


Fatus Cinereum

by OUATcsishewolf (csishewolf)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Redemption, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csishewolf/pseuds/OUATcsishewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FINAL CHAPTER POSTED!</p>
<p>Immortals cannot die, yet impaling one straight through the heart with the most powerful weapon ever might just do the trick. For most gods, it would definitely mean Game Over. However, sometimes fate is cruel. There are worse things than death, especially for the god that specializes in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unum

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Once Upon A Time and all characters portrayed within the canon universe of this television program are the property of American Broadcasting Companies, Inc. They also belong to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis. In other words: they ain't mine, and this is all for fun.
> 
> **Beta Props** : Major props to UnfairestOfThemAll, who started out in June '16 as my beta and has now become my friend and Padawan. Much wuvs, my friend!
> 
> **Pairings** : Hades/Zelena, Emma/Hook, Henry/Violet, Snow/Charming, Regina/Robin Hood (mentioned).
> 
> **A/N** : Fatus Cinerum is Latin and roughly translates to 'Fate of the Ashes'. This story is Hades' redemption arc, and it is rather epic. Hades himself would liken it to The Oddyssey, but he has an over-inflated sense of importance. Yet it is a rather long and involved tale, which begins exactly when you'd assume it would - immediately following Hades' death by Zelena in Regina's office. (Episode 5x21 - Last Rites)

He wakes into emptiness. There is no pain, no joy, no feeling whatsoever. He is unsure where he is, who he is, or what he has become. All he knows is this is not normal. This is different, this nothingness.

The landscape around him is not quite white but not quite black. It's as if the concept of vision doesn't exist in this realm. The same applies for sound. He hears naught, yet he cannot say all is silent. He listens for his own breath, his own heartbeat, but there is only vacancy in reply. Time appears nonexistent; he cannot sense its passage. There is his awareness and nothing else. It does not appear dangerous; this new state of being, but it is not pleasant. He wishes for something, for anything to happen to disrupt the constant and overwhelming sensation of oblivion.

The sudden cacophony of laughter is deafening, and he shrinks upon himself at the onslaught. This increases the high-pitched screeching, and every fiber of his being cries out for it to cease.

"Okay, okay… we'll go easy on you. You did have a pretty rough day after all." The voice is aged, cracked and strained. It is also quieter, and for this he is grateful.

Another, a minor third higher in pitch, chimes in. "We always were fans of yours, even from the beginning."

A final voice, deep and resonant, finishes the sentiment. "As much as I hate to admit it, we liked your style. The world is a little less… entertaining without you. It's why we came looking for you."

The first speaks again. "You are lucky we knew where to look. Otherwise, you'd be out here in the Void forever."

The Void? What the hell is the Void?

"All in good time," says the second with a slight chuckle. "Would you like to see again? Know where and who and what you are?"

He tries to cry out ' _Yes!_ ' but there is no way to form words, to create sound.

"Lackey, go get the green vial. We're going to need it." It's the deep-voiced third again. It seems they speak in sequence, taking turns.

The first voice identifies herself. "I am Clotho. You can call me Clo."

Next, the second, from a distance. "I am Lachesis. But everyone calls me Lackey."

The third, as if right beside his ear, states, "I am Atropos. And you will call me as such, as all do." This elicits giggles from the other two. "Do you know us, oh great one?"

"You should."

"We are important."

"Try to remember."

He tries. He was more than this, than nothingness. He was strong. A ruler. A _god_.

"Yesss… that's right. You were a god. A powerful one." Clotho's voice is uncomfortably near. It's like they are whispering into his mind.

The second, Lachesis, again overly close. "You remember your name yet, oh mighty one? Can I give him a hint, Attie, can I?"

"No. He must remember on his own. Say your name, define yourself, and we can pull you from nonexistence."

He struggles and strains, their whispering voices spattering against him like rain.

"… say it… say it… say your name…"

He doesn't know. He remembers nothing. Just … blue? Green? Water. He remembers water. Blue, Green, Black, Gold and Red. They were somehow his, these five rivers, like spokes of a wheel extending outward from a center platform. That too, was his. There is darkness around him… with difficulty he calls the images forth into his conscious mind. He is underground. Wait, that's not right. He lived under the ground?

The Underworld. He was the Lord of the Underworld.

Something clicks within him, a sense of solidity, of form. "I am Hades," he rasps. Swallowing, he says it again, clear and loud. "I am Hades!"

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"Atta boy!"

"Now take our hands and we'll get you out of here."

He looks down, and marvels that he can now see. There are three skeletal hands in a sickly green fog in front of him, greying skin covering each bony claw. They are clasped together and he reaches for them, placing what he believes is his hand atop theirs.

The world tilts, and the cackling resumes, yet it is less painful and more annoying this time around. There is nothing but laughter and a kaleidoscope of swirling color, which suddenly jerks to a halt.

He looks around, overwhelmed by sight, sound, touch and yes, odor. He is on a circular terrace of alabaster, faintly lit by beeswax candles. A light perfume, reminiscent of sandy beaches, coats the air. There are golden doorways all around him, each presenting a different scene heavily blurred by a thick, semi-transparent wall that seems to move and shift independently. To his right, there are three tall, thin women with skin the color of rose petals. One is blonde, one a redhead, and the last a brunette. All are cloaked in rich silken robes that glisten in the dim light. All have hair that trails to the floor, and all are young and beautiful. What happened to the haggish, shrieking voices, the leathery skin of their hands?

"The Void reveals us as we are," the brunette tells him, her deepened voice identifying her as Atropos. "Ancient. Aged. But this," she says as sweeps her hand towards the other two, "is how we choose to appear. Well, when we choose to do so."

"We can do that you know," quips the blonde. This one must be Clotho. "We can do whatever we want, really."

"Except kill a god. Although someone sure gave it a try with you, didn't they?" The redhead, Lachesis, is grinning at him, and it's a little too toothy to be anything less than predatory. Instincts scream - these women are not what they seem. They must be treated with respect, and what to do next comes naturally.

"Ladies, forgive me," he purrs politely. "It seems I do not remember you – which is surprising as you all are truly quite difficult to forget." He bows grandly before them, inciting giggles in both Clo and Lackey. When he opens his eyes, he sees why. His body is as he remembers, aged but not elderly. Lean. Firm. He gets a clear view of it all, and so do they, as he's not wearing a stitch of clothing. Embarrassment sends heat up his neck into his cheeks, but he straightens himself to dismiss it. He was a god, and he's certain gods are not disturbed by such things.

"Oh Attie, he _is_ fun. I'm so glad we get to weave his fate this way. Can I give him his memories now? Can I? Huh?" She begins to pull a golden threat out of a pocket within her robe. She pulls and pulls, and the thread keeps coming, creating a small pile within her arms until she's nearly succumbed by it.

"Come forth, Hades," gestures Atropos. "Come forth, and know yourself."

He steps near the redhead, who is still struggling to pull the massive quantities of thread from her pocket. "I've almost got it," she mutters. "Here… hold this for me, will you?"

She dumps the pile into his arms, and the instant he touches the wiry golden cord, his mind is flooded with his entire life's history. His birth within his father Kronos, and his two brothers: Zeus and Poseidon. Their life upon Olympus in their youth – time spent honing their power and their status as the three contenders to rule Olympus after Kronos. These were happy times; he and his brothers lived as the omnipotent beings they were. None dared challenge them, as the three paired together were invincible.

Then, the fated day of their father's decree, declaring Zeus as heir to the throne and damning Hades to the Underworld and an eternity of darkness. Kronos claimed he wasn't made for the light; that ruling over the afterlife suited his talents best. In his rage, Hades destroyed his father that same evening – using those exact talents to banish Kronos's soul to Tartarus for eternity.

He fully intended to take his rightful place as king by using the Olympian Crystal, but Zeus was there to stop him. This led to their epic battle over the Crystal, a battle he lost when his brother broke the iconic weapon in half. Blinded by the light, Hades was distracted for a split second. It was then that Zeus struck. Hades' life was taken from him that night, sealed into icy numbness when his brother stopped his heart. Laughing, Zeus had transported them both to the vast emptiness of the Underworld and left him there to rot.

He relives it all; the vindictiveness that coursed through his soul centuries ago scours through him yet again. He sought revenge, vengeance against the callousness of his older brother. Zeus wanted to rule just as much as Hades did. They had squabbled over the topic since their youth. But his brother's actions that day could never be forgiven. Zeus proved how little he cared for Hades; he only wanted to eliminate the primary threat to his desired destiny.

More memories return. The Underworld, and his need to keep all souls trapped there; refusing them access to the eternal paradise many were due. If he was to suffer, those within his realm would suffer with him. The creativity of his malice knew no bounds. He sees it all play out in his mind, each moment clicking into place and overloading his senses. Jealousy. Rage. Fear. The onslaught continues as decades of a half-life mired in death and decay replay into his consciousness. Rooted within it all is the evil. He was truly evil.

Recent events play out rapidly, finishing with an image of a mortal woman, beautiful and fiery in her anguish, plunging the fully formed Olympian Crystal directly into his heart. _Zelena!_ Reality drops him to his knees as he recognizes what he is, and what he is not. The three women laugh again, their mirth not joyful, but cruel.

"Yes, Hades. It's true. Your power is gone."

"You are no longer a god."

"You're… _mortal_. Well, in a manner of speaking. Honestly, we're not sure what you are. We just know what you aren't. And that, my debonair friend, is a god."

"You should have left me," he snarls at them through his teeth. "This is a fate worse than death."

"Nope," says Clotho. "This is _much_ more fun. See what we did for you?"

Lachesis holds up the final end of the golden thread. That last tip has been merged with an iridescent blue and silver thread, narrow and fragile in comparison. It extends back down into her pocket. "Neat, isn't it?"

His life, his immortal life, lies in a tangled pile on the floor near his feet.

"We don't know what happens with you now," the brunette tells him. "We don't want to pull the thread before its time. When the crystal shattered your body, I tried to cut your life's thread, as that is the divine order of things. But as you are a god, it wouldn't cut."

"You ruined her scissors!" Clotho chirps.

Lachesis is equally amused. "That's the second time she's had to get a new pair!"

"Enough, you two. When I couldn't cut it, even though your life had clearly reached its end, I had Clotho take it to her spinning wheel. It was then the blue and silver thread appeared, and bound itself into your destiny."

"We're not sure where it came from." The blonde's tone is animated. Clearly his death was an exciting one for these three. "Once I touched it, it spun wildly in the air like a top and then the whole mess swirled around for a bit into a nice big ball before zooming into Lackey's robe. That's where she keeps the all gods' threads. In her pocket." She points at the other woman's right side. "That one, right there."

Lachesis gives her companion a disparaging look as she starts rewinding Hades' thread of life. "Anyway… that's how we knew it was still you, and you still lived. Somewhere. It was my idea to look in the Void." Her tone exudes superiority; she's clearly pleased to be the one within the trio that found him.

"Yes, dear, it was a lovely idea." Atropos smiles kindly before returning her attention to Hades. "So… you ready to live out your new fate, oh fallen one?"

No, he is not. He is still assimilating eons worth of memories; coming to terms with the loss of his power. His life's plan is in shambles. He cannot rule realms nor defeat Zeus as a mortal man.

"C'mon, cheer up." Clotho's smile is overly bright. "You get to start over. Try not to be such an ass this time around."

"Maybe not throw away True Love." There is venom in the redhead's tone.

Hades' eyes darken as a deep rage flares within him. It was Zelena who rejected him; _she_ is the one who killed him. She is responsible for all of this. The fact that he manipulated her into a True Love's Kiss scenario is irrelevant. Only she could free him – and his freedom mattered above all else. If she truly loved him, she should have known that. Yet what did she do with her love instead? She destroyed him.

He raises himself to his feet, standing defiantly before the Fates despite his nudity. "I know you, women of Fate. I know these doors – gateways to all the realms. Show me the one for Storybrooke, and I will continue where I left off." Task One will be thanking Zelena for this, permanently.

"Oh no," Atropos chides him. "It doesn't quite work that way. See that pretty body of yours? That's your soul, forming itself into what it remembers you to be. When you return to the real world, regardless of where it is, you won't have that body. That body is gone. You'll need a new one."

What? That can't be right. This is who he is. "So… I'll I be reborn? Like an infant?" The thought is horrifying.

"No, we don't think it works that way with you. We are pretty sure the only way to get you through the barriers is to stick you into another body." Clotho giggles again. "A recently living body."

"We picked out a nice one for you," Lachesis preens. "His thread of life is coming to an end rather soon. When his soul leaves, yours gets to move in."

"I don't want another body. I want my own."

"Yes, we figured you might." Atropos grins at him, a wicked gleam in her eye. "We can't guarantee it, but there might be a way. You'll need to find your remains. Well, the remains worth saving."

"You will have to know where to look, as they aren't something you can see."

"And you'll have to know how to reanimate them."

"The magic required is rare, but not impossible. The challenge will be in identifying what is you, and what is not. You'll need both. It's all rather complex."

Despite their riddles, all three seem to be delighted at the prospect of seeing this adventure play out - which gives Hades hope. This means he has a chance of being himself again.

The Fates resume their serial conversation. "You won't like it. It will be unpleasant."

"If you fail, your story will end. Game Over. Even we will not be able to save you."

"You cannot do it alone." This is from Atropos, and there is seriousness in her tone. "The final decision is not yours to make."

"What do you mean? Who do I need?"

All three reply at once, cackling as they do. "Who do you think?"

Zeus? Another god? It better not be Zelena.

"You ready? No? Oh well, too bad." The brunette has taken out her scissors, and she's standing before one of the gilded gateways. Lachesis stows away his own golden thread, shoving it rather dramatically into her pocket before materializing a short, common brown one into her hands. She pulls it tight before Atropos.

The spinning waves of color in the doorway slow and sharpen to display a simple cottage with a middle-aged dark haired man crumpled on the dusty floor, gasping for air and clutching his chest. Heart attack.

Hades' attention is on the man when he hears the loud snip and twang of the thread being cut. The grey-white glow of the dead man's soul rises up through the portal, and Hades makes eye contact with the person whose life he is about to take over.

"Time to go, cutie. Have fun!" With a great shove from behind, he falls through the portal, falls through an eternity of space to land squarely atop the dead man's body. There is a suction-like pull that is pure agony, and then he is lying on a dirty floor, the sand scratchy against his cheek.

He looks around, but there is no sign of the doorway, the Fates, or anything. He is alive, alone and powerless in the body of a stranger.


	2. duo

It is dreadful, being mortal. His senses are dimmed, choked at half-throttle. There is filth all around him - in the small cottage, in his clothing, on a body that he can feel decaying with every passing second. No wonder the mortals are insane. This type of existence is downright vile. He yearns to wave his hand and magic it all away, but he cannot.

And it's not for lack of trying. He did, for a good fifteen minutes. No dice.

He's hungry too. Starving. The Fates couldn't choose someone who at least had a decent meal prior to kicking the bucket? A quick tour of the kitchen does nothing but raise his ire. There is a half-chewed bag of grain that rodents clearly adore, a moldy apple, and a lump of something black, odiferous and unidentifiable in a bowl in the cupboard. Further investigation reveals his host preferred a liquid diet, as Hades finds a sizeable supply of alcohol. He takes a swig from one bottle, only to spit it out in disgust. It is the cheapest swill he's ever had the misfortune to sample, and given that his taste buds have been numb the past few centuries, that says something.

No food, no drink. Fantastic. He's gone from his fine, distinguished self to a pauper with a penchant for rotgut whiskey and a lack of personal grooming habits. Is this some kind of cruel joke? Millions of pathetic mortals in the world and he had to wind up in this one?

He's pleased to discover his rage is still as powerful as ever, as he spends the next ten minutes demolishing a table, a chair and a glass oil lamp, which shatters brilliantly against the wall when he whacks it with the chair's splintered leg. It is absolutely unfair that this is his life now. This – all of it – is so beneath him. Finally, sweaty and panting, he leans against the bedroom doorway. He made quite a mess. And with no magic, now he has to clean it all up - the hard way. Marvelous.

With a small sigh, he looks for a broom. If he wants to live in any semblance of normalcy, he can't go around smashing what meager possessions his host had. The small closet holds only empty bottles and a warped stick with no more than five stiff bristles remaining where the brush of the broom should be. Lovely. He definitely has his work cut out for him.

oooooooooooooooooo

It takes two days, but Hades cleans up the little cottage. He also does something heretofore unknown to him – hunting and foraging for food. The dilapidated shed attached to the cottage was home to a plethora of knives, swords and spears. Their discovery brightened his mood tremendously. It's always uplifting to know you aren't going to die from starvation.

He found fresh water in the form of a small stream a little ways away from the rear of the cottage. It was there he speared the three fish he ate for dinner. Bland, but edible. A nearby grove provided a few berry bushes, and he found the tree that provided the moldy apple. It must be late in the season, as the majority of the apples were like their first cousin, on the ground and rotting. He selected a few that were still edible, and carried those back to his cottage in a stained cloth sack he washed, dried and deemed reusable.

The same treatment was required for his host's threadbare clothing. Some of it was beyond repair, but most of the pants were salvageable after a soaking. He chose a deep pool far downstream for his laundering, and a length of twine for clothesline. He used the same pool for bathing, but with only a sliver of lye soap, there wasn't much he could do in terms of true cleanliness.

He had no trouble starting a fire within the fireplace. It was incredibly satisfying to toss everything teeming with insects and vermin, and even a few things that were not, into the crackling flames. Smoke poured non-stop from the stone chimney for a full twenty-four hours, and he wondered if it would draw the attention of others. Since he arrived, he hadn't seen a single soul. Animals – yes. Insects – absolutely. But mortals? Not a one.

Eventually he'll have to figure out which realm he's in, and that means socializing with the locals. The idea turns his stomach. Interacting with mortals as if they were his equals – potentially asking for their help? Ugh. The Fates should have left him in the Void.

At the end of the second day, he is tired but rather pleased with himself. This body is obviously used to laboring and has some level of physical endurance. Earlier he found he liked the feeling of the sun warming his back, as he did most of his work clad in pants and boots only. Now he can feel the coolness of the twilight air, and he likes that as well. It's a refreshing change from a lifetime of the stagnant ecosphere of the Underworld.

He surveys the interior of the cottage with a sense of muted pride. The floors are swept clean, courtesy of the new broom he created from twigs and tall grasses. The meager furnishings are arranged properly, and his ever-present fire is happily crackling away in the fireplace. A cast iron kettle is nearby, pre-boiled and awaiting a tea of berries and a few herbs he picked in the surrounding woods.

The thought of tea reminds him of his vast library of books in the Underworld. Curling up with one of the classics would have been ambrosia right about now. But paupers don't read. This leads him to ponder another dilemma – wealth. He cannot survive on a diet of fish and apples, and what paltry items he has are not made to last. Soon he will need to find a way to make money. It's terribly distasteful – gods do not work for a living. Perhaps he could sell some of the knives and swords. That would at least earn him some better clothes and supplies.

Beyond that, he is unsure of what to do. What skills does he have? He was excellent at killing people, but he used his power for that. He was a master at torture… oh wait - power for that too. Was there anything he didn't use his power for?

Hmm… not much. Well, he can read. He is intelligent – centuries of living provide a de facto education. Maybe there is a need for that kind of skill in this realm.

A lurid thought of using his skills with women to secure an income invades his mind. It's immediately dismissed – he is far too proud to let himself become a female's concubine, and although manipulating women is genuine fun, there's a great deal of effort involved in extorting money from them. He doesn't have time for that kind of nonsense. Suddenly, there is a stirring within him, one that is familiar but more primal and raw than he expected. It is disconcerting and tempting all at the same time. However, dignity stays his hand, literally. Gods do not beat themselves off. It just isn't done.

ooooooooooooooooo

Another two days pass before he's motivated enough to find the nearest town. It is his digestive system that forces the issue. To quote Hamlet, it doth protest too much after a third night of naught but bone-riddled river trout. He follows a marked trail leading east through the forest for roughly two miles before he comes to a clearing. Swaths of tall green grass lay before him, and at their end are brick and mortar two-story buildings of European design. Soot-filled smoke spews from tall chimneys heralding back to the height of the Industrial Revolution. There is a stench in the air as well; a nauseating perfume of lead-based machine oils, vegetable matter rotting in noonday heat, and the bitter tang of week old sweat. Oh the joys of civilization.

He makes his way through the thick field cautiously, his mind awhirl. This isn't Storybrooke. Nor is it the Enchanted Forest, Camelot, or Oz. It could be some weird outcropping of Wonderland, or it could be the Land of No Magic at an earlier time. Had the Fates brought him back in time? Could they even do that?

The thought is equally appalling and appealing. Paradoxes flit through his mind like fireflies. Could he tell his time-current self not to trust Zelena? How would he be able to convince himself that he actually died and then became a mortal man? Even he didn't believe it, and he was living it. He knew his past self would kill any lowly mortal who dared to claim such a thing. He would have killed any mortal that dared even speak to him. It would have been fun.

His daydream is squashed when he comes to the edge of town. This is not the Land of No Magic. This is another realm entirely, one that is a patchwork of time and place combined. Through the archway he sees people, hundreds of people congregated together in a vast courtyard. Knights from the Crusades are bumping elbows with cowboys from the Old West. Gypsies are whispering to ladies straight out of One Thousand and One Nights. He walks towards them, quietly observing the abandoned stalls and carts. Something significant drew them together – he might as well listen and see what all the fuss is about.

He moves closer, meandering his way through the crowd to find a spot with a little breathing room. He's pushed from the side by a Sherlock Holmes look-alike, and crashes right into a brawny, chainmail-coated Crusader. Said Crusader whirls on him and Hades does his best to avoid tweaking him further.

"Apologies, my friend," he says politely.

The knight removes his helmet and blinks at him. "What did you say?" The accent is heavy with French and Norman overtones, but clearly English.

"I offer my apologies, friend. I did not mean to bump into you."

This sends the knight into peals of laughter. "Did you hit your head out in that cabin of yours? Did the fresh air make you daft?" The man grabs Hades by the shoulders and spins him into the small group of other knights. "Gents! Zacharias here offered me his apologies!"

This leads to an enthusiastic reply of guffaws. "Must have been sicker than we thought!" the first knight exclaims, his grip still tight as he gives Hades a shake. "But he's looking good now, don't you think?"

"Aye!" echoes one knight. "Glad ye're well again Rhye!" says another. The rest return their focus to the large stage in the center of the square. It's empty, but it's clear from the massive gathering that something's due to happen, soon.

The first knight finally releases his grip. "Caden is back at your apartment. He's been a tad worried for you – this is the longest you've been away after one of your spells. He feared for your well-being, but I told him not to worry. You might be aged, but you are still a Knight Templar!"

Oh hell no. The Fates did _not_ send him straight into Monty Python's Holy Grail, did they?

The bulky man is still speaking. "I would have sent him for you, but this announcement caused quite the fracas. Do you remember the asylum on the hill? We went there once, decades ago."

"No," Hades admits honestly. "I do not."

"It seems the warden of that region made a deal with a powerful wizard from another world. He sent word to each of the territories to meet here today for an announcement."

"Brother," the knight whispers softly, "we might be going home."

Hades tailors his expression to one of shock and amazement, but his mind is reeling. Where is home? And where are they now?

His thoughts are interrupted when a tall, pale man in a black suit circa London, 1843, takes the stage. The dull hum of the crowd increases to a roar, everyone talking at once. The man raises his arms and calls out. "Cease! And listen."

Hades swallows his astonishment as the entire gathering falls silent within seconds. Those who are not quiet are harshly 'shh'd' by their companions. Impressive. This man has presence and the respect of the myriad of people in this realm. He stands on the stage, mute, arms raised, until all that is heard is a faint scuffling and a random cough or two. His words are strong, filled with the confidence and power of a leader well used to influencing the actions of others.

"Citizens! An opportunity has been presented to us. We no longer need to remain here, lost and abandoned. No longer shall our stories remain untold. I have negotiated for a portal to a new land, one with resources far beyond what we have here. No longer will we be forced to share borders with those not part of our tales. No longer will we be bound by dormancy, unable to live out our destinies. No longer will we be chained to the unknown. We shall be free, and we shall inhabit a world that allows us to follow our true paths and see our fortunes made!"

The crowd's cheers are deafening, including those of the knights around him. Hades' full attention is on the speaker, this warden who can control the hundreds before him with ease. The man continues once the crowd dies down.

"Tomorrow, at dawn, those of you who wish to join me will gather here again. Those who wish to remain here may do so as well. I offer this new land only as an option – the choice is yours. Be aware – those who leave with me may bring only what you can carry, as space will be limited in the beginning. We will have to make do for a short while once we are in Storybrooke, but I assure you..."

Wait, what? Storybrooke? The rest of the man's speech is background noise as Hades' mind shifts into overdrive. What luck! Or is it fate? _Thank you ladies!_ Boy does he owe them one. Now it all makes sense. He's going to Storybrooke tomorrow at dawn, and there is nothing in this realm or any other that is going to stop him. He doesn't know where this warden got the ability to open a portal – perhaps a magic bean? It doesn't even matter – he is going to Storybrooke and he is going to have his revenge!

Hades tunes back into the warden's speech. "…so be prepared for a little dissention from the current inhabitants." Hades chuckles softly. That's an understatement. The man pauses, obviously for dramatic effect. "I am certain we can all work with them peacefully." Hades translates that quickly – 'Fight with the locals, and you'll regret it.'

The next words are laced with icy steel. "My final recommendation is one that I strongly recommend you all heed and heed well. The stewardship of the town, as well as oversight of all of you that follow me, is mine and mine alone. Those who wish to challenge my authority will regret it, similar to those who have done so here within this realm. Do not interfere with my destiny, and I shall not interfere with yours."

The crowd seems to shrink upon itself, whispering softly. Behind him, Hades hears a woman mention how her friend upset the warden once, and disappeared the next day.

The man raises his hand and silence resumes. "I take it my message is clear?"

Murmurs of agreement follow, including a soft chorus of 'yes' from his knightly companions.

"Excellent. Then I will see those of you who wish to follow me to the new land here at dawn. Instructions will be provided at that time." The warden turns away, as if to dismiss them, but then stops. The next words are dripping with venom. "Oh, a final reminder. Chaos will not be tolerated. Either you depart with me tomorrow in an orderly fashion, or I will remove you, permanently." A pause, then, "Enjoy your evening." The tall man walks from the stage. Not one soul interrupts his path as he walks down the far side of the crowd and then disappears into one of the alleyways.

Hades is intrigued. That dark man is someone Hades needs to keep on his radar. The old adage always holds true – keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He's unsure which category this warden falls into; only time will tell.


	3. trio

Hades follows his knightly brethren as the crowd disperses. The men seem restless; perhaps they are anticipating the following dawn, just as he is. They march down a side street towards a two-story brick-faced apartment building sidled between a tavern and a blacksmith. Coincidence? Definitely not. In theory, one of those dusty glass windows is his private quarters, per his hefty friend's prior comments. The challenge is figuring out which one - without arousing suspicion.

Fate is with him as a young teen comes barreling out from the double doors of the apartment building. "Sir Zacharias! You have returned!"

"I told you he would!" says the burly knight, slapping a heavy hand on Hades' shoulder.

Um… ouch? Why must mortals be so touchy with each other?

"Yes Sir Godric," the boy replies humbly. "Yes… you said."

Hades grins - he knows an opportunity when he sees one. Scanning his short-term memory, he states, "Squire… Caden, I am weary from my travels. I require food and proper attire." It's a bold move, but these are knights. In theory this is normal for their world.

The lad leaps into action, eager to serve. "Of course! I'll speak with Renault at once!"

Excellent. If he's lucky, he can finally have something decent to eat and clothing that doesn't smell like algae.

Two hours later, Hades is lounging in a pearl white claw foot tub, swirling the last remaining bubbles with his toe and debating whether he should summon the manservant Renault for more hot water, or just give it up and head downstairs to the tavern with the other knights.

The Fates did indeed choose well. This is much more his style. He doesn't know how these knights managed to acquire themselves a full team of servants, as his memory of the Crusaders is more of a 'living off the land' lifestyle. However, if they found a way to improve their station, far be it for Hades to deny himself the opportunity to take complete advantage of it. The tub is spotless. The water is clear and warmed from a fire. The soap and oils are scented with sandalwood; not a favorite fragrance but it will do.

He examines his fingertips, finding them slightly wrinkled from his extended bath. Yup, that's enough. Besides, the tantalizing scent of roasted meat from the tavern is calling to him. Rising from the tub, he stretches his arms to the ceiling, marveling in the novel sensation of each muscle tensing and relaxing in turn. Mortality has interesting side effects – where there is pain, there is also pleasure in its absence.

The cotton towels to his right are thick, yet not as soft as he'd like. It's become a familiar theme – everything is just a tad shy of his normal standards. He studies the small studio apartment while patting himself dry. It too is sub-par – an ornate but weathered headboard in dark walnut shadows an off-white feather quilt on a horsehair mattress that barely fits two. The dresser and freestanding wardrobe match the headboard in style as well as wear. A chest at the foot of the bed, opened wide, holds suits of chain mail and his breastplate armor. Two swords, a spear and a set of knives are mounted on a rack along the far wall. These are in much better condition than the ones from the shed in the woods, and Hades wonders if they are for show or for actual use. Given that these folks have been trapped in this lost realm for quite some time, perhaps his host never planned on using any of them.

Hades folds the towel and drapes it across a stool near the claw foot tub. He opens the dresser drawers and finds a few sets of muslin long undergarments, three pairs of socks, and a pair of suspenders. The sight of suspenders gives him hope – is it possible his host actually owned a tailored jacket or two? He opens the wardrobe eagerly, and the disappointment is crushing. There are two union suits, red of course, which he would not be caught dead wearing. There are a multitude of linen shirts similar to the ones he found in the cabin, all in much better condition than the one he wore into town. Additionally, folded and hanging from a wooden peg, is his version of the long, heavy velvet cape worn by all the knights. It seems their normal attire is chainmail, the breastplate, and the cape.

Hades does the appropriate thing, and garbs himself like his companions, struggling and feeling rather ridiculous as he does so. The mail is heavy, and the fine-linked hood immediately pulls against the three-day scruff on his cheeks. Completely unacceptable – either he is comfortable or this not happening.

He scans for a solution. There is a mirror on the inside of the wardrobe; he can use that to give himself a quick shave. There's no actual razor, but one of the small knives might do, with the assistance of the soap and a towel.

He strips off the mail, which is no small effort, and stands clad only in the undergarments in front of the mirror. It is smudged with dust and age, so he uses another towel to wipe it clean. The face staring back at him is not his own, and it is disquieting.

He runs a finger through the curls of the thick dark hair, greying at the temples and so unlike his own softer, reddish-brown waves. His jawline is square rather than angulated, in fact all of him seems to be cut from a human template based on ninety-degree angles. The nose is larger, flatter and the brows are thick and dark. He runs his fingers over the stubble on his chin. Thick, prickly and mostly grey – only the outline of the goatee is dark. He traces it with his fingers, leaning in close to the mirror for a better view. It is so alien, so _not_ him.

He glances up, and his heartbeat skitters in shock. He's looking back at his own eyes. The pale bluish-grey rimmed with the thick outer line of dark cobalt. It's not a trick, eons of studying himself in every detail has made him certain. Everything beyond his irises may belong to his host, but those are _his_ eyes.

The realization sends chills straight up his spine. It's like he's wearing the other man's body as a costume, with only his eyes peeping through. It's right out of one of the sci-fi movies from the late 1990's and it's creepy.

His stomach rumbles, unperturbed by the fact that he's walking around in the Medieval Times equivalent of an Edgar Suit. He shakes his head in attempt to clear his mind. There's nothing he can do other than make the best of it. With that thought, he uses the soap and knife to shave off the greying beard and goatee. Clean-shaven was always his style before, and it will be his style now.

ooooooooooooooooo

His fellow knights cheer when he finally makes his way into the tavern. His burly friend and another man slide along the stained wooden bench to make room for him at a table for six. The heavenly smell turns out to be lamb. There is a huge roast surrounded by root vegetables in front of him, and Hades is eager to dive in. Yet there are no table settings for himself or his companions. He turns his head discreetly at the other patrons and they all appear to have pewter plates and utensils. Bemused, he looks at the others, who are laughing amongst themselves while swallowing back whatever is in the mugs they hold.

A young, mousey woman approaches him and asks if he wants anything. Mind focused only on food, Hades replies, "Please, table settings, so that we may eat."

This brings peals of laughter from his companions. "So polite! Such the gentleman! All clean-shaven too! Prim and proper, ye are!"

Hades flinches, but recovers quickly. These are men from a rather violent era. Refinery is not part of their world. Strength and courage are. As is the timeless male behavior of one-upmanship. If he doesn't respond in kind, it will appear out of character.

"And what of it?" he barks. "Are we Knights Templar or are we heathens? I'd rather be clean than smell like barn, and I'd rather be civilized than act like you boorish oafs!"

The men are silent. Hades starts to sweat – had he miscalculated? The rumble from his left eases his fears. Sir Godric starts to laugh, and the rest of the men readily join in.

"Sir Rhye! You and your quicksilver tongue! Always entertainin'." The rugged man pats him on the back, hard enough to slam his ribs into the edge of the table. He is going to need to toughen up if he's going to hang with this lot.

A young knight with pale, Scandinavian ancestry offers him a wooden tankard. "Here, we saved an ale for ye."

"As if one will be enough!" says a knight at the far end of the table, taking a sip from his own stein.

The young serving girl returns with table settings, and makes a show of presenting them to each knight. Hades can tell she's hoping to win favor with one of them, perhaps for money or just for entertainment. She's not for him, but it seems the young blonde might take her up on her offer.

As soon as the knife and two-pronged fork are in his hands, Hades is carving off a huge hunk of roast lamb. Keeping an eye out for his companions, he makes a show of eating like a half-savage barbarian, using only the fork and foregoing all proper table manners. Only one other knight is interested in food, the others are chatting and enjoying their ale. Calls for another round are made while he is on his second helping. He's surprised to see his tankard refilled – had he truly drained it? The combination of the roast meat with the bitter ale had been appealing. Perhaps he was thirsty.

He's finally sated after one last helping. Again, the girl returns to fill their mugs, and again Hades' is as empty as the others. He's not a lowbrow beer drinker; he's always preferred the finer spirits – properly aged whiskey and the finest wines. It's been a while since he imbibed heavily in any type of alcohol, but here he is with another empty tankard.

He looks around. The tavern atmosphere has darkened with the night; the gas and oil lamps that light this world casting a warm, muted glow. It's soothing in a way, as is the camaraderie of the men around him. A well-established introvert and isolationist, Hades isn't exactly a fan of team morale or male bonding. But the knights are companionable and entertaining with their stories of women wooed and battles fought.

"Are ye done at last, Sir Rhye?" says the knight to his right, a man they call Sir Trefast. "Eatin' them out of house an' home, ye've been!"

"Aye," Hades replies, matching the man's accent perfectly. "Didn't mean to be a bother."

The men laugh. "Give us a story, then!" says the young blonde. "How about the time you bested those three in the alleyway?"

"Or the time you got caught with yer arse to the wind over that woman?"

Uh oh. Time to improvise. The ale coursing through his veins fuels his courage and imagination.

"Nay," he says, raising his hands to the air dramatically. "Nay, I say. Tonight I shall impart on you a tale of another hero. A man like ourselves, far from his homeland and cast into an adventure not of his control."

Sir Godric eyes him strangely but the other knights seem intrigued.

"This," Hades starts, draining the tankard of ale with flair, "is the story of a hero's return to his home and his family. His name was Odysseus, and…"

ooooooooooooooooo

Hades wakes abruptly, startled by the remnants of a particularly unpleasant dream where the dead Robin Hood is cloaked in rags and shooting white arrows through ax handles directly into his heart. He opens one eye; only to squeeze it shut an instant later when agony pierces his skull. There is also a loud banging reverberating against his eardrums. Who the hell is making so much noise? The banging ceases, and the pitchy voice of the young squire Caden replaces it. "Sir Zacharias, you must awaken. Dawn will be upon us soon and we must hurry."

Hades rolls over with a groan, his stomach twisting in protest. Yeah, getting up is not an option. Lying here quietly sounds like a much better idea.

Caden approaches the bed. "Sir, you will miss the new world if you tarry."

New world? Reality crashes into him, jolting him upright. Big mistake, as the pain from before is nothing compared to the knives stabbing him behind his eyes now. "Oh dear gods."

The night before returns to him in a hazy blur. Had he really told a bunch of knights from the Dark Ages _The Odyssey_? Why yes, yes he had. Oh hell. He did _Star Wars_ too – in front of the entire tavern. That's it. No more ale for him. No more alcohol of any kind. Clearly this mortal body can't handle liquor. How demoralizing. Gods don't get drunk. More cold reality hits him - quite unpleasantly in the gut and he swallows hard. Gods don't get hangovers either, but he sure as hell had one now. Fantastic. The most important day of his new life and he'll be lucky not to spew his guts on the way to the courtyard.

Hades cradles his head in self-recrimination while watching Caden and his mad energy. The restless teen is flitting around his apartment like a little bird, checking here and there for heaven knows what. "Good that you are now alert. I packed your weapons and clothing yesterday evening. They are in the carrying sack at the foot of your bed. Your mail and armor are cleaned and set aside for you. All should be ready, but we do need to make haste. The others are already downstairs." The squire is handing him a fresh set of undergarments, a shirt and pants. Oh no. There's no way he's stripping in front of this boy. That's terribly uncouth.

He looks under the sheets, and sees he's naked. How the hell did that happen? Did he undress himself before crashing into the bed… or… did he have company last night? That waitress… no… he couldn't have…

That mystery will have to remain as the faint rays of dawn are starting to lighten his apartment. He needs to hurry. Foregoing modesty and choking down bile, Hades rises and dresses quickly. Caden helps him with the mail and the breastplate; completing the job in half the time it took him alone yesterday.

Wearily he makes his way downstairs, the canvas duffel slung over his shoulder and the orate sword from the wall dangling off his hip. This is not going to be a pleasant trip. Not in the slightest.

Hours later he is leaning against his sword, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, attempting to ease the tension in his back. His tongue is sandpaper in his mouth and he'd give anything for a nice, cold glass of water. And a chair. Any chair would do, but he remembers his old throne down in the Underworld. That really was the best – comfortable, dignified – everything he is not right now. Right now he is nothing more than a slimy, smelly, pickled piece of meat in a tin can. He can feel every bead of sweat trickling down his back; the heat of the sun has been baking down upon them since daybreak.

Fortunately, the pounding in his brain has subsided. The jug of water he chugged this morning, right before Sir Godric shuffled them out the door, was not nearly enough to rehydrate him – but it did take off the edge. Then again, a lack of hydration might be a blessing in disguise. At least he doesn't have to pee. He has no idea how these men manage that little maneuver with all this mail.

His companions are calmly lolling about, waiting their turn, a picture portrait of patience and gallantry. Why Sir Godric and the other knights chose to be all noble and let every other blasted inhabitant of this land go through the portal before them is beyond him. Hades is going to have to find a way to separate himself from these do-gooders. There's no way he can live like this – all righteous and valiant. It's revolting. He has things to do. He has revenge to plot against Zelena. He has to get his body back. And then, he'll go after Zeus. It may take some time, but he's lived for eons. A decade or so is nothing in the grand scheme of things.

Eventually a group of men straight out of Daniel Boone's era that have clustered off to his left start to move towards the stage. It's time. Hades picks up his sword and sheaths it into the scabbard on his hip. He's getting better at it; the first time he tried he almost carved out a kidney. This body really should be more adept at such things. The others don't seem to notice, so maybe it is common for him to be a tad uncoordinated. This would align with Hades' new theory that his previous host was an alcoholic sot 99% of the time. That's the only explanation for why they haven't questioned his clearly non-knightly behavior. Only Godric seems suspicious, and Hades is going to make a point to stay clear of him once they are in Storybrooke.

They're quite the little parade as they all line up and stride towards the narrow doorway that he can only assume is the portal. The young blonde and Sir Trefast are near the lead, while he and Godric are at the rear. Caden is with two other teens that must be squires for the other knights. All three share a look of wonder and hesitancy that can only come from the naiveté of youth. The flirty waitress, the manservant Renault, and the bartender are all clumped in the middle with the rest of the servants and the staff, chatting eagerly amongst themselves.

Each walk through the swirling blue and white doorway, until only Hades, Godric and the two behemoths that have been guiding the crowd all day remain on the stage. The silence is eerie – the entire square is nothing but abandoned stalls and bits of litter that skate along the cobblestones with each passing breeze. Hades' heart is pounding. Finally! He is about to step through, when Godric places a firm hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he freezes. Is the leader of the knights onto him? Should he just make a dash for the portal, or play along?

The decision is easily made when the tall warden appears from behind the stage and approaches them. Odd that the man waited – one would think he would be the first to go through.

Godric speaks over Hades' shoulder. "We are the last, Mr. Hyde. Everything went smoothly."

Wait... what? Godric was working for this guy? That's news.

"Pleased to hear it," Hyde intones coolly.

"Our bargain still holds? My knights and attendants take up residency in this mansion you described in return for assisting you in keeping order within the new realm?"

Arrogance rumbles through Hyde's words. "You doubt my integrity?"

Godric's tone is pitch perfect in its sincerity. "No, but as we have not partnered before, and I know naught of this Storybrooke, I want to ensure that the deal we struck is articulated clearly – to avoid confusion."

Two lights blink on in Hades' mind. One – Godric is more than he seems. Two – Hades is here for a reason. Godric had him stay to be a witness. The dark warden recognizes it as well, acknowledging both men with a slight nod.

"Understood. I wish for this to be a mutually beneficial relationship. Come," Hyde states politely, gesturing towards the faintly humming doorway. "Let me show you and your second to your new home."

ooooooooooooooooo

Hades can't hold back his scowl as he studies his new room from the leather wingback chair. It's nice, but... he has a roommate. It seems dear Godric thought it would be prudent to have Caden keep an eye on him, although it was described the other way around. Their fearless leader claimed he didn't want the teens causing any trouble in the new world, and hence separated them. Since the squire is so pure and clean that he squeaks, Hades doubts the lad would ever be a problem. He knows this arrangement is to keep the errant Sir Rhye and his drinking problem in check. Or maybe just to keep an eye on him overall. It's frustrating, as their new residence is none other than the Sorcerer's mansion. Never before has he had an opportunity to explore it, even in the Underworld. Too much light. But now, he can. The answer to his problems might just be here, and all he needs is the time to search for it. He doesn't need any snooping interlopers hovering around.

If memory serves, this should also be the marital home of Rumplestiltskin. But where is the dear old Dark One? He must have been the mysterious 'wizard' that made the deal with Hyde. Was giving up the mansion part of that deal? If so, Hyde must have some pretty significant bargaining chips hidden in his dapper cuff-linked sleeves.

The dormant memory clicks into place. Belle is under a sleeping curse. Only True Love's Kiss can wake her, and given Rumple's love of the Dark power, his kiss will never work. True Love's Kiss is light magic. Hades is baffled – what could the warden know about True Love's Kiss? Did he actually figure out a way to bypass it? If so, how?

Hades never found one, and he dedicated centuries to researching it. It started with understanding the nature of Zeus's curse, needlessly torturing many souls in attempts to learn the details of the counter spell to free himself from his underground prison. None knew – as Zeus kept his secrets well hidden. Until, for whatever reasons, his brother let the cat out of the bag. He was enamored with a willowy blonde, and one night, after bedding her, he told her the story of his brother Hades and the Underworld. When she responded with the simple empathy that most mortal women emit when hearing such sob stories, Zeus told her not to fret, because it could be reversed.

Hades learned early on that women were Zeus' weakness. He made a point to keep track of his brother's trollops du jour. When the blonde was eventually discarded, Hades was there to pick up the pieces and pry into her mind. According to her, it was easy: he only needed True Love's Kiss from the heart that mirrored his own. The practicality left a lot to be desired, as Hades knew full well his heart did not love. Even before Zeus stopped it, love was not something Hades even considered. Pleasure, yes. All kinds of it. But love? That wasn't for him. If the other heart mirrored his – how could it love? Zeus knew this - it was why the cure was inherently simple, yet frustratingly unattainable.

Hades had raged for months. However, after disemboweling a third of the citizens of the Underworld and tossing them into the River Acheron, he accepted his fate. There was a counter spell – it was just going to be difficult to create. He was a god, and gods are not deterred by challenges. Besides, there were certain benefits related to the quest of True Love.

The memory makes him smile. Hades had burned through women like matchsticks in his search for the right one – starting with the lesser female gods and demigods. His kindred spirits. No luck there. Then he tried women in the Underworld; their hearts were technically stopped as well. Nothing. He scoured the realms, wooing woman after woman, and getting absolutely nowhere. He improved his game dramatically, and took pride in his ability to bend women's minds and hearts to his will. But none actually appealed to him beyond the token bits of pleasure they provided. Instead he developed an obsession, an aching thirst for the one that could free him.

It was an act of desperation to approach the Wicked Witch of the West about her time-travel spell. By then he was convinced there was no heart like his own, and had given up his quest in favor of a different one. He never suspected she'd be anything more than a means to an end – green was not his color. Yet, when he first met her, ruthless and filled with a hate so eerily similar, he began to wonder. When she ignored his charms and dismissed him without a thought, he was intrigued. When he saw her isolated way of life, so akin to his own, he took a risk and played the duality card. That earned him the sliver of compassion required for her to agree to work with him. The feel of her in his arms, upon a bicycle of all things, confirmed it. He didn't lie to her when he said his heart fluttered – it did. So did everything else. That contact with her rocked him to the core - because finally, he had found his cure.

After that, it was simply a matter of getting her to fall in love with him and restart his heart. He'll admit he was a little overzealous that first day, but after centuries of searching, and having the solution to his problems sitting five feet in front of him, it clouded his judgment. The Underworld inhabitants cowered for years after that, as Hades' cruelty towards them knew no mercy. Over time his frustration eased and he held steady, waiting and watching. It tested his patience to the breaking point. He looked for her when the Dark One killed her, but when she didn't arrive in the Underworld; he feared she was gone to him forever. When she reappeared in New York City, and then returned to the Evil Queen's Storybrooke, surprisingly pregnant, he knew it would happen soon. The birth of her child would thaw her icy heart, and give him leverage. He needed only to wait, and the opportunity would present itself. And it did! Years of perseverance paid off and she was in his world again. It didn't take him long to seduce her, and with her kiss, he was finally free from the Underworld. That sense of victory was like no other. And then… she destroyed him.

Mortals always said that when they died, they didn't feel the pain. That's why they couldn't comprehend they were dead. Thinking about it, Hades realizes it was the same for him. He felt the crystal pierce his heart, and it did hurt for a moment, but he was more surprised than anything else. Stunned was a better description. He never dreamed Zelena would do such a thing. He expected her to falter, torn by indecision. He was waiting for the moment she would lose her focus, which must have been why his guard was down. Looking back on it, what happened made sense. When his power combined with the crystal's, it was just systematic overload. It was like he called forth all his magic, and somehow lost control. Mortals who dabbled in magic beyond their caliber had something similar happen to them. They died, of course.

But Hades had not died. He had ceased to exist as a god, and now he is… this. Mortal. Damn Zelena and her softened heart! The Zelena he met all those years ago would have dropped Regina like a stone. They could have ruled Storybrooke together. It would have been perfect.

His train of thought is interrupted when his new roomie comes bounding into the room. "Sir Zacharias! Dinner is prepared – will you be joining us?"

Hades shakes off the remnants of his walk down memory lane, but the anger and resentment lingers. "Fine. I mean, sure, I'll be right there."

Food is the last thing on Hades' mind as he follows Caden down the ornate stairwell. He's focused on a different set of priorities – delightfully evil ones. Tomorrow starts a new life for him, and he plans to make the most of it.


	4. quattour

Hades jolts awake shortly before dawn, alert but unsure why. He scans the room, listening, but there's only Caden, wrapped in his blankets like a burrito, his breathing slow and steady. It may have been another nightmare, but any remnants are now wisps in his mind, rapidly fading. For a brief moment, Hades wonders what the squire might dream about. Power? Money? Love and a family? Or is he content to just be a squire, and subsequently a knight? Is honor enough? Maybe for mortals it is.

Regardless, Mother Nature is calling. Perhaps that's what woke him. The first rays of daybreak are casting fingers of light across the floor. Hades suspects it won't be long before the teen is awake. It's entirely too early for conversation, so he tiptoes into the elaborate modern-day bathroom, gathering up a set of undergarments from the small bureau along the way. After showering and another shave, Hades is ready. He studies his reflection in the mirror over the pedestal sink. Today starts a new life for him. But this body – it's just not right. There's strength in it, but it is older and a tad out of shape. And that coarse dark hair. It's just so different, so unrefined. Hades sighs. It could be worse – he could be scrawny and weak. Or missing teeth. He shudders at the thought. Yes, at least he has all his teeth.

The rustling outside the bathroom door confirms his suspicions - Caden is a morning person. Still feeling anti-social, Hades exits quickly, acknowledging the boy with a cursory nod. The rest of the house is quiet - a perfect time to do some ad-hoc investigating. There are six distinct rooms off this hallway – the majority housing knights and squires. Some knights are doubled up; others are bunking with their squires like he is. Another hallway houses the servants; he can hear them stirring in their rooms. He walks quietly through the upper floor, getting his bearings. At the end of the servants' hallway is a solid wall, but at the end of his own hallway there is a bedroom. Hades is sure this is Godric's room – there's a soft snoring coming from behind the door. That really should be his room, but perhaps Godric does deserve it. The leader of the Knights Templar did negotiate with Hyde to ensure they all had adequate living conditions in Storybrooke. Chatter at the dinner table last night indicated the majority of the citizens from the other realm were sent into the forest. They were stuck there until more suitable housing could be found. Hades could be sleeping in a tent, getting eaten alive by Maine mosquitos. Yeesh.

He returns to his own room to find the Caden clean, dressed, alert and animated. Both beds have been made, and the teen is currently shaking out the chain mail so it will lay evenly once Hades puts it on.

"A glorious morning to you, Sir Rhye," he chirps.

There is absolutely something wrong with this kid. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not a morning person."

Caden's dismissive snort does little to change Hades' opinion. The boy is in for a world of hurt if he wakes him up at dawn tomorrow. A significant world of hurt.

He allows his squire to help him dress formally again, but refuses to wear the chain mail hood over his head. The lad frumps, but Hades is adamant. They both make their way downstairs, and as expected, the staff is now awake. He sniffs for the telltale aroma of coffee, but it is missing. In fact, there's no smell of food at all.

"Apologies, Sir Rhye. We don't have much in the way of breakfast yet," says Renault, once they are in the kitchen. "There are sweet breads and some cold meats available, but we ate most of the food last night."

Caden leaps forward to snag a blueberry muffin – the manservant's idea of a sweet bread. Hades just needs coffee. Desperately. He knows where to get it too – at the diner in town. But he can't tell anyone that – because there is no way Sir Rhye should know his way around Storybrooke.

Renault's deep voice exudes optimism and loyalty. "We're hoping Sir Godric will advise us of where to get food and supplies in this world."

Ugh. He needs to cut the cord with these knights. They are cramping his style. Chafed at having to wait, he passes the time imagining creative ways to use chain mail as a torture device until Godric, Trefast and the young Scandinavian knight, whose name is Nathaniel, appear. The knight who ate the lamb with him that night at the tavern is Alfonse, and he shows up minutes later with the fifth knight with the heavy accent. Hades still hasn't figured out that guy's name. But it doesn't matter, because finally, they can get this show on the road.

ooooooooooooooooo

It's another forty-five minutes before Hades is sitting contently on the stool at the diner's countertop, slurping down a pretty decent cup of coffee. All his brethren are lined up next to him, marveling at the diner, at the infamous Granny, and at the various Storybrooke citizens dressed in their normal American clothing. Conversely, the knights are receiving quite the number of stares in return. Guess no one warned the locals of their arrival. Boy are they in for a surprise when the full regime from the woods shows up. Snow White and the rest of the heroes are going to have their hands full.

It's odd that none of them are around. Not even the Savior or her son. Hades is certain she'll show up soon for breakfast, all mopey and sad that her beloved pirate is still rotting in the Underworld. She and Regina probably sit in one of the booths and pine over their dead men. Maybe Zelena joins in too, but somehow Hades doubts it. That would mean she was mourning his death, and he can't quite picture what that would look like.

The front door swings open, and there is an immediate tension in the air. Something flutters across Hades' heart, and he knows even before she speaks.

"What the bloody hell is this? A Renaissance Faire?"

No. It can't be. Not so soon. He isn't ready to face her. What is she even doing here? Shouldn't she be at home with her daughter, doing the whole baby breakfast thing? Yet here she is, mere inches away and it is taking every fiber of his being to remain calm. Unresponsive. To not look her in the eye and scream at her. To demand an explanation for why she had to kill him. His white-knuckled grip on his coffee mug is betraying him, but he dare not let go.

To make matters worse, Godric takes it upon himself to be diplomatic. He stands from his seat next to Hades and approaches her. "Greetings, milady. We are the Knights Templar from…"

"I don't care," Zelena snarls. "Just get the hell out of my way."

Waving her hand, she shoves the startled Godric out of her way and heads towards the double doors of the kitchen. A chorus of gasps echo out from the various horrified patrons within the diner. Interesting. It seems Zelena hasn't quite won over the town with her new heroic ways. Dear old Granny must have heard the commotion, as she comes barreling through those doors just seconds later. Zelena's demeanor softens as she approaches the older woman. Hades strains to listen without being obvious.

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's with Mother Superior at the convent. I believe you know where it is?" Granny's tone is a tad snide, and Hades waits for Zelena to rip the old lady apart. But she doesn't.

"Yes," she replies calmly. "I do." There's a pause before she says, "Thank you for taking care of her. For keeping her safe and out of that portal."

Portal? Which portal? The one that brought them here?

Granny straightens herself and nods. "You're welcome."

Zelena turns and leaves without another word, her head held high. Hades watches her go, staring at the closed door long after she's gone. In his mind, taking her down was a simple matter. Torture her, kill her and be done with it. Seeing her in person reminded him she's actually a force to be reckoned with. And he's powerless. He needs to think about this.

He snaps out of his trance when Godric calls out to the other knights. Something in his tone leads Hades to believe the little incident with Zelena might have ruffled the brawny man's feathers. "I believe a tour of our new town might be in order, men. Do you agree?"

The chorus of "aye's" is muted, but it's enough to rally the troops. Hades follows behind Sir Nathaniel as they parade their way out of the diner to the streets of Storybrooke. He's rumbling with pride as they march along – he really did get it right when he created Underbrooke. Right down to the last minute detail. A truly nice bit of work, if he does say so himself.

They're strutting down Main Street, side-by-side, and Hades is quite amused, imagining 'Kashmir' by Led Zeppelin playing in his head. The majority of the townspeople are staring and whispering, but Hades thinks it is due to their attire rather than any level of intimidation. However, no one is going to convince Sir Godric of that. It's obvious this is meant to be a show of strength, and perhaps of his own leadership. Getting pushed around by a female in front of your crew can do that to a man. Poor Godric. He's got a lot to learn about Storybrooke and its inhabitants. There's more than one woman in this town that could wipe the floor with him.

It's inevitable that the heroes would learn of their slow walk montage, and sure enough, after ten minutes – Snow White and her Charming are tromping towards them. Godric stops, which halts the rest of their little troupe, and bellows towards the duo.

"Greetings! I am Sir Godric, leader of the Knights Templar. I, my knights and our servants arrived yesterday into your town."

"Welcome to Storybrooke," Charming replies with an outstretched palm. "I'm David and this is my wife, Snow."

Godric has the good sense to shake the hero's hand and he gives a slight bow to Snow White. "Milady."

Snow apparently isn't into chivalry, as she asks, "What exactly are you and your companions doing, wandering around town?"

"We've gotten a couple of calls," David adds.

"We mean no harm – we are just exploring our new home." Godric doesn't skip a beat over the mention of 'calls', piquing Hades' curiosity. Crusaders don't use telephones.

"Oh? Are you comfortable, wherever it is you are staying?" Snow is ever-so-polite in her tone, but Hades knows she's fishing.

Sir Trefast chimes in. "Oh yes, we are, milady. It is beyond expectation. Do you know the large house on the outskirts of town? Up on the hill near the lake?" He points towards it, accurately. Hades is impressed. Seems one knight has a good sense of direction.

Snow and Charming share a quick glance. Hades can almost read their pitiful hero minds. He can't help but tweak them a bit further. "The arrangement is legitimate, if that is your concern. It was offered to us by the man who brought us here."

Snow tries to fish again. "Oh? And who exactly was that?"

Godric is polite, but vague. "The terms of our arrival were negotiated with a wizard from your world."

David casts his own line into the conversation. "Just where did you say you were from?"

Hades sneers. "We didn't."

Godric shoots him a nasty look before answering, "I'm not sure if you are aware of our realm. It was a place where people found themselves when they had nowhere else to go."

"The Land of Untold Stories?"

The fact that Snow knows this seems to distress Godric. "Yes, I've heard it called that by some of the inhabitants."

David is scowling rather intently. Hades has seen that look before. "Did a man by the name of Hyde arrange this for you?" Charming's voice grows serious. "Mr. Hyde."

"Yes, he did. We are here to ensure the safety of the newest residents of Storybrooke." Godric is mirroring David, in posture and in tone. Hades tries to subdue his grin. This might get interesting.

"That won't be necessary. There is an existing law enforcement team already in place. Any problems that arise will be dealt with by myself or my staff." David straightens himself. "I am the sheriff."

"I see."

"Good. Then I'm sure you and your companions won't mind returning to the Sorcerer's mansion… er… the house where you're staying."

"Is there a law against walking in your town, Sheriff David?" Godric's tone is icy and Hades can hear the metallic clink of the knights around him as they shift their weight. Excellent. Let the games begin.

"There's a law against vigilantes, and right now I'm not certain where your loyalties lie."

"They lie with the people of my realm."

Snow gestures around them. "We understand, but as you can see, no one from your land is here, and you certainly aren't in any danger from us."

"That's good to hear… Snow. We aren't looking for trouble with you or any other member of this town." The chill in Godric's words hasn't diminished. If anything, it's intensified.

"Well then, I'm glad that's settled. So, perhaps it's best you be on your way." David loops his thumbs into his pockets, and Hades tries not to laugh. Does Charming think he's a cowboy now?

"Perhaps it is. Men, you heard the local lawman. Time to head home."

The knights around him stiffen into military stance and Hades rushes to echo their posture and salutation of "Yes, Sir Godric."

Sir Trefast leads the way and Hades falls into line behind Nathaniel as they walk away from the heroes. Godric follows behind him, and Hades hears him mutter softly to David as he brushes past, "See you around, Sheriff."

ooooooooooooooooo

Hades is no fool, and he's not afraid to do what's necessary as a means to an end. His non-encounter with Zelena, as well as the standoff with the heroes, spurred him into action. He spends the next two weeks in his own intense version of boot camp. Each morning he wakes at dawn, contrary to what he told Caden, and prowls around the mansion, searching for anything that can help him regain his body and his power. He knows now he's going to need some type of magic to face Zelena. Yet he learns early on that it's damn near impossible to find magic without actually using it. Nothing calls to him, and even if he were to touch something useful, this body wouldn't recognize it. It wouldn't know magic if it bit him on the ass. Unwilling to throw in the towel, he refocuses his efforts on the vast array of books, scanning each for any type of spell or reference to reanimation. Sadly, he finds little in the ways of the supernatural. The majority are reference manuals. Improving his gardening skills is not on his list of To-Do items. Neither is the complete thirty-volume history of the American Civil War.

But research is only half of the equation. The other half is this damned mortal body. It needs to shape up, and fortunately for him, their fearless leader has demanded it of all of them. After his not-so-positive incident at the diner and with the Charmings, Godric had a nice long chat with Hyde. Regrettably, Hades wasn't privy to that conversation. But he did get the general gist of it the next morning. Right after breakfast they were called out to the grassy courtyard behind the mansion, where Godric plaintively informed them that they needed to prepare for a potential altercation with the locals. Hence, the daily training regiment began.

They all start each morning with a three-mile run around the outskirts of town and through a section of the forest. Afterwards they practice their combat skills – a different weapon each day of the week. Hades desperately wants to burst their bubble and tell them about modern day weaponry, as all the sword fighting, ax wielding, and knife throwing they've been practicing will amount to a hill of beans against the slug of a .32. However, he's enjoying the refresher course. His skills with the weapons have improved, but really – it was something he already knew. He and his brothers learned all forms of combat back in the day, and of course they excelled at each and every one of them. Hades isn't quite what he'd consider battle-ready, but he is getting used to his new body and how to make it work with some semblance of the grace and poise he used to have.

There's a routine forming within the mansion, and within Hades himself. However, it's not ideal, as his efforts so far have been fruitless. He's on the fast track to nowhere, and one grey morning he decides to break from the pack and take his run into town.

He jogs up and down the various streets, examining the shops and buildings. Rumple's shop must have something in it – perhaps he can find a way in. He stops and peers through the smudged windows. Hundreds of different items line shelves and cabinets; it's a giant, cluttered mess. A scary thought hits him. Hades could pick up something, not recognizing its power, and vaporize himself. Knowing Rumplestiltskin, that's a viable outcome.

He needs an ally. This brings Zelena to mind, and his offer of alliance from so long ago. She comes to mind far too frequently now, and he is forever telling himself that she is the enemy. His mortal heart, however, has an annoying habit of recalling the happy fluttering when she was near, and reminding him of memories he'd rather forget. The feel of her lips on his. The light magic coursing through him the moment she broke his brother's curse. The joy and trust in her eyes when they first arrived in Storybrooke as she handed over her daughter to him.

Dammit, he doesn't want to think about any of that. Scanning the street, he looks for something, anything that could help him. But there's nothing. Frustration mounting, he returns to pounding his new Nike sneakers against the pavement.

An hour later, sweaty and panting, he's back at the mansion. The knights are with Godric out back, running through speed drills. He doesn't have the patience for that nonsense today. Irate, he slams the front door, and seconds later there is a metallic clink against the polished wood floor.

Curious, Hades looks and finds multiple keys hanging on pegs behind the main door. Each has a meticulously penned label in obvious feminine script. 'Front Door', 'Kitchen Door', etc. He searches for one that says 'Gold's Shop' but comes up empty.

The key that fell to the floor however, has some potential. It is labeled 'Library'.


	5. quinque

Hades delays his trip into town until after dinner. The knights tend to mill about in the main hall during the evening, either socializing or watching DVDs of some fantasy show with more plot holes than Swiss cheese. It's the perfect time to sneak away. Once he's alone in his room, he suits himself up in a pair of jeans and a faded black Led Zeppelin T-shirt. Caden and the other squires are enthralled with modern-day clothing, so it wasn't difficult for Hades to convince the teen to bring him a few things from the local Salvation Army. What the boy returned with wasn't quite what Hades had in mind, but it'll work for snooping around Storybrooke.

He uses the rear stairwell and makes his escape out the side door of the mansion. So far, so good. He follows the main roads, leisurely wandering his way towards the center of town. Nothing to see here, folks. Just your average guy, out for a stroll on a Tuesday evening. The clock atop the library is showing 8:15 p.m. when he finally turns onto Main Street.

Granny's is still open; the shifting shadows within the diner's golden glow indicating there are still a few people out and about. Hopefully they'll mind their own business. Hades walks past the diner and crosses the street. Sparing a quick glance, and finding no curious onlookers, he tests the primary door of the library with a slight tug. Locked. He retrieves his newfound treasure from his pocket, and slides the key into the deadbolt. It's a perfect fit, and with a muted click the lock tumbles open.

Hades pulls on the door again, but it seems the knob itself also locks. Frowning, he tries the key, yet it doesn't seem to fit. He flips it and tries again, and just as he feels the mechanism turn, there is a sharp feminine voice behind him.

"Little late for reading, isn't it?"

Hades whips around, and comes face to face with Emma Swan. At her side is… no, it can't be.

"Hook."

"Aye, mate." The pirate waves his namesake. "Can't say I've had the pleasure though?"

It's an introduction. He's supposed to introduce himself. But he can't – he's dumbfounded by the living, breathing and clearly non-decaying Killian Jones standing three feet in front of him.

The pair share a quick glance, and Hades knows they're thinking the worst of him. He's got to shake it off, but how the hell is the pirate alive? There was no ambrosia. He should be rotting happily in the Underworld where Hades left him. Where he belonged.

"Is there somewhere you're staying?" Emma asks in that overly kind heroic tone they all share. "Maybe we can help you find your way home."

Oh no. Now they think he's mental. Maybe he is. Maybe this has all been some bizarre death-induced nightmare, because there is no way Hook can be alive.

Hades' composure is threadbare, but a sliver of self-preservation and dignity remain. He needs to explain himself, but the words are slow in coming. "I have a key. I just wanted to see if it worked." He pulls it from the door and shows it to them, trying his best to look humble and innocent. The expression on Emma's face is telling - she isn't buying it. He will deal with that later. Right now, he has to know.

"Forgive me," Hades says to the pirate, "but I thought you were dead? I…uh… overheard it. In the diner." He makes a dramatic display of pointing it out.

Hook grins and slings his arm over the Savior, startling her as he pulls her close. "You must not have heard the whole story, mate. You're right though. I was dead. But…"

A new voice interrupts, "What's going on?"

Hades tears his eyes away from Captain Hook's non-corpse to see Regina and the boy Henry striding towards them. Dammit! He'll have to find out later how dear Killian managed to return his sorry carcass to the realm of the living. The former Evil Queen is eyeing him warily. "Is there a problem?"

Henry is off to her side, oblivious to the mounting tension in the air. "Hi," he says with a small wave. "I'm Henry. You're one of those new people, right?" The boy's hazel eyes peer intently. "Um… you okay?"

"Kid," Emma reprimands while shrugging herself out of Hook's grasp. "Manners."

The mother-son parenting moment is enough of a distraction for Hades to get a grip. He buries the hatred boiling within him and puts on the best face he can muster. He can do this. These are just heroes - stupid mortals.

"No, the error is mine. Please forgive me. I am a bit out of my element, and I've neglected common courtesies as well. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sir Zacharais, but everyone calls me Rhye. My appearance may not reflect it at the moment, but I am one of the Knights Templar." He shifts into the formal, knightly posture he's practiced so much of late, and holds out his hand to the teen. "And yes, I am from the other realm. It's nice to meet you, Henry."

The teen grips his hand in return with surprising strength. "Nice to meet you, Rhye."

Hades then turns his attention to Regina and Emma, making a play at gallantry with a small bow. "Ladies, the pleasure is indubitably mine. Please excuse my rudeness for not acknowledging you properly. Sir Rhye, at your service."

Regina stares blankly at him, but Emma, wiser, crinkles her eyes in amusement. "I see," she says, her voice confirming it. "I'm Emma, and this is Regina."

"Truly delighted to meet you both." Hades straightens himself, and although it damn near kills him, he offers his hand to the pirate. "Apologies to you as well. The adventures of Captain Hook were well known in my land, and your story was a favorite of mine when I was but a boy. When I heard of your death, and now see you alive… well, I'm extremely honored to meet you."

Hook pauses, taken aback by the flattery. Hades stifles his grin, thrilled that he actually might pull this whole snafu out of the toilet. His smile slips free when the pirate grasps his hand. "Thanks," Killian murmurs.

Hades shakes it, firmly. "No, thank you." He releases it and addresses them all, dangling the key for each to see.

"I found this key in the home where I'm staying. I believe you know it as the Sorcerer's mansion? You'll again have to forgive my boldness, but I just discovered it a few of hours ago, and as I'm quite the bookworm, I couldn't wait to try it out. It's labeled 'Library'." He gestures towards the faded double doors. "This is the only library in town, correct?"

Regina and Emma are entirely too intelligent for their own good, as both are studying him and his key carefully. The pirate seems to care less; he's probably written him off as a scholarly type and not much of a threat. Henry, however, looks pleased.

"Moms," he says, "maybe this is a good thing. Maybe it's fate."

Regina looks at the teen like he's nuts. "What's fate?"

"Him," Henry points. "He can run the library."

"Whoa, wait a second, kid. Who said anything about re-opening the library?"

Henry looks at the Savior with such eagerness that even Hades is drawn in. "Belle isn't going to be back for a while, right? And even when she is, she's going to have a baby. She would want the library to be open, don't you think?"

The pirate places a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Tough to argue with him on that, luv."

Henry continues, "And he's a knight. What is more honorable than a knight?" The boy turns back to him and those young eyes bore right into his soul. "You're a good knight, right? You want a job?"

"Um…"

"You know," Regina says, "this might work. Miss Swan, a moment please."

"Excuse us," the blonde says in a rush. She and Regina and Hook huddle together a few feet away, and start an earnest conversation in muffled whispers.

"Don't worry," Henry tells him. "They'll come around. They just take a little longer. They like to talk things through. A lot."

Hades studies the boy. "Did it ever occur to you I might not want to be a librarian? I just wanted access to the library."

Henry stares back at him. "I thought you might like the extra money. You uh… kind of look like a bum." He squints. "You don't talk like one, though."

What a snotty brat. "I do not look like a bum."

"Sorry, but yeah, you do. A little bit." He points to Hades' hair. "Hair cut might help." Then he points to the T-shirt. "That's a stoner shirt. You really shouldn't wear that."

What's he talking about? Led Zeppelin was awesome. "Look kid, we came over with what we carried on our backs. Cut me some slack."

"Well, wouldn't a job help with that?" Henry's tone is laced with both arrogance and innocence. Ugh. Teenagers.

"Henry!" Regina's tone mirrors the display of horror on her face. "Dear lord, I don't know what has gotten into you lately." She and the other heroes have returned from their secret conversation, and appear ready to convey their decision. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rhye. Henry – apologize to him."

"Mom…"

"Henry…" Emma warns.

"Yeah, okay - sorry. I was trying to help him. He's new here. So, are you going to give him the job or what?"

Both Regina and Emma look like they want to murder their little charge, but are too polite to do it in front of mixed company. Hades grins at them both. "Ladies, I didn't mean to be a bother. Here, take the key. You can send word to the mansion when the library is open again."

Emma pushes his hand back, her touch oddly gentle. "No, you can keep it. Henry is right, despite his rudeness." She shoots her son a nasty gaze. "Which we will discuss later, okay?" She smiles back at Hades. "We are trying to get things back to some semblance of normal, and opening the library might help with that. If you'd like the job, it's yours."

Hades can't believe his ears. "Of course."

Regina straightens herself. Hades watches her slip right into that mayoral role of hers. "I can gather up the paperwork. Meet me in the diner tomorrow at noon, and I'll get you added to the town's system as a temporary employee. Please understand, we can't guarantee anything long-term. We already have a librarian."

Hades nods. "I heard the boy mention a woman, Belle? She is your librarian – but she's away and also due to have a child?"

"Yes," Regina nods, "this is her library. I suspect you'll find it in order. She was very effective at what she did."

"Well," Emma murmurs, "you might have some cleaning up to do." She turns to Regina, her words stilted, hesitant. "We kind of made a bit of mess the last time we were in there. You know... that day."

Regina's face drains to ghostly white. "Oh."

Emma's color fades as well. "Yeah."

"I missed something, didn't I?" Hook looks between the two women, obviously baffled.

But Hades knows. 'That day' was the day he died. The image of Zelena dangling the pages from her hand in outrage flashes across his mind. Those pages came from Emma, and Emma got them here, from that damned storybook that must be somewhere in this library.

He shakes his head, hard. He can't think about any of that right now. They're offering him free access to Storybrooke's library, and the blasted storybook, and they're even going to pay him. This might be his only ticket to freedom from a life with the knights. At a minimum, he can do his research without Caden or Godric hovering over his every move.

"I can clean it up," he says with contrived eagerness. "I'd be honored to take the job."

This snaps Regina and Emma out of their sorrow-fest. "Good," Regina says, sliding back into formality mode. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon." She holds out her hand, and Hades shakes it. Her touch too, is softer than he expected.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Rhye," she says.

"Please, Lady Regina," Hades purrs to her, "Just Rhye will do. Thank you for the opportunity." He's tempted to do the gentleman thing and kiss her hand, but he doesn't want to overdo it. Instead he drops his head in a mock bow and smiles up at her. However, she just blinks at him. Odd.

Emma doesn't miss his attempts, though. "A knight, huh. Well, it was nice to meet you, Sir Rhye. Thanks for being so understanding." She tilts her head slightly towards Henry.

"'Twas nothing," he says, falling back into formal knight mode. "Thank you as well, Lady Emma, for trusting me."

Emma's voice turns clipped. "You're welcome." Hades turns to Hook, but he makes a mental note that the Savior isn't entirely keen on him yet. He doesn't quite know if he cares or not – he'll just file that away for later.

"Captain Hook, it truly was an honor to meet you." Hades holds out his left hand respectfully, and the pirate notices the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too."

Hades plasters a goofy grin on his face, picturing in his mind what he thinks grateful people look like. "I really appreciate this. Thank you all. I'll see you tomorrow, Lady Regina."

He winks at her, and she still looks right through him. Something is definitely off with the dear Evil Queen.

Henry waves good-bye as the heroes toddle down the street together. Hades doesn't know why, but he waves back. Well, whaddaya know. He has a job.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hades rises late, after suffering through a fitful night's sleep. He avoids the other knights and takes his breakfast alone – a cold, sad affair of a plain bagel and lukewarm coffee. He's told no one of his new employment offer, and he doesn't plan on doing so until it's final. He also wants to shock Regina with the whole Knights Templar costume, so after eating he spends some time wiping down the breastplate and even polishing the scabbard for his sword. He isn't even sure why he wants to tweak her – he just does.

After his shower, he fusses with his hair in the mirror. Maybe Henry is right. Maybe he does need to have it cut. After a couple of paychecks, he'll go find the resident barber. Hopefully he isn't out of a Victorian penny dreadful, but you never know with this town.

He has one of the servants, who was ambitious enough to commandeer a car and actually learn how to drive it, take him into town. He discovers on the way that the older sedan belongs to none other than Rumplestiltskin. His companions are certainly are making good use of the Dark One's things while he is away. The mansion, the car. Hades wouldn't be surprised if the servants, perhaps in collaboration with Hyde, found a way into Rumple's treasure trove of gold. That's the only viable explanation for the never-ending supply of food and other household items that keep appearing.

Hades never asked where his now-beloved Nike's came from. They were just there one morning, along with the requisite running apparel. Each knight got a set, and that stuff doesn't grow on trees. Even the squires' raid for modern clothes – they didn't steal them, they paid for them. The thought reminds him of Henry's jibe about his attire last night. It still chafes. If he could clothe himself appropriately, he would – but that would raise entirely too many questions. For now he has to follow through on his persona of Rhye the Knight. Maybe after a few months he can afford to live on his own and define his own style. But why even bother? He doesn't cook, clean - anything. Everything is done for him. Hell, he even has a chauffeur now. It's eerily similar to his lifestyle in the Underworld. He didn't lift a finger there, and if he chose, he wouldn't have to lift a finger here. Yet somehow the thought is disquieting rather than appealing.

Distressed by the turmoil in his mind, Hades exits the Cadillac awkwardly, his sword banging against the door with a clang. Lovely. Here he is trying to be impressive, and he can't even get out of a car properly.

Fortunately, Regina isn't around. He finds her inside Granny's at one of the booths, and once he's near, he makes a grand gesture of genuflection towards her.

"Sir Zacharias, milady. It is my honor."

She looks down at him from her paperwork with barely a smile, and that's not what Hades was going for. It's as if she doesn't even see him in all his glittering knightly glory. He stands and gestures towards the empty seat.

"Might I join you?"

"Oh! Yes, please. I have your paperwork right here."

Hades makes a show of removing his scabbard and placing it on the table before settling himself into the booth. It's a little tight, but he can manage.

She barely glances at the sword before turning her attention to him, pushing a set of papers in front of him.

"You can read those if you'd like. They're just standard employment forms."

Hades scans through the legalese while Regina explains the nuances of the job.

"Normal operating hours are nine to six during the weekdays and ten to four on Saturday. You'll have Sundays off. The days might be a little slow at first, but our hope is that people will start using the library as they did before once they learn it is open again."

Her voice rises a little, whether in happiness or anxiety, Hades isn't sure. "We have some ideas for events – and a few might be hosted there. We'll let you know in advance what's needed. There's also some financial bookkeeping that's out of date. Are you any good with accounting?"

Of course he is, but he plays his part. "You mean numbers... mathematics?"

"Yes, well... sort of. I wouldn't expect you to know how to work a computer. It took me a while to figure it out. I'll have someone show you and if you get the hang of it, great. If not, maybe Snow or I can help you with the bookkeeping."

Hades actually isn't up to speed with computers. Electronics don't work well in the Underworld. "I'd like to learn about your machines – if you know someone that can teach me?" He smiles his favorite flattering smile – the one that has melted many a cold woman's heart, and… nothing. What in the world is wrong with her? She's not happy, she's not angry, she's not embarrassed, she's not anything. It's like the emotional part of her has been shut off.

How disappointing. He really wanted to toy with her a bit. Oh well. He dismisses his game and gets back to reading and signing paperwork. The whole process takes another fifteen minutes and once he's done, he offers his hand to Regina.

"Thank you again for the opportunity."

She takes it. "You're welcome. If you have any questions, you can reach me at my off… " Her face falls, turning ghostly pale again. Even her skin feels cold and dead against his palm. But Regina shakes it off – he actually watches her take a deep breath and push down whatever it was that bubbled up to the surface.

"I'll stop by tomorrow with a number where you can contact me. You can start tomorrow, correct?"

"Certainly." He squeezes her fingers, gently. "I bid you good day, Lady Regina." He's studying her now, genuinely curious. Those dark eyes are vacant. This is not the woman who snarled her way through his Underworld. This is not the woman from that day either – the one who pathetically pleaded with Zelena to spare her life.

A new sensation rumbles deep in his gut, foreign and unexpected. It isn't pleasant either. If he didn't know better, he'd say it was guilt. But that's insanity. Gods don't do guilt. It's not possible.

Regina calls out to him. "Oh! Wait! I almost forgot. Emma, well she and Henry, wanted you to have these."

Hades turns, and Regina is tugging at something wedged under the dinette table of the empty booth behind her. It's a white canvas laundry bag, obviously stuffed full.

"What is it?"

"Clothes," Regina chuckles softly. "There was quite a discussion between my son and Emma last night regarding you. This was the outcome."

"I… " He doesn't know what to say. Part of him is affronted at taking on the Savior's charity and hand-me-downs from heaven-knows-where. The other part of him is thrilled he doesn't need to walk around in mail and armor all day.

She pushes the heavy bag into his chest. "Just take it." There's a spark in her eyes, the first he's seen since he met her. "Pay it forward someday." She pats him lightly on the shoulder and then walks calmly out of the diner, leaving Hades literally holding the bag.

He can't remember the last time anyone gave him something. Has anyone ever given him anything? He truly doesn't know. This brings on another wave of that weird guilt he's trying to suppress. The heroes are being kind to him. They gave him a job, and now they gave him clothing. What has he done for them? Nothing good, that's for sure.

He walks back to the mansion, clutching his laundry bag close to his chest, lost in thought. Logic says they don't know it's him. They think he's Sir Rhye - a Knight Templar and all-around good guy. They don't know he's really the God of Death in mortal form. He can use this to his advantage. It's an opportunity, and he's never been one to shy away from an opportunity.

Yet the feelings of wrongness, of guilt and pity and others he can't even describe – they don't fade, even after he returns to his new home. They, along with a host of unwelcome memories, linger in Hades' mind long into the night.


	6. six

There's a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach as Hades turns the key. It isn't question of insecurity; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to organize a few books. He's bothered by the responsibility. The heroes actually trust him to do this. It's weird, the accountability of it all. He's not sure he likes it.

He shrugs out of his new tweed jacket and hangs it on a peg in the back room. Emma Swan may not be overly fond of him, but she was generous with the donation of clothing. Recently laundered as well – the sickly sweet smell of fabric softener is lingering in his nostrils. Where'd she get all those shirts and pants? How'd she know they'd fit? But logic says he's better off not knowing. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all. He has more important things to do than worry about whose khakis he's wearing. Things like this job.

He dedicates the next twenty minutes to examining every nook and cranny of the library. It's not much different than the one he created in the Underworld. There are two back rooms off the main area – one much larger than the other. All need tidying, as books are scattered everywhere. The front, including the circulation counter, is also a shambles. There's a small stairwell far in the back that leads to a locked door. He'll have to ask Regina about that later.

He spends the morning cleaning up the front, including wiping down the circulation desk and the front windows. There's nothing worse than staring at dust all day. Hades has seen enough grime and soot to last a lifetime. When that's finished, he focuses on tidying up the back rooms, piling the books for re-stacking later. But once he's done filing them all away, there won't be much else for him to do. The whole place has been meticulously organized; Belle ran her library like a well-oiled machine. Hades has to give the woman some credit. She might not be good for much, but books were definitely her cup of tea.

He wonders what will happen if and when she returns. The rumor mill back at the mansion says the Dark One is in a distant land, looking for a new way to wake his wife from the sleeping curse. A part of him, a sliver of a part really, does feel sorry for Rumplestiltskin. The man loves his wife dearly, but True Love has been denied to them. At least Hades could say he had it, even if it all went to hell in a hand basket twenty-four hours later.

As the afternoon progresses, it seems he and Belle might be the only true bookworms in this two-bit town. Regina wasn't kidding when she said his first days might be slow. His only patron thus far is a tall, thin man with curly red hair who speaks in overly cheerful tones. Hades pegs him as a hero from the moment he walks through the door. He isn't sure which one though, and the book the man borrows on historical psychology offers no clues.

Hades plops his rear onto the black leather office chair behind the counter. Twinges of boredom are eating away at his mind. He spins around slowly, wondering what the hell Belle did here all day. He opens the drawers and cabinets of the circulation desk, and finds nothing but files and a dog-eared paperback. Maybe she read when things were quiet. Given her nature, it probably was heaven for her. He could use this free time for research – priority one being restoring his body and power. He'll need both if he ever thinks to get his revenge on Zelena.

Fifteen minutes later, as the mid-afternoon sun is highlighting the few remaining dust motes in the air, Hades is nose-deep in the _Iliad_. He ruled out the idea of research when he saw his favorite book's cover jutting out from the pile on the table in the back room. It's a beautiful copy too, older with a thick mahogany leather binding and laced with the telltale scent of aged paper and ink. He's at the scene in Book III, where Alexander is about to battle Menelaus, when the slam of the library door jars him out of his reverie. The window next to him rattles as his latest customer stomps towards the back room. It's his young benefactor, Henry. Curious, Hades follows him.

"How might I help you?"

The teen doesn't respond. Instead he walks to the table overloaded with books and starts shuffling them around, pushing some to the floor.

"Hey," Hades hollers. "Hey kid! I have to clean that up you know. What are you looking for?"

"The book. It has to be here."

"Which book?"

Henry sends him such a disparaging look that Hades has to smile. Teenagers are so impatient. It's entertaining. Maybe he can get him to do that eye-roll thing, too. "I'm certain we can find it," Hades says in his best patronizing tone. "This is a library after all. There are many books. Why don't you let me help you?"

That does it. Henry slams both hands flat onto the table and shouts, "Why does everyone think I need their help? I am not a child any more!"

Oh, this is too easy. "You sure? Because you're doing a pretty good impression of one right now."

Henry's words are peppered with indignant rage. "If you were me, you'd understand."

"Kid, I was you. All us boring adults were teenagers just like you at one point in time. You study Biology in school yet? Maybe you need a refresher course."

Hades is delighting in baiting the boy, but Henry's next response catches him off guard. The boy stares straight through him, a scouring gaze that seems to dig right into his soul. "You're different, aren't you? You sure don't sound like a knight. Why is that?"

Whoa. Kid is perceptive for his age. Given his hero parentage, Hades wonders if it is a precursor to magical ability. Then again, isn't the kid the Author too? Hades brushes him off. "I read a lot. I pay attention. That's all."

"No," Henry states simply. "I think it's more than that. Which means, you might be able to help me."

Hades raises an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And now you are willing to accept my help whereas five minutes ago I was persona non grata?"

"Keep talking like that and you'll just prove my point further."

"Keep disrespecting me and I'll tell both your mothers you were disruptive and rude and a hot head. Again."

They both glare at each other for a full fifteen seconds. Then Henry smiles, which makes Hades smile, and within moments they are both grinning like idiots at each other.

"Truce?" Henry asks.

"Truce." Hades sticks out his hand, and the teen grasps it firmly and shakes it, as an adult man would. Interesting. He did this last night too. Hades has to ask. "Someone teach you how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shake hands like a man."

Henry's eyes are downcast. "My dad did."

Hades scans his memory. Who sired the boy again? He is the Savior's, from a teen pregnancy, but he can't remember anything beyond that. Damn it, it's someone with significance too. With a flash of insight, he realizes he doesn't have to remember, he can actually ask the boy. It's a foreign concept, actually communicating with people to learn about them, rather than studying them from afar. "Tell me about him."

"His name was Neal when he was with my mom, but he grew up in the Enchanted Forest years and years ago as Baelfire. You know Rumplestiltskin? The 'wizard' that brought you all here? He's my grandfather." Henry's words are factual, but the tone behind them echoes a mixture of sadness and pride. He adds, "My dad was his son."

Hades studies the boy again, this time with a different, critical eye. Little Henry has a pretty powerful family tree behind him. Yet there really aren't any hints of it, neither good nor evil. Intriguing. Hades asks another leading question, unsure why he's encouraging the teen to talk, but doing so just the same. "He sounds like he was important. Was he a wizard too?"

"No, he was just an ordinary person, like you and me. He was smart, though. And brave. He could fight too, if he needed too. He loved my mom a lot." The boy's tone drops a notch. "He died, saving my grandfather."

There is a hint of dissention in that last statement, so Hades pokes at it a bit, curious to see if the boy will admit it. "It must bother you, seeing your mom with another man. The pirate."

"Honestly? It did at first but now it doesn't so much. My mom really loves Killian – that's Captain Hook to you. I pretty sure he loves her too. She's not the best with emotions, but he stuck by her when she pushed him away. He's been good for her."

The boy's loyalty, it's staggering. Truly the offspring of heroes. Hades is about to let the conversation die off when Henry continues, "He's cool and all, but he's not real great with the whole 'dad' thing."

Hades barks out a laugh. Imagining Hook with a baby like Zelena's in his arms, dressed in dad jeans and living out the simple life is hysterical. Yeah, that'll never happen. Henry's eyes are narrow slits, and Hades swallows his amusement into a cough. Recovering, he says, "Pirates aren't known for their parenting abilities."

Henry's next statement blindsides him. "You have any children?"

"Me? No."

"Married?"

"No."

"You have a girlfriend? Someone that came with you maybe?"

"Kid, what's with the third degree? I'm just an ordinary guy. Nothing special."

"Uh huh." Something sparks in the teen's eyes. "I can look you up, you know."

"What?" A chill runs up Hades' spine. Seems that flash was insight. Young Henry clearly inherited the Dark One's sharp mind.

"In the book. The storybook. I can go find your story."

Uh oh. Did his pages ever make it back into that blasted book? Zelena had them last, right? What if there are new ones – about his reincarnation from the Void and becoming Rhye the Knight?

"I doubt I'm in your book, kid. I'm not that interesting."

"Help me find it, and we'll see." There is absolute smugness in Henry's tone.

Hades can't help it. He's starting to like him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

They eventually find the godforsaken storybook resting on one of the carts in the far corner of the room furthest from the front door.

"This book is what makes all of _this,_ " Henry says with a sweeping gesture, "possible. This is the book that came with the curse my mom Regina cast to create all of Storybrooke. It has everyone's story in it."

This isn't news. Hades is all too familiar with the rotten book. "Why do you need it?"

"I want to use it, to help the people like you who came here finish their stories. I did something similar in the Underworld… that's like Hell I guess to you… to help the souls that were trapped there." Henry scowls. "My moms are against the idea, they say it won't work. That I shouldn't write at all. But I want to prove them wrong, and I need the book to do that."

Hades tries to keep his expression neutral. He's more than aware of what the boy did with his Author abilities. "How can a book help people?" he asks. It certainly didn't help him, now did it? But he needs to let Henry explain, so that it doesn't appear like he knows more than he should.

"Oh! I am the Author." Henry reaches into his jacket and pulls out an oddly shaped fountain pen. "I can write people's stories, and what I write comes true."

A new idea dawns in Hades' mind. What if Henry could write him back into his body? The Fates said the magic was rare. Nothing is more rare than the Author – there's only one per generation as far as he knows. The young boy has no idea what type of power he holds. With one sentence he could change Hades' fate. He could change anyone's fate.

"That's a pretty powerful pen. You can change almost anything, with just a few words."

"Yeah, but… I can't. I won't. The previous Author used the pen for his own selfish needs, and it corrupted him."

Of course. Noble all the way. "I see."

"I did use it - once. It was a mistake. It didn't make things better. It actually put a lot of people I love in jeopardy."

Hades isn't aware of this part of the story. The last he knew, Henry had the book, the pen and the ink from the Underworld and was damnably freeing all his lovely doomed souls. He plops down on one of the chairs by the table piled with books. "Sounds rough. What happened?" He gestures for Henry to sit as well.

Henry frowns. "I don't want to talk about it." There's nothing but remorse in the boy's words.

"Hey kid, nobody's perfect. You're only mor… human after all." Whoops. Hopefully he didn't catch that. Hades drones on, "We all make mistakes, right?" Henry isn't buying it, so he digs a little deeper. "Even I've made mistakes."

Something clenches in his gut when he says the words aloud. It's uncomfortable, and Hades struggles to dismiss it. It's lunacy – this concept of guilt. Gods don't make mistakes. Gods do what they want, when they want, and to hell with everyone else.

Luckily for him, the admission seems to have softened Henry, and the teen does pull up a chair next to him. "You _are_ different," he tells Hades, "but I'm not sure it's a bad thing." He heaves a sigh, one more suitable for an adult than a drama-laced teenager. The boy's eyes darken to a deep olive color. "I'm going to trust you. This isn't something I want everyone to know. You okay with that?"

The way he says it, it is almost like a spell is being woven. Maybe he does have magic. If Hades agrees, he has to own up to it. He has to actually be trustworthy and keep the boy's story a secret. "Yeah, I get it. So… what happened?"

Henry then proceeds to tell Hades about Robin Hood's death, and how it broke Regina's heart. Yeah, nothing new. However, the teen then took it upon himself to solve the problem – he would remove all the magic from this world, and then people couldn't use it to kill. Hades is intrigued and horrified to learn that a piece of the Olympian Crystal remained after he died, and that Rumplestiltskin used it to consolidate all of Storybrooke's magic in an attempt to break the sleeping curse on Belle. Hopefully Henry will say what happened with the crystal, as that could be another piece of the puzzle to return him to his rightful state. Options are appearing by the minute, and it's Henry who seems to be the gatekeeper of them all. Suddenly, it all makes sense. Henry is the ally Hades needs.

He returns to listening to the teen, who is explaining how he used his Author's power to take the crystal from the Dark One. That's a noteworthy little tidbit – the crystal isn't exactly that easy to conjure around. Henry then hopped on a bus to New York City, of all places, to pursue his dad's quest to destroy all magic. This led him to a library, and the discovery of many other copies of the ever-annoying storybook. "That's why I need this one," he tells Hades. "I want to use it to see if I can get the stories from the other ones to show up in here. That way I can finish those stories."

Hades would have just gone and stolen them. "I take it stealing the actual books from this library is not an option?"

The look of affront on Henry's face is almost comical. "No way! The New York Public Library's security is probably doubled after what we did there." The boy actually thinks about it for a second before replying, "No. It wouldn't work. I need to get the stories here using magic somehow."

Hades actually wants to hear what happened with the crystal, so he steers the boy back on track. "What did you do at that library?"

"Violet, she's my uh… friend, she found the Dark Grail in a cabinet in the room where the books were. We kind of smashed the cabinet and stole it. My theory was that the Light Grail, the one that brought magic into all the realms, could be counteracted by the Dark One. It could take all the magic away."

"Did it?"

"Yeah, it did. I was going to use it on the crystal right there in the library, but my grandfather came and took it from me. My moms had followed me into New York City somehow, and when they found me and Violet, I told them what happened. Then they went after Rumplestiltskin to get the crystal back. They needed it to get my other grandparents and my aunt and Killian back from some other land."

Henry looks at Hades with mind astonishment. "Hey! Your land! That's where they were! They got trapped there because I took the crystal out of Storybrooke, but I didn't know that back then." Henry sighs again. "Violet and I followed my moms into the hotel where my grandfather was, and I used the Dark Grail on that crystal and drained all its magic."

Hades can't hold back his gasp. Damn! The crystal is toast. There goes that option. Wait, what did he say about his aunt?

The boy's words are mired with regret. "I never should have done it. If I wasn't able to get the people of New York to wish them back, my family would have been trapped in your world forever."

Okay, the kid needs to back up a bit. "Wait, who are these other grandparents and the aunt? How did they get to my world?"

"Oh! Yeah, so you met Snow White, right? And her husband, David, the sheriff? He's Prince Charming. They mentioned they ran into you knights a couple of weeks ago. Anyway, they're my mom Emma's parents. And my aunt is Zelena. She's my other mom Regina's sister. Zelena is… well she was the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz but I doubt you'd know where that is. She and my mom used to fight a lot and really, my aunt wasn't the nicest person. She's done some pretty nasty things in her day." Henry pauses for a moment, looking out towards the street. "She and my mom Regina both have. But now she's better and they're better… because… well, they went through a lot. And Killian…er… Captain Hook you already know."

Henry's description of Zelena is telling. He's unsure what she did to Henry, but she certainly did something. The teen hasn't quite forgiven her, but he's trying, probably for Regina's sake. Hades prompts the boy again. "You have quite the complicated family tree. So how exactly did they get trapped?"

"When I took the crystal out of Storybrooke into New York City, I took the magic with me. It messed up a portal Zelena created and sucked them in. I don't know a lot about what happened with them, it was all going on at the same time I was trying to get rid of magic."

"And you brought them from my realm to this New York using… what? Wishes?"

With this, Henry blushes a bit. "Well, I kind of made people believe in magic. New York City is, well, it's part of a land with no magic. No one believes in it there. But they're wrong! There _is_ magic in it, it's just different. One of their ways of magic is to use a penny – it's a type of money - to make a wish. You close your eyes, make your wish, and then toss the penny into a fountain of water. Once, when I was living there with my mom Emma, I made a wish. I knew she was sad, so I tossed a penny into that exact fountain and wished for her to be happy. A few days later we came back here to Storybrooke because Killian found her. And she was happy."

The boy's eyes are earnest. "See? It was a type of magic. So after I realized what I did by destroying the crystal, I got up and asked the people, all the people that were around, if they could help me. I asked them to toss a penny into the fountain, and make a wish for my family to come home. All they had to do was believe, just for a second, that their wishes could come true. It took some convincing, but the people finally started tossing pennies into the fountain and making wishes. According to my mom Regina, the crystal started to glow again. More people showed up and did the same - and then a portal opened, right in the middle of the fountain, and my grandparents, my aunt and Killian all came through."

Hades tries hard not to gape at the boy. Henry has no idea of the power he holds if he can get New Yorkers to agree to make a wish on his behalf, and have the sheer act of _believing_ actually generate enough magic to recharge the Olympian Crystal _and_ create a portal to a lost realm.

"Wow. That's some story." Hades taps the book in the boy's lap. "Is it in here?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't written it, and only I can write the stories."

Hades has to know. "What happened to this crystal?"

"Oh! My mom Regina brought it back and infused it back into Storybrooke." Henry motions towards the front of the library. "She did it right in the street out there."

Well, that ends that option. Hades doubts the crystal could be extracted out from the enchanted town. It's gone, as is his hope of using it. However, he might not need it. His new young friend might be the real solution to all his problems.


	7. septem

Henry is peering intently at him. For the past half hour, Hades has been re-shelving books from the table, and the boy, until now, has been quietly absorbed in his storybook. To be honest, Hades had actually forgotten he was there.

Not any longer. That stare of his is intimidating. "What?"

"You… you live in the Sorcerer's mansion, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"I have an idea."

Uh oh. "Whatever it is, you'd better run it by your parents first."

The teen grins, rather devilishly. "If I did that every time I had an idea, this town would still be under my mom's curse."

Hades plays dumb. "Huh?"

"Oh yeah, before your time. I'll explain it on the way."

There's that glint in his eye again. Hades is having none of it. "The way to where, kid?"

Henry is the poster child for adolescent exasperation. "The Sorcerer's mansion!"

"Look, unlike you, I have a job. Remember? You're the one that dropped it in my lap. And per your mom, I'm here until six."

The boy's face falls for a moment, but quickly recovers. "You can leave early." He gestures towards to the front room. "It's not like there's a lot for you to do."

Hades waves the narrow paperback in his hand. "I'm cleaning up this library."

"You can do that tomorrow. You can do that any day. C'mon, don't you want to hear about my idea?"

"Nope."

"It's a great idea – and I can't do it without your help."

It's something in his tone. The sincerity of it all, as if Henry really couldn't accomplish whatever is on his tiny hero mind without Hades' help.

"Your mom is supposed to stop by today. Can't your idea wait until after six?"

"No." The word is loaded with resentment and frustration.

Hades chuckles. "Got a curfew, huh?"

"Sort of."

Their conversation is interrupted by a faint ping and a buzz. Henry pulls out his smart phone from his pocket and starts tapping away at it.

Hades lifts his head, attempting to see the screen. The teen frowns and turns away, shielding his conversation. Affronted, Hades snorts softly to himself and goes back to shelving. It's no skin off his back if the brat wants to keep his technical chats to himself.

He's hard at work when Regina finally arrives as promised. A brief glance at the clock on the far wall says 5:15 p.m. She must have just finished her quaint little day job as mayor. Hades can picture her parading around that art deco office, taking calls and bossing people around.

And then it hits him. The lack of a phone number. Her odd behavior. She doesn't go to her office. She can't go – because of him. He sees it clearly now; it's been written all over her face. The grief. The anxiety. The struggle just to get through the day. He recognizes it all - because he's lived it. It's exactly how he felt after Zeus stopped his heart and locked him away in the Underworld.

Guilt hammers through his gut but he swallows it down. Too bad for her. If she and her precious Robin Hood had minded their own business and left him alone, it wouldn't have happened. They should have stayed in the Underworld in the first place. It wasn't so bad down there. He'd bet she'd trade a life in the Underworld with her boy toy over a life without him up here. The fault is hers, not his.

"So," she purrs politely as she walks down the aisle between the bookshelves, "how was your first day?"

His tone is overly curt when he replies, "It was fine." Of course she reacts to it, and Hades silently berates himself over his inability to curtail his emotions.

"Oh. Well. I just stopped by to give you my contact information." She hands him a small piece of paper. There are two phone numbers on it – one labeled 'cell' and the other 'emergency'. The latter must be her home number, or some magical way to find her in case of emergencies. That'd be an excellent spell. Hades starts to construct it in his mind – a type of call-forwarding via magic. Regina coughs, and he immediately gets his head out of the clouds and back into Storybrooke where it belongs. Seriously, what is wrong with him lately? First it's a fit of conscience and now he's daydreaming. If this is some side effect of being mortal, he's not having any of it.

"Thank you, Lady Regina. This will do nicely. I will make sure to keep these numbers in a safe location after I've memorized them."

She nods. "Excellent. Good day to you then, Mr. Rhye."

He's lost all interest in tweaking her; he just wants her to go away. He's had enough of her and her heartbreak. "Good day, Lady Regina."

He presumes that she'll visit with her son next, but oddly he hasn't appeared. That's unusual – it's not like he didn't hear her. As Regina is walking out the door, Hades heads to the back room.

To his surprise, it's empty.

"Henry?"

There's a voice from behind one of the bookshelves. "Shh!"

Hades laughs – but quietly. He listens for the soft click of the front door closing, and hears it two seconds later. "Relax," he calls out. "She's gone."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to tell her I was here." There's a scuffling noise and Henry slides out from between a bookshelf and the far wall. How he squeezed himself in there is a mystery.

"What's the deal? This part of that curfew of yours?"

The teen shrugs.

Lovely. "I see."

The kid changes the topic faster than a politician in a courtroom. "Well, now you can close up right? She's gone and it's almost dinnertime. Everyone will be heading home or to Granny's. No one is going to want to come in here."

He has a point. The cat was away… which meant the mice could play. And why shouldn't they? Hades is tired of the psychological whatever-the-hells going on inside his head. If Henry wanted to break his curfew, well… that was his problem. In fact, the idea of mischief has become rather appealing.

"You have a point. So, you want into the Sorcerer's mansion, huh? Care to share why?"

The teen blinks in happy surprise. "You've changed your mind?"

"I never said I wouldn't take you," Hades says wryly. "I just said you needed to clear it with your parents."

Henry echoes Hades' tone. "How do you know I didn't?"

"Well played, kid. If you say it's okay with them, it's okay with me." Hades heads towards the smaller room and retrieves his tweed jacket. He pulls the keys from the pocket and starts to close down the library for the night. As he expected, Henry is impatiently hovering nearby, half-following him from room to room as he shuts off the lights.

Finally, he flicks off the switches near the double doors, bathing the main area in muted greys and silvers. The sun is low in the sky, and if they're lucky, they'll make it to the mansion right before sundown. This spawns a new thought, and Hades asks, "Once we're there, how do you intend to get home?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought. You know I can't have you wandering around Storybrooke in the dark. Your family would try to hunt me down and kill me." Heh. Wouldn't be the first time.

"I'll call a cab or something," Henry stammers, eager to dismiss the conversation.

"Why don't you just do the honorable thing and tell them what you're doing before they ground you worse than you are now?"

The boy shoots him a withering glare. "I'm not telling them. Not yet."

"Okay, kid. It's your funeral."

oooooooooooooooo

Their walk to the mansion is actually a rather pleasant one. Henry is a fairly knowledgeable tour guide, and makes a point of explaining to Hades who lives where, and what happened here, and who did this over there. It's a summary of Storybrooke's history, all in twenty minutes.

When they reach the wrought iron fencing, Hades stops them. "Okay. Time to let me in on your nefarious plan. What's this grand idea?"

"It's easier if I show you."

"Nice try, kiddo. Now spill it."

Henry crinkles his nose in disgust.

"I can always go inside and call your mom. She gave me her cell phone number today."

"Okay, fine." Henry leans against the black metal gate, attempting to play it cool. But the gate swings backwards against his weight and the boy sputters and stumbles to keep his balance.

"Ha! Very smooth, my young friend. Why don't you knock off the theatrics and just tell me?"

"It would have been a lot cooler if I showed you," Henry grumbles. "There's a library in there. The Author's library. It's hidden. In it are tons of blank storybooks." The boy shakes his head. "I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier. I don't need the original storybook, I can use one of those and start a whole new set of stories."

Now that's interesting. Henry is just full of surprises. "Well then," Hades says, gesturing through the now opened gate, "lead the way."

Henry strides up the stairs to the door, but pauses before it, rather than barging in. "Maybe you should go in first."

Hmm. Walking into the main hall with one of the locals might raise a few knightly eyebrows. Godric's, for one. "I have a better idea." Hades leads Henry around the wrap-around porch to the side door. "If we're lucky, this is still unlocked." He presses down on the latch… and success. "Perfect."

He repeats his gesture from before. "Head on in. Let's see your hidden library."

"It's there," Henry snarls.

"I never said it wasn't."

"Oh. Well, okay then. Follow me."

They tiptoe through a narrow corridor out to the area behind the main hall. Sir Alphonse and Sir Nathaniel are bickering rather loudly over heaven-knows-what. Probably a woman. Or food. He pauses to listen, and smiles. It's both. They're arguing over one of the waitresses at Granny's diner.

Henry points to the ceiling. Hades follows him up the small flight of stairs to the area housing the servants. The teen strides confidently down the hallway to the blank wall at the far end.

"You ready?" he asks, looking around.

Hades does the same. It's not that this library of Henry's is sacrosanct, but if what the boy says is true, those books don't need to become public knowledge. Or property.

"Coast is clear. Whatever you're going to do, you'd better do it soon. Before we have company."

Henry reaches up to the wall sconce and yanks it. It bends and then… nothing.

"Wow. Impressive."

"No, this is where it is. I know it. Oh! I wasn't the Author then. Maybe it works differently now." He takes out his fountain pen and touches it to the wall sconce. No dice. He swipes at the wall, repeatedly, but his efforts are in vain.

"I think your hidden library decided to hide somewhere else, kid."

There's raw emotion behind the boy's words. "No, it _is_ here. I found it before. Those books technically belong to me now. I am the Author!"

And with that, there is a dull clunk combined with the grinding of gears as the wall pivots counterclockwise. Henry pushes against it and parades into the darkened room like he owns it. Hades trails behind, marveling as the room come to life. With each step the boy takes, the sconces along the wall illuminate to light his path. If Hades ever doubted the Henry's claim as Author, he doesn't any longer.

He wasn't lying about the blasted storybooks either. There must be hundreds of them.

"They're all the same," the teen tells him, lightly running his fingers across the duplicate spines before stopping. He looks up, and on the top shelf of one bookcase is a storybook that is shimmering with a dim, pulsing glow. "Except maybe that one. I think that's the one I need. Can you help me get it?"

Sir Rhye isn't the tallest bean on the beanstalk, but Hades does try to reach it. No go.

"Here, stand on this," Henry says, offering one of the ornate wooden chairs from the multitude of tables within the room.

"Hold it steady, okay kid? Hospital visits are not something I want in my near future."

Henry grasps each side of the chair tightly from behind while Hades steps up. He reaches for the book, and when he touches it, a jolt of icy cool energy courses through him. For a split second, it feels like he has his power again.

"Whoa… what was that?" Henry is gaping up at him in astonishment.

"I dunno, kid. Probably nothing."

"Let me see the book."

Hades hands it down and dismounts from the chair, bracing for the worst. If somehow his story transferred into that book, his cover is blown. He'll have to knock the kid out and lock him in here, and then make his escape. Henry places the still-glowing book on the nearest table and opens it. The faint golden light flashes once, twice and then peters out completely. The boy flips through page after page, but they are all blank.

"Huh."

Hades squelches his relief. Thank the gods. "See kid, I told you. Nothing"

"Let me see your hand."

Hades holds them both out, palms forward and Henry's brows furrow. "Maybe I unlocked it or something."

The furrows remain. "Maybe."

"So, are we done? Can I go and eat my dinner now?"

"Yeah, I guess." He pulls out his phone, which did buzz and ping a few times during their little adventure. "Uh oh."

"You should have told them what you were up to."

"Well, it seems they found out. Leroy saw you and me walking towards the mansion, and he told David. And my grandfather told both my moms." There's a look of dismay on the teen's face. "I think I might have gotten you in trouble, too."

Great. His perfect ally has undoubtedly gotten him fired from his perfectly cushy job. He hasn't even had the damn thing a week yet.

"Tell your family that I'm bringing you home, right now."

The boy taps on his smart phone, and there's a ping. "They're all at Granny's."

"Fine. Tell them I'll have you there in ten minutes."

Henry's face is downtrodden. "I'm sorry."

"Kid, the night isn't over yet. Let's go get a ride into town. And don't forget your book. We're going to need it to save our asses from your family's wrath. "

oooooooooooooooo

Renault is kind enough to delay his meal and drive the two of them into town. Hades has the manservant stop a few yards away from Granny's to avoid the heroes learning that the knights commandeered the Dark One's car. Somehow he thinks that won't sit too well with them. Besides, he needs to prep his young charge for the upcoming battle. He can't lose his newfound ally to protective parental oversight. The boy needs to be readily available, and on the ride over, Hades thought of a wonderful way to make that happen.

They head towards Granny's. "Okay, Henry. Here's the deal. Be honest with them. Tell them exactly what you did, and why."

"But, they're going to say it won't work. They're going to say I shouldn't do it." Henry kicks a rock on the pavement, and it pings loudly against the latticework surrounding the diner's outdoor patio. "But I know it's something I have to do! I just know it!"

"First, relax. Getting all fired up isn't going to help. Go in there, tell them your idea, and show them the book. Then… leave the rest to me."

"Really?"

"Trust me." Hades holds the door open. "I'll be right behind you."

Henry pauses, gazing into the diner. The flames of parental frustration are flickering in the narrowed eyes of Emma Swan. Hook is beside her, a cynical smirk plastered across his smug face. The Charmings are sitting across from them, both twisted around to face the door, and both sharing twin expressions of concern and dismay over their grandchild.

"Better get it over with," Hades mutters into the boy's ear.

Henry peers back at him, and there's genuine fear in those hazel eyes. The boy may think he isn't a child any longer, but those eyes give it away. The teen swallows hard, and then walks head high into the lion's den.

Emma starts, of course. "What exactly were you doing at the Sorcerer's mansion? You know you're not allowed to go anywhere without telling me or your mom first."

"I had to get this," the teen says, holding up the book. "It's one of the blank storybooks from the hidden library. _My_ library. I'm the Author, remember?"

Hades sighs, as the Savior's complexion downgrades from a moderate peach to inferno red. The kid isn't doing himself any favors.

"I'm very aware of what you are, kid, but that doesn't mean you have the right to break the rules. Your mom and I agree on this – it's too dangerous for you to be the Author right now. There's a lot going on that you don't understand."

"I'd understand if you told me!"

"Henry, we're not getting into this right now. Regina is on her way – you're going to stay with her tonight."

"So she can barricade me in my room?"

"If that's what it takes to get it through your think skull that you're in danger, then yes!" Emma turns and focuses her attention on Hades. There's motherly rage brewing in those green eyes. But that's okay – he's ready for it. _Bring it, Savior._

"I know you're new here, but it's customary for adults to ensure a child has a parent's permission before taking them somewhere. Not doing so could be considered as… well, hostile."

"Kidnapping," Charming quips. "Against the law. Now, we're not going to lock you up or anything this time, but…"

Hades holds up his hand. "Please. Let me explain. I'm aware of your laws and customs. I discussed this with Henry. But he was adamant, and I, for one, am behind his plan one hundred percent."

Five faces study him, Henry's included. He gives the kid a quick wink before continuing.

"Sheriff, you've seen my companions. I'm sure you're aware of what we are, who we work for, and why we are here. What you may not know is that there are others out there, also recruited for service on an as-needed basis. Many of the people from my realm are not, shall we say, secondary characters. Wouldn't it be in the town's best interest to help those individuals find and _finish_ their true stories?"

Hades turns and faces Emma. "Your son came by the library today, looking for a special book he claims defines your past. I know little of it, but he explained its magic to me, as well as the power he wields with his pen. He also told me how he helped people in… the Underground, I believe he called it?"

"Underworld," Hook spits. "Bloody awful place."

Some dark night, Hades is going to get that pirate alone and figure out how the hell he got out of the Underworld. And then he'll return him there – in pieces. But for now, he has to pitch his brilliant idea to keep Henry nearby.

"Ah yes, Underworld. Well, his tale was intriguing to me. He recommended we visit the Author's Library in order to procure a clean copy of the special, magic books." Hades points to the one in Henry's hand. "I saw him open the hidden door, and I saw the room come alive as he entered. You may not like it, but he is the Author, and it is his destiny to write the stories of others."

He turns to Charming and Snow. "Wouldn't it make things easier if some of us newcomers just, went away? Found our Happy Endings?"

The pair face each other, and Hades can see their unspoken conversation. They know where he's going with this, and from the glint in their eyes, they're buying into it. Just like he knew they would.

"Henry can set up an area in the library where he can work with the newcomers. Those of us that wish to have our stories written can meet with him. Those of us that don't, well, that's fine too." Hades straightens himself. "As the temporary librarian, and a known newcomer, I can help manage and coordinate the process."

"Emma," Snow murmurs avidly, "I like this."

The door behind him bangs closed. "Henry! Thank God." It's Regina, and the whimpering of an infant means she's not alone.

Hades freezes. He stands ramrod straight as both Regina and Zelena walk towards him. Regina has her son in her arms seconds later, and begins a staccato soliloquy on Stranger Danger. But Zelena's still on the move, and the faint, familiar scent of her perfume reaches his senses as she brushes past him, the near-contact sending a sharp, hot spike right down his spine. His vision clouds as he watches her settle into an empty booth in the rear of the diner. Her attention is on her baby, but there's a moment when she looks up and her eyes latch onto his.

Time stops. Or maybe it's just his heart. Were her eyes really that blue? He doesn't remember them being so blue. He tries to breathe, but fails at it. Instead he continuously swallows against the stubborn lump that magically wedged itself deep into his throat and won't go away. The chemistry he felt with her that day in Oz is nothing compared to the raw energy coursing through his veins now. It's burning through him, pooling in the one place that definitely should not be heating up right now. He tries to look away, but it's she that breaks the contact first. The flush on her cheeks means she wasn't immune to it either. She felt it too. Does she know it's him? How could she?

The world around him whirs into life, as if nothing of significance had happened. In linear time, their whole interaction lasted two or three seconds. But for Hades, it was a lifetime.

He glances over at the heroes, who are rapidly bringing Regina up to speed with his plan. All are engrossed in their rather animated conversation, except for the damned pirate, who is grinning toothily at him. He tilts his head towards Zelena, and then gives Hades a sly wink.

Fantastic. It figures the damned rutting pirate would hone in on anything sexual within a five mile radius. Hades decides right then that Hook's toast. He's moved up the To-Be-Annihilated list to second place, right under Zelena. He's going to make that pirate suffer long and slow this time around. Make better use of that hook of his.

Suppressing his malicious creativity for later, Hades tunes back into the conversation.

"… can't have everyone flooding the library at the same time," David argues. "It'll be madness."

"He's right," his wife chirps. "Henry and Rhye will be swamped, and that's not what we want either."

"So how do we manage crowd control?" This is from the Savior, who is mirroring Regina's expression of mild horror at the thought of their baby boy being overrun by newcomers. Or at least that's what Hades assumes they're horrified about.

This isn't good. His plan is falling apart, so he steps in to steer things back on track.

"No one says you need to force the newcomers, and Henry, to do this all in one day. It should happen over time. But you will need to get the word out. Does your town have… I don't know your name for it… assemblies?"

"Meetings," Regina corrects, albeit gently. "And we haven't had one for a while. They don't tend to go well." She and Emma share a look, and both the Charmings scowl.

"Everyone yells," Henry whispers loudly to him. "A lot."

"Well, is there a way to gather the people in assembly in a positive way?"

Snow White's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and Hades immediately regrets opening his big mouth.

"We," she says eagerly, "can hold another ball."

"No. Mom…"

Emma looks terrified, and Hades agrees with her. He didn't sign up for any big parties. He was thinking more along the lines of a Town Hall meeting. He can see it now, the crowds, the lights, and Godric will definitely demand that all his knights dress in armor. Just what he wanted to do on a midsummer's night – sweat to death inside a tin can.

"I rather like the idea of a ball," Hook leers, slinging his arm around the Savior.

Charming is amiable towards the idea as well. "The last one did a lot to boost morale of the people from Camelot. I see no reason why it wouldn't do the same for the people from the Land of No Magic. They can set up their stalls along Main Street," he says to Snow, "like we saw when we were there."

Snow is positively beaming. "It'll make things a bit more normal for them."

"And this time, there's no Dark One to interfere." Regina raises her eyebrow at Emma, who cowers slightly under the mayor's scrutiny and looks away.

Henry finally pipes up. "So, are we doing this? And how will it help solve the crowd control problem?"

Hades sighs. He already knows how this is going to play out. "Well kid, odds are we'll be spending the day at the Storybrooke Library's booth talking to people about what you might be able to do for them. If they're interested, they'll select a date and time to meet with you at the library. We'll probably have a few sign up sheets and forms for them to fill out. After that, it's just a matter of managing the schedule at the library and you writing their Happily Ever After's into that book of yours."

Seven sets of eyes lock onto him, all echoing amazement. Even Zelena has tuned in to their conversation.

"That's… that's a very good idea," the Savoir states.

He knows why they're surprised, but pops their astonishment bubble quickly.

"It's nothing new. It's how tourneys are run." He waves a hand idly. "You are familiar with the sport of jousting in this land, are you not?"

Henry's face lights up just like his grandmother's. "Hey! Let's host a jousting tournament!"

All the adults speak as one, including Hades and Zelena. "No!"

Everyone smiles afterward, amused by their shared response. The moment links Hades with the heroes in an odd, indescribable way. Henry, who is less pleased, pouts, "It would have been awesome."

"Well," Regina states, "sounds like we have a plan. Mr. Rhye, since you're familiar with the newcomers and it seems like you have some experience with this, perhaps you'd be willing to help us out?"

"Ooh…you can work with me. It'll be fun." Snow is beaming at him. "I'll come by the library tomorrow and we can get started right away."

David raises an eyebrow at her and she swats him on his shoulder. "What? I love planning parties."

The sheriff's eyes meet Hades' with something akin to sympathy, as he softly tells his wife, "It's not you I'm concerned about."

The heroes are now observing him kindly, and it is awkward. Hades shifts his gaze to Zelena for an instant, and finds nothing but a sneer of contempt. She doesn't think he can do it.

Hades straightens himself into his formal, knightly stance. "My Lady Snow White, it would be my honor and pleasure to work with you. I am certain that we can organize an entertaining yet safe social gathering that will delight even the coldest of hearts."

He bows slightly towards her, and she giggles softly. He looks up, but it isn't Snow's eyes he searches for. It's Zelena's, and they're filled with scorn and dismissal. He's been on the wrong side of that look many times before, and the hatred and rage he's suppressed so well sparks to life deep within him. He holds her gaze, forcing her to sever it again by turning her head downwards, shielding her eyes from his behind the curtain of her long red hair.

She can hide all she wants. He's coming for her, and with Henry and that book in his corner, it's only a matter of time before he'll finally get his revenge.


	8. octo

When David drops off his wife and grandson at the library early the next morning, Hades is already pacing inside, restless and edgy. This was never part of his plan. He is now stuck with not one, but two mortals invading his space for an indefinite period of time. He can already feel the walls shrinking in around him, and it's not even 9 a.m.

Yet as the day progresses, his concerns ease. It's obvious that Snow has everything in hand. Hades does as she asks – fetches papers, provides his opinions when requested, and basically acts as her lackey. It chafes, the servitude, but if this is how he earns the trust of the heroes, and undisputed access to Henry and his book, well... a god's gotta do what a god's gotta do.

The next afternoon Snow White is scouring the library for who-knows-what. Hades cringes when she calls out to him in overly cheerful tones. "Oh Rhye, would you come here a minute?"

He complies, finding her in the small room off the back. She is standing next to a large cardboard box tucked in the corner, lightly coated with dust. "This is a laser printer," she states with authority. "We could use it to print everything we need – flyers, forms, anything. We just have to hook it up."

There is a glint of false encouragement in her eye when she continues, "Do you want to give it a try? I'm not very technical, and Henry's disappeared… again."

That's another new wrinkle; the boy has a habit of going AWOL, only to return hours later. He's up to something, but this time Hades isn't in on the plan.

Regardless, Snow's patronizing tweaks his ire. "I'll see what I can do," he tells her with forced politeness.

"Excellent. If we can get this printer working, it'll save us a lot of time."

She then resumes her pointless quest, and Hades is left to unbox the heavy machine and haul it to the circulation desk alone. He slides out the instructions from the plastic bag taped to the top. Mere mortals have no problems using technology, and if they can do it, so can he. Twenty minutes later, the printer is assembled, the toner installed, and the ream of paper loaded into one of the trays. He even ran the device through the appropriate alignment configuration. All that is needed now is to connect it to the computer.

The bubbly brunette is chatting avidly on her cell phone when he waves to her from the circulation counter. "I'll call you back in a few minutes," she tells her phone. Disconnecting the call, she walks over.

"Lady Snow, the printer is nearly ready. The last step is to connect it."

"Really?"

"You are surprised, milady?"

Snow cocks her head slightly at him. "No, perhaps not." There's mirth in her words when she says, "You know, my husband tried to set up something like this at our home. A device that works with the television. It didn't go well."

"Perhaps he didn't read the instructions."

She laughs. "No, I don't believe he did. Okay, so let's plug 'er in and see what happens."

Hades watches her wiggle the small device she calls a 'mouse' and the computer comes to life. "I'm pretty sure we plug the printer into the back of the computer." She crawls under the circulation desk. "Would you route the printer cable down to me?"

He takes the black wire, labeled as a 'USB Print Adapter' by the paperwork, and stuffs it into an opening behind the monitor. A few seconds later, Snow resurfaces and they both stare at the computer, waiting for the technical magic to happen.

It does. A digital rectangle pops up on the monitor, filled with more instructions. Contrary to her words, Snow clicks and taps on the machine like a pro. More such boxes appear, and the woman navigates through them all.

"Okay," she finally proclaims. "We should be good to go. Let's try to print something."

Hades eyes follow the small arrow as it slides across the monitor, stopping at a multi-colored square along the right hand side of the screen. With yet another click, an image appears, overlaying all the other boxes still displayed. It is a picture of Belle with the heroes, standing outside the library. All share the same goofy grin. The Dark One is curiously absent, as is Regina.

"Oh! I remember this," Snow sighs. "Happier times... anyway, let's print it."

She clicks the mouse again, causing more small squares and boxes to display. It seems computers are all about that small arrow and rectangular boxes.

"There," she says with satisfaction. "It should print."

They wait for a minute, but nothing happens. Snow clicks and tries again, but the printer is silent.

"This doesn't make sense. I know I installed everything. It should work." She bangs and wiggles the mouse, opening more rectangles while closing others. Hades looks on in fascination as she continues to struggle. The urge to try his own hand at it is strong.

"Might I, milady?"

Snow pushes back from the desk and leaves the office chair in a huff. "Feel free," she gripes. "I've tried everything and it should work. Stupid machine."

Hades sits and palms the mouse device. The small arrow on the screen moves as his hand moves. _Aha! This isn't so hard._ First order of business is to de-clutter the screen. Females - not the most tidy of creatures. The small red 'X' in the upper-right hand corner of the rectangles looks promising, so he guides the little arrow over it and clicks the button on the mouse, just as Snow had done. The rectangle disappears. Perfect. He repeats this for the remaining panels, including the image of Belle. Layer after layer evaporates into the digital void until only one is left. It's labeled 'Online Registration' and has a button that said 'Close' on it. Hades clicks the arrow over that button and the large white box disappears.

Another now displays; it was hidden beneath the other panels. This box has a light blue button labeled 'Next'. Hades clicks it, and then three more just like it, until a green button reads 'Print Test Page.'

"It didn't finish," Snow murmurs over his shoulder. "I couldn't see it; it was under all those other pop-up windows." She points a soft pink nail at the narrow green button. "Click that for me, will you?"

Hades obeys and the printer whirs to life. Seconds later he hears the rattle and click of the machine, and within moments, a piece of paper rolls out of the top. Snow retrieves it and her face beams, grinning ear to ear.

"You did it. It works!" She reaches over and hugs him tightly, despite being seated in the chair. Hades doesn't even have time to react before she releases him, bouncing on her feet with delight. "Well done, Rhye. You sure you haven't used one of these before?"

"No, honestly I haven't." Hades is as surprised as she is. He actually did it. He made the fool machine work.

"You are my new hero, Sir Rhye. Thank you!"

Snow White returns to making her calls, and Hades is numb, staring dumbly at the computer's monitor. He's not anyone's hero. How could she say such a thing? As a test, he moves the arrow to the small square on the right. The image of Belle returns, larger than life. There is a tiny grey symbol at the top of the monitor that resembles the printer. He clicks it, and the machine awakens, humming and popping. Hades retrieves the paper when the printer finally quiets. There they are, in vibrant color, similar to the pages from the storybook, only crystal clear. Genuine happiness shines in their eyes – in Belle's, in Emma Swan's, in Snow and Charming's. Henry is at the center, years younger but staring straight into the camera's lens with that same confidence and intensity he carries today.

The satisfaction from installing the printer fades rapidly, leaving annoyance and frustration in its wake. Hades crumples up the paper into a tiny ball and tosses it into the wastebasket under the desk.

ooooooooooooooooo

Two nights later, Godric confronts him after supper.

"We need to speak, my friend."

The burly man leads Hades into a small drawing room. Darkly stained panels line walls decorated with framed artworks and dimly lit sconces. Each piece of furniture speaks of age and wealth. Godric heaves his bulk into an overstuffed leather chair, and gestures for Hades to do the same with its twin.

His defenses flare to life as he faces the knight, now dressed to resemble an off-hours banker. There's an undercurrent of tension, of animosity. Hades has seen it before, but it's never been directed at him. Until now.

The man scowls as he pulls a folded piece of paper from the chest pocket of his starched white shirt. "This," he says as he unfolds it, "was given to me today. Perhaps you'd care to enlighten me?" He hands the paper over to Hades. It is the flyer advertising how he and Henry will be available to discuss opportunities to find people their happy endings. Bold, red letters cross the top – 'Come Visit the Storybrooke Library's Booth at the Midsummer Festival!'

Hades offers it back. "I'm not sure what else you want to know, Godric. I thought it was pretty self-explanatory."

"This document lists you as the coordinator for assisting in this writer's activities."

"Author," Hades corrects. "The young lad Henry Mills is The Author."

Godric's eyes widen and then narrow. "Then the rumors are true. But, how can a boy so young have penned our stories?"

"He didn't. Another Author existed before him, one that abused the power. He was removed, and the boy took his place. He's apparently done this type of thing before with great success."

"I see. Renault told me of your new activities – a job as a librarian? I never would have pictured you at such a vocation."

Hades keeps his ire in check. "I like to read."

"No, my friend. You like to drink and bed women. Yet since we've arrived, you've done nothing of the sort. We all assumed you resumed your old habits when you neglected to join us in training these past few days. It seems now we were mistaken."

"I am turning over a new leaf."

Godric purses his lips. "Indeed. And what, perchance, has inspired you to do so?"

"Does it matter?"

"If it puts my knights and my people in jeopardy, then yes, my friend, I would say it does indeed matter."

Hades barks out a laugh. "Feeling a little paranoid, Godric? The boy is going to help people find their happy endings. I'm just his administrative assistant."

The knight's voice is cold. "Do you forget our obligation to Mr. Hyde?"

"What of it? This doesn't affect him or whatever the hell he is doing with Storybrooke." Hades gestures towards the dark draperies. "This helps the poor sots out there who are stuck on a permanent camping trip in the woods."

Godric sighs, deflating at least a third of his bulk. "Rhye, I cannot interfere with Hyde's plans."

"Fine," Hades snaps. "Then don't."

"You're missing my point. This boy, this Author, may be of interest to Hyde."

"Well, I'm sure Henry can write his story if he signs up for it."

Godric is losing his patience – it's written all over his face. "Why must you be so cavalier? I'm trying to warn you that you and the boy might be putting yourselves in harm's way, and there's nothing I or the other knights can do to help!"

Well that's news. Hades hasn't thought much about Hyde; he's been too focused on his own plans. Maybe he will mention this to the Charmings and Henry's parents tomorrow. It might have slipped their minds as well.

"I appreciate the warning, but that boy is protected by quite a flock of powerful people. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Perhaps, but what of you? Will they protect you as well?" There is a depth in Godric's words, a seriousness that lingers in the air as the brawny man peers at him.

"I'll be fine," Hades says with a confidence he doesn't quite feel.

Godric stands. "As you wish. But be aware – if you defy Hyde, you are on your own. I will not subject my people to his wrath."

Hades' eyes flash with irritation as he rises to meet the knight's gaze. "So you dishonor the code of the Knights Templar. Abandon the ties of brotherhood and leave me to fend for myself."

There is hot breath on his face as the knight glares angrily. "Do not question my fealty, Rhye. It is you that is abandoning us."

Hades doesn't back down. He's not about to give up his meal ticket. "So be it. At least now we know where we stand."

"I suppose we do. For now, you are still welcome to stay here under the hospitality of Mr. Hyde. But should what I fear come to pass, you will be asked to leave."

Hades flinches. He has a pretty cushy life here. Is he honestly willing to sacrifice it in order to have Henry write him back into existence? The Fates had said the path was unpleasant. Perhaps this is what they were referring to.

"Understood."

"Good evening to you then, Sir Zacharais." The words are cold, dismissive, as Godric strides from the room. Hades watches him go, and knows he just lost an ally he didn't realize he had.

"Good evening, Sir Godric."

ooooooooooooooooo

The hazy damp of the pre-dawn air muffles Hades' footfalls as his sneakers pound against the pavement. He's three miles into his run, and it's done nothing to improve his disposition.

He's had no time to do research of any kind, and the implications of Godric's warning haven't left his mind. Both are constant reminders of his mortal life and its limitations, and Hades is damned tired of being forced to accept all the things he cannot do. But there's an even bigger issue, and it's the one he's been mulling over for the past thirty minutes. Something just… doesn't feel right with him. His focus, that spark that drives him, is wavering.

It must be the influence of the heroes. Why they would get under his skin is a mystery, as they are not the shining examples of purity and perfection that they claim to be. He sees them clearly now. They are flawed. Snow is assuredly kind and caring, but she also has a nasty vindictive streak. She knows what she wants, and she will do whatever is necessary in order to get it. Her husband, while the living embodiment of a White Knight, is also reckless and judgmental. He has been trying for days to convince the others to let him and Emma hunt down Hyde. Take him down by 'whatever means necessary'. But Snow and Regina keep talking him out of it.

Hades has been privy to all of their conversations, both in the library and at Granny's – where he now dines with them after work. This new arrangement also requires him to endure the company of the pirate, who remains as annoying as ever. Zelena has not made a return appearance, and Hades wonders if she will attend the festival. That momentous occasion kicks off in five hours - a day filled with food, games, and vendors from every corner of the Land of No Magic. It will conclude with a huge potluck feast and dancing under the stars.

His head is still awhirl as he hits mile four, his back coated in sweat as he pants his way up the hill. Perhaps it is the festival itself. So many people. Hades is a loner. He's been a loner for centuries. Today he will have to be on high alert in order to maintain his cover. However, he will not be attending in his Knight Templar accoutrements. Godric has all but alienated him from the others. Even the loyal Caden is treating him differently.

Mile Five brings no relief, so Hades turns and heads back to the mansion. The hot shower helps, and when he's dressed smartly in dark grey pants and a pale blue dress shirt, he feels even better. He studies his sword, resting on the chest by the foot of the bed. Hades has been around long enough to know that events such as this bring out the worst in people. More than ever, he misses his power. He's vulnerable, and if he dies as a mortal, he isn't sure what will happen. The Fates hinted at it being the true end – he'd cease to exist. The concept is frightening. Hades slides the scabbard over his shoulder. The sword ruins the look. It's ridiculous. He totes it along anyway, and right before he exits his bedroom, he clips a leather sheath containing a small, thin knife onto his belt. Just in case.

Renault eyes Hades' armaments strangely, but he wordlessly chauffeurs him into town anyway. Hades thanks the quiet man, and with a heavy sigh he heads towards the library. He has a long day ahead of him.

Two hours later, he and Henry are sweating underneath the temporary shelter created in front of the library's double doors. Forms and paperwork are displayed before them on the folding table, each pile held down by a book, as the people walking by tend to stir up a breeze.

"This is boring," Henry whines. "No one wants to talk to us."

"Give it time, kid. It's early. Watch the people or something. Count red hats."

The teen pulls out his phone, taps it, pouts, and then puts it back in his pocket. He's done this all morning.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Looking at your phone."

Henry scowls. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Obviously. But if I have to watch you fiddle with that phone every thirty seconds for the next six hours, I'm going to run you through with my sword. So… what's eating you?"

"It's nothing." Henry's shoulders lift and droop as he sighs. It's a language universal to all males.

Hades chuckles softly. "Oh boy, kid. Who is she?"

The teen gapes at him. "What?"

Hades pats the boy on the shoulder. "We've all been there. So… is this that girl you went to New York with?" He tries to recall her name, but fails.

"Yes. Violet. She isn't talking to me any more."

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well, what didn't you do?"

"She… I think she likes someone else."

Poor Henry. Young love is like that. Fickle and fleeting. "Are you sure?"

The teen pokes at the forms in front of him. "I don't know. I saw her with another boy the other day. I think he's from your world. Tall. Has sandy hair that falls into his eyes. Older – probably seventeen or eighteen. Looks like he's from California – a surfer type. Dresses in the same faded t-shirts I told you not to wear."

Holy crap – the kid just described Caden. "And Violet…?"

"She and her friends from Camelot have been hanging around with him and his friends a lot lately. The girls are showing them around town, explaining our world and stuff."

"Well, that doesn't mean anything. Have you asked this Violet to do anything with you lately? Like a date?"

"No."

"Well then what's she supposed to do? Wait around for you to ask her?"

The teen's words are snide. "I've been a little busy."

"So have I kid, but women are like that. If you don't pay attention to them, they find someone else who will." That's one thing Hades learned early on. If you want to woo a woman, make her your world. After you have her, well… that's a different story.

"I do text her, but sometimes it is a while before she replies."

"I recommend you try to dance with her tonight. See if she'll meet you somewhere. Bring her flowers when you meet her. Women love flowers. And I'll tell Caden to back off a bit."

"Caden? Who's Caden?"

"The boy bothering your Violet. He's my squire. Well, mine and Godric's." Okay, maybe just Godric's.

Henry's complexion darkens. "What?"

"Yeah, technically he's my roommate, too. I'm pretty sure he and the other squires are just… well, making the best of their situation."

"He's a knight?" Henry seems to have missed the rest of Hades' diatribe, and his eyes are frantic.

"Well, not yet. But he trains with Godric in order to become a knight. So yes, someday I suppose he will be."

"You have to teach me. I want to be your squire."

Hades shakes his head in disbelief. "Why in the world would you want to be a squire? You're the Author. You're family is made up of the most powerful people in this town. Being a squire is well… beneath you."

"No, I need to be a knight. Violet is from Camelot. Her world was nothing but knights. Her dad was a knight too."

"Henry," Hades says seriously, "you don't want to be a knight. Trust me. You are destined for far greater things."

The boy's eyes glisten and frustration echoes in every word. "Everyone tells me that but no one is _showing_ me what to do! I can barely ride a horse. I can barely use a sword – the only one I can use is wooden and… I can't use it any more. I drove my grandfather's truck once and I took out a mailbox. How can I be destined from greatness if no one ever teaches me anything?" He rants on. "Can you ride a horse?"

"Well, yeah," Hades replies.

"Can you use a sword? Can you shoot an arrow? Can you drive a car?"

"Yes, okay kid I get your point. I can do all of those things."

Henry's eyes narrow. "Who taught you to drive?"

Dammit. "Renault did one day," Hades blurts. "He's teaching all of us. It isn't that hard. One pedal stops. The other makes the car go. The wheel in the middle determines which way you go. Piece of cake."

"I want you to teach me. I want you to teach me all of it."

Oh hell. There's that tone of his, the influential one. "Let me think about it." The teen looks hurt, and a new pang of emotion hits Hades' heart. There's no definition for it – but it resembles guilt. Hades sighs. "Look, what I can teach you today, right now, is that in order to get your girl's attention, you need to make her feel special. So, why don't you think about how you might do that once we're finished here, okay?"

"Okay." Henry pulls out his phone, checks it, and then stuffs it back into his pocket.

"Flowers, kid. They are suckers for flowers."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hades stomach rumbles as he is dismantling the folding structure that made up their booth. The day was a moderately productive one – many people did stop by. The boy was actually rather professional, explaining the concept of The Author and what he could and could not do for them. He even hauled out the original storybook for examples.

Of course, people were excited by it, as Henry preached hope better than the most avid televangelist. As the day wore on, the word spread. He and Henry wound up talking to those interested for much longer than he anticipated. Regina dropped by during the mid-afternoon with a small cooler filled with bottles of water and a couple sandwiches. It took the edge off, but according to Henry's phone, the potluck was in full swing right now and they both were missing it.

"Let's just tuck this stuff inside and clean it up tomorrow," Henry says with a sense of urgency. "I want to get to that potluck."

"Me too kid. I'm starving. One ham sandwich does not a meal make."

He and Henry haul the table and the partially dismantled tent through the double-doors. The teen is about to leave when Hades stops him.

"Hold up a second."

Henry turns, impatient. "What?"

"You wanted to learn from me? Here's lesson one – never woo a woman with dirt behind your ears. Come with me." He leads the teen back to the small lavatory, where they both freshen up.

"Feel better?" Hades asks when they return.

"Yeah, actually I do. Thanks."

"Always look your best, kid."

The thought reminds Hades of his sword, resting idly on the folding table. He eyes it warily. Does he really need to drag it along? Charming and Emma are already patrolling the entire event. Is the extra protection truly necessary?

Renault's raised brow from earlier flitters across Hades' memory, and he leaves the ornate scabbard on the table as he and Henry hurry out the door.

They arrive at the open glen of the town hall just as the sun begins to set. The heat of the day has faded, and there's a rich scent unique to mid-summer that saturates the air. Soft music is playing from a band of gypsies, a haunting, tortured aria that fits Hades' mood almost to a tee. It's rare one attends a party a mere fifty feet from where they died.

This can't be easy for Madame Mayor either, but the idea to use the glen was hers. Hades scans the scene, giving credit where credit is due. Regina has style. Round, frosted white bulbs are strung haphazardly from the trees, creating a soft, warm light as they delineate the space. Long, rectangular tables covered in white, each lit by six candles, congregate in the area nearest to the road. There are three other tables solely dedicated to food. Across from them at the other end of the glen is the wooden dance floor. It is lit from above by a crisscross of tiny clear white lights that shine like fireflies. To say it was romantic was an understatement.

Henry spots his mother Emma at a far table and treks towards her. Hades follows, and is surprised to learn that the heroes saved them each a space at their table. The Charmings, Hook, Emma, and Regina are aligned down one side, and opposite them is a set of six men. Recognition pings in the back of Hades' mind. These are probably the dwarves. But where is number seven?

Hades scans for Zelena, but does not see her. Perhaps she is with her daughter. She was at the festival today, he saw her pushing the baby's stroller along Main Street; visiting the various stalls that caught her fancy. But she didn't come close to the library, and after a while, she disappeared from sight entirely, swallowed by the crowd.

He dismisses his thoughts of her with a shake of his head and focuses on what's important. Food. He and Henry carry back plates heaped with potatoes, carrots, beef stew, chicken wings, ears of corn, and everything else that catches their fancy. Both dive into it like it's their last meal.

The Savior is amused. "You two sat all day," she teases. "How can you both be so hungry? David and I were out beating the streets and we didn't eat that much between the both of us."

Henry mumbles in reply, and Hades just grins and shrugs.

"Speaking of which," Charming mutters, "we better get back to it."

Emma pats her son's head. "Have a good time tonight, kid. Stay safe, okay? Don't wander off."

"Mmm… m'okay mum," the teen replies through a mouthful of potatoes.

Regina shares a pointed glance with Emma. Looks like Mama Mayor is on guard duty tonight.

"Well," Snow White chirps, "I for one am going to go and enjoy myself. Anyone care to join me on the dance floor?"

One of the dwarves stands up. "I will. It's about time we did something fun in this town." He's grouchy about it, but Snow takes it all in stride.

"Excellent. Lead the way, Leroy."

Ah, so that's the infamous Leroy that spied on him and Henry. Good to know.

The other dwarves peel away, as does Regina. She murmured in Hook's ear before she disappeared, so apparently the pirate is now on watch. When a young girl approaches their table, Hades' instincts prick up like ears on a dog. She's a cute little thing with long dark hair.

"Henry?" she calls softly.

"Violet!" The teen almost falls over as he turns to face her. Lesson two for Henry is restraint. Wooing is one thing. Making an idiot of yourself is another issue entirely.

"Hi… can we talk?"

Uh oh. Hades and Hook eyeball each other. Those are the top three words a man never wants to hear.

"Sure!" Poor Henry is clueless, and he follows Violet towards the front steps of the mayor's office.

"You going to follow them?" Hades asks.

"Aye, but I'll give the boy some privacy. Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

He and Hook find a suitable stake-out spot under a large oak. The pirate pulls out a flask from under his black leather jacket, and takes a long swig. He offers it without a word, and Hades chokes and sputters as the bitter rum burns his throat.

"Dear god, pirate, what the hell kind of swill is that?"

Killian laughs, loud and ribald. "That'll put hair on your chest, mate. Good stuff."

Hades coughs and swallows. "God-awful, if you ask me."

"Aye, well, perhaps I'm used to it." He then points towards Henry and Violet. "And perhaps we should offer some to the youngster as well. Their chat doesn't seem to be going so well."

The young girl is staring at the ground, fidgeting with the pleats of her blue and white dress. Henry's face is sullen, and a part of Hades pangs for the boy. Love is never easy, kid.

A voice from behind startles them both. "What's going on? Where's Henry?" Regina has returned, and she isn't alone. Zelena is standing a mere ten feet away, draped in a summery dress of pale jade. It is light and airy, and very unlike her. Her hair is down, flowing in wavy cascades over her shoulder. She is timeless, and in a way, innocent. Her daughter is nowhere to be seen. They make eye contact for a split second before she turns and studies the grass at her feet.

Hook points out Henry and Violet to Regina. "He's over there, getting his heart squished like a bug. We're waiting to help pick up the pieces."

The brunette studies her son. "Oh. It's her. Well, good. He's too young to be dating anyway." The mayor has also changed her attire. She is clad in a royal blue dress, still tailored but elegant rather than formal. It hugs her form nicely and makes her much less intimidating. She's standing idly next to the pirate, who turns his head and makes a point of studying her appearance. "Quite a new look for you, luv," he says with a crude wink.

"Wink at me again and you'll have an eye patch to match that hook, pirate."

"Now that," Hook says snidely, "is an interesting attitude for a woman trying to worm her way into another good man's heart."

"Who says I'm here to find a man? Maybe my sister and I just want to have a good time."

Hades' ears perk up.

"Izzat so?" Hook sneers. "A 'good time'?"

Regina's voice lowers to a harsh, whispered growl. "That is _not_ what I meant and you know it. We both need to do ... something to move on. Oh, forget it. Be as judgmental as you want. I wouldn't expect anything less."

The pirate's face pales. "Oh. I didn't think..."

Regina interrupts, "No, you didn't."

There's an awkward silence between the two heroes, and Hades is doing his best to remain a fly on this very intriguing wall.

Humility ripples through Hook's words. "Apologies, luv. Don't let me stand in your way."

It seems Regina isn't much for sentimentality, as she hurriedly dismisses the topic. "So, you'll keep an eye on Henry for a while, right?" She leans forward and stares through Hades with beady parental eyes. "Both of you?"

"Certainly, Lady Regina."

"Good. C'mon Zelena. Let's get you something to eat and then we'll go have some fun."

Zelena's voice is as hesitant as it is soft. "Regina…"

"No," the mayor says firmly. "We agreed. We're doing this."

"Oh, all right."

The two wander off and Hades follows Zelena with his eyes. He watches as she picks at her food with a grimace. She clearly doesn't want to be here, and he wonders why Regina is making her do this. Moreso, he wonders why Zelena is tolerating it.

"They're a pair, those two," the pirate says to him. "Right powerful. Right bitchy too."

Hades steals a glance over at Henry. He's still talking with Violet, but the aura of the conversation seems to have improved. Good for him.

"You know they're sisters, right?"

Yes, you idiot. I know them better than you do. "Yeah," Hades replies neutrally. "Henry told me."

"Aye. Don't tell Regina, but her sister can wallop her ten times over. Zelena's one of the most powerful women I've ever seen, second maybe to my Emma."

"Really," Hades intones dryly.

"Well, mate, I thought you might want to know, given that you fancy her and all."

"I do not fancy her."

"Aye… right... Just keep in mind, women with power aren't so easy to tame. Takes a lot of time, commitment." The pirate's voice lowers. "They aren't easy to love."

For once, Hades agrees with the fool man. Zelena was definitely not an easy woman to love. He wonders if Emma rejected Hook as much as Zelena rejected him. Dear Gods – does he actually have something in common with the pirate?

"A very good man once told me that love was the one thing truly worth fighting for." Hook gestures towards Regina. "He died for that belief, by protecting her."

"Your point?"

"A powerful woman can bring out a powerful love in a man. One that makes you do bloody crazy things. Just... giving you fair warning. " Hook then elbows him gently in the ribs. "Oy, mate. Look. Fun's about to start." He tilts his chin towards the sisters and two men are standing nearby. One is the unnamed hero who visited the library on the first day it opened. The other is shorter, and an unknown. They appear to be asking for a dance.

"The one on the left is the resident … oh, the head-shrinker. Emma has a word for it."

"Psychologist?"

"Aye! Hopper is his name. Looks like he's going for your girl." Hades stifles a growl as the tall, happy man leads his woman onto the dance floor. Regina follows along with the shorter man.

"The other bloke is from your world. That's Dr. Jekyll. He's an odd sort, but harmless enough. It's that Hyde character you have to look out for. He's his other half. Don't ask how I know – it's something I'd right rather forget."

Hades is half-listening. That Hopper is chatting merrily with Zelena as he leads her in a makeshift waltz. She's smiling at him. Jealousy is a new emotion, but it burns bright in Hades' heart.

Hook lays a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. He's just being polite with her. Besides, she'd never go for a bloke like him. Both those women need strong men. Men like… uh oh."

"Uh oh… what?"

"Men like that one. Isn't that your Captain?" The pirate gestures with his hook at the fully robed knight approaching Zelena. It's Godric. Hades' brows narrow as his ex-brother-in-arms taps the quack hero on the shoulder to cut in. His ire intensifies when the quack relinquishes Zelena to him.

Hades starts towards the dance floor, but Hook stops him short. "Whoa, my friend. Charging out there like a bull in heat won't do you any favors."

"You're right," he mumbles. "I know that."

"Let's see how things go. It'll be… educational. Zelena's a witch."

Hades growls. "Don't insult her."

Hook holds up his arms in defense. "No, no… I don't mean it like that. She's an actual witch. That's who she was. Wicked Witch of the West from a land called Oz. Oh boy… your mate is asking for trouble."

Godric is inching his body closer and closer to Zelena, but she continues to back away. The music ends and Godric places his hand along the small of her back, guiding her off the dance floor. Hades blood boils when Zelena allows this, albeit somewhat stiffly. The brawny man's hand is drifting downward, and Hades' fingers are digging into his palms.

"Easy mate. If he's foolish enough to cop a feel, he's in for a world of hurt."

Sure enough, the knight's hand drifts down over Zelena's rear. There's a split second between the time he squeezes her ass, and the time she waves her hand and launches him six feet straight up into the air.

Hook crosses his arms. "Told you so."

Hades is biting back laughter. Godric is hovering a good four feet from the ground while Zelena is snarling up at him. He can't make out her words, but he knows that tone. _That's my girl._

She continues to rant, and Regina rushes to her side, trying to placate her. Finally she drops the poor knight with a flick of her wrist, and he lands hard on his side.

Hook is delighting in this. "Ooh. That'll leave a mark."

Zelena snaps at Regina and then waves her hand, disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

"See? Not an ordinary woman. Not in the slightest. You sure you don't want an easier bit of fluff? There's a nice one, was a fairy once. Cute. Sweet. I could set you up, if you'd like."

Hades stiffens. "No thank you."

"Aye, well. Can't say I didn't warn you."

They both steal a glance over at Henry. He and Violet seem to have resolved their issues, and are walking towards the dance floor, hand in hand.

Hades smiles. Young love wins the evening. However, Regina notices the pair and is not as pleased. Her scowl runs deep when she approaches them.

"Well, this night is a disaster."

"What'd you expect … trying to domesticate the Wicked Witch is like trying to tame a tornado." The pirate chortles and nudges Hades. "Heh. That's a joke."

Regina's eyes darken. "She cannot stay cooped up in that farmhouse for the rest of her life, and you know it."

"Seems like she bloody well can, luv."

"She needs to get out. She can't raise that baby alone." Hades blinks. This is news.

Regina continues, "I did it, and it was one of the hardest things I did." She glances at Henry and Hades follows suit, noting the teen's happy smile as he leads Violet off the dance floor. They are headed towards the food table. "I'm lucky he didn't turn out any worse than he did. I made a lot of mistakes."

She's wrong. Henry is a good kid. "Lady Regina, you're mistaken. Henry is a fine boy. Smart, gifted."

"You're kind, Rhye, but he's also headstrong and rebellious. It takes a village to raise a child, and that's what I want for Robin's daughter."

There's actual compassion in Hook's words, and the sneer is gone from his tone. "She has you, Regina."

The dark head shakes a negative. "It's not enough. Zelena needs… more."

"You afraid she'll go evil… er, wicked again?"

The lack of a response is deafening. Moments pass before she murmurs, "I can't let Robyn turn evil." She looks up and there are tears in her eyes. "Evil isn't born, it's _made_."

She and the pirate share a look. Hades is now an awkward third wheel, and both recognize it quickly.

"Hey, sorry mate. Madame Mayor and I have a bit of a history with… shall we say… the darker side. But we're reformed now. Well, mostly."

"Yes, apologies Mr. Rhye. You see, the Captain and I have had, well, life-altering experiences that turned us onto the right path. He was brought back to life by Zeus, and I removed all the darkness from me via a potion, of sorts."

The world around Hades coats itself in a haze of red. "What did you just say?"

"Aye mate. Zeus, God of Olympus, he brought me back from the Underworld. I was dead as a doornail but I helped defeat the God of Death, and as thanks, well, here I am."

The calm, controlled demeanor Hades' spent a lifetime perfecting implodes into rage as reality sinks in. Regina is prattling on about Dr. Jekyll and a potion, but Hades doesn't hear her. He hears nothing but the pounding of his blood boiling in his ears.

His brother did this. How dare he meddle in Hades' realm? It must have amused him, like a cruel joke – restoring the last mortal Hades tortured and manipulated back to life. Zeus did it out of spite - just to show he could.

Hades can't control it. He's going to blow his cover if he stays with these two sappy mortals any longer. "Excuse me," he says, trying for polite but snarling just the same. "There's something I need to attend to."

He storms off, hearing the pirate murmur to Regina, "I think you upset him."

Hades is livid. Damn Zeus! Once he has his power back, he will find his errant brother and annihilate him. If he needs to make another Crystal, he will. Gods are eternal – and Hades has nothing but time. He'll spear him through his thick skull and spit in his face when his brother crumples to dust at his feet. Then he'll find the Fates, and he'll rip out Zeus' thread of life for good.

He stomps down street after street, his rage intensifying with every step. Enough of this piddling life with the heroes. He needs to get down to business and get Henry to write him back into his body. Hades finds his way to the library, and is tempted to kick down the door, when a light flickers from the back room.

This sets him off further. What is wrong with these mortals? Don't they have any respect for property? They need to be taught a lesson. Hades quietly unlocks the front door and slips inside. His scabbard glints in the dim light. With slaughter on his mind, Hades retrieves his sword from the folding table and creeps towards the back room.

A low voice is grumbling, either to itself or another is uncertain. Hades pauses, listening. The voice is demanding, and there's a second that replies. Defiant, yet full of fear.

Holy hell – that's Henry! Hades acts on instinct and flips on the lights, closing his eyes and facing the bright bulbs for three seconds before opening them – allowing them to adjust quickly. Before him stands the tall, dark visage of Mr. Hyde, squinting against the glare. He's holding Henry's book in one hand while the other is dangling the teen by the front collar of his shirt. The boy is a good three feet off the ground.

The very fine thread of Hades' sanity snaps. He has absolutely had enough of everyone disrupting his plans and taking what is rightfully his. He whips his sword around and stops the sharp point a hair's breadth away from the carotid artery on the pale man's neck.

"Put. Him. Down."

Hyde's head turns with precision slowness, his gaze traveling down the silver blade glinting in the fluorescent light. Dead eyes burn into Hades' own, setting every instinct ablaze with alarm. Hyde has no soul. Hades should know, he spent centuries collecting them. Lovely, tortured, battered things - the God of Death is the de facto expert on a mortal's soul.

Yet this Mr. Hyde is nothing but an empty husk. Hades repeats his threat, unwilling to back down despite the gnawing fear eating away at his gut. Dammit. Godric knew. He warned him. Hades should have listened.

The air grows thick with anticipation. Seconds pass like minutes as each man measures his opponent. When Hyde's brow narrows, Hades makes his move. He slices deep across the man's neck and leaps back, poised to strike again. Hyde howls and tosses Henry into the nearest bookcase, where the boy yelps and crumples to the floor.

"Henry! Run! Get your family!" Hades eyes flash in shock as Hyde removes his hand from the gaping wound. There is no blood. A low chuckle permeates the room. The black head tilts slowly from side to side as the cut shrinks and then disappears.

Shit. This is not going to end well.

"Little man," Hyde purrs, "I remember you. You are Godric's second. Why do you challenge me? You know I can crush you in an instant." A thick arm lashes out with lightning speed, but Hades dodges it and offers up a parrying slash in return. The man groans in pain, but again the gash heals.

"Seems not, my friend," Hades retorts. "You know, if you want your story written, we can certainly arrange an appointment for you." He backtracks towards the main lobby, optimistic that the demon man will follow him. "We're booked for the next two weeks, but I'm sure we'll find a way to squeeze you in."

"I do not need my story written. In fact, I would prefer it remain untold." The dark man is marching towards him with long, pointed strides and Hades is grateful that Belle kept the bookshelves spaced so far apart. She's going to be terribly upset when she sees what he did to them. Hades sprints behind the smaller bookcase to his left and with all his might, pushes it down onto Hyde. There. That should slow him down.

Hades doesn't know where the boy is, but he hollers to him just the same. "Henry! Get the hell out of here!"

Hyde rises from the pile of books like a behemoth from the depths of Hell itself. The storybook remains buried in the melee, temporarily forgotten. Meaty fingers fold together and knuckles crack. "You… are becoming annoying."

"I do have that effect on people," Hades quips, shifting his sword in his hand. "It's a gift."

"Sir Godric will be distressed when he hears I killed you. But I need that book, and that boy."

"I need him too. You may have him when I'm done, if you ask nicely. Why don't you try again on… let's say… the fifth of never? I do hope that works with your schedule." Hades dodges to the right and delivers a searing cut down the man's forearm.

Hyde sneers, the dark eyes flashing with rage. "You may be quick with words, little man, but you are no match for me."

"Over-confidence is the number one killer of villains. Did you know?" Hades has never wished for his power more. He even tries to call it forth, but of course, there is nothing. He feels the walls close in as Hyde traps him in the corner by the ornate elevator doors. The thick arms stretch outward.

"It appears you have run out of things to say, my friend."

"You're right. But I have plenty left to do." Hades twists to the side and drives his blade into the electronics on the elevator, specifically damaging the large capacitor. Electricity sparks with crackling intensity before the entire thing overloads and explodes, hurling them both towards the center of the room.

Hades stumbles to his knees, bruised and half-deaf from the blast. His sword is a good ten feet away, tarnished and warped. Glass is crunching beneath him as he takes survey of the damage. Oh, the poor library. A split second later there is a steel grip around his throat. Hyde stands and Hades feels nothing but air beneath his feet.

"That was an excellent try. Truly, you are a spirited one. But, I'm afraid it's time to die."

Hyde squeezes, dead eyes glittering with pleasure. Hades feels his windpipe clamp shut. He struggles and claws at his throat, but to no avail. There are flickering stars and grey rings clouding his vision as he gasps for air. His brain searches weakly for ideas, and in a flash, he remembers the knife. He fumbles at his side and pulls it free. Using every ounce of energy he can muster, he plunges the blade straight into the black depths of Hyde's left eye.

The man yowls and flings Hades like a rag doll to crash into the front wall and land in the shattered remains of the front window. He lies prone on the floor, too weak to move, every cell shrieking in pain. He recoils in horror as Hyde yanks the knife from his eye and throws it towards the circulation desk where it embeds itself right above the letter 'U'. There is black ichor oozing down the pale man's cheek.

"Take that, you damned bastard," Hades rasps as he struggles to breathe.

The remaining good eye burns red. Hyde is truly a demon. "You will pay for this. I am not going to kill you, I am going to _rip your soul apart_."

He reaches into his overcoat and retrieves something from the inside pocket. It's a wand. Hades heart clenches, terror coating him like rain. The monster can wield magic. Yellowed teeth bare in an inhuman grin as Hyde approaches.

"Good-bye, little man." The tip of the wand glows red and then the double front doors of the library fly open with a blinding white light. The power from the blast sends Hyde crashing into a large bookshelf, the blow knocking the wand free from his grasp. It bounces off the far wall and comes to rest atop the remains of the elevator door.

"Back off, asshole," Emma snarls, hands glowing.

It's all of them. All of the heroes, and… thank god, there's Henry. The boy runs to Hades' side, his face pale.

"Let's do this," Regina says to the Savior, and they both call up their power, igniting their hands in red and white respectively. David has a unique-looking gun pointed straight at Hyde's chest, and Snow has brought along her bow for the occasion. Hook is off to Emma's right, a silver sword lodged in his good hand.

Hyde stumbles to his feet. "This isn't over," he growls. He pulls a tiny white pill from his jacket pocket and slams it onto the floor. The ground shakes and a small, dark hole opens beside him. He leans into it and disappears into its depths. It closes with a faint 'pop' a few seconds later.

Snow White finds her voice first. "What the hell was that?"

"Portable transportation spell," Regina states, her hands dimming. "Very advanced magic."

This is all very nice, but Hades thinks it's about time for a nap. He peers up at Henry and tries to say something clever, but he's too weak to form any words.

"Moms! We need to help him."

Hades sees a lot of different shoes pattering quickly towards him before he falls into the welcome depths of unconsciousness.


	9. novem

A soft 'beep' is permeating through Hades' resting mind. It's terribly annoying. He groans and attempts to return to his peaceful slumber, but the quiet blips continue, like a leaky faucet in an empty tile bathroom. One weary eye opens to a dimly lit room of glass, muted in silvers and whites. Hushed voices speak in the distance, and the whole scenario is unfamiliar.

Then he remembers. Hyde. The library. With a moan he drags his consciousness to the forefront and studies his surroundings. The faint odor of antiseptic and desperation gives his location away. Dammit, didn't he tell Henry that the hospital was the last place he wanted to be? He tries to sit up, but spikes of pain drop him back against his crinkly pillow.

"Oh good," a cheerful voice chirps, "you're awake. Don't try to get up."

Hades blinks his vision into focus and there's a man hovering over his bed. Spiked bleach-blond hair clashes with the deep blue of the doctor's gaze, but there is a smattering of intelligence reflecting within it. Hades immediately begins to doubt this first impression when the doctor leans over and shines a stabbingly bright light into each of his eyes. He growls, but his throat is too dry for vocalizations and he winds up coughing instead.

"Oops – let's fix that for you. Nurse!"

There are footsteps and Emma Swan suddenly pops into Hades' line of sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snaps at Doctor StrangeHair, swatting at the penlight in his hand. "I thought you said he had a concussion? You trying to make his headache worse?"

"Are you the physician here? I said he _might_ have a concussion, and I was checking to see if he had a normal pupillary response." The man smiles down at him. "You'll be pleased to know that you do. No concussion my friend – but you will have quite a headache for the next few days."

The sharp voice of Regina echoes through the room. "No he won't." She appears with hair slightly disheveled and an intense look on her face. "Get out of the way, you quack," she says, waving him aside. "I'm healing him."

The doctor takes a step backwards, eyes wide. But Emma turns and scowls. "No, you're not."

"Healing someone isn't just a job for the Savior, you know," Regina snarls.

"No, but I owe it to him. He saved my son."

"He is my son too!"

The two are glaring at each other at the foot of Hades' bed. He blinks slowly, and suddenly Snow White and her dear husband David have joined in the melee. It's quite the melee, too. Hades wishes they would all just shut up and leave him alone.

"If you were paying attention, this never would have happened. The library is a wreck and look at him! He's hurt!"

Blondie in the lab coat chimes in. "Three broken ribs, broken collarbone and his right ankle is severely sprained. Significant bruising of the windpipe. Not to mention the multiple contusions and the six-inch gash on the back of his head." The doctor faces Hades. "You were lucky; it could have been a lot worse."

"See?" Emma points, enraged. "All because you were too busy partying to watch Henry!"

Regina's eyes flare. "And where were you, Sheriff? Isn't it your job to protect and serve? Why didn't you, and _you,"_ she shouts, pointing at Charming, "keep a better eye on Hyde?"

David hollers back, "That's what we were trying to do!"

The pirate and Henry finally come into sight. Both have seen better days. Hook's eyes are bloodshot and the sexy stubble he's so fond of is now shaggy and unkempt. The boy is nearly shaking with exhaustion; a white bandage is wrapped around one hand and two thin butterfly strips seal an inch-long cut along his forehead.

"Look," the pirate intones, attempting peace, "there's no sense in blaming each other."

Emma scowls. "You aren't so innocent in this either, Killian."

"No luv, I think we all made mistakes tonight, myself and Henry included." He gently pats the teen on his shoulder and Hades is intrigued the pirate has such compassion. Then again, it is Henry after all.

"We're just lucky Rhye was there to stop that Hyde character. Isn't that what's important?"

All four heroes deflate into themselves at Hook's words. Henry finally lifts his head and those deep hazel eyes meet Hades' own. "I'm sorry," he says meekly, his voice that of a child half his age. "I didn't mean for you to…" The boy swallows his sob and then runs from the room.

"I'll go talk to him," Emma says quietly.

Regina nods. With both parents in agreement, the tension in the room dissipates.

"So," Snow states with a heavy sigh. "Now what."

"Now," Regina says as she shakes out her hands, "I'm going to heal him."

"Err… well…" The blonde doctor looks nervous.

Regina whirls to face him. "What?"

"You might not want to do that just yet."

"Why not?"

He points towards the right side of Hades' bed. Hades tilts his head painfully to the left, and sees the trio of IV bags hanging from the silver hook of the metal stand. "He's got a lot of chemicals pumping through his bloodstream right now. I don't claim to be an expert on magic, but my experience with it shows that it doesn't mix well with modern medicine."

David glances at Hades, a mixture of respect and pity in his eyes. "We can't risk it, Regina. It will have to wait until tomorrow - when the drugs are out of his system."

Snow looks at the doctor. "But won't he be in pain?"

"Yes. That's what happens when you stop administering pain medications to a patient who needs them."

The brunette shakes her short dark hair. "We can't risk that."

"Sorry," Regina murmurs to Hades with sincerity. "Once you're feeling a little better, I promise I'll fix you up." She shoots a black look at the doctor. "Next time, talk to us before you dope up one of our friends, okay?"

The doctor shrugs.

"We should let him rest, Regina," David murmurs, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The mayor sighs. "All right." She glances over at the bed. "We'll be back to visit tomorrow, okay Mr. Rhye?"

"All but me, luv," Hook declares as he walks across the room. He drags a short chair from behind a privacy curtain, and with a brain-shattering screech, pushes it to a stop a few feet to the right of Hades' hospital bed. "I'm going to keep the good man company tonight."

Oh dear gods, please no.

The pirate beams down at him from his bedside. "Aye, mate. Don't you worry – I'll be right here." He waves the others away with his good hand. "Did I ever tell you the story about how I got my hook? It's a good one… you see, there was this married woman I met in a bar…"

Hades closes his eyes. He is in for a long night.

oooooooooooooooooo

The next time Hades wakes, his room is empty. Sunlight is streaming through the glass panes behind him, coating everything around him in a bright and cheerful glow.

He wishes he felt the same. That doctor underestimated the severity of the headache hammering in his skull. His sides ache with every breath, and his ankle is throbbing with each passing second. He looks down at his left hand, and the pale white catheter is still in place. He traces the thin clear line to a bag of fluids handing from the IV stand.

There are women, nurses, wandering about in the other room. One notices him and approaches with a dull beige pitcher and an opaque plastic cup.

"Here you go," she murmurs in a soft, high voice while pouring him some water. "Drink it slowly, now."

Hades complies, and the cool liquid feels heavenly against his parched throat.

"There," she smiles. "I'll leave this here, but don't drink too fast, okay?" She walks away, and Hades wonders who she really is. He watches the world pass by from his hospital bed, the nurses and the Bleached Boy doctor puttering around as they go about their day.

He must have dozed off again, because the next thing he knows, Sir Godric is seated in the chair beside his bed. His bulk barely fits, but he seems adamant to squeeze it between the chrome armrests anyway. Hades isn't exactly pleased to see him, but the memory of Zelena dropping him to the ground like a stone takes away some of the edge. The bastard will think twice before tangling with her again.

"So," the burly man states quietly, "it's true. You challenged Hyde."

"Not quite," Hades answers in a voice like sandpaper. He reaches for the pitcher on the tray next to Godric, but the knight beats him to it, and pours some water for him.

"This will help, brother." There's kindness in his tone, and Hades is taken aback by it. He expected a bit more hostility. Time passes as Hades slowly sips from his cup. When he finishes, Godric speaks again.

"Hyde is most displeased with you and your new friends. He's waited a long time for the right opportunity to kidnap the boy."

"Sorry to hear that," Hades whispers with a snarl.

"He wants Henry and his book. I am not sure of his exact reasons why, but he is very motivated. He will try again."

"Let him. I'll take out the other eye next time."

Godric coughs out a laugh. "I still can't believe you did that. It is healing, but I do believe it will leave a fairly noticeable scar."

"Good. It'll match the one on the other side of his ugly face." Hades shifts his weight and turns to face Godric. "Why didn't you tell me he was a demon?"

The knight smiles softly. "Because he's not. He's mortal, just… very difficult to kill. You know his story, right?"

Hades scours his memory. Surely he's read about a Mr. Hyde. It's Jekyll and Hyde, right? The long dormant images click into place. "It's the runt. Dr. Jekyll. He is the weak link. So if he dies, they both do?"

"That's my assumption. I believe Hyde shares this belief as well."

That makes sense, and also explains why Hyde might want Henry. Maybe announcing to the town that the boy was The Author wasn't such a great idea.

"I did try to warn you," Godric taunts in an uncharacteristic singsong voice.

"Yes, you did." They both sit in silence for a while. Hades can feel Godric's eyes on him as he takes measure of all his injuries. It's awkward and humiliating. Hades got the crap beat out of him. And that, by far, is the most un-godlike thing that's happened to him since the Fates yanked him out of the Void.

Godric's expression seems to shift as the minutes pass. If Hades didn't know better, he'd say it was pride. But as quickly as it appears, it's gone. The man heaves himself to his feet and straightens his starched white shirt.

"You are no longer welcome at the mansion."

"I figured," Hades mutters softly, his raspy voice still foreign to his ears.

"Caden has packed your belongings in your trunk. He was rather distressed to hear of your dismissal from the Knights Templar. I have ordered him and the others to stay away, as any association with you will be viewed as traitorous by Mr. Hyde."

Hades sighs. He knew there would be consequences, but the loss of his cushy lifestyle stings a bit. He'll miss Caden – the young lad was helpful and kept their shared space neat as a pin. He also had a small amount of hero worship going on, and Hades liked that. Now it is gone, and Hades isn't sure what he will do next.

The harsh gaze from days before returns to Godric's eyes. "I ask that you uphold my wishes in this regard. Caden may seek you out. If he does, he only puts you both in jeopardy."

Hades nods. He gets it.

"When you are ready, Renault will bring your things to your new residence."

There is no new residence. For all he knows, he'll be bunking next to the third dumpster on the left behind Granny's.

There's a sadness in the knight's voice as he walks towards the doorway. "Good luck to you, Zacharias."

It seems he's lost the title of 'Sir' as well. Ouch.

oooooooooooooooooo

The rest of the day is uneventful, and as night falls, his room returns to muted shades of silver. The hustle and bustle of the hospital around him slows, but Hades is wide awake. And hungry. His stomach has been rumbling for the past twenty minutes.

"Hello," he calls towards the other room. "Hello… hungry patient here."

There's no response.

"Helloooo…!"

"Hello." The voice comes from the opposite end of his room, and Hades' head whirls so fast his neck hurts. Standing in the doorway, looking as dark and alluring as ever, is Zelena.

Words. Hades needs them. Dammit, why the hell is she here? The last thing he wants is for her to see him like this.

Everything about her, from the deep grey fur on the collar of her unbuttoned coat to the chilling blue ice in her eyes, screams hostility. She's a hissing tiger with fangs bared, poised and ready to strike. To call her intimidating is a gross understatement.

Her scowl is the epitome of disdain as she strides over to his bed. "Here's a little tip. If you want to page a nurse, you press this shiny red button." She hands him a flat rectangular device with a wire that runs under his bed. Hades pushes the red icon and a small square panel illuminates on the far wall. Thirty seconds later, the soft-speaking nurse from this morning is at his doorway.

"Is everything okay?"

"Your patient is hungry," Zelena snarls. "If you were doing your job, you'd know that."

The nurse's lower lip trembles in apprehension. Whoever she is, she's had a run-in with Zelena in the past. "Yes… I'll speak with the doctor and get him something right away."

"See that you do."

Hades frowns. Blatant disrespect isn't his style. That woman is just doing her job. He doesn't need the hospital staff treating him poorly just because Zelena had to go and run her mouth.

"Why are you here?" he asks her, his words still a bit raspy.

She chuckles, low in her throat. "I'm here to heal you."

What?

"Don't look so horrified. I won't hurt you."

Says the woman who stabbed him through the heart with the most powerful weapon ever known to man and gods alike. A ripple of fear runs through him. It's instinctive. He's weak and broken. Defenseless. And here she is at his bedside, all fired up and spitting nails.

"You sure are a skittish thing. I don't remember doing anything to you. Did I?"

His imagination replays his death over and over again. _Zelena, you have no idea._

"Where is Regina?" he asks. "She said yesterday that she would heal me."

Zelena laughs snidely. "That was four days ago, Sir Knight. You've been out of it for quite some time." She waves her hand haphazardly. "Do forgive me for not remembering your name, but honestly, I don't rightly care."

Her whole attitude sets Hades' nerves on edge. "Then why are you here?"

She shoots him her trademark glare, the one that blends revulsion and irritation into such hatred that no one is immune. "I told you. I'm here to heal you."

She reaches into her black coat and pulls out a wand. Holy hell, that's the wand Hyde had. Is Zelena secretly working for Hyde?

She's fingering it idly, turning it over from one hand to the other. "I really should thank you. The brute that used you as a punching bag took this from me. I'm quite pleased to have it back."

Hades eyes her warily. Okay, maybe she's not in cahoots with Hyde.

"My sister is… having some issues with her magic right now. Sadly, this wand doesn't work for her any longer. That's why she relinquished it to me. Part of the deal was to help your sorry ass. So do stay still, hmm?"

The wand tip glows green and Hades cringes, unsure of what will happen. "Zelena…" he pleads. Dear Gods, please don't let this woman murder him twice.

She freezes, the hand with the wand hovering over his chest. It withdraws, and she is standing at his bedside, defensive animosity now replaced with genuine confusion.

"You... know my name."

Of course he does. "Of course I do."

Her pretty eyes narrow. "How?"

"Um… Henry? Hook? Your sister? Pick a hero. Any hero."

Now one brow raises. "Hero?"

"Well, that's what they are, aren't they?"

She doesn't respond and moments pass before Hades finally breaks the silence. "So, are you going to heal me or what?"

The defenses flare back to life. "Not with that attitude."

Hades scoffs, "Oh, I see… this is all an act then? Maybe whatever weakness that keeps your sister from using that wand is affecting you as well."

She lunges at him with a toothy roar and the wand flashes bright green a mere inch from his nose, the intensity of its power heating his skin. Ice blue eyes are crackling with rage as she leans her weight against his chest. "Care to test that theory?"

He smiles. He can't help it. Zelena is an absolute force to be reckoned with, and it's as appealing as it is terrifying.

She blinks. "What in bloody hell are you grinning at?"

"You," he blurts.

The wand burns brighter. "Don't toy with me, knight."

He looks down at her lovely body pressed against his. She's never been one for chaste outfits, so it's quite a view. He lifts his gaze to hers again, and she'd be a fool not to know what he was thinking.

She's not, because she's off him and standing a good four feet away split seconds later. "How dare you…" she huffs. Her arms are crossed against her chest, the wand angled as a barrier against her heart.

"Let me give _you_ a little tip," he tells her. "When a gorgeous woman throws herself on top of a man, he sure as hell is going to react to it. So… who's toying with whom, here?"

Her cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink. "I wasn't… I didn't…" There's a lot of emotion swirling in her, and Hades is reveling in it. So much for the tiger. Kitten might be a more accurate analogy.

Hades' grin widens. This is fun. Zelena is so used to being the aggressor in everything she does, that when the tables are turned, she doesn't quite know what to do. Perhaps he won't kill her right away, once he's back in his real body. Maybe he will keep her around for a while. Well, at least until he tires of her.

She steps back further and eyes him warily. He's seen that expression before.

"It's okay," he says softly. "I tend to have that effect on women." He pulls lightly at his hospital gown. "Ladies like a man that isn't afraid to make a fashion statement."

She's squelching back a grin. He can tell. He teases her further. "I think it is the blue flowers. They set off my eyes, you know."

That smile finally breaks free. "Are you… flirting with me?"

Hades winks at her. "Only if you want me to."

She turns absolute scarlet in embarrassment. This is entirely too easy. He waits for her snarling retort, but … it doesn't come. Instead, she seems to cower in upon herself, studying the tiles at her feet. It's completely unlike her, and there's an awkwardness that hangs silently in the air until pale blue eyes again meet his. The ice fortress has been rebuilt, and it ignites a challenge deep within him.

She's all business now. "I promised my sister I would heal you. Are you going to let me, or what?

"As you wish," he croons quietly, leaning back against the bed and laying his arms at his sides. He closes his eyes. "Do your worst, oh beautiful enchantress."

"Knock it off," she says coldly.

He peeks at her through one half-opened eye. "Knock what off, milady?"

"That. Flirt with me again, and I'll do more than mend your broken bones. You want to sing soprano at the Christmas pageant this year?"

Yikes. Would she really do that? He leans forward and opens his other eye. Yes, it appears she would. He falls back and accepts his fate. The IV pulls at his hand, and Hades remembers the doctor's warning.

"Wait. What about the IV? Medicines and magic don't mix."

She chuckles quietly. "Doctor Whale tell you that?" She shakes her head. "Such an amateur."

She hovers the wand over his left hand, and the butterfly catheter disappears. "Now stay still," she tells him. Slowly, starting at his feet, she passes the wand over him. The emerald green glow of her power shines around him, working its way up his body in a cool, tingling rush as she guides the magic over his legs, his abdomen, his ribs and finally his head.

The dull ache in his ankle is gone, as is the recurrent stabs of pain each time he breathes. But the greatest relief is in his skull, the removal of his constant headache almost brings tears of joy to his eyes.

"Thank you," he says sincerely.

She glances down at him, her expression half smug and half… something unidentifiable. "You're welcome."

He expects her to poof herself away in a cloud of green smoke, but instead she just turns quietly and exits through the side door without another word.

Three seconds after she's gone, the nurse hurries in with a tray of chicken soup and lime green Jell-O. Typical. She places it on the tray next to his bed.

"I can't believe she didn't kill you. You know who she is, right?"

Yes, you cowardly little thing, I know. "She healed me," he tells her pointedly. He wiggles his ankle as proof. "See? She's not all bad."

"You stood up to her. I saw you two talking. How did you do it? Weren't you scared?"

Of course he was. "Nope."

"Well, you're a braver soul than I will ever be. I'm sorry the food isn't all that great. The doctor doesn't want you eating anything substantial. You've been on fluids for days and need to take it easy."

"This'll be fine, thank you" he tells her dismissively as he stirs his lukewarm soup with the plastic spoon.

The hospital grows cold and quiet around him, yet Hades remains wide awake. He stares at the ceiling long into the night, wondering about Zelena, about Regina and the wand, and most importantly, where the hell he's going to sleep after tonight.

oooooooooooooooooo

The next morning dawns as dreary as Hades' mood. Rain is sheeting against his window as he leans against the metal frame, peering out at the streets of Storybrooke below. He feels fantastic physically; Zelena definitely healed him. Yet mentally he's a giant mess.

He has nowhere to go. He's going to have to ask the heroes for help. The idea of groveling for a place to stay, like a slovenly beggar, is so far beneath him that he can't even begin to know how to do it.

The clock on the far wall in the other room reads 10:45 a.m. Per this morning's nurse, a serious older woman with a permanent scowl, the rather useless doctor will be in for a final check-up in fifteen minutes. After that, Hades is free to go.

What if the heroes don't show? According to Zelena, it's been days since the pirate sat at his bedside and blathered on for hours about stealing the Dark One's first wife. Hades felt it prudent not to point out that said woman was now swimming in the River of Souls for all eternity, courtesy of her first husband's cruelty.

The minutes pass quickly, and suddenly Dr. Incompetent is there in his room, giving him a rather invasive examination.

"It truly is miraculous," he murmurs, "what they can do with their magic. Which one healed you? The blonde or the brunette?"

"Neither," Hades replies. "The redhead."

Bleach Boy gasps. "Not… the witch?"

"One and the same."

"Well, I'm glad I missed her this time around. She has a rather nasty habit of hurling me into walls." He presses gently against Hades' ribcage. It doesn't even twinge. "Yet she does beautiful work. There's no denying that. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

"Well then, Mr. Rhye, you are free to go. Your belongings are in the clear bag under your bed and the discharge desk is down the main hallway on the left." The spiky-haired man leaves, and Hades retrieves the bag from under his bed. Inside are the dark grey pants and light blue shirt he wore the day of the festival, along with his undergarments and boots. But it's difficult to tell it all apart, as everything is coated stiff with his blood - dark brown stains patterned through nearly every fiber.

Was he really hurt this badly? It seems so. He refuses to open the bag – he knows what rotten blood smells like. He places it in the wastebasket near the doorway and sighs, lost and alone. He has nowhere to go and now nothing to wear but a white hospital gown and thin blue socks.

Maybe he can ask the receptionist to call the mansion. Renault could at least bring over his trunk full of clothes.

He has no other options. So, dirty and unshaven, with his ass on display for all of Storybrooke to see, he meanders his way through the hospital towards the discharge window. Slovenly beggar, indeed. He's nearly there when there is a loud clambering of footsteps behind him.

"Sir Rhye! Stop!"

It's Snow White, and her husband, and daughter, and grandson. And yes, there's the pirate, carrying a brown paper bag.

Snow is looking at him in mild horror. "Where in the world do you think you're going… like that?"

Hades shrugs. "To discharge. The doctor released me a few minutes ago. Don't worry, I was going to have the receptionist call the mansion. The manservant there will bring me my clothing." And everything else I own.

Henry grins up at him. "No, he won't. We already took care of everything."

Hook hands him the bag. It's heavier than he expected. What's this? "We brought you something a little more decent to wear. And we're taking you to Granny's - to celebrate your escape from this horrible place."

"After that," the Savior smiles happily, cuddling up to her pirate, "we'd like to show you your new home."

Hades is floored. "I beg your pardon?"

All five of them are positively beaming. "Can I tell him?" Henry asks.

"Go ahead," David replies smoothly. "It was your idea."

"We know you don't have anywhere to stay. Sir Godric came by the police station the other day. I was there too – he's not the nicest guy. He and my mom Regina got into a big fight; it was pretty nasty."

"Henry," his mom warns.

"Anyway, he said that we all were enemies of Mr. Hyde, especially you. He made a snide remark about you being left to fend for yourself, since we wouldn't help you. And…"

"That isn't true, Sir Rhye," Snow interrupts softly.

Henry continues, "Right… so I talked to Violet who talked to her friend Janice who talked to Robert who talked to Caden and… we found out that they booted you from the mansion." The boy's eyes grow dark with emotion. "Because of me." Just as quickly, they recover. "So, since Leroy and the other dwarves are almost done fixing up the library, I thought it would be perfect for you to stay there."

Hades tries to stifle his scowl. In the library. With the two stall lavatory and all the books. Where's he going to sleep, under the circulation desk?

"Henry," Emma chides, clearly reading Hades' expression, "you'd better elaborate on some of the more pertinent details. Such as where in the library he'll be staying."

"Oh! Yeah, see – that's the best part. The library has a studio apartment attached to it. It's specifically for the librarian. Belle used to stay there, before she married my granddad, and now you can stay there. For free. Perk of the job, right Mom?"

"Right, kid." She turns her green eyes to Hades. "Belle had a thing for white lace and florals, so with a little help from Killian here, Regina and I turned it into what we think will be a suitable bachelor pad."

"I helped!" Snow chimes in.

"Yes, mom."

"Well, I did," she replies, affronted. She faces Hades. "You needed food, so I took care of all that. That fridge of yours is well stocked."

"There's something from me in your new home as well," Charming says with a grin. "We'll talk about it later, but I think it will come in handy should anyone give you trouble again."

He's stunned. He genuinely doesn't know what to say. What they've done for him goes beyond generosity. They've solved all his problems, and he didn't even have to ask. "I… thank you."

The pirate clamps his hand down on Hades' shoulder. "You didn't think we were going to leave you out in the cold, did you mate? You're one of us now."

He smiles weakly. Accepting their kindness is one thing, but all of Hell will freeze over before he ever becomes a damned hero.


	10. decem

Hades leans back in the new leather office chair and props his feet up on the circulation desk with a contented sigh. The mid-morning sun shines through the library's new front windows, now adorned with pale grey vertical blinds. Beams of light cast thick diagonal contrasts on the matching slate tile flooring. The air is still tinged with hints of paint and new construction, but the delightful aroma of parchment and ink that is unique to all libraries still remains.

He can't quite say he's happy, but Hades is certainly enjoying his new status quo. The loft apartment the heroes offered him is small but surprisingly comfortable. More importantly, he now has the luxury of privacy. It is sheer joy to finally inhabit a space that is solely his own. Gone is the constant vigilance over what he might say or do that could betray his cover. Godric's watchful eye, Caden's boundless energy, and the boorish attitudes of the other bawdy knights - it is all in the past and Hades can't say he'll miss it. His newfound solitude is well worth the few hours he spends each day tending to his own needs.

Still, the quiet nights and peaceful mornings are nothing compared to what he discovered he missed most. Freedom. He is truly a free man – no longer bound to the Underworld nor the Knights Templar. He can come and go as he pleases. If he wished, he could leave Storybrooke forever and seek his fortune elsewhere. He wouldn't – that would be ludicrous – but the fact that he has a choice, rather than an obligation, is enough to make his mortal-bound heart soar.

He peeks again at the longsword resting in its scabbard under the desk. Hopefully he won't have to use it any time soon. His swordsmanship is not as up to snuff as perhaps dear Sheriff Charming assumes, and that weapon is not for the faint of heart.

When the heroes happily brought him up to his new home on the day he left the hospital, the first item that caught Hades' eye was the ornate wooden box resting on the two-person dinette in the far corner. The second was the color scheme – a contrasting kaleidoscope of muted blues and grays. He had assumed the pirate was more of a wooden/brass aficionado; the lack of browns and golds was surprising. Maybe they were honoring his knight status – armor was silver after all.

He fought his curiosity over the box with decorum, politely letting Snow and Emma show him around the tiny bathroom with the shower stall, and the closet with the stacked washer and dryer. He bit his tongue while they explained how to use the coffee maker and microwave, and tasted blood when Snow opened the modest refrigerator and freezer doors and catalogued each and every food item within.

Once they finally left, he bee lined for the box, only to be thwarted once again. The handwritten note read: ' _Don't open yet. Be by later to explain_.' It was signed in script with the single letter 'D'.

It had to be a sword. Nothing else fit the profile and aligned with Charming's words at the hospital. Hades chafed at the idea of waiting around, and flopped onto his new queen bed, complete with a checkerboard patterned down-filled duvet. He doesn't remember much after that, because he slept like the dead for the next twelve hours.

The next morning, after marveling at how thorough the heroes were in equipping the apartment with everything he needed – including shaving cream, razors, and other such toiletries - he was sipping at his coffee, with cream, and munching a blueberry muffin when there was a knock on the door at the bottom of his stairs.

"I figured you needed some rest," Charming had said, "especially after the three hour tour from my family."

"Of a studio apartment. With two rooms."

"Exactly."

Hades did the appropriate host thing and offered the man some coffee, but he declined. Instead, David walked directly to the dinette and gestured for Hades to follow.

"Don't tell my wife, or Emma, but I stole this out of Gold's shop. It was mine anyway – at least it was supposed to be mine. We're all from the Enchanted Forest."

"Yes, Henry told me."

"Thought he might have."

Charming then pushed the box to Hades. "You have to open it. But first - you'll need this." He had held up a key, but where the teeth should be, there was only a jagged, narrow blade of bronze. "Once you take that sword out of the box, it binds itself to you. It's an enchantment, a link to you and you alone. It will feel like a rapier in your hand, and dead weight in any other. The blade was forged in dragon fire and coated in basilisk blood. It will leave a wound that is long to heal. But…"

"Let me guess. It needs my blood."

Charming had grinned wryly. "You got it."

"Of course. Well, hand it over."

It hurt like hell when he sliced the serrated edge across his palm, but the magic worked. The key had glowed reddish-gold before growing a patchwork of tiny plates and spines. With a nod from David, Hades had stuck it in the keyhole oddly placed on the top center of the box, surrounded by the teeth of a dragon. That hole shrunk and morphed to fit the key and the entire box rippled in flames before the lid sprang open and the sword and scabbard inside was revealed.

"The key should stay that way until either you die or you willfully renounce the sword to another. Or... you get caught up in a curse that dumps you in a world with no magic for twenty-eight years."

It was a significant gift, and Hades had been moved by it. "I'm not sure how to thank you, Sheriff."

"David. Please." Charming had held out his hand, and he had shaken it firmly. "You saved my grandson's life. And we both know that Hyde will be back for him. Next time he comes around, you'll be prepared."

"What about you?"

Charming had patted his holster. "I've got my own version of that sword right here. Itching to try it out too. I almost got the chance that night at the library. But if all goes well, I'll never have to use it. You know?" He gestured towards the dinette. "Just keep that with you from now on, okay?" He then wished Rhye 'happy book-herding' and tromped down the stairs, leaving Hades staring at his new and quite deadly fashion accessory.

Thinking back on it, Hades wishes dear David had given him the gun. Guns are a lot easier to control than a sword with a poison blade. Hades is still a tad worried he'll nick himself accidentally and bleed to death.

Dismissing the fact that there is a lethal weapon at his feet, he wiggles the mouse on the computer to wake it up. The small clock in the bottom right of the screen shows 10:15 a.m. Henry should be here soon; according to his paperwork there are sessions at 11:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m. and 2:30 p.m. today. Hades hopes the Savior drops her son off early today, because it's obvious he and the boy need to have a man-to-brat chat.

Henry isn't speaking to him – unless Merriam-Webster's definition of speaking has been expanded to include non-committal grunts and overly dramatic sighs. Hades is sure this new attitude is related to what he silently calls 'The Hyde Encounter'. Really, the kid shouldn't be embarrassed, or ashamed, or whatever fit of pique he's got rolling around in his head. Hyde might not be an actual demon, but he isn't that far from it. They were both lucky to get out of there alive.

A newly installed bell chimes as the library door opens.

"Good morning, Rhye," Emma says as she and Henry stride in, one brow raising slightly as Hades hastily drops his propped feet to the floor.

"Good morn', Lady Emma."

She likes it when he calls her that. All the ladies do. He keeps it up because it's fun. Watching the twinkle in their eyes, the slight upturn of their smiles – it's a reminder of how far he's come in his overall plan. His original idea to leverage Henry still remains, but Hades now has the added bonus of the friendship and loyalty of all the other ridiculous heroes. The possibilities are endless. Doors once closed are now open to him in ways he couldn't imagine. Why he could even...

"Are there are lot of people today?" Emma asks as she adjusts the badge on her belt, interrupting his train of thought.

"Only three, milady." Hades turns to the teen. "Good morning, Henry."

He shrugs, attention focused on the smart phone in his palm.

Emma casts a sympathetic glance before placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "Rhye will bring you over to Granny's once you're done. You're going to stay with your mom at her place tonight, okay?"

Another shrug. Emma frowns, and Hades feels for her. That bratty attitude has been the status quo for days. He mouths to her silently, "I will speak with him."

She mouths back with a lopsided grin, "Good luck with that." Delivery duties over, she heads towards the door. "Call if you need anything, either of you. I should be in town most of the day." She glances over her shoulder one last time, hovering in the doorway. "Bye, kid."

He doesn't look up from his phone, but he does mutter, "Bye, Mom."

Happily surprised green eyes meet Hades' own raised brows. That's the first time Henry's acknowledged her departure this week.

"Good day to you, Sir Rhye," she says in mock formality.

"Good day to you, Lady Emma," he replies with a nod. Yup, she just eats this nonsense right up.

Hades checks the computer again. If he's lucky, he can slap some sense into his moody companion before their first appointment arrives. Henry has shuffled his way over to his corner across from the elevator. Said steampunk device is now hidden from view by layers of engineered plywood. Apparently the capacitor and other components Hades obliterated during his fight with Hyde are in short supply. It'll be weeks before they arrive and the elevator can be repaired.

The corner near the front window has been designated as Henry's office, of a sort. There's a square table wrapped in a white skirt, which Henry uses as his desk. Two standard office chairs sit before it, and the boy has a twin to Hades' executive leather chair. He is slowly spinning in it now, eyes glued to that idiotic phone of his.

Hades walks towards him. "Hey kid. We need to talk."

As expected, the teen's gaze doesn't lift. "Can't right now," he mumbles.

Hades takes a deep breath and reminds himself that murdering his ally is not a viable option. However, the teenage angst has got to stop. He plants himself in front of the boy's chair and stops the spinning with one arm.

"I'm pretty sure you can."

Dark green eyes peer up at him, flickering with cocky arrogance. The shaggy head tilts towards the huge pile of books in the corner, all books that fell when Hades shoved them down on Hyde. "Don't you have work to do?"

Oh hell no, you little shit.

Hades plucks the phone from the kid's hands. "Hey!" Henry shouts, rising from his chair to reach for it. "Give that back!"

Hades tosses it clear across the room, where it lands with a soft thump against the black leather of his chair behind the circulation desk. _Heh! Two points._ He blocks the boy's path and glares down at him.

"Sit down."

Henry glances across the room with a sneer on his face. "What do you think you are doing? You could have broken it!"

"I'm going to do a lot more than break a stupid piece of mortal tech if you don't Sit The Hell Down!"

The teen plops back into his chair, arms immediately crossed.

"Your family may be able to tolerate your bullshit, but you've far exceeded my quota." Hades leans against the table and sighs, heavily. "Look, I get that it's embarrassing. I get that it's awkward. Sometimes shit happens." A somber thought crosses his mind. "Is someone giving you a hard time about it?"

The boy fidgets with the cuff of his shirt. "Sort of."

Hades scowls. "Who? Kid, they shouldn't. Hyde is a monster. No one can stand up to him."

His words are soft. "You did."

"And I got my ass beat because of it! Now if some snot-nosed punk out there thinks he can take…"

"Why?" Henry interrupts.

"Why what?"

There's a plethora of emotion in his tone. "Why'd you do it?"

Hades blinks. "I had to. Hyde was … wait a second." Insight hits Hades like a freight train. "Do you honestly think you could have handled Hyde on your own?"

More fidgeting. "Maybe."

He's delusional. The kid has a death wish.

"I think he wanted me to write something. When I did, I could have written him out of the story."

Now there's a chilling thought.

"Hold up. The Author can't kill someone."

"That's… not entirely true," Henry says. Hades doesn't like this at all. Henry is a good kid - he would never hurt anyone.

"Let's put it another way. _You_ can't kill someone."

"But it is okay for you to kill Hyde?"

Oh boy. Hades should have seen this coming. With a large sigh, he stands and wheels one of the other chairs around to face Henry. He plops into it, pausing for a moment despite the teen's eyes boring holes into his skull. He folds his hands into his lap and debates how to even start this conversation. An individual's moral and ethical boundaries are not exactly the world's easiest topics to explain.

"So. First, let me answer your question. Yes, I would have killed Hyde if I could."

Henry nods and opens his mouth to speak, but Hades raises a hand to stop him.

"Let me continue. For now, just listen, okay? You, whether you like it or not, are not an adult. However, when you do become an adult, you'll realize that life is a lot about what you choose to do, but it's also a lot about what you choose to believe. Your choice of what is right and what is wrong is entirely up to you. For me, killing Hyde was acceptable. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to do."

"See?" Henry cries. "How is it okay for you and not for me?"

Hades almost spews out the hero trope that killing is wrong. But, really – it is more than that and if Henry truly is destined for greatness, he should know the truth.

"Honestly kid? It might be okay for you. That's up to you to decide. But taking another life isn't as easy as it looks. You have to live with yourself afterwards. Try to put yourself in the other guy's shoes."

Henry makes a face of disgust. "Hyde's shoes?"

"Yes. Actually let's use Hyde. He's very motivated, and Godric and I think that's because he knows he can't control his own fate. If something were to happen to Dr. Jekyll, Hyde would be affected."

"Like, if Jekyll is hurt, so is Hyde?"

"More like, if Jekyll dies, Hyde ceases to exist. They are one man after all, and Jekyll carries the soul. Hyde is merely a shell."

Henry ponders that for a second. "That's why he wants me – to write that he won't die if Jekyll does."

"Something along those lines, yes. But, don't miss the point. Put yourself in his shoes. Why is he doing this?"

"So he won't die."

"And...?"

The light dawns in Henry's eyes. "He doesn't want to die."

Pride fills Hades. "Right. Now that you understand his motivation, let's talk about what he's willing to do achieve his goals. First, he has no problems in violating personal boundaries because he kidnapped you."

"He pushed Violet too. That's how he got me – he came out from behind this big truck, shoved her aside, and yanked me through this… door. The next thing I knew, we were in the library and he was demanding that I show him the book." Henry lifts his head. "I refused. That's when you showed up."

Well, that explains how they got in the library. Must have been another one of those pill-portals Hyde has.

"Okay, so we have kidnapping and harming children. Both are… not so great ways to achieve what he wants. What else?"

"He was going to kill you."

"Also not so great. Was there anything else he could have done?"

"Well, no. You had your sword at his throat."

Hades peers intently at the boy. "You sure he had no other options?"

Henry's brows furrow in thought. "He could have put me down. Hey, wait a minute. He could have done a lot of things differently. He could have asked us for help."

"And what about me? Could I have done things differently?"

"Yes – you could have too. But… you didn't."

Hades leans back in the chair, his mind heavy with the weight of the memory. "No. I did what I thought was the right thing to do at the time."

"Killing him."

"Threatening him. You'd be surprised how far intimidation tactics can go."

Henry studies him. "But you would have killed him. If you had to."

"If I _chose_ to. No one has to kill. It's always a choice."

"My mom used to kill. Not sure if you knew that."

Hades nods. Regina was quite the whirlwind of destruction during her prime. Not quite as original as her sister, but still, incredibly noteworthy.

"She… she's like Jekyll now. Split."

Hades jerks upright. "She's what?"

"She drank the same potion that Jekyll and Hyde did. Her alter ego, the evil one, came out. They told me that she crushed the heart of the Evil Queen, and that the evil is gone for good. But… given what you said earlier about Hyde, is that really true?"

Hades heart grows cold. There are two of those monsters out there, not just one. What the hell was Regina thinking? This explains everything – her behavior, why she can't use the wand, the weird mood swings. Dear Gods – why didn't anyone stop her?

He realizes the boy is waiting for an answer. "Henry, I don't know. But I don't think so."

Henry sighs. "Well, I thought as much. Well, we'll see how long it takes for the Evil Queen to break into Storybrooke. The town line's enchanted you know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so… people can't leave. You'll turn into a tree, unless you have the proper spell to cross the line safely. No one knows why, and my mom is still researching it. People from the outside can't get in either. They can't see the town, so they just drive by."

This little bit of geography would have been useful to know weeks ago. It's a good thing Hades didn't decide to go for a joyride down to Boston.

The bell over the library door jingles. Two gypsy women walk in, one young and the other much older. "We are here to see the Author?" the younger asks in a melodious voice.

"Let's continue this later, kid," he murmurs quietly as he rises and pushes the chair back around the table. "Greetings ladies. Please, have a seat. This is Henry, the Author, and he will be assisting you today."

The two make their way over, their jewelry jangling with each step they take. The younger is clad in a rather revealing outfit of scarves and silks, and the poor teen is trying very hard to ignore the ample amount of cleavage sitting a mere two feet in front of him.

Hades smiles down at him from behind the older woman's chair. The boy's eyes meet his and Hades gives him a sly wink. The teen swallows and wheels his chair closer to the table.

"So," Henry says after a deep breath. "Tell me your story."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day they resume their talk, with Henry asking questions and Hades answering them as honestly as he can. Their discussions continue the next day, and the day after, and each day following. The topics change, but the overall concept is the same. Hades has become the teacher, and Henry is his very apt and intelligent pupil.

It's a symbiotic relationship – Hades has never felt more alive in his life. He feels useful, worthwhile. Henry, on the other hand, is reveling in finally having someone guide him. The gaggle of heroes are beside themselves over it, because at long last - their moody teen has come out of his funk.

They'd be less pleased if they knew that in addition to offloading centuries of life experiences onto the boy, Hades has reluctantly agreed to train him in the art of combat.

"I'll teach you defensive moves only," he tells the teen firmly as he carefully unloads pieces of his armor from his trunk onto the plush carpet.

"Okay."

"And physics. The fundamentals. The biomechanics of weapons."

Henry is bouncing up and down on his toes with excitement. "Okay."

Hades eventually uncovers the two medieval training swords Godric gave him months and months ago. They are dull, and the tips rounded, but they can still do some damage if handled poorly. It is a risk that will help him and Henry remain vigilant when they practice. That type of awareness is needed in battle, and it can only be learned when it actually exists.

"Don't tell your family we're using these, but training with wooden weapons won't cut it." He chuckles softly as he passes a sword to Henry. The boy grabs it and immediately the point drops to the floor due to its weight.

"And... that's why."

Henry lifts it again with both hands. "It's heavy."

"It won't be after you're used to it. Now take it downstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes to show you how it's done."

The boy's footfalls bang loudly down the half staircase as Hades goes to retrieve his gift from Prince Charming from its wooden case under his bed. He's been practicing with it, and although he's not exactly comfortable dangling it from his hip twenty-four hours a day, he's confident enough in his ability impress the hell out of Henry with it. Just as long as the lad keeps his distance.


	11. undecim

Hades wakes and stumbles out of bed, bleary-eyed and restless from yet another lousy night's sleep. The high from his freedom, from his new life and home, has faded rapidly. The lack of progress towards his plan is now at the forefront of his mind; his impatience reaching critical mass. He always assumed he'd be able to learn something from the library, yet there is no mention of anything useful in anything he's read. He even started pouring through Henry's blasted storybook, and although he's learned more about everyone's backstories than he ever cared to know, there's nothing so far that can help him. Even Rumplestiltskin's tales have no mention of restoring souls to their proper form. Rumple didn't deal much with souls. Hades is the resident expert, and he is damned sure the only potential way to do anything close to what he needs would be to use ambrosia. He is absolutely kicking himself for destroying that tree all those centuries ago. It's either that, or come clean with Henry and beg, or force, the boy to write him back into his body.

He braces his hands against the wall of his shower, the warm water doing little to soothe his foul mood. It's also been weeks since he's seen Zelena, and that too is rousing his ire. It's like she fell off the face of the earth. Eavesdropping at Granny's yields nothing but aggravation. All anyone can talk about is Henry and his work as the Author. This holds zero interest to Hades, as he lives this nonsense daily and doesn't need a replay.

Asking the heroes about her whereabouts is also not an option. It would be entirely too suspicious, especially with the nosey pirate. Regina occasionally mentions her sister in passing, but Zelena is never at the Charming's loft or the mayor's immaculate mansion when he and Henry are there. Hades can only assume she's at her farmhouse with her daughter, doing her Mommy & Me thing. In a way, her isolation makes sense. Zelena was alone most of her life; it's what comes naturally to her.

He still craves vengeance. In fact, he's now starving for it. It's been months since the Fates dumped him into this pathetic body, and as each day passes in monotonous repetition, he grows more and more irate. Hades knows his anger has developed a rather bitter aftertaste, but he doesn't care. He intends to make full use of it. It's true he's adapted to the mortal life fairly well now, with his home above the library and the familiarity and trust of the heroes. That's all well and good, but the only reason he is in this situation is because of Zelena. The fact that she parades around like she's reformed grates on his very last nerve. Her performance at the hospital proved she is nothing more than a villain in heroic sheep's clothing. Heroes don't kill. They most certainly don't destroy their supposed True Love. It is her fault he is powerless, it is her fault he is a damned mortal, and she definitely needs to start paying for that.

oooooooooooooooooooo

When the bell over the front door of the library chimes softly, Hades bookmarks his copy of the _Odyssey_ , having finally finished the _Iliad_ the day before. Homer – always good for a laugh. He looks up into the late afternoon light, and his heart leaps into his throat.

It's her, and his traitorous body betrays him by throttling his pulse into overdrive, sending desire rushing through his veins. There's a low-level thrum in his ears… and elsewhere. It's distracting, this lack of self-control. How mortal males deal with these base-level responses is beyond him. Yes, so he's attracted to her. Big deal. She's beautiful. Fine. She also killed him. _Let's think on that, shall we Libido?_

His thirty-second self-talk tames his repressed lust. During that time, Zelena has meandered her way over to the children's section. Hades plays it cool, watching and waiting for her to come and check out whatever books she needs. Most likely she's looking for something to read to her daughter. How quaint.

Henry comes out from the back room and Zelena approaches the teen cautiously, murmuring a question. Of course, Henry leaps to help her. He brings back a fairly thick book from one of the stacks beyond Hades' line of sight. She smiles warmly and takes it, thanking him as he walks with her to the counter.

"I'm certain Robyn will like these," she says cheerily.

Oh dear gods. She named the baby after the dead father? Way to be original, Zelena. How sentimental… and awkward, given her conception. Hades stifles his amusement and returns to eavesdropping on their conversation.

"… doing fine. She might be getting her first tooth. Your mom is watching her for me this afternoon. I needed to run a few errands... and you know how she is about Robyn."

"Yeah, she's crazy about her." Henry seems to straighten himself when they reach the counter. "I'm glad you let her visit. It means a lot."

"Of course. It means a lot to me too."

Okay, this is a little nauseating. His circulation desk is not the place for a Mills family love-fest. Hades intervenes before they decide to start hugging. "Ready to check out?"

"Yes please," she says calmly. She's casually avoiding eye contact, despite his persistent gaze. Like he's unworthy of her time and attention.

Hades keeps his tone neutral despite the rise in his blood pressure. "Do you have your card with you?"

Her pretty lips form into a small frown. "Oh no. I forgot it. Can you look me up on your computer? Zelena Mills."

"Certainly." Hades keys in her name and sure enough, there she is – address, phone number, library card number. No birth date listed, so Hades types in April 15th, just because he can. He's tempted to add the year, but Belle would think it's a typo. Dear Zelena is much, much older than she looks. But then again, so is he.

Just to tweak her, he makes a big deal out of examining the book before he stamps it, flipping through the pages and examining the cover. Henry found her a collection of stories about animals: The Jungle Book, including the short of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Babar, Peter Rabbit… the classics. With pictures.

He hands it over the counter. "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you," she says politely as she turns to leave. She doesn't even look at him.

Hades' temper redlines. When she's halfway to the door, he calls out to her. "So… I hear you were once the Wicked Witch of the West."

This stops her dead in her tracks. She turns slowly to face him, brows furrowed.

"They say you're reformed now," he continues, meeting her gaze with a steely one of his own. "That you saved this town from the Lord of Death."

She scowls, her lip curled. "Your point, oh ex-knight?"

"I'm curious… how well do you sleep at night? Murder is such a messy business, after all. Very distasteful to you more refined hero types, or so I've heard." He grins toothily at her confusion, his rage rising within him. "Perhaps the definition of 'good' and 'evil' is a tad different here? I am still rather new to this world." He can't curb the sneer in his tone. "But if the rumors are true, I definitely recommend you keep your hard-earned moniker. Stabbing your True Love straight through the heart – really, that's top shelf nastiness right there. Can't get any more wicked than that. Well done."

As always, Henry had been fiddling with his phone, but his eyes are now tuned to their discussion, a mix of wonder and confusion plastered across his young face.

Her defenses roar into life as she rushes towards him, halting a mere three feet away. "How do you know that?" She whips her head to Henry with a vicious glare, but he stares blankly at her in reply, hands raised. That's intriguing – the boy is obviously hearing these little details for the first time.

Hades does his best Jeremy Irons impression. "Come now, Zelena… everybody knows about that."

Shock and horror reverberate through her gaze; pale eyes darkening to sapphire as her lashes glisten with restrained tears. "I don't know who told you," she spats, "but they know _nothing._ "

He can't resist. "Hey, don't feel so bad that your secret is out. From what I hear, no one thought it was True Love anyway. That so-called kiss you two had in the Underworld clearly wasn't real."

There's a gasp from off to his right; a quick glance shows a dumbfounded Henry gaping at his audacity. Too bad, kid. If you knew, you'd agree. She deserves it.

Moments pass without a sound. She is frozen, head down, the children's book dangling from her hand. When she does speak, her words are a mere whisper; the defeat prevalent. "It was real to me." Her eyes lift to his, and the connection between them is instantaneous. It's heartbreaking. The despair, the anguish, it all shoots through him like a dagger plunged deep into his soul. She turns away and with a wave, disappears into her green smoke. Hades leans back in his chair, stunned. What did he just do?

Henry's words break the silence. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That she stabbed Hades through the heart. How did you know that?" The look on Henry's face is disconcerting. Hades always assumed that either Zelena or Regina told the rest of the heroes all the gory details. It seems not. He's going to have to invent something pretty creative to placate the boy's sharp mind.

"I heard it somewhere... maybe Regina told me."

Henry's eyes narrow to slits, and Hades's internal radar blares in alarm. "My mom only mentioned it once – the night it happened. And all she said was that Hades killed Robin, and then Zelena killed Hades to protect her. Hades was going to kill her, too. She never went into detail, and I know she would _never_ speak of it again, to anyone." Youthful authority fills his next words. "You shouldn't either."

"Look kid, I dunno where I found out. Maybe Hyde told us when we came here – he told us a lot about you folks. Maybe I read it in that book of yours." He cloaks his gaze in ambivalence and tailors his next words. "Does it matter? She's a villain."

Henry's scowl is deep. "I can't believe you would even say that – you're the one who taught me to look at both sides of the story _._ It's never that black and white."

"Well kid, time for a new lesson. Sometimes it is."

Hazel eyes flare in disbelief and disdain. "She healed you, and this is how you repay her? I don't know what your problem is, but leave my aunt alone." Outrage peppers each and every word. "She's been through enough. If you don't believe me, go read her story."

Ah… but I already know her story. All of it. "Maybe I will," he replies snidely. "When I find the time."

Henry stomps towards the front door. Once he's there, he turns to face him, eyes blazing. "And you're wrong about it not being True Love. I saw them, in the Underworld. They were the real deal."

With one last look of righteous teenage indignation, he leaves the library in a huff, slamming the door behind him and nearly knocking the bell from its tether.

Well, that went swimmingly.

He's going to have to talk with the boy tomorrow and do some significant damage control. If he doesn't fix this, his whole cover will be blown. What was he thinking? Of course Zelena and her sister wouldn't tell the other heroes what happened. That isn't how heroes work. They talk only of good, happy things – not step-by-step accounts of tragedy and death.

Anger flares again in his chest. It was his death that they couldn't bring themselves to talk about. His! And what's with Henry? Hades read the story – Zelena killed his father. How could he possibly defend her?

Aggravated, he heads upstairs, habitually toting Henry's abandoned pen, ink and storybook along with him. He places them in the metallic enchanted chest; its lid will only open for him or Henry. Specialized blood magic, Regina called it. Hades has to give her credit - that was a nifty trick. She might be off her game power-wise, but there isn't anything wrong with her mind. Hyde will never get his grubby paws on that book – even if he did make it past the Savior's protection spell on the library and Charming's sword that now hangs comfortably at Hades' hip.

He unsheathes it easily and points it towards the black La-Z-Boy stationed by his far window. His skill has improved dramatically from all the tutoring and sparring with Henry. They even watched videos on the computer earlier this week to improve their techniques. He twirls the hilt in his hand. He can relate to the Sheriff's comment about itching to use it. The next time Hyde comes around, Hades is going to do a lot more than take out an eye.

A blinding beam of sunlight reflects off the smooth blade, and Hades blinks against it. For one split second his view of the apartment clouds, and the shrouded image of the recliner triggers a corresponding memory of his throne in the Underworld. In a flash of comparative insight, Hades realizes what he's become.

The sword drops from his grip to fall to the plush carpet beneath him. He is one of them. A hero.

A part of him screams in denial, but he knows it is true. The heroes are everywhere in his life. His refrigerator has leftovers from Sunday dinner at the Charmings. Snow White has done nothing but shove food at him since he came home from the hospital. The studio apartment itself has been tailored and customized by the heroes, specifically for him. David's gift of the sword can never be repaid. Even before he lived here, the heroes were there. Emma gave him his clothing. Regina gave him his job. And Henry, the greatest hero of them all, has been by his side from the beginning, and was fast becoming his best friend.

They have done nothing but help him, and he has done nothing but help them in return. His work in the library, planning the festival, coordinating Henry's clients and acting as the boy's de facto tutor and bodyguard - he's done it all, and he's done it willingly. But the tipping point that wins the argument is Henry and Hyde. Hades was willing to fight Hyde to protect the boy. He almost died doing so. And here he stands, ready and willing to risk his life all over again. That behavior, by definition, is the behavior of a hero.

He was so relieved when they blasted through the library doors that fateful night. They were ready to fight for him, just like he fought to protect Henry. They saved him.

His motives might have been selfish originally, but like he told Henry, everything is a choice. Hades chose to do all those things; he chose to align his life with the heroes. If he had to do it all again, he knows he would choose the same path.

Is this what happened with Zelena? Did she choose the path of the heroes as well? He still feels the anger; the rage regarding his death is palpable. Why did she do it? Couldn't she see everything he did was for her, for them?

He thinks back to that day, painfully, and this time, he sees his actions differently. His focus was on the power, on the Crystal. He wanted the heroes gone, and now he can't fathom why. Removing them from Storybrooke gained him nothing other than the freedom to do as he pleased without their incessant nagging. But he was a god; he could have done as he pleased anyway. He didn't need them gone to rule over them. Why was he so focused on their destruction?

It's distressing he can't remember the details; all he remembers is the surge of his power and the rush he got from feeding it into the Crystal. He wanted to use it. He wanted nothing more than to prove he could wield the symbol of his father and be the ruler he was meant to be. He wanted to prove he was just as powerful as Zeus.

Zelena had begged him to let it go. He remembers, she said it multiple times. She only wanted to be with him, to be a family. Play in the yard with her daughter, or something of that ilk.

He killed Robin Hood without a second thought. He was going to kill Regina and it had to be the Fates that made Zelena appear in time. What was he thinking? Zelena would have never forgiven him if he killed her sister. The thought of killing Regina now is enough to turn his stomach. Guilt floods him as he realizes she never would have taken Jekyll's potion if Robin were still alive. Her current situation, the loss of her power, the threat of the Evil Queen - it is all his fault.

Disgrace chokes his heart, the ache stronger than ever. Remorse has been eating away at him for weeks and now he finally knows why. He was wrong. What he did that day, and what he did for centuries before, was wrong. He did make a mistake. He made many. He paid for them too, with his immortality.

He owes Henry a new lesson. Zelena didn't have a choice. If she didn't destroy him, he would have killed Regina. He wanted nothing more than to see her crumple at his feet, only because she represented to Zelena what Zeus was to him. They were the ones that had it all, while he and Zelena had nothing.

He was blind and a fool. Regina didn't have it all then, and she certainly doesn't have it now. He and Zelena actually had a chance, but he is the one that threw it all away.

Dear gods, what she must think of him… both before and now. He hurt her today. She is the only person he's deliberately hurt since the Fates restored him, and he's supposed to be her True Love. She's not the hypocrite – he is. He was cruel to her, just because he could be.

Hades plods, zombie-like, to his soft leather recliner. He has to sit. He has to think. The quiet tick of the old-fashioned alarm clock on his nightstand marks the time as he stares blankly out the narrow window. Shadows cross before him as the daylight wanes, until he is bathed in the muted darkness of early night. There are muffled noises of the town settling in for the evening, and then hours later they too grow silent. Only the ticking of the clock remains as Hades peers out into the inky blackness, repeating the same unanswerable questions over and over in his mind. _Who am I? What should I do?_


	12. duodecim

"Lord Hades?"

An unfamiliar voice is echoing through his subconscious, just loud enough to drag him from the peaceful oblivion he knows was long in coming. How many times has he told his people never to disturb him in his bedchamber? Obviously not nearly enough. After breakfast, Hades is going to rein them all in for a re-review of Underworld Policies and Procedures. Threaten them with a dip in the River of Lost Souls. Maybe he'll toss a few in - just for laughs. His imagination paints a beautiful picture of screaming souls, and his mind smiles as he falls back into slumber.

There's a shake against his shoulder that yanks him from his happy dream and into a bleary state of consciousness. Again, he hears his name. Whomever is doing this is going to pay.

"…whaddahell d'ya want? Why must you damned mortals force me to maim you so early in the morning?" He blinks himself awake and finds he's not in the Underworld, he's not the Lord of anything, and the dark jade eyes of an extremely hostile Henry are glaring down at his pathetic mortal body sprawled across the La-Z-Boy.

The previous day's events fast-forward in Hades' mind. Oh hell. He's screwed.

"Henry… I can explain."

There is venom and pain in the teen's voice. "I knew it was you. I don't know how you did it, but it had to be you. It all makes sense."

Hades rights himself and the recliner with a hard shove. "I see. And you broke in here to do…what exactly? Prove your theory?"

Henry is indignant. "It worked, didn't it?" The boy has his pen, ink and storybook sitting open and ready on the tiny dinette table. Hades looks to it, and then back at him.

"And now what? You write me out of my own story?"

"That's the plan, yeah. I'm going to write your story… all of it. And then I'm going to finish it."

Hades temper flares, but then just as quickly, it fades. He sighs against the chair. He won't hurt the boy. He can't.

"Get on with it, then."

There is raw fury in the teen's eyes as he sneers down at him. "I'm doing it. Don't try and stop me." Henry thumps over to the table in the opposite corner, landing hard on the padded dinette chair, and jabs the pen into his ink. He waves it over the pages, again and again, just as he's done for the past few weeks for all the lost souls. Hades can do nothing but watch and wait as the boy finally learns the truth. About everything.

There's a snuffle from the teen when he lays the pen down on the table. He is just sitting there, head bowed. Full minutes pass and Henry does nothing but sit, snuffle and breathe.

"I hate you," he says suddenly, breaking the silence. What follows is so splintered and strained it's almost unrecognizable. Almost. "It's all your fault."

"Yeah, I know."

"You ruined my mom. Her soul is all messed up because of you."

"I know."

"You left a baby without a father. Do you know what it's like to lose your father? To grow up without anyone to help you? To guide you?"

Hades cringes. He killed his father. "No kid, I don't."

"You were my friend. I looked up to you. I _trusted_ you! You… I almost let myself think you could be like… like what I lost. But I was wrong. You are nothing like them. All you are is a _monster_."

Hades is having a tough time breathing. There's a lump in his throat that won't go away - regardless of how often he swallows. Pain from Henry's words ignites his reply. "So what are you waiting for? Finish it."

The boy springs from the chair abruptly, knocking it over in the process. His eyes are red and watery from the tears streaming down his young face. "I can't. I can't end your story because I … I _can't._ " He is standing inches from him, his anguish reverberating through the small apartment as he releases his rage. "And it is _all your fault!_ "

Hades stands. "I'll leave. Tell your family I'll leave. I'll cross the town line, and whatever happens… happens." Maybe it won't be so bad to be a tree. "Just… don't tell Zelena, okay?"

Henry roars and charges, shoving Hades off-balance. "Don't act like you care about her," he snarls. "You don't care about anyone."

Hades steadies himself. "That's not true."

The teen strikes at him again, forcing him towards the window. Hades backpedals against the assault, unwilling to fight back. "Yes it is!" Henry cries. "I just wrote it! This whole time, it's been about you and your revenge, just like before!"

All the despair, the hopelessness that Hades kept tightly bottled for months finally bursts free. "What the hell do you expect from me, kid? I was a god! Gods don't live the way you pathetic mortals do. You think it's so easy? Try not knowing what your life is supposed to be when for _centuries_ you knew exactly who and what you were. I did what I wanted, when I wanted. That's what gods do."

Hades plucks at his wrinkled shirt. "Now I'm powerless and alone in a body that isn't mine. Unlike you, I don't have a family tree a mile long of people willing to help and support me. I never have, and I never will." He points at the table. "Your stupid storybook told you all that, right?"

Henry doesn't answer, and Hades' voice starts to crackle as he barks, "Did it tell you about all the damned guilt and regret that haunts everything I do? It should, because that's a part of my story too." There is unfiltered emotion creeping into his every word. "You want to know what triggered all this? I was playing around with the sword your oh-so-noble grandfather gave me, thinking how I wouldn't have gotten my ass smeared against the wall by Hyde if I had it. How I could have protected _you_ better. And you know what that makes me? A goddamned _hero."_

Henry is staring at him strangely, but Hades is too far into his tirade to stop. "Does the Lord of Death sound like hero material to you, kid? Do you know how many people I've killed? How many I've tortured? I was an expert at it, I _prided_ myself on making people suffer in the worst possible ways." He gestures to the apartment surrounding them. "And now look at me, trapped in another man's life. A hero's life. You want to know why I was zonked out in that chair this morning? Because I spent all last night thinking about all the rotten, crappy things I've done and what it all means for me now. Thanks to you and your godforsaken family, I have no idea who the hell I am or what the hell I want."

Hades leans against the wall, defeated. "I can assure you - I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it."

Henry just stares at him, tears drying against his cheeks. After a moment, the teen swipes at one with the back of his hand. It's such a childlike gesture, so innocent and so contradictory to the maturity of the boy's behavior and intellect. Hades' heart snaps in two at the thought of leaving him, missing him grow into the extraordinary man he's destined to become.

His vision blurs. "I do care. Maybe not like you think I should, but I do care about you."

The next thing he knows, Henry's arms are wrapped around him, squeezing entirely too tightly. "I care about you too." It's startling and comforting when Hades hugs the boy back, his mind still reeling.

Henry breaks away and looks at him with that omniscient gaze of his. He crinkles his nose with a self-righteous grin. "I knew you were different."

"Yeah, you were right."

"It's something with your eyes."

The kid is entirely too perceptive. "They're mine. From before. My old body. Don't ask me how that happened; I was telling the truth when I said I didn't have any children."

"Maybe they're tied to your soul."

Hades shrugs. "Dunno. So… what do we do now?"

Henry sighs, heavily. "You… well, you're…" The teen's head tilts. "No one is going to believe this, you know."

"No one but you. And here's your proof." Hades holds out his hand. "Hello son, I'm Hades, ex-Lord of the Underworld."

Henry shakes it, firmly. "Henry Mills, Author. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Tell me, Henry Mills, what are your plans, now that you've learned one of the most hated villains ever known is actually alive and parading around your town?"

"I think… I'm going to help him."

Hades blinks. "You are?"

"I am."

"I'm sure you read it, but… I want to be me again. The real me. The Fates said there was a way."

"I know."

Hades heart leaps at the thought of Henry writing him back into his own body, but the new, heroic part of him says that's not an option. That's the easy way out. He asks anyway. "Are you going to write me back into my body?"

Henry smiles entirely too brightly at this. "No, and I'll bet you know why."

Hades grins back. "Yeah, I do. But I had to ask."

"Yeah, I know." Henry is still beaming, his expression a window to the wheels spinning in the teen's avid mind. "I am going to help you. I am pretty sure I know what you have to do next."

He's going to say Zelena. Hades would bet money on it.

"You have to go talk to my aunt."

Yup. There it is. There's that annoying twinkle in his eye, too.

"Don't look at me like that," he scolds.

"Like what?"

"Like you swallowed a gallon of vinegar. You owe her an apology, and an explanation."

"Kid, she's not going to be happy to see me." Yikes, neither is his mom. "What about your family? They won't be pleased to know I've returned – particularly your mayoral mother." A new emotion hits him - panic. Somehow he's going to have to face Regina, and when he does, she'll kill him – split in two or not. Hell, they might both come after him. "Especially her."

Henry's face falls. "They'll be mad. Really mad. All of them. I don't know what they'll do to you."

"Nothing pleasant, I'm sure. Lock me up maybe." Hades sighs. "You sure my story doesn't end with me crossing the town line and turning into a nice tree?" He wiggles his fingers. "I'd make a pretty decent oak tree."

Henry scowls. "No, you are not destined to be tree. For now, I don't intend to let my family know who you really are. The book and your story stay here. Hidden. I think… when the time is right - you're going to tell them. Right now, you need Zelena. At a minimum, she can protect you from them."

"Kid, she doesn't want to see me. Remember all the gory details of my death from yesterday? People who love each other don't kill each other."

Self-righteousness is abundant in the teen's next words. "Yes, they do."

"Um… no, they don't. Trust me. God of Death. Pretty confident on the logistics."

"No, you trust _me_. Do you know how Killian wound up in the Underworld?"

"Duh kid, he _died_."

"Do you know how he died?"

Hades does a quick memory scan. "Excalibur. Wound to the neck."

"And before that?"

Before that Hook was a Dark One, and he used Rumplestiltskin's blood to let all the other lovely Dark Ones escape his realm. They never returned, and Hook paid for destroying his collection, dearly. The memory clicks into place, and Hades grudgingly acknowledges Henry's argument. "Emma killed him."

"I was there. I saw it all. She had to do it. There was no other option."

Hades studies the floor. "It's not the same."

"Isn't it? Just go talk to her. If it doesn't work out, we'll figure something else out. But I think you'll be surprised. Remember all the advice you gave me with Violet?"

Hades scoffs. "That was different. Yours is puppy love. It's simple."

"Yours is True Love. It doesn't get much simpler than that."

oooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Hades is standing in front of the white pedestal sink in the tiny bathroom, running his fingers through his newly shorn hair. The ruggedly handsome man peering back is just as displeased as he is.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters to his reflection.

"No it's not!" Henry calls from the main living area of the studio apartment. Hades hears the boy flop down from the kitchen counter onto the narrow section of ceramic flooring. "You'll be fine."

"Kid, I'm not sure I can do this."

Henry's hopeful grin appears in the mirror. "Of course you can. Want to know why?"

"Okay, why?"

"Because you did it before."

"That was different." His doppelgänger sighs heavily. "I was different."

Heavy footsteps echo up the small stairway. "Rhye?" Charming hollers. "You up there?"

Hades' stomach twists. This was a bad idea.

"Be right down!" Henry replies. "C'mon," Henry murmurs quietly, "you know you can't walk to her house. It's miles away."

Hades swallows the growl in his throat. Making the darling Sheriff aware of his interest in Zelena is a risky move. But he's the only male in the soiree of heroes with a vehicle.

David grins when Hades appears at the top of the stairwell. "Looking good, my friend." He jangles his keys in his fingers. "Don't stay out too late," he says with a wink.

Yes indeed. Bad idea. How in the Underworld did he let Henry talk him into this?

Hades' voice is clipped. "I trust you will honor the gentleman's code and keep this matter between us, correct?"

Charming's grin widens. "Oh so we're formal now, are we? I see. Very knightly." His gaze shifts to the boy, who is shutting the apartment door behind them. The two share a knowing glance, and Hades debates just dropping the whole thing and hiding in his apartment for the next two millenia.

"Don't take him too seriously, Grandpa," Henry blurts. "He's just nervous."

Hades covers his eyes with his hand, massaging his temples. Dear Gods, is this his life now?

"Relax," David says, placing a gentle hand on Hades' shoulder. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I'm not one to spread rumors. Besides, it's… good that you're doing this." He shakes his blonde head. "Insanely dangerous… but good."

Hades takes the truck keys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just have it back before breakfast tomorrow morning." Charming winks again, and Hades' neck feels hot.

"That's… not what this is about."

The damned man cannot stop grinning at him. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of a search and rescue party but hey, either works for me."

Hades parades past the chuckling sheriff and heads out the side door. The scuffed brown Ford F250 long-bed wouldn't have been his first choice of transportation, but it will do. He starts the aged pickup with a roar, giving it a bit too much gas. That's the problem with Fords – so damned twitchy. This is why he drove Chevrolets.

He drops the truck into gear and pulls forward slowly. A glance in the rearview mirror shows a waving Henry with the benevolent sheriff at his side. If only he felt as optimistic. Hades drives the truck slowly through town until he spots the resident florist, cutely titled 'Game of Thorns'. If he's going to do this, he might as well do it right.

Fifteen minutes later he's barreling down the dirt road to Zelena's farmhouse with three ribbons in his pocket and two dozen pure white daisies rustling beside him on the faded vinyl seat. He parks the truck along the tree line at the edge of her property, obscuring it from view. He pulls six flowers out from the bouquet and wraps them in a small yellow ribbon, tying it neatly into a bow.

With flowers in hand, he exits the truck and walks the long driveway up to her front porch. The wind is cool against his skin as it ruffles the short leaves of the daisies. With a quick swipe through his hair, he steps up onto her porch. _Well, here goes nothing._

He knocks. A rustling can be heard from inside and seconds later the wooden door is pulled inward, revealing a domesticated Zelena. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun and she's wearing a faded green tank top and dark green skirt that ends in a flare right above her ankles. Comfy-looking black sandals reveal the deep emerald green decorating each delicate toenail.

She takes one look at him and the calm sea of her eyes turns dark and stormy.

"Hello, Zelena." Hades says calmly.

The breeze from the door ruffles his small bouquet as she slams it in his face. Without a word, he strolls back down her driveway and returns to David's truck. He draws out six more daisies and some greenery from the original two dozen and ties the new bundle with a satiny green and white ribbon. He then sits in the truck and counts down from one hundred and twenty, marking the seconds as they pass.

He takes a deep breath and exhales quickly. _Take Two._

Again, he saunters up her driveway, up the eight stairs and knocks firmly on the faded wooden door. There are now incoherent mutterings from inside the farmhouse before the door swings open.

"I'd like to speak with you," he says quickly, ensuring he gets the words out before she can slam the door in his face again.

There's a pause before she snarls, "I do not wish to speak with you. Now please leave."

When he doesn't move, she growls in aggravation and slams the door in his face. Hades smiles as he returns to the truck. He takes his time as he arranges the full bouquet, wrapping the stems tightly in the gold ribbon trimmed in emerald. Why the florist had a roll of ribbon that exactly matched Zelena's Oz décor was a mystery, but Hades isn't complaining.

He twirls the bouquet, studying it and adjusting flowers and greens as needed before hopping once more out of the truck. _Third time's the charm._

He checks his appearance in the side mirror. His eyes betray his confidence – they echo the uncertainty that's eating at his gut. But this is Zelena, right? Henry believes she is key to restoring him, and he's got the heart of the Truest Believer. He can't be wrong, can he?

He shakes off his insecurities. Mortal or not, he is still Hades. She is still Zelena. They're True Love. He doesn't have to believe anything – it's a given.

Inspired, he parades confidently once more to her front door and knocks firmly. Three times.

Snarls emanate from within. Seconds later he hears the door bang against the inside wall as she yanks it open.

"What the bloody hell is your problem? Will you just go away?"

Hades can't see her, as the large bouquet is in front of his face, blocking his view. He holds it out. "These are for you." He lowers them until his line of sight reveals a raised brow and cautious blue eyes. Their chemistry is electric, and this time, Hades revels in it – using it to his advantage. She's silent, so he continues, "I realize you may not want to speak with me, but surely you can do me the honor of at least accepting my peace offering." He smiles at her from behind the greenery, shaking it a little.

He sees the resolve wavering in her eyes, and his grin widens. He doesn't drop his gaze until the whimpering cry of her daughter breaks their connection. Her head spins towards the sound and then back to face Hades again.

"Wait here," she tells him as she turns away.

"Might I come in? These daisies … they need some water. They're parched from the drive out here." He pauses before stating softly, "As am I."

Her eyes roll dramatically. "Fine. Kitchen is over there." She hurries down the narrow hallway and disappears into a side room to tend to the fussing child. Hades treads carefully over the threshold, well aware that he's officially entering the inner sanctum of one of the most powerful witches in all the known realms. He swallows nervously. He'd better be on top of his game, or else Charming will be wheeling him out of here in a body bag.


	13. tredecim

The grandfather clock in the hallway ticks quietly as Hades fidgets with the mottled button on his shirt cuff. One of the metal legs on his antiquated chair is slightly bent, and he shifts his weight restlessly against the plastic-covered cushion, rocking from side to side. His ornate bouquet is happily quenching its thirst in a clear vase on the counter, and the glass of water he poured earlier is sitting before him on the aged white tablecloth, barely touched.

Nervousness is rushing through his bloodstream. True Love notwithstanding, he has no idea what he's going to say to her. If he didn't know better, he'd think Zelena was also avoiding their conversation. But the muffled coos and murmurs from the far room indicate otherwise. She is engrossed with tending to her daughter, and socializing with her houseguest is obviously low on her list of priorities. Agitated, and slightly insulted, Hades takes it upon himself to investigate her quaint little domicile.

As quietly as he can, he peers into cabinets and cupboards, wondering why in hell Zelena chose a circa 1950's décor for her kitchen. He scans shelves and stovetops, yet beyond the matching emerald table settings and glassware, everything appears quite ordinary. Even her old fashioned refrigerator contains nothing but mundane foodstuffs. Zelena favors spinach over romaine in her salads, and Granny Smith apples are a favorite. There's a corner dedicated to all things baby, and her freezer is about six months overdue for a defrost.

Hades moves on to the next room, a small space furnished only with a chest of drawers and a mirror. The chest is locked, yet whatever is within is hardly used, given the coating of dust atop each drawer's ridge. The room beyond, however, is ripe for snooping.

The main living area is aptly furnished, unlike its Underworld counterpart. A faded crocheted runner travels atop the large wooden dining table, two chairs flanking each side. The runner's meager twin spans a square end table tucked next to a pale green wingback chair near the window. The children's book from the library, now adorned with a tasseled bookmark, is resting on the cushion. The floor lamp on the opposite side is shaded with darker green silk, the hints of gold reflecting its age. Two tall bookshelves stand against the longest wall. One is lined with dried herbs and potions, the other stuffed to the gills with literature. A narrow, unobtrusive table is angled between the window and the far corner; an open spell book, three brass alarm clocks and a few colored vials are aligned along the left edge. Tucked neatly beside the clocks is the Apprentice's wand. The remainder of the table is empty, yet deeply pockmarked and stained from use.

In the near corner to Hades' left sits a two-cushioned sofa, upholstered in the same fabric as the wingback. To his right is a modest and slightly warped fiberboard television stand, with a dated, dark grey cathode ray tube television perched atop it. Zelena does not watch a lot of TV, as both the set and the stand are buried in dust.

Hades is intrigued by both bookshelves and the allure of the wand, but it is the stone fireplace that commands his attention. Along the high mantle are some rather interesting items. On the far left is a simple framed photograph, newly taken of Zelena, Regina and the child. Their eyes betray their smiles. An empty cut-crystal vial with a teardrop stopper is stationed next to the gilded frame. On the opposing side of the mantle is a jet-black rectangular box with deeply curved sides. It is void of decoration beyond the golden band that traces the shallow oval lid where it meets with the squat cylindrical base below. The entire surface is smooth and sleek, suggesting high levels of premium lacquer.

However, it's what lies in the middle of the mantle that draws Hades' curiosity. Staged front and center is a slender opaque vase of white. Within it is the decayed flower he gave her in the Underworld.

Questions pepper his mind. How did she get it here? Why hasn't it decayed further? He brushes past the table and stares up at it. It certainly looks like the same flower. He reaches for it and right before his fingertips touch the withered leaves, he is hurled sideways, his shoulder sliding across the oak floor until his head slams into the wooden leg of the wingback chair. _Ouch!_

Her shriek pierces the air. "Get away from that!" Zelena is suddenly at his side, her body curved over him. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Hades rights himself, rubbing the newly formed bump on the back of his head. He blinks in pain as he snarls, "Goddammit Zelena, can't you at least give me five minutes before you try to kill me again?"

"I wasn't trying to kill you, dolt. I was saving you. That mantle has a protection spell on it. My little love tap is nothing compared to what it would have done. Your sorry ass would have made me a nice, new window… right over there."

Her head tilts as she watches him stagger to his feet. "What do you mean… again?" Suspicion clouds her features as she takes a step backwards. The fingers of her right hand twitch at her side. "Who are you?"

He brushes the dirt from his clothes and faces her, stalwart. Yet the moment he opens his mouth, the words catch in his throat. "I'm… It's… I'm…" _Hades,_ he repeats in his mind. _I'm Hades!_

But he can't bring himself to speak; her anger and trepidation are suffocating both his voice and his resolve. She's backpedaling towards the doorway with eyes of splintered steel. Long, elegant fingers start to curl and arc with the green of her power. "I've known for months that you aren't what you seem. It's obvious to anyone with a brain." She gestures haphazardly. "Clearly my sister and her horde of heroes are lacking in that department." Apprehension returns as she sneers, "You aren't really a knight, are you?"

"No, but … I won't hurt you. Zelena, please… "

"I knew it. Who are you?" Her body tenses when she glances up at the mantle. "Why did you want that?"

"I didn't… I was just…"

Cold shards of fear are glistening in icy blue. "Are you Zeus? Hades' brother?" Her defenses flare as the fireball ignites in her palm. "If so, you'd better leave now, because I don't care how powerful you are… I will not let you take him from me!"

Hades' heart skips in fear. "No! No Zelena, I'm not Zeus."

The flames remain, crackling in her hand. "Who then? Another god? A magician from another realm?" She squints, studying his face. "I don't know how you knew what happened that day… there's only three people in the world that could know what you know. I didn't tell anyone, Regina swears up and down she didn't, and the third…"

Hades manages a weak grin, wriggling his fingers in a small wave. He cringes when her skin sheets to white. The fireball evaporates right before both her hands fly to her pale face. "No…" she whispers, "no… it can't be…"

"I didn't know how to tell you." He reaches for her, but she jerks away at his touch. He yanks his hand back rapidly, curling his fingers as if they'd been burned. Moments pass as they both stare at each other, frozen in uncertainty.

Her gaze shifts towards the mantle again before returning to the floor. Her voice is faint and deathly calm. "So. What are you going to do to me?"

What is she talking about? "Do to you?"

"Well that's why you're here, isn't it? To get your revenge?"

"Zelena…no, I…"

She holds up one hand. "Don't patronize me, _Hades_. I know how you work. You forget, I was once just like you. I know how to manipulate people's emotions too." She looks up at him, heartbreak crashing against a sea of blue. "I never did learn not to trust you. My mistake."

"I'm not here for revenge, Zelena."

"Oh? So what then? We kiss and make up? Would that be before or after we talk about how I stabbed you through the heart with that bloody crystal and turned you into a pile of ash?" Anger surges through him, and she sees it spark in his eyes. "Didn't think you'd be so forgiving about that."

Dammit. Maybe he should just leave. Henry was wrong. True Love doesn't conquer all. He studies her. She is all teeth and snarls, yet he knows that beneath the hostility there is deep-rooted fear and, above all, pain. Henry's storybook captured her perfectly; her biting sarcasm and raging temper are all she knows when she's hurting.

The pirate's warning echoes in his mind. _They aren't easy to love._

The vise around Hades' heart unclenches. Of course she's not easy to love. He's been looking at this all wrong. This isn't supposed to be simple. It's supposed to be real.

She's still glaring daggers at him. He takes a deep breath. "Zelena... I was wrong. You're right – I haven't forgiven you. I'm stuck in this pathetic mortal body and completely powerless – all because of you. But… I was wrong. I was so caught up in proving myself to you, and to everyone, that I lost sight of everything else." He lowers his head, his words riddled with shame. "I'm sorry I made you choose. We could have had it all. It's my fault we don't." He reaches for her hand, and she lets him take it, tears brimming against her lashes. "I'm sorry."

One tear crests and trickles down her cheek. "I didn't know what to do," she whispers. Another follows when he takes her other hand, both soft and limp against his fingertips.

"I know."

"You were going to kill her." She peers up at him, watery and defiant. "Don't deny it."

He squeezes her hands gently. "I won't. I was going to kill her. I wanted to kill them all." A part of him shudders at the thought. It just seems so wrong now. So pointless.

"And now?"

Her gaze is tethered to his, and he can see the hope flickering there. Despite everything, she still has hope. Whether it's for him, for herself, or for both of them is unclear. It doesn't matter; he'll take whatever he can get. He smiles and releases her, his thumb wiping away yet another tear as it cascades down her cheek.

"Now, it's different. I'm different. Perhaps you didn't know, but… I'm a hero." He steps back and spreads his arms wide. "Pretty impressive, huh? I get my ass kicked by bad guys and help all the other heroes with their silly pet projects." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. "I even have a sword."

Her head tilts to the floor, but she lifts her eyes to him. He can see the amusement dancing across her face. "I see." The levity fades quickly when she asks, "Is it real?"

He drops his bravado. "If I told you it was, would you believe me?"

"I don't know."

Her lack of trust hurts - deeply. But this must be his price to pay. For being the villain. "I understand."

Her voice cracks, "Do you?"

"I'd like to think I do. Zelena, I lied to you. You were terrified that I would disappoint you, and that's exactly what I did. I can't possibly expect you to forget everything that happened in the fifteen minutes since you've learned I'm … well, not dead. I don't exactly call this living – wearing a mortal's body has been decidedly unpleasant."

Her demeanor shifts, the anguish fading away. Moments pass before she asks, "How did it happen? I mean... how are you alive? And... well... him? Not that there's anything wrong with him... you." Her cheeks flush. "Sorry... if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

He grins. "I don't mind. But it's a long story."

Her head twists over her shoulder. "Robyn isn't due up for another hour." She walks over to the sofa and sits, patting the cushion beside her. "I'd like to hear it."

He joins her. "Just remember, you asked for this."

"It can't be that bad."

"Let me know if you still think that after I'm done. So… you probably don't know, but there's another realm, one that's empty, undeveloped. The Fates called it the Void. I don't know how long I was in there, but…"

ooooooooooooooo

Three hours later, Zelena is sitting in the wingback chair with her daughter in her lap as Hades pantomimes the swordfighting skills he's learned from watching YouTube videos, pretending to re-enact his battle with Hyde. The tiny girl is giggling hysterically at his antics, and Hades is having a grand old time making silly faces at her.

"And then," he states dramatically, "the brave hero turned and sliced through the 2.5 Farad capacitor and it went 'Boom!'" He waves his hands and she squeals with glee. "The bad man went 'Splat!' on the floor, just like this!" He drops to the floor, covering his face. She squeals again when he opens his hands and cries, "'Splat!'"

Zelena is smiling too, but it's not enough to hide her true state of mind. He knows this is new for her – he's been living with this mortal reality for months. He's learned to make the best of it. Yet for her… he can only imagine what she must be thinking, what she's feeling. He rights himself quickly, wiping off his pants. "Maybe we'd better call it quits for today, Miss Robyn." He leans over and tickles his fingers near the blue embroidered flower on her cozy yellow jumper. "I'll tell you how it ends another time, okay?"

His heart melts when her tiny hand clamps around his index finger, surprisingly strong. Babies are a whole new dynamic for him. Who knew they could be so much fun? When he pries his finger free, her lips pout. Zelena retrieves a favored toy, a small pink stuffed animal, and quickly hands it to her daughter. Disaster averted, her weary eyes meet his.

"I know it's a lot," he says softly.

"That's putting it lightly."

"You shouldn't… I mean, we don't…" He sighs. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't owe me anything. I came here today to tell you who I was, and... I did. Now you know. What happens, or doesn't happen, with us - well, it is up to you." His words cease but his mind continues, _I still love you._

He wants this. He wants her and her daughter – a family. Robyn is a feisty, adorable spitfire. He was instantly charmed. He wants it all - her and Robyn, Henry, and Sunday dinner with the heroes at Snow's giant table with Neal and Robyn playing together while he and Zelena relax in the corner.

It doesn't trump having his body and power back – that's now become more important than ever. He wants Zelena to fall back in love with the man she knew, not this scruffy mortal with untamable hair and a permanent five-o'clock shadow. With his power restored, he can give her and her daughter anything they'd ever want.

He knows it might not happen. The thought drives pain deep into his soul - the same anguish he felt when he thought he might lose Henry. Yet this time it is heavier, more profound. The odds that Zelena will choose a mortal man embodied with the soul of the god she thought she loved, but was forced to kill, are slim. Nevertheless, the choice is hers, as it has always been.

Hades forces a smile he doesn't feel. "I should go."

"Yes, well… it's past her supper time. And tonight is bath night. And we have our story to finish and…" She trails off, running her hand over her daughter's arm, smoothing the child's rumpled sleeve.

"Of course," he states politely. "I won't burden you any longer."

"Oh, it's not a burden. I mean, you aren't a burden. It's… I'm… glad you stopped by." Her cheeks flush in embarrassment and Hades pulse quickens. There is hope here. Definite hope.

"Zelena, there's one thing I didn't mention earlier. It's important. The heroes do not know my real identity. For my own safety, I ask that you keep this between us. To them I'm still Sir Rhye the Knight."

She blinks up at him, doe-eyed. "You've told no one… but me?"

"Henry knows."

"Well then," she says smugly, "the gaggle of heroes knows, too."

"Actually, no – they don't. Henry and I agree that now is not the right time to tell them. Particularly your sister, Zelena. It's crucial that Regina doesn't find out, given her… current situation. She… well, I don't think she'd forgive me."

Zelena chuckles low in her throat. "I think not." Her eyes narrow. "And you're certain that Henry will keep his noble mouth shut?"

"I trust the boy. He… he is my friend."

Her lips turn up in a lopsided grin. "Regina's son is your friend."

"Yes. Is that so strange?"

"The God of Death… has a friend."

"Yes."

"The Author. The Truest Believer. The son of the Savior and cornerstone to all of Storybrooke – is friends with you."

"Yes, Zelena. I told you – things are different. I… care about him."

Her head tilts as her blue eyes widen, ever so slightly. "You're serious."

"I am." His tone hardens. "Extremely so. I know you choose to believe what you wish, when you wish, so I won't say it again. Henry is important to me. All I ask is that you respect that, and you honor my request to keep my true identity a secret."

With humor in her tone she answers, "Duly noted."

"Thank you." With a bow, he bids her and her daughter good evening as he makes his way to her door. She follows behind him, flipping on the driveway light as he steps into the muted shadows of early twilight. Once at the bottom of her stairs, he turns to wave good-bye, and she and the baby on her hip are reflected in silhouette by the golden light from within her home. The image traps his breath in his throat. She is beautiful; dignified and elegant – the epitome of what every man dreams he'll come home to each night. However, Hades sees more. He sees the softness in her; how much she has changed from the vindictive witch he met in Oz all those years ago. That Zelena is gone, most likely forever.

If they are to be True Love again, he will need to get to know her for who she is, and she will need to do likewise. He is not the same Hades that stood in Regina's office months ago. If he can find a way to prove that to her, she might change her mind, and if he's lucky, her heart.

ooooooooooooooo

Hades is lost in thought when he finally parks the beat-up Ford on the side street behind the library, the headlights illuminating the faint haze of dampness in the air. The slam of the door is muted in the darkness, and Hades' senses prickle in alarm. Something isn't right.

He curses himself for leaving his sword behind, but showing up at Zelena's doorstep armed for battle would have earned him a fireball in the face. He debates hurrying upstairs to retrieve it, until a flash of light from the street squashes that idea. His shoes flap against the pavement as he runs towards the front of the library. He skids to a stop right before the double doors because…there's nothing. The street is deserted save for a lone couple exiting Granny's. Hades heads to the diner, curious if any of the heroes are within. He finds Charming and Snow, the latter spooning pureed yellow glop into the tight-lipped face of her unwilling son. Across the booth is Henry, nose buried in his phone as always.

David notices him first. "Sir Rhye! So, how did it… err, how was your day?"

Real smooth, Charming. Way to honor Guy Code.

"My day was enjoyable, thank you," he says in his polite, knightly tones. "Might I join you?"

Henry is peering up at him, questions overloading his hazel eyes. Hades sits next to him and murmurs softly, "Later, kid." He focuses his attention on the Sheriff. "Anything unusual happen today?"

Charming's gaze doesn't leave his plate of chili cheese fries. "No, not really, why?"

"I just saw a flash of light out in the street a few minutes ago. When I went to investigate, there was nothing."

Snow's brow furrows. "It's never nothing in this town," she mutters. Turning to her husband, she states, "You'd better go check it out."

"In a minute," he replies. Sliding the greasy pile of heartburn-inducing slop towards Hades, he asks, "You want some?"

"No thanks." Hades stomach sours as he watches David inhale the remainder of the food on his plate. The blonde man stands and licks his fingers after finally polishing off the last cholesterol-laden morsel. It's official. Mortals are disgusting.

Charming nods to Hades. "Okay, let's go. Henry, you stay here with Snow and Neal, okay?"

"But…"

"No 'but's. Your mom and Hook are going to be here around eight. Stay and wait for them – tell them we're doing a little foot patrol in town. Rhye, you're with me. Show me where you saw this light."

Henry scowls and returns to his phone, tapping it rapidly. Hades can see enough of the screen to catch the words 'grandfather' and 'unfair'. He ruffles the kid's hair as he stands. "Life's not fair," he teases. "Better get used to it."

The teen snorts, tilting his phone away. Hades chuckles under his breath as he walks out the door. Charming bids farewell to his wife and son and follows him onto the street.

"We haven't heard a peep from Hyde all week," David says as they approach the library. "We think we found where he's staying – there's an old cabin in the forest that's been used recently. But ever since we found it, no one has returned."

"He probably has some kind of sensor, or someone out there keeping watch. A lot of people came through that portal."

"I know, I have to deal with them every day out in that camp of theirs." Charming sighs. "Sometimes I wish Henry would write faster. Just write them all into their proper lives so they wouldn't squabble amongst themselves out in the woods."

They come to a halt in front of the library and face the street. The eeriness Hades felt earlier returns, yet this time it includes the sense of being watched.

"Something's not right," David whispers.

"I know. But what? Where?"

Charming's hand hovers over the holster on this belt.

"I don't have the sword," Hades hisses softly. "It's upstairs."

"Don't worry about it."

There's another blinding flash, a split second where the entire street is bathed in light. They both whirl instinctively to the double doors behind them, seeing only their shadowy reflections in the darkened panes of glass. The streetlight on the corner flickers once with a loud, electric hum before the town grows silent again.

Charming presses his nose against the upper pane of the door and peers inside. "I swear that came from behind us. From in here."

Hades joins him, cupping his hands against the glass. It's pitch black in there. But… it shouldn't be. He should be able to see the shadows from the streetlights on the floor. He should be able to see the faint red glow of the 'Exit' sign.

He backs away from the door, slowly. "I don't see anything," he tells David in a falsely cheerful voice. "Let's head back."

They make their way to the front of the diner, Charming's brows buried in his scalp the entire time. "What is it?" he asks in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing," Hades replies. "And that's the problem. The inside of the library is completely dark and it shouldn't be." David's eyes widen in comprehension. He yanks out his phone and taps to make a call. "Get to the diner. Now. Come in from the back." He then gestures for Hades to follow him inside.

Snow is wiping off the last remains of dinner from her son's rosy cheeks, and Henry has finally put away his phone. "So, what's up?" the teen asks.

Charming ignores him and speaks directly to his wife. "Take Neal and Henry and go next door. Get Granny and stay with her."

Snow moves like the wind and before Henry can squeak out a rebuttal she has shuffled him and her son through the back of the diner to the bed and breakfast.

Charming goes from table to table, speaking softly to the few remaining patrons in the diner. They too exit quickly and quietly out the back. Hades is amused – this town is so used to villains creating chaos that it has become old hat.

Moments after the last civilian disappears, the pirate and Emma stride into the diner. The Savior beelines to her father. "What's up?"

"Someone's in the library."

"That's impossible."

"I know, but – they're in there. They blacked out the windows. With magic."

Emma whips out her phone and types on it. Seconds later Regina appears in a cloud of indigo smoke.

"What do you mean, the protection spell didn't work?" she snaps at Emma.

"I mean just that. It didn't work. Someone got inside the library."

"That's not possible."

Emma points at her father. "They say it is. Hyde could be in there right now."

"Well," Regina grins. "Let's go and say 'hello'."

The two women parade out the door with Hades, Hook and Charming following along silently behind them.

"Maybe you didn't teach it right," Emma mutters.

"Maybe you didn't pay attention," Regina growls back, her heels clomping against the pavement.

Both women pause in front of the double doors, poised for battle. Hades rushes to hand them the keys before they blast everything to smithereens. He sees beyond the women into the library and freezes.

The darkness is gone. Most of the library is still cast in shadows, but he can see the floor and the scarlet glow of the emergency exit.

"They're gone," Hades states. "Look."

All the heroes leap forward to see, like children in front of the F.A.O. Schwarz holiday display. Hades smothers his eye roll, and with a slight bow and 'beg your pardon, ladies', he scoots past Regina and Emma to unlock the door. He steps inside, and the library appears perfectly normal. He is about to turn on the main light switch when Regina's hand stops him.

"Wait," she murmurs. She turns to Emma. "Sense anything?"

The Savior crinkles her nose as she walks through the door. "It's… dirty."

"That, Miss Swan, is the aftereffects of a cloaking spell." She nods to Hades to flip on the lights. Wordlessly they separate, searching for any damage the intruder might have caused. Hades rushes up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking it in record time. He heads straight for the chest at the foot of his bed, withdrawing the metal box and waving his hand over it. It flips open and Henry's book, ink and quill are safely tucked inside. He closes it again, scanning the small room. Not a thing is out of place.

"Everything okay up there, mate?" the pirate calls from below.

"Yes. All clear." He pads down the stairs and joins the confused heroes by the circulation desk.

The Savior shakes her head. "We didn't see anything unusual. Rhye, can you check?" Hades nods and does a quick walkthrough. Everything seems fine, yet he can't shake the sense that things are just a tad different.

"I think whomever was in here was searching for something," Hades states when he returns. "I'll have to check over the next few days to see if anything is missing." He walks over to his chair behind the office desk and pauses, instincts flaring in alarm.

The desk drawer, the one where he keeps the books he's reading, is slightly ajar. Regina reads his expression first. "What is it?"

Hades doesn't reply as he slides the drawer open, his mind reeling with implications as he realizes what they were after. His copies of _The Iliad_ and _The Odyssey_ remain, but Henry's old storybook, the one with all the heroes' stories, is gone.


	14. quattuordecim

Hades sips at his coffee, the slate grey cup hiding his amusement as he watches the heroes squabble amongst themselves in the Charming's living room. They decided to hold an impromptu war council after breakfast this morning, and the disagreement over what to do about the stolen storybook is bringing out the worst in each and every one of them.

"We can't shut down the library. That's giving into fear. The town will be in an uproar if they think we can't handle this." This is from Charming, who has both heroic hands firmly planted on the kitchen island and appears ready to vault over it at any second.

"I don't know what reality you're living in, but we can't handle this," Regina growls back from across the counter. "It's been days since the break-in and we are no wiser than we were that night. We have to assume this is Hyde's doing, and he has magic on his side. Strange magic."

"Powerful magic," Emma chimes in. She and the pirate are sitting at the dining room table, facing her parents. "Strong enough to break through my protection spell."

"Could they have stolen a key?" Snow asks, hovering beside her husband. "Maybe one of the people that signed up to work with Henry…"

"No!" Regina snaps. "I told you, magic doesn't work like that."

"Well then, Regina, please enlighten us. How does it work?"

The Savior makes a play for diplomacy. "Does it matter? We need to focus on what to do next, not on what already happened."

"Aren't we all overthinking this just a tad?" Hook adds. "I realize that storybook is quite special, but without the boy and his quill, what else is it good for?"

Regina slams her hand onto the pale, aged wood. "That is exactly why I am not letting Henry anywhere near that library!"

"The library isn't the problem, Regina," David says firmly. "Besides, he has Rhye to protect him now. That sword will…"

"That sword will do nothing against a magical attack and you know it! I am not putting my son's life at risk just because you're tired of babysitting a bunch of outlanders in the woods!"

Said son is sitting beside Hades on the tiny loveseat with brows furrowed, his knee bouncing restlessly.

Hades leans over and whispers, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking it's the Evil Queen that's helping Hyde, then yeah…" Henry replies quietly.

"Actually, I was debating which hero will go ballistic first. My money is on your mom. Betcha five bucks she takes out Charming. You in?"

"Be serious," Henry whispers harshly.

"Oh? You want the pirate then? I'll give you 7-to-1 odds she fries him with a fireball in the next ten minutes. You know Mongolian barbeque? This'll be Killian barbeque."

Henry's frown morphs into a pinched smirk. "Knock it off."

"Fine… yes, I am thinking exactly what you are thinking. I'm also thinking you need to tell them before this little pow-wow turns into Storybrooke's version of _Fight Club_."

"My mom… she's gonna freak out. They both will. Heck, they all will." The teen's restless knee fires off again, faster than ever. "Why don't you tell them?"

"Because they'll rip me to shreds. However, they adore you – which means the odds of ripping and shredding are much, much less. Now I recommend you quit the piston act with your leg and just tell them." Hades smiles. "I've got your back."

"You do? How?"

Hades tilts his chin towards the heroes. "You'll see. Now tell them."

The heroes are still hissing and spitting at each other when Henry stands and says hesitantly, "I might know who broke into the library."

Five heads turn. "What, kid?" Emma asks.

His voice grows stronger. "I think I know who broke into the library."

Regina's hostile tone subsides. "You do? Is it someone that you worked with?"

"No, it's…" Henry glances nervously at Hades, and he nods in encouragement. With a deep sigh, the teen continues, "It's the Evil Queen."

The heroes' jaws drop. Hades was certain that Regina would be the first to deny it, but it is Snow that pipes up first.

"That's impossible, Henry," she says in her kindly, talking-to-small-children voice. "She's gone." She glances over at her daughter. "We saw it."

Henry approaches his adoptive mother. "Do you remember what Hyde said to us when we first saw him in Storybrooke? That darkness wasn't so easy to destroy? Mom… I know it's hard to believe, but we think that…"

Regina's eyes narrow as she redirects her attention to Hades. "We?"

He rises and stands beside the boy. "Yes, Lady Regina. We."

"All right then, Mister Rhye," Regina purrs, sarcasm dripping like rain. "Please explain to me how someone survives after their heart is torn from their body and crushed to bits. Because that's what I did, and she and her heart turned to dust." Both Emma and Snow share a knowing look before nodding firmly in agreement.

"But yours did not, milady. It is you that carries the true heart and hence the living soul."

"Mom," Henry says pointedly, "she can't die as long as you're still alive."

Emma leaps from her chair, jade eyes burning. "Where in the world did you get that idea?" she hollers. She glares daggers at Hades. "What the hell kind of twisted horror stories are you telling him?"

"Mom…"

Hades puts a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll explain. " He scans the room, addressing all the heroes. "When I fought Hyde, do you honestly believe I didn't try to kill him? Do I look weak and helpless to you? His wounds healed. Repeatedly. I attempted to trap him under the books, but he has inhuman strength. When I blew up the elevator, it didn't leave a single scratch."

He turns to Snow White and David. "Henry told me you encountered Hyde in my land. So you know what I say is true."

Charming's eyes dart to his wife. "He's right."

"I may not know a lot about this world, but I do know people. Hyde has no soul. His eyes are dead, vacant. The spark of life, which exists in all of you, is not in Hyde. He is a shell, and if he is one, then… I'm sorry Lady Regina, but so is your other half."

Regina's complexion is ashen. "No. There is no proof that she is the same."

Henry is indignant. "Mom, yes there is. Who else could break through the protection spell? Who else could cast a cloaking spell? It has to be her. It also explains why you haven't been able to find Mr. Hyde. She's helping him."

"There is no proof that she is alive," Regina states, "and there certainly is no proof that she would align herself with a psychopath like Hyde."

"I dunno, luv," the pirate says, peering up at her, "that rather sounds like something she'd do."

Regina snarls and whirls towards Hook. "Do not presume to be an expert on the Evil Queen, Captain."

The pirate glares back at her. "Someone needs to be, since you're apparently burying your head in the sand about it."

"I seriously doubt we'll need the expertise of a rum-soaked ex-pirate that can barely understand modern technology."

Hook jolts from his chair. "I don't need to understand this world's fancy gadgets to know that you're too cowardly to admit you made a mistake!"

Hades whispers quietly in Henry's ear. "Wow kid, you won. Pirate a flambé in three…two…one..."

Emma steps between the mayor and Killian. "Whoa… okay, that's enough. Regina, you're right, we don't know if any of this is true. I saw her turn to dust, too, remember? But Henry and Rhye's theory does hold water. Some. It wouldn't hurt to err on the side of caution here."

Regina is having none of it. "I refuse to believe that the Evil Queen is alive. Not when I'm the one who killed her. Henry, let's go. School starts next month and you'll need new clothes." She peers down at her son's jeans, the white of his crew socks showing. Facing the Savior, she quips, "Maybe you weren't aware, but we aren't expecting a flood in Storybrooke any time soon. If you won't dress him appropriately, I will." The brunette's eyes burn with cold, bitter fire as she turns to Hades. "Cancel all of Henry's appointments today. And clean up that library. The last time I was in there, it was a pig sty."

That's entirely untrue. Hades spent half of yesterday scouring it from top to bottom as part of his quest for reasons why Hyde might want the damned storybook. He stifles his ire as he nods, "Yes, Lady Regina."

"Good. Come, Henry."

The teen glances at Hades, his face echoing frustration and regret, before following his mother out of the Charmings' loft. The door slams shut with a bang.

"Well," Charming sighs, "now what?"

"Now, we have a problem," Snow murmurs. "If the Evil Queen is back, we're going to have a tough time differentiating her from Regina. Particularly if Regina won't cooperate."

She is more right than she knows. Hades didn't anticipate Regina's inability to accept reality. Her rejection of the Evil Queen's return will put Henry in danger. "I do apologize for creating such malcontent, Lady Snow. That was not my intention."

"Well," Emma grouses, "you should have thought about that before you had Henry prophesying your theories."

"They are not my theories, Lady Emma. Henry shares my opinion. Do you doubt his instincts?"

"No… but…"

Something deep within Hades crackles to life. "Why do you discredit your son? Each of you do this. Can you not see who and what he is?"

"Yes… but you don't know Henry like we do. He's young and impetuous... and easily influenced."

"Is he? He has been chosen as the next Author. He carries the Heart of the Truest Believer. He is the child of the Savior and the descendant of the most ingenious Dark One to ever walk the earth. By pure genetics alone he is destined for greatness, but when you add in the Author's pen and his already proven ability to influence the belief of others, he will become one of the most powerful men of his time." Hades blinks in exasperation as the heroes stare dumbly at him. "Surely you all know this."

Emma's tone softens. "What you say is true, but he isn't ready for all of that. He's barely a teenager."

Hades scowls so deeply he can feel his skin pinch above the bridge of his nose. When he was Henry's age, he and his brothers were slaughtering monsters and traveling wherever the wind took them. That might not be apropos for teenagers today, but Henry is not the average teenager. Why the heroes won't acknowledge and cultivate the boy's talents is mind-boggling.

"Look," she states firmly. "I know you and he have grown close, but you are not his parent."

Hades steps back, affronted. "I see. My apologies." He stares through her. "Surely you know what is best."

He and the Savior remain locked in a stalemate until the small clocks on Snow's white bookcase start to chime the nine o'clock hour. "We, uh, need to get to work Emma," Charming mumbles.

"As do I," Hades replies. He has definitely reached his quota of heroic disillusionment for the day. "Good day to you all," he says formally as he exits, careful not to slam the door. He will not lower himself to Regina's level. He plods his way down the stairs and stomps onto the streets of Storybrooke, silently fuming. The heroes are entirely too caught up in their own egotistical emotions to see things clearly. If he is going to protect Henry from Hyde and the Evil Queen, he's going to need to do it on his own.

But first, he'll make that damned library spotless. The dear mayor will regret implying he was slacking off on the job. She'll eat those words, right off the shining tile floor.

oooooooooooooooo

Two hours later, the entry bell of the library chimes softly as the door slowly swings open. Hades looks up from the computer monitor, and lo and behold, there's Zelena, her fiery hair clearly visible through the glass pane. He clicks the mouse to close the browser's search results. The best ways to clean and seal slate tile will have to wait. He leans back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk as she peers around the side of the door. Pale blue eyes meet his, etched with uncertainty.

"Oh. There you are. Henry said I might find you here today."

Now that's interesting. It's been days since he poured his heart out all over her farmhouse floor, and he hasn't heard a peep from her since. He'd be lying if he said it didn't piss him off. It did. And now, here she is - beautiful and confused, looking for him. Why? And when the hell did she talk to Henry? The boy didn't mention anything at breakfast about Zelena stopping by today.

Hades folds his hands behind his head. "It's not a stretch, Zelena. I live here, I work here, I'll probably die here… you know - simple, boring mortal life."

Her gaze narrows. "I wanted to speak with you. About the other day... when you visited. Henry thought today would be good, given that he didn't have any appointments scheduled until this afternoon."

"He doesn't have any at all. Regina requested I cancel his appointments today."

"Oh."

Hades studies her, tilting his head. "So, you spoke with Henry about me?"

"Yes."

There's an opportunity here. He smiles at her with a lopsided grin. "Henry, the boy you tried to strangle in front of his parents? Whose father you killed? The same boy whose thoughtless behavior trapped you in the Land of Untold Stories? That Henry?"

"Yes, that Henry."

"Son of your heretofore most hated sister, your sworn enemy? The boy that is the one true lynchpin to all the heroes in this bee-you-tee-full town we live in?"

"Yes! Yes, I called Henry! Dammit, Hades – I came here to talk, not play Twenty Questions!"

He plants his feet on the floor and holds up one hand. "First, easy on my name. Second, well... I do most humbly beg your pardon, but I am just so surprised. You know, kind of like you were when I said he was my friend."

She eyes him warily, but her upturned grin betrays her hostility. Her nose crinkles in amusement. "You're something else."

"Just making a point, milady. So, what brings you to my humble abode today?"

"I wanted to talk with you," she tells her shiny, impractical shoes. "Henry said…" She fidgets with the pocket of her coat and Hades instincts flicker in alarm. Dear Henry better have kept his mouth shut, or Hades is going to throttle him until his teeth rattle right out of his skull.

"… he said you were trying to find a way to be yourself again."

Oh. "That's right. I am."

"He said you needed help." She looks up at him, her face swirling with a myriad of emotions he can't even begin to comprehend. She and the boy must've had one hell of a conversation. Hades can't recall a time when the pair said more than five words to one another. "I… I want to help."

Hades brows hit the ceiling. This is sudden.

Her voice wavers as her words come out in a garbled rush. "It's... it's my fault you're like this and I'm sorry and I know you must hate me. I still can't believe you're even alive... but you are, and I… I know what it's like to be trapped with no power. It's absolutely horrid and I cannot bear knowing I did that to you… I can't even imagine, so… I want to fix it." She lifts her head, resolute. "I want to help."

Hades says nothing. He knows her words are sincere, and it is validating to finally hear her acknowledge her mistake and apologize. But anger is still simmering in the back of his mind. He takes a deep breath, and the reason for his agitation becomes clear. Of course - they are so similar it is downright frightening. She's not doing this for him – she's doing it for herself. She's guilt-ridden, and it's eating away at her. But he doesn't want her pity. That's the last thing he wants.

"Zelena, you shouldn't feel you have to help me. It's not an obligation."

Her words are steel. "Yes it is."

Hades sighs. It seems the road to True Love is fraught with potholes. "Not if I don't want it."

She is so hurt. "You… don't want my help?"

"Actually, I do. But I don't want your pity, or your charity. Look, I know you feel guilty about what happened. Trust me, I'm the resident expert on guilt. But helping me so that you'll feel better is … well, it's self-serving. I want you to help me because you want to, not to ease your aching conscience."

He watches silently as the storm of emotions rage across her face. Anger, humiliation, regret. He holds firm despite the nervousness fluttering in his chest. Sweeping their problems under the rug, in the guise of love and forgiveness, will only cause them to fester and rot until they explode. That's exactly what happened with the heroes this morning, and he's not going to let his relationship with Zelena suffer the same fate.

She finally speaks, her tone flat. "You might be right."

"I take no pleasure in it, let me assure you."

She starts to pace around the library. "I wish I could explain it – the chaos in my head." Her face lifts to his, and it is shrouded in torment. "The pain. The anger." She stops and glares at him, eyes burning. "For days, I hated you. I hated what you did and what you made me do." Her voice quiets. "Because I loved you. I loved you and I trusted you and I wanted to be happy. I _was_ happy! I had it all - you, my daughter, my sister, everything. But then I blinked and it was gone. It was all a lie. You didn't see how they looked at me that day. How they look at me now. Poor, delusional Zelena. I told myself you used me, that you never cared about me."

She meets his gaze again. "But that's not true, is it?"

Hades' heart is pounding. "No. I always cared about you. I still do."

"Then why… why did you do it? I never wanted to 'rule a kingdom', and you said that you didn't either! You stood next to me on that hill in the Underworld and said that you didn't want that any longer! You said it in Oz too! And it was all a lie!"

"I wanted to prove to you that I was worthy. That I wasn't an impotent half-god trapped in his brother's curse. I thought what I had to offer wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for me, so I assumed it would never be good enough for you."

She stares at him in disbelief. "You thought making me my own version of Storybrooke and being a _god_ wasn't enough for me?"

"No. Not when I knew there was so much more I could do." He frowns, old anger resurfacing yet again. "My brother rules Olympus. He could have offered you a kingdom. He could have offered you anything. I could not, not trapped in the Underworld as some half-dead outcast." Hades' chest is hollow. All this honesty is taking a lot out of his mortal body. "Now I have nothing to offer you at all," he growls. "But… if I return to my true self and my power is restored, I will."

She takes a ragged breath. "I don't want it. Just like you don't want my guilt-motivated help, I don't want you ego-motivated kingdom." Her voice falters. "I never did."

"Zelena, I just want to give you everything you'll ever want."

"Do you? Because all I ever wanted is love. Your love. The love of my daughter. Of my sister, whom you tried to kill. Twice." She chokes back a sob. "Once I thought I wanted what Regina had. Rumplestiltskin chose her over me to cast his curse, just like my mother chose to raise her over me. I wanted to be the one chosen. I wanted to be the one that was special. That wasn't abandoned." She walks over to Henry's area, and sits in one of the small office chairs, her hands folded across her lap. "Then I had Robyn and everything changed. I never want her to feel the way I've felt. Because I'd do anything for her. I will _always_ choose her."

She peers up at him. "And then there was you. You always chose me. You have no idea. A god, wanting me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't believe it… until you ripped up that contract. I wanted to believe in you, in us. I know you felt it because I felt it too." She wraps her arms around her chest. "But then you chose your own needs over ours. You chose your vengeance over my love." Her voice is merely a whisper. "Maybe it isn't you that doesn't have enough to offer, Hades. Maybe it is me."

Dammit. That's not true. She doesn't understand. He had to prove he was as powerful as his brother, since his father clearly thought otherwise. The minute his heart started, he had to prove it - to her, to himself, to everyone. His mortal insight spikes brightly, painting a different picture of the day they returned to Storybrooke. It uses a palette of new emotions: jealousy and insecurity.

Hades shakes his head. That can't be true. Just the idea is ludicrous. The Lord of Death: insecure. But there it is – sprawled across his psyche, plain as day.

He sighs and walks over to her. She looks so small and frail, curled up in the simple chair. He traces the back of his finger down the long pleat of her hair. "You're wrong," he tells her softly. "You were always enough, Zelena. I was just blinded by my own failings to see it."

She studies the floor. "I wish I knew how to believe that."

Hades kneels in front of her, taking her gloved hand in his. Fear is hammering within him, intensifying with each heartbeat. He has done this two times before, and neither time ended well. But he doesn't know what else to do. "Let me prove it you. Let me show you. That is, if you're willing."

His mind cringes the instant the Freudian innuendo leaves his lips. But when her blue eyes shift from watery periwinkle to smoky cobalt, his mortal body reads the signs loud and clear. Lust flares within him, burning through them both. Regardless of any residual anger he still has towards her, he can no longer deny what Fate has already decreed. They are True Love and it cannot be ignored. He does want to prove it to her. He does want to show it to her - wine her and dine her, touch her and kiss her, hold onto her and never let her go. But if he... if they... do anything now, what will happen when he returns to his true form? What if she prefers Rhye? He wants her to love the real version of himself, not his soul trapped in this weak and ridiculous carcass.

Chemistry is drawing them closer; two magnets unable to fight the physical pull. "Zelena…" he murmurs, "I…"

The library door swings open, and Hades never appreciated the phrase 'saved by the bell' more. Zelena's cheeks flush as she chirps, "Regina! Hi!"

Hades drops her hand like a hot potato and leaps to his feet. Shock and anguish are plastered across Regina's face. Zelena sees it too, because she rises calmly and says, "It's not what you think."

The brunette's eyes sharpen to topaz. "I should hope not."

"Lady Regina," Hades says in his knightly tones, "how might I help you?"

"Well," she snarls, "you could start by getting the hell away from my sister."

Zelena's tone is clipped. "Regina, that's uncalled for. Whom I choose to socialize with is not your concern."

"Right, because you did such a great job of choosing your last boyfriend."

Hades bites his tongue and tries to keep his fingers from balling into a fist. It seems Zelena doesn't appreciate the jibe either as she sneers, "If I recall correctly, you gave me your blessing. So who's the worse judge of character here?" She glances at him apologetically, and he nods slightly in reply. He knows what she's doing. Regina would go nuclear if she found out who he really was.

"What is this?" she asks. "You've been after me for months to 'get out there' and 'move on'. Maybe that's what I'm trying to do."

Regina's head droops. "I know," she sighs, "I just… didn't want you to actually do it."

Zelena's body stiffens. "You didn't want me to be happy?"

"No! I mean, I did! I do! Look, can we talk about this later? Without him around?"

"No, I think we bloody well need to talk about it now."

"You know," Regina growls at Hades, "I actually came here to see you. Henry convinced me to at least listen to your side of the story, despite the fact that it is completely impossible for the Evil Queen to be alive."

Zelena whirls towards him, the copper braid flipping over her shoulder to fall straight down her back. "What?"

Hades grins sheepishly. "Henry and I have a theory about who is helping Hyde. We shared it with the other heroes this morning over breakfast and… it didn't go over well."

"You have breakfast with them," she mutters, rolling her eyes. "Of course you do."

Regina studies them, one brow raised. "This has been going on for a while, this thing between the two of you… hasn't it?"

Hades stomach twists. If Zelena tells her the truth, he's the one that's going to be barbequed today.

"I told you Regina, whom I socialize with is not your concern. If there was something I felt you needed to know, I would tell you."

Hades' heart sings. Thank the gods! _Take that, Regina! She chose me this time!_ Wait, what?

Hades barely has time to register the chaos in his head when the bell over the door clangs loudly. They all freeze when Emma Swan strides into the library. She pauses a few feet in. "Um… hello everyone. What's going on?"

All three of them respond as one. "Nothing."

"Well, that's obviously not nothing." She lifts her chin to Hades. "I… wanted to talk with you."

"That seems to be a common theme today," Regina scowls.

"You're here to talk to him too?" Emma asks. "I thought you had shopping to do. Because I can't adequately clothe my son who grows an inch in his sleep every night. Remember?"

"I… spoke out of turn this morning. Apologies."

"Accepted. So where's Henry?"

"In the diner with your boyfriend. I honestly didn't think I'd be here this long, but it appears we have to take a number. My sister was here first."

"Really?" Her blonde head tilts towards Zelena. "Really?"

"It seems they're dating… or something."

Emma's brows hit her scalp as Zelena snaps, "Talking, sis. We were talking."

The Savoir blinks in surprise when Regina mutters, "He was on his knee and holding her hand when I walked in."

Zelena looks like she wants to rip out her sister's tongue when Emma replies, "Wow. Way to ruin the moment, Regina."

Regina stares at her sister. "I'm perfectly fine with ruining moments that shouldn't happen, Miss Swan."

"I don't believe this," Zelena says, waving both hands up in the air in exasperation. "It was _not_ a moment and it would be just brilliant if you all minded your own damned business regarding any moments I may or may not have!" Her cheeks immediately flush pink in embarrassment, and she flops down onto the office chair behind her, sliding it backwards. "Oh bloody hell. I give up."

"Definitely interrupted a moment," Emma mouths to Regina in a harsh whisper.

"I know," Regina replies smugly. "Can't wait to do it again."

Hades massages his temples in frustration. He feels like a piece of meat housewives are fighting over at a butcher counter. "Ladies, please forgive me - but I was speaking with Zelena before you both arrived. Perhaps you could stop by later this afternoon, some time after lunch?"

Two seconds later, the front door violently bangs open, startling them all. The overworked brass bell is ripped from its tether and lands with a sharp clang on the hard tile floor. Dammit. He liked that bell.

"Lunch is postponed indefinitely, people," the gritty voice of Granny proclaims. "We have a much bigger problem." The pirate is hovering beside her, awkwardly holding a raw steak against his left eye with a bloodied right hand.

"Killian!" Emma cries. "What happened?" She runs to his side and yanks the steak away, revealing a purpled eyelid nearly swollen shut.

"Ow! Stop Emma! I'll be all right. It's not me we need to worry about."

Emma steps away from him slowly. "No..."

Hades watches the blood drain from the Savior's face. Regina's and Zelena's features are frozen, the former's complexion also ghosting to white. He suspects he looks exactly the same. Dear Gods, it happened. _Henry_.

"Where is my son?" Regina asks, her voice faint.

Hook shakes his head slowly, wincing as he does so. One smoky eye, tinged with grief, peeks through strands of damp black hair. "Mate, I didn't want to believe you, but you were right. The Evil Queen is most definitely alive, and she has Henry."


	15. quindecim

Hades leans back against the circulation desk, his fingernails digging into the soft wood under the green marble counter. He is frozen in the icy numbness of disbelief, and he is not alone. All around him the heroes are mute, stunned by their new reality. Hades' mind is reeling; he can't believe it actually happened. He's known for weeks that the Evil Queen might return. He's suspected for days that she was in the library the night the storybook was stolen. But deep down, he never took the threat seriously. He genuinely believed that between himself and the ever-victorious heroes, they would keep the boy safe. He was wrong. He was careless and stupid, and now Henry is gone.

The shrill voice of Granny slices through the still air. "So? What's the plan?"

"Will you give us a moment?" Zelena snaps. She is standing behind her sister, who is slouched in Henry's black leather executive chair, her chin tucked into her chest. Regina's elegantly manicured hand is shielding her eyes, her fingers pressing hard against her temples. She hasn't moved a muscle for the past five minutes.

The Savior is the opposite, but faring no better. Emma is pacing the length of the front window, a caged animal about to go mad. Hades suspects she is trying, as he is, to rein in her emotions and think rationally. Also, like Hades, she isn't succeeding. The new grey blinds slap and clang violently against each other as she swipes at them with a growl.

The pirate addresses the graying woman with an air of quiet authority, despite his squinting eye and obvious pain. "We could use your help. Someone needs to tell David and Snow what happened. They can start organizing a search party." He removes the steak from his eye. "And… perhaps dispose of this. Thank you for it. It did help."

The older woman nods and grabs the meat from his hand. "No problem. I'm on it. I'll get the dwarves, too. They can start clearing away the damage in the diner so we can use it as a command center." She's out the door three seconds later, but to Hades, still trapped in the haze of denial, it seems like hours.

"Emma," Hook murmurs, reaching for her, "come here."

She turns her head and Hades can see the fear spiking in those green eyes. The pirate sees it too and steps towards her. "We'll find him. The Evil Queen won't hurt him."

"How do you know that?" Regina says without lifting her head, her voice raspy and choked. "I don't know what she'll do to him."

"Regina," Hook replies with surprising seriousness, "I'm certain of it. Think back on all you've done for him. What you sacrificed for him. You raised him for ten years as the Evil Queen. Every villain has a weakness. Yours was… and hers is… Henry."

Hades glances over at Zelena, and her light eyes meet his. Their mutual agreement with the pirate's assumption is unspoken, but understood just the same. It's a valid point, and it deflates some of the intensity. But not all of it.

Hook now has the pacing Savior wrapped in his arms, despite her reluctance. "You know its true, Emma. We'll find him, too. You know she won't win."

"That doesn't make it any less scary," she whispers, finally folding into him.

He winces but kisses the top of the blonde's head. "I know, luv. I know."

Hades studies the pirate, intrigued. He never pictured Hook as much of a leader, or a diplomat, but in the span of a few minutes he calmed both Regina and Emma, and rid them of the nagging Granny. It's impressive, and suddenly Hades sees him in a completely different light.

Killian Jones is a realist. He's grounded and pragmatic, particularly in times of crisis. He may not be the smartest tool in the shed, and he certainly isn't a White Knight like Charming or Godric, but in a way, he's more effective than both. He's always been manipulative and cunning, with that annoyingly smarmy charm that Hades would love to rip right off his scruffy face. Yet it's clear now those influential skills run quite a bit deeper. There isn't much Hook misses when it comes to people. He identified Hades' chemistry with Zelena in five seconds flat. He saw right through Regina's bravado and knew she was afraid to admit she made a mistake in drinking that potion. He sees through the Savior's endless rejections and hostility and knows they're all defensive smoke and mirrors. Killian sees people and situations for what they are, not what he wants them to be, and he uses that information to his advantage. In a way, he's not all that dissimilar from Hades.

The realization spawns another new thought. Hades has done his fair share of influencing during his lifetime. Perhaps he should leverage those talents against his dear friend Godric. If there's one person that knows where Hyde is, it's the leader of the Knights Templar.

Bemused, Hades walks around the circulation desk and retrieves his sword, attaching the scabbard to his belt. Newfound respect for the pirate notwithstanding, he has a best friend to save.

"I'm going to go find Henry," he states.

"Easy mate, we can't go running off half-cocked. Let's give David a few more minutes and we'll come up with a plan."

"We don't even know where to start," Regina sighs. "Haven't you been looking for Hyde for weeks, Emma?"

The blonde disengages herself from her boyfriend. "We have. I don't know what to do either. I don't know where they'll strike next."

Hades sees Zelena's posture tense, uncertainty brewing in her eyes. "I need to leave as well," she says quietly. She glances down at her sister, her calm expression masking her fears. "I'd feel loads better if I checked in on Robyn. I'm sure she's fine but…"

Regina finally removes the veil of her hand from her pale face. "Robyn. Oh my god, Zelena. I didn't even think…"

"I'm sure she's fine," Zelena repeats casually, her tone etched with an indifference Hades knows isn't real. "Let me go check and then I'll be back, okay?" She lifts her eyes to Hades and drops the façade. He acknowledges it with a warped grimace. The Evil Queen isn't lacking for reasons to decide Robyn is hers as well. Zelena forces a smile and steps away from the chair. "I promise - I'll be right back." She mouths silently to Hades, "Stay with her? Please?"

He shifts his gaze to Regina's broken, pained eyes. "Good luck," he says softly as he nods in consent.

With a wave, Zelena disappears into her emerald cloud of smoke. Hades starts to approach Regina, but she stands abruptly and drills her amber eyes into his. "I do not need a babysitter."

"That's not what she was implying," Hades retorts.

"You know," she says, tilting her head, "I came in here to talk with you. So let's talk. Follow me." She strides over to the door, pausing to examine the brass bell on the floor in the corner. "Damn old wolf is too strong for her own good," she mutters. She turns her head to the Savior. "I'll meet you in the diner in ten minutes."

Emma's eyes dart to Hades with concern. "Regina…"

The brunette sighs with frustration. "Relax, Miss Swan. He'll be fine. I'm not going to kill him."

"I didn't say you were."

Regina scowls as she opens the door. "No, but you thought it. I'm the good half, remember? Let's go, Mister Rhye."

Hades tightens his grip on his sword and follows her onto the streets of Storybrooke, nodding briefly at Hook and Emma in farewell. Hopefully it's not his last good-bye. She leads him towards the diner, and he repeats silently in his head that she's a hero now and won't torch him into oblivion. Right before they reach the lattice patio, she takes a left turn down an alleyway, eventually stopping in front of an old detached garage. The chipped yellow paint is peeling off the clapboard siding and the dirt driveway is overgrown with weeds. With a wave of her hand, she raises the bulky wooden door. Amidst the rusted tools and old gasoline cans is a large 'something' covered by a stained oilskin tarp.

"You were right," she tells him quietly, staring into the darkened space. "I didn't want to admit it, and now they have my son."

"If I had known she was going to attack today, I would have told you myself weeks ago." He growls softly. "I never would have let him out of my sight."

"I try not to dwell on past mistakes." She turns and faces him, emotion flooding her gaze. "But I'm not very good at it."

"Me either." Regina, you have no idea.

"Earlier you said you were leaving to find him. Where do you plan on looking?"

"Honestly, I wasn't going to look. I was going to go do some persuasive influencing."

One brow rises in question. "Oh? To whom?"

"Godric. The leader of the Knights Templar, aka Hyde's brute squad."

She grins as her eyes flash in understanding. "I like that idea." She glances down at the sword on his hip. "You plan to use that as leverage, I assume?"

He pats it gently. "I'm hoping it will loosen his tongue a bit." Or slice it off. But he won't tell her that. She's still a hero, despite the hints of maliciousness in her eyes.

"I'm going to trust you," she states. "And I don't do that often. But I see how you are with Henry. You've gotten through to him in a way that I never could, nor will. He's happier now and I'm… grateful for that."

Hades' insides feel like Jell-O. "Thank you."

"That applies to my son, and only my son. I believe you have his best interests at heart. Which is why we're going to do a little carjacking today. Well, sort of." She sweeps her hand and the tarp wafts to the side, revealing a jet-black modified Harley-Davidson FatBoy, complete with twin exhausts and custom fenders.

Hades' eyes sparkle with automotive envy. That's a _nice_ bike.

"This belongs to a man with a rather complex history, who is very good at digging into secrets that prefer to remain hidden. I sent him on a little quest after our adventures in New York, and he hasn't returned yet. But that's to be expected – he's probably overseas." She gives Hades a once over. "He's useful, despite being a self-righteous pain in the ass. You remind me a bit of him."

Hades says nothing and she chuckles to herself. "Exactly. Anyway, I wouldn't expect you to know how to ride one of these so…."

"I do," he tells her before she can magic it into something much less useful, like a horse. Or a Ford.

"You can ride a motorcycle?"

"I can." He lets the statement hover in the air, testing how far her curiosity will go.

Her eyes narrow. "Well, if that's the case…" She walks over and flips up one of the saddlebags. Reaching inside, she pulls out a visored half helmet and hands it to him.

"Do what you can to find my son. And don't get yourself killed."

He slides the helmet onto his head and tightens the straps. He's always hated these damned things but he's not about to risk his life over one. Mortal flesh and asphalt don't mix.

She stares down at his loafers. "August always wore boots. And a leather jacket."

"They're just for extra protection," he tells her. "Like the helmet."

"Oh! Well then." She waves her hand and Hades is instantly clothed in a heavy black leather jacket with a gleaming silver zipper. He can feel extra thickness along his back and shoulders, indicating armor. His hands are covered in buttery black racing gloves, and his comfortable khakis are now dense, slightly stiff denim. He lifts one foot, and the minimal weight of the solid black boot surprises him.

"That's pretty close to what he wore," she says. "I'll admit I don't have a clue when it comes to this type of thing, but when you ask properly, usually the magic finds a way."

It does indeed. "This is perfect, Lady Regina," he says, returning to his knightly cover. "Thank you." He disconnects his scabbard and fastens it to one of the saddlebags, strapping the sword down tight. He circles the Harley and checks the fuel switch before tossing one leg over and mounting the bike. Both hands grasp the black grips, the clutch within easy reach of his fingers and the brake a tad further. His left foot tests the shifter, finding it in first gear. This August guy knew his stuff. He lifts his toe to lock it into neutral before walking it carefully out of the garage.

Brown eyes are studying him, rather intently. "You've done this before."

"Yes, milady," he says with a grin. Of course he has. Particularly during the 1960's, when mortals were splattering themselves across the pavement left and right. A particular group of Hell's Angels that died during a bar fight were delightfully fun to torment. He would chase them through the streets of Underbrooke on twin versions of their Harleys, the loud, rattling mufflers drowning out their screams. If they didn't run fast enough, he'd hit them. His smile widens. Ah... the good ol' days.

Once he's out into the alleyway he maneuvers the bike towards Main Street. He's about to turn the key when Regina places her hand on his arm.

"Wait. You'll need this." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dated cell phone. She flips it open and taps on it for a few seconds. "Do you know how to use one of these?" she asks, turning the display towards him.

"I've watched Henry fiddle with his for months now. I think I can figure it out."

She taps it again. "It's set to reply to Emma. If you learn where they are, text her and we'll meet you there. If you get into trouble, call her and we'll find you. At least I think we can find you. She said she made sure all our phones could be traced now." She frowns slightly before handing it over.

Hades takes it and zips it into the side pocket of his jacket. "I'll contact you if I learn anything, Lady Regina."

"Don't try to take on the Evil Queen and Hyde alone. She really is as bad as they say."

Hades agrees wholeheartedly. He had a great deal of respect for the Queen during her heyday. He knows she'd drop him like a stone without batting an eyelash. Taking her on without the heroes and their magic at his side is out of the question. They'll need all the power they can get.

The light bulb clicks inside his head. "We'll need Zelena for this. She can use the wand against the Queen."

Regina ponders that before replying, "That's not a bad idea. When she's back I'll ask her to go get it."

A new and rather exciting thought crosses his mind. "I can swing by the farmhouse and tell her, if she's there."

Regina sees right through him. "Nice try, loverboy, but you have better things to do than dazzle my sister with leather and chrome. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you'd not let her see you like that."

Oh? "Why not?"

"Zelena's got a thing for…" She stops herself, but it's too late. That cat's officially out of the bag.

Hades winks slyly. "Appreciate the tip."

She shakes her head, undoubtedly chastising herself. "You've proven yourself with Henry. My sister is another issue entirely."

"I have nothing but good intentions towards your sister, Regina."

"That's fine, but I see the way she looks at you. She doesn't quite grasp the concept of… casual relationships. I just ask that you respect that – because not doing so will hurt her." Her eyes darken. "I won't see her hurt."

Hades is tempted to call Regina on her hypocrisy, but he knows the argument doesn't hold. She's sincere. Things have changed since that day in her office, for both of them. Regardless, he's absolutely driving by the farmhouse, right after he beats the location of Hyde's lair out of Godric's fat ass.

"You have my word, Lady Regina," he says before starting the FatBoy's engine with a dull roar. It rumbles powerfully beneath him. _Oh yeah._

"I'll hold you to it," she hollers over the din. "Now go find my son."

ooooooooooooooooooo

The Harley churns beneath him as he winds his way up the narrow road to the mansion, the ring of the exhaust announcing his arrival long before he breaks through the trees. He rolls it slowly up the driveway and parks it alongside the Dark One's Cadillac before killing the engine. Easing the bike onto its kickstand, he dismounts, stuffing the keys into his jeans pocket. It doesn't take long for him to ditch the helmet and refasten the scabbard to his belt. Feeling particularly badass, Hades climbs the steps and knocks boldly on the front door.

The resounding echo is hollow, which is somewhat confusing. It almost sounds like the mansion is empty. Hades peers through the side window, and sure enough, the overstuffed couches and reclining chairs that used to decorate the main hall are gone. He tries the front door, but it is locked.

Well, someone's got to be around somewhere. Rumple's car is here. Hades wanders and tests the side door. Locked. He opens the half gate and checks the sprawling back yard. Empty. Even the training equipment that used to sit tucked off to the side under the eaves is gone.

This isn't good. Where'd they go? Odds are slim they're with Hyde. It'd be incredibly difficult to house five rowdy knights and their plethora of squires and servants without attracting some attention. He's sure that Charming and the other heroes are out scouring the Storybrooke by now. They've probably enlisted the help of every other secondary hero they can find as well.

Frustrated, he returns to the front of the mansion. To his surprise, a dressed-down Godric is sitting on the top step of the front porch, arms resting across his thighs, evidently waiting for him.

"Hello, brother," he says casually, as if Hades showing up on a Harley in leathers was a normal, everyday occurrence. "What brings you by today?"

"What the hell happened here, Godric? Where is everyone?"

"They left."

Thank you, Captain Obvious. "I see that. Where'd they go?"

"Off to live their lives, find their destinies."

"And you're still here because…?"

"Because I need to be."

"Why? Are you Storybrooke's resident house-sitter?"

"Perhaps."

Hades has had enough of the vague-speak. "I'd love to stay and chat, but… I'm kind of in a hurry." He unsheathes his sword and whirls it right under Sir Godric's nose. Surprisingly, the man doesn't even flinch, and Hades' senses prickle in alarm. Regardless, he makes his demands known. "I need you to tell me where Hyde and his new partner in crime are hiding."

Blazingly blue eyes meet his before peering down at the glittering blade. "That's a nice sword. Your new friends give you that?"

"They did, yes. I recommend you treat it with respect. It's coated in basilisk blood."

The brawny man leans backwards, and Hades grins. That's more like it. He rotates the hilt slowly in his hand, and Godric shies away, shifting his weight across the porch floor.

"Now," Hades purrs, "about Hyde's whereabouts. Care to share?"

"Your swordsmanship's improved. I'm impressed. That's a longsword. Not the easiest weapon to twirl around like a baton."

Hades twists his wrist and does exactly that before slamming the blade down between Godric's knees, embedding the point deep into the wooden board a few inches from the brown scuffed loafers. Fear flashes across the bulky man's face as he scrambles backwards. Hades croons, "Do I have your attention now? Can we be done with the circular conversations, or would you like me to bring my parade routine closer, say near the carotid artery in your neck?"

Godric sighs as he hefts himself to his feet. "I can't help you."

"Can't," Hades growls, yanking the sword free from the top step, "or won't?"

"You really have become rather intense. All this dramatic nonsense. What happened to the good old days – drinking, traveling, pinching a few bottoms? We had some pretty fun times, me and you."

"Yeah…well, times change." Hades' brows narrow. "And so have you. This passive, indifferent attitude doesn't suit you. The Evil Queen give you the wrong potion or something?"

The thought sparks in Hades' mind the minute the words leave his lips. What if the Queen took his heart? Gods, how could he even check? It's not like he can reach into Godric's chest and fish around. However, that would explain his weird behavior, and why the other knights disbanded, or whatever they did. A shudder runs through him as he realizes they all might be dead. Yikes.

The knight shakes his shaggy head slowly. "No, no magic. Hyde did mention her though, before we parted ways."

"You parted ways with Hyde? Did he kick you all out?"

Godric's bulk quivers as he laughs a little too loudly. "No, my friend, he didn't kick us out. For as powerful as he is, I think we still outnumbered him. He respected us and I did my best to show him respect in return. Our alliance was always an uneasy one; I knew it would dissipate some day."

Hades instincts are redlining in the back of his mind. He's missing something – he knows it. It's right in front of his face, but he just can't see it. He tries another tactic. "Look Godric, I am sorry to drive out here and bother you, but this is a life-or-death situation. The Evil Queen broke into the local diner about an hour ago and kidnapped the boy Henry. The Author."

"That's not surprising. I warned you about that. Hyde has wanted him for a while."

"You did, and I should have heeded your warnings." Hades sighs, "Do you have any idea where she might have taken him?"

"You admit when you're wrong now too? That's new."

"Yes, I can admit when I'm wrong. Hooray for me. Can we celebrate later? Right now I need to find the boy. He's in danger. I need your help, Godric."

"Wow, those friends of yours really did a number on you. Maybe it's you that's under their spell? I hear the women are pretty powerful magic-wise. Particularly that redhead."

Hades' temper soars to new heights. "Dammit Godric, I'm not under any spell. They could kill him. Can you live with that – knowing that a boy's life was on the line and you did nothing to save him? What about honor? What about chivalry and the code of the Knights Templar?"

"That's all a load of horse shit and you know it."

"So you're fine with letting a young boy suffer in the hands of those demons, knowing that you could have helped - but deliberately chose not to?"

Some of Godric's old fire returns to his voice. "I didn't say that."

"Well then, dear friend," Hades sneers, "what exactly is it that you want from me?"

"I want you to answer my question."

"Oh? And what question was that?"

Godric lifts his head, a smug expression smeared across his face. "I don't repeat myself."

Hades clenches his teeth and rewinds his short-term memory. What the hell did Godric say first? Nothing fancy… something along the lines of why Hades was visiting.

"Godric, I came here today to see if you know where Hyde is staying. I need this information because I believe he and the Evil Queen are working together, and as I mentioned earlier, about an hour and seven minutes ago, she kidnapped my friend Henry."

"Better," Godric nods. "Getting warmer."

Ugh. This is lunacy. Maybe this is the Evil Queen playing with him through Godric.

He chooses his next words carefully, as if speaking to the Queen herself. "I need to find where they are and confront them. I need to ensure that Henry isn't in any danger and question why they feel they can't work with the current authorities in the town to establish a compromise."

"Nope, ice cold now. Way too diplomatic. We both know you'd run them through if you could."

Hades scowls. "No point in trying, since they're damned near impossible to kill."

"Nothing's impossible, my friend."

"That's a lovely motivational statement, but sell it to someone who wants to buy a bridge. Or a poster. Have I answered your question yet? Can we move on now? I just need to know where they're staying. Or where they work. Or where they buy groceries. Do their laundry. Pick a chore. Any chore." Goddammit Godric, throw me a freaking bone!

"Why do you need to know?"

"I told you. They have Henry."

"So?"

"Um… he's in danger? We need to find him before something terrible happens? Like they kill him?"

"Isn't he the Author? Wouldn't he just write himself out of danger?"

"Not without the pen, he can't."

"And where's the pen?"

"Locked up in…" Hades blinks and immediately shoves Godric against the front door, pinning his shoulder to the frame with the palm of one hand. He raises his sword with the other, hovering the point deathly close to the man's thick neck. "Nice try, Queenie. No pen for you."

Godric sighs heavily. "Such theatrics. I told you, I'm not under any spell. I'm just pointing out to you that there isn't much Hyde or this Evil Queen can do with the boy if he doesn't have his pen."

"They stole the storybook," Hades tells him. "We're not sure why."

"Most people use books for reading, you know. You can also use them as a doorstop. Or a coaster." Godric peers up at the roof over the porch, a wistful expression on his face. "There is a whole set of nice thin books in the mansion, about ten or so of them. They're in a bookcase in the main hall. They'd make lovely coasters."

Hades lowers his sword and releases the knight. It's official. Godric is insane. He's absolutely lost his marbles.

"I'm done with this," he says coldly. "Have fun knowing that you let an innocent boy suffer in the hands of two soulless monsters. Try falling asleep with that on your conscience tonight."

"You have no idea what haunts my conscience each night," the brawny man murmurs.

"I don't want to know," Hades replies, "because whatever it is, it's driven you right off the deep end."

"I'd say the same about you," Godric taunts. "That's quite the heroic act you've got going."

"Says the man whose sanity has flown over the cuckoo's nest," Hades growls as he walks towards the motorcycle. "For the record, it's not an act. This is who I am, and I'm not about to take another ride on the ambiguity merry-go-round just to debate it with you."

Hades straps his sword to the bike quickly, and plops the helmet on his head. Now he's back to square one. He swings his left leg over the padded leather seat, careful not to graze the still hot exhaust pipes. The only thing he can do now is reconvene with the heroes and try to find the other knights, assuming they're not dead. Sir Trefast might help – he wasn't that bad a guy.

Hades reaches into his pocket for the key when Godric hollers, "They're in the one place you're not looking. That's all I can tell you."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? He's certain the heroes have looked under every rock and in every crevice of Storybrooke.

"Not helpful," Hades mutters as he keys the Harley back to life. He flips the gearshift up into neutral and walks the bike backwards, careful to swing the rear tire away from the Dark One's sedan. He casts one last glance towards the porch, where Godric is standing in the center, arms crossed and head held high. Hades shakes his head in bewilderment and the straps flap against his neck. He quickly fastens them before peeling out of the driveway, refusing to look back at the broken, brawny knight that is either under the Evil Queen's spell, or suffering the aftereffects of a massive psychotic breakdown.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Hades tightens his grip on the black leather of the handlebars as he flies down the road to Zelena's farmhouse. His mind is continuously rehashing the bizarre conversation with Godric. Either Hyde or the Queen did something to him – something decidedly unpleasant. There's no other logical explanation. Maybe Godric disagreed with them and the fight turned ugly. But if that's the case – why is he still alive?

The black and white building comes into view as the motorcycle passes beyond the tall copse of trees. Hades cautiously drives along the dirt driveway, careful not to spin out the back tire. He parks quickly and stuffs the helmet back into the saddlebag. Using one of the circular rearview mirrors, he does a quick check of his thick, unruly hair. His haircut from a couple of weeks ago is still holding, despite the helmet. The leather jacket really does suit him; it draws out the contrast in his eyes. Not bad for a scruffy-looking mortal.

Optimistic that his new look will knock the socks right off Zelena, he steps confidently up the stairs. He raises his arm, but his fist stops six inches from the dark wooden door. It is open, slightly ajar.

That's odd. Maybe it didn't latch when she closed it. Pushing it gently, he calls out to her. "Zelena?"

The house remains silent, and a ripple of uneasiness lifts the hairs on the back of his neck. He steps inside and says her name again, but the lack of a response sends a rivulet of fear trickling through his veins. _Relax,_ he tells himself. _You're overreacting._ He's just jumpy from all that's happened. Zelena is too, and that's probably why her door was open. She's either back at the diner with the heroes, or with Robyn at that convent. Rational thoughts need to prevail here. There's no reason why the Evil Queen or Hyde would have any interest in her.

Hades releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "It's nothing," he mumbles to himself. "She's fine." Besides, this is Zelena. She's a far cry from a weak and helpless damsel in distress. He clomps his new boots along her floor, heading for the table in her living room. He'll pick up the wand for her and that'll be that. They can regroup and all go kick Hyde and the Evil Queen's asses from here to kingdom come.

The main room is the same as he remembered, except Zelena has clearly been busy with her spell work. The table in the far corner is overrun with papers, vials and bowls of herbs. Hades sorts through the mess, intrigued by the mention of squid ink on one rumpled notecard. It seems the majority of her work relates to a rather unusual topic – astronomy. There's documentation on the rotation of the sun, the solar system, and Einstein's theory of relativity. Hades blinks at the higher-level Calculus equations spattered across the pages. Dear Gods, what in hell is she working on? He digs deeper and finds books on Greek mythology, specifically related to Mount Olympus and his brother Zeus.

Hades lips curl, white-hot jealousy searing his gut. What does she want with Zeus? He shoves the books to the side, knocking a bowl of herbs to the floor. He's tempted to rip up everything with his brother's gloating image on it, but practicality reminds him to focus on the task at hand. He returns to his quest, ruffling through the clutter for the wand, but comes up empty. He checks the left corner of the table, where it was before, but although the vials and disassembled clocks remain, there is no wand.

Had Zelena already picked it up? He remembers Regina's phone and grabs it out of his pocket. Why not use it and ask? A quick press on the center button brings it to life, displaying a smaller version of the messages Hades always sees on Henry's screen. He stares down at it, wandering haphazardly towards the kitchen while he reads. The last text from Emma has him chuckling quietly. 'Protection spell u taught me was a dud.'

He glances up from the phone to avoid bumping into the chest of drawers, and his heart skips a beat before slamming into overdrive. Zelena's old, battered refrigerator is wide open, the door blocking the entryway. With terror in his throat he presses against it slowly and steps into the kitchen.

The small room is empty save for a pink diaper bag with grey accents resting on the floor. The top flap is flipped open, revealing a compartment Zelena was obviously filling with fresh formula and baby food from the refrigerator. He can see the bottles and a few tiny jars tucked inside. A thick divider separates that section from a much larger one that is stuffed to the gills with diapers and folded baby clothes. Two canisters of organic formula are tucked into another pocket on the side.

Regina's phone is sweaty in his palm. He presses the green icon, hoping it will call Emma. He will not panic. Maybe Zelena forgot the bag. He holds the flip phone up to his ear, and seconds later the tinny ring confirms he did it right. His patience wears thin as the rings continue. Restless, he paces through the house, checking room after room. Each is undisturbed and empty. He hangs up and dials back, his blood pressure rising with each passing second. _Goddammit, Emma! Answer your phone!_

Finally he hears a click and the Savior's voice. "Hello? Rhye, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," he barks, "Is…"

"Did you find Henry?" she blurts, interrupting him. "Wait, is something wrong?"

The fear coating her words douses his ire, forming a cold, hard lump in this throat. Breathe. He has to breathe. "I didn't find Henry. Is Zelena there?"

"No. Regina talked with her earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Put Regina on the phone."

"Oh, okay." He can hear rustling and then Emma's voice from a distance. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Please tell me you know where Zelena is."

Hades' heart plummets when Regina replies, "No, I was just about to head over to the convent to see what's keeping her. We spoke earlier – Robyn is fine. Zelena said she was going to pop back to the farmhouse to get the wand and enough food and diapers and things for a few days. She was going to drop them off and then meet us back here."

His words are leaden, dead. He doesn't even know how he finds the strength to say them, but he does. "I'm in her kitchen. Robyn's bag is here. But Zelena isn't."

Regina's digitized voice is mired in shock. "What?"

Five seconds later, dark scarlet smoke swirls three feet to his right. Regina's eyes travel from the pastel bag to the open refrigerator, and finally meet Hades' own. "No," she says weakly, dropping to her knees. She reaches for the grey and white strap, fingertips barely touching it. "No… I can't lose them both." Regina peers up at him, tears of anguish brimming against dark lashes. "I can't."

Hades doesn't reply. Somehow, seeing Regina has made it all real, and he can't accept that. He will not accept that Zelena is gone, not when Henry was taken from him just hours ago.

Emma's voice is pitchy and shrill through the phone still dangling from Hades' hand. "Rhye? Regina? For chrissakes, what the hell is going on?" He peers down at it but doesn't respond. A few moments later, with the Savior still screeching, he flips the phone shut.

_It can't be true._ But each breath he takes drives the reality deeper as it tears his soul apart. His overwrought mind is replaying a symphony of scenarios from the Evil Queen's slaughtering past. The thought of losing Zelena to that kind of cruelty ignites a cold fire deep within the hollow of his heart. It's been a while since he's felt the villainous burn of retaliation, and he embraces it like an old friend. The Queen will pay. Hyde will pay. If they have harmed one small hair on Zelena's head, he will destroy them. He revels in the hatred rising within him, stoking the chilling flames to murderous heights.

Regina's strained voice breaks the silence. "What did your knight friend say?"

Hades takes a deep breath, tempering his rage, sharpening it for use later. "He was cryptic – talking in circles. I think the Queen or Hyde did something to him. He was also alone - I don't know what happened to everyone else. The last thing he said was that they're in the one place we haven't looked."

Regina's eyes widen in surprise.

"What?" Hades barks. "You can't tell me there's an inch of this town that Emma and Charming haven't turned over."

"There is," she murmurs quietly. "I don't know how they got in there, but I guess they figured it out. I should have checked, but I never thought she'd…" She is suddenly serious, driven. "We have work to do."

Hades can't hide the vindictive purr from his words. "You know where they are."

Regina's voice echoes his. "Yes, I do."


	16. sepdecim

Adrenaline is surging through Hades' veins like lightning. It's the same restless energy he felt the morning he met Rumplestiltskin and Pan at the diner in the Underworld. But this time, it isn't just Zelena's life hanging in the balance. It's Henry's, too. Hades knows confronting Hyde and the Evil Queen will put them all in danger. Those demons aren't looking for a deal. They'll kill without question. He swallows hard, choking back the dual combination of rage and fear rising in his gut. If anything happens to Zelena or Henry… he doesn't know what he'll do. He can't live without them.

Regina is at the kitchen sink, disposing of the soured formula and rinsing out the bottles. Her spine stiffens when she finally speaks. "First, we need to get these things to Robyn at the convent and tell them what's happened, so they can keep her safe." She grabs the white waffle towel edged in green. "Then we'll meet up with the others. If we're lucky, we'll take Hyde and the Queen by surprise."

"Regina, where are they?"

Her shoulders sag. "A place I hoped to never set foot in again."

No… she can't mean there. That's not a good omen.

"I'll explain it later, once we meet up with the others." She glances over at him. "Where's the death sword?"

"On the bike." The sword is irrelevant. They're going to need magic. Powerful magic. Hades has no intention of entering that room without it. "Regina, I couldn't find the wand."

"Oh. Well, let me do a quick check, just in case. My sister always has a few tricks up her sleeves." She heads towards the living room, pausing in front of Hades' bouquet of flowers. They are resting on top of the chest of drawers, and they haven't aged a day.

"Those are new." Hades can see her irritation in the tightness of her scowl. "Are they your handiwork?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… I've seen better." She strides off and he studies her from behind, curious. If he didn't know better, he'd say Regina was jealous. He huffs softly in amusement, following her into the living room. She stops at the fireplace, scanning it with her hand.

"Um… careful with that. Protection spell."

"I'm well aware, thank you," she snaps. "You aren't the only one who visits her, you know."

My, my - how times have changed. It seems Madame Mayor is just a teensy bit jealous of her sister. Feeling slightly victorious on Zelena's behalf, Hades observes Regina in silence as she searches the rest of the room. "It's not in here," she tells him.

Dammit. If the Evil Queen has the wand, their odds of success just disappeared into a puff of indigo smoke. Opposing that kind of power would be synonymous with facing a firing squad, sans the blindfold and cigarette.

Regina must know this, but she doggedly pushes forward, nonplussed. "Oh well, we'll have to make due. Go get that sword and I'll meet you out there."

How can she be so optimistic? Hades reins in his uncertainty as he nods and heads out the door. He stops short at the edge of the porch when reality crashes into him. He's on the side of the heroes now. That's why Regina isn't worried. He's seen enough of history to know that even though the odds are stacked against them, there's always a way. The heroes _always_ find a way. Hope and a new emotion pour through him, an unidentifiable combination of passion and courage. The instant he straps the scabbard to his belt, it all becomes clear. What he feels is valor. Dear Gods, has he actually turned into a White Knight? He has the sword. He has the damsel in distress. Holy Hell, his life is a bona fide fairy tale.

The spark of vengeance returns, fueled by newfound confidence. He knows exactly how fairy tales end. It's like Henry says, all he has to do is believe.

"You ready?" the brunette asks as she hurries down the farmhouse stairs, the pink diaper bag bouncing against her thigh.

Hades takes a deep breath. "I am."

She peers up at him. "You are, aren't you…?" She shakes her head, flipping her hair back over her shoulders. "Good. Let's go get our family back."

Hades' head whirls in surprise, but the tug of teleportation cloaks him in a swirling cloud of scarlet before he can respond. Immediately he feels the awkward 'pop' as they appear a few feet from the front porch of the convent.

Regina is already parading up the steps, and Hades hesitantly follows her, distressed. That wasn't a slip of her tongue. Regina meant it when she said family, and his damned mortal conscience is screaming, the message loud and clear. Once this is all over - he, Henry and Zelena are going to need to sit down with Regina and tell her who he really is.

A stern-looking woman dressed in a deep blue, utilitarian outfit marches out the front door with Robyn perched solidly on her hip. "What is going on? I just got a panicked telephone call from Emma Swan. She wants me to lock down the convent."

"She's right. The Evil Queen has returned," Regina says firmly. "Need I say more?"

The dark eyes widen. "But you're…"

"Not her," Regina finishes. Baby Robyn gurgles, leaning towards her aunt in recognition. The brunette caresses her head. "Hello, sweetie. I've missed you too. But I can't stay." Regina is all business as she drops the diaper bag on the porch. "You know the routine already, but this should keep her for a few days. Now, here's what you'll need to do about the Queen…"

Robyn is wriggling in the austere woman's arms, starting to fuss. Hades steps in. "Here, I'll hold her."

"And just who are you?" she replies coldly, one eyebrow arched high as she scrutinizes him from head to toe.

"He's okay," Regina says, smiling at him. "He's a friend."

Robyn's face lights up the instant she and Hades make eye contact. _She remembers me._ She reaches for him and he takes her in his arms. "Hi, little one." She waves her chubby fists in the air and squeals, and Hades' heart melts. "Sorry, story time will have to wait until later, okay?"

Both women are gaping at him like he's grown another head. He ignores them and squats down, gripping Robyn firmly as she wiggles and squirms. "Let's see if your mom packed you any toys, hmm?" He positions her on his lap as he folds himself cross-legged on the porch in front of the diaper bag. Robyn is grasping one of the straps firmly and shaking it, clearly delighted with herself. She's such a happy, confident thing, and Hades is certain that's her mother's influence. Goddammit, if anything happened to Zelena...

He sighs heavily and Robyn ceases her play, twisting her tiny head around, curious about the sound. "Your momma is in trouble," he whispers softly. "But I promise, I'm going to do everything I can to save her."

The baby deliberately blinks and then looks at the diaper bag. With a short cry she reaches for the pocket with the powdered formula in it. Hades unzips it for her. "Sorry sweetie, no toys in there." Robyn shakes her fist and reaches again, tiny fingers scraping at a flap of material along the inseam of the side pocket. Intrigued, Hades folds it up, revealing a thin zipper.

Hades peers down at the child. "In there, huh?"

Robyn's bright blue eyes meet his and… did she just nod?

"Okay, if you say so." Hades' fingers trace the zipper and find the pull. He unzips it and the whole pocket falls forward, revealing another compartment and the small, pink toy that Robyn favors. Aha… that it explains it. Hades grins and pulls it out for her. As he does, the tan knob of the Apprentice's Wand pokes free and slides down the side of the bag, landing on the porch with a 'plunk'.

Hades does a double take. Robyn gurgles happily when Hades mutely hands her the toy. _Well whaddaya know._ He places a kiss on Robyn's fuzzy head. "Thank you." She squeezes her toy and coos, oblivious to what she's done.

"Regina," he calls softly.

Regina is still lecturing the other woman on protection spells and ways to test if people are lying. The other woman does not look pleased.

"Regina," he says louder. "I found the wand."

"What?"

He holds it aloft. "I found the wand." Robyn squeals, waving her toy in the air. "Okay, _we_ found the wand."

oooooooooooooooooo

Twenty minutes later, Hades is standing in the shadows outside of the Town Hall. His valiant optimism from earlier is fading with each passing second as the heroes mutter and bicker amongst themselves. The third floor windows of the Mayor's office are dark, but somehow he can sense they're in there. Memories of an evening like this one send a chill up his spine, but he quickly dismisses it. He can't make this about him. This is about saving Zelena and Henry.

"Explain it again, Regina?" Snow asks in a harsh whisper. "You did what to your office?"

"Bypassed it." The brunette fingers fidget with the seam of her coat. "I couldn't work in there... not after what happened."

Snow White rests her hand lightly on Regina's shoulder. "It's okay. We understand. But we've all been in your office. I was just there three days ago. If that's not where we were… then where were we?"

Regina's frown curls upward into a lopsided grin. "A back room of my house. I made it look like my office. I actually got the idea from Hyde. It's a modified teleportation spell. You open the door and voila...! It's not rocket science, you know."

"No, it's magic." The Savior's tone is bitter; Hades suspects she's still upset he hung up on her. Then again, she might be missing her pirate. Hook drew the short straw and is back at the diner with Granny and the second string heroes. They are all keeping an eye on the town, just in case this whole expedition turns out to be a wild goose chase. Emma's sour tone sheds light on where her true opinions lie. "And you think the Evil Queen figured this out… how?"

"I don't really know," Regina murmurs. She gestures to Hades. "Godric told him that's where they were."

Hades shoots her a dark look. "Godric wasn't that specific. He said they were 'in the one place we haven't looked'. Since I'm certain you've scoured this town from top to bottom, Regina's theory makes sense. How they figured it out is irrelevant. All that matters now is getting Zelena and Henry back safely."

"If they're really in there," Charming mutters, his eyes scanning the darkened building. Hades tallies David as Vote #2 for the wild goose chase theory in today's opinion poll.

"There's no harm in checking," Snow says abruptly. "Besides, we've taken on the Evil Queen hundreds of times before, remember? She's got nothing on us."

Regina snorts.

"That's enough," Emma snaps. "I think we all know not to underestimate the Queen or Hyde. We've discussed this. The plan is to sneak in, and if Henry and Zelena are there, we get them out. That's it. No epic showdowns. Mom, you and I will distract the Queen. Dad, you've got Hyde."

Charming pats the modified pistol at his side, obviously thrilled to finally use his fancy weapon. Hades hopes it surpasses his expectations. The mental image of Hyde exploding in a bloody smear against the black and white wallpaper is incredibly satisfying. He grasps the hilt of his sword in its scabbard. Then again, he wouldn't want David to have all the fun.

"Regina, you find our son," the Savior continues. "The minute you have him, pop out of there. Rhye will find Zelena and she can get them both to safety. Once you're gone, I'll get the rest of us out. We regroup back at the station and that'll be that."

Hades nods along with the others, attempting to draw on Emma's confidence. It isn't easy; the holes in this plan are a mile wide. But these are the heroes, right? They never fail. He stuffs his hands deep into the pockets of his new leather jacket and follows Regina as she leads them all through the rear-facing bulkhead doors and into the bowels of the Town Hall. Heat from the rattling pipes overhead has made the air dry and stale.

Regina's demeanor changes with each step they take. Her thick heels are echoing a syncopated cadence that increases and decreases at random as she makes her way down the corridor. Both Snow and Emma glance at one another but opt to leave the brunette alone, trailing quietly behind her. David whispers softly to Hades, "She lost someone here."

He knows. Regina's off tempo gait is echoing his own irregular heartbeat. The thought of entering into that room is weighing on him like the sky on Atlas' shoulders. When they reach a doorway to a flight of stairs, Regina stops. Her complexion is pale, and her right hand is trembling, but her voice carries the confident resonance of authority.

"My office is on level three – you'll see the number painted on the walls. This stairwell echoes so tread carefully. I'll go first and open the door into the main hallway. We'll have to make our way to my office without a sound – the walls up there are paper thin. Once we're at the door, I'll remove the gateway spell. We won't have much time after that." She points to the Savior and Snow. "You two are first. Charming, you're next. Rhye and I will follow you."

The heroes move with the stealth of a S.W.A.T. team as they pad their way silently up the concrete and metal stairs. Hades trails behind them, mired in a swirl of emotions he is struggling to control. A part of him desperately wants to come clean with Regina before they walk in that room together. To tell her that he has her back, and he'd do anything for Henry and her sister. An equally vocal part vetoes that idea, as it would throw Regina completely off her already brittle game. A third voice is demanding Hyde and the Queen's blood, seething with rage that he can't take them down permanently. And yet another is terrified that three seconds into it all, the Queen will spear him with a fireball and he'll evaporate into nothingness.

He tiptoes into the hallway with his mind clamoring in discord. "Enough," he snarls under his breath, shaking his head. He is Hades. He was a god. Ruler of the Underworld. God of Death. He feared nothing then, and he should fear nothing now. He is surrounded by heroes, and heroes always win.

He thinks of Henry and what he represents. He imagines himself entering into that office and seeing Zelena. He will save her. Neither of them will die today. None of them will die today. _All I have to do is believe._

Hades silently takes his place at Regina's side, noting the tightness in her jaw and the set of her shoulders. Emma and her parents are off to her left, all three with steel in their spines and determination in their gaze. Regina glances at them and Snow replies with a quick nod. Raising her hands, Regina spreads them out in front of the closed double doors. The thin gap along the top, sides and bottom starts to glow red. She lifts her hands higher and then makes a twisting motion, as if wringing out a towel. The red glow starts to splinter and crackle, yellow rays breaking through as they shatter the spell. Regina yanks her hands apart, and the door flashes white before returning to normal.

The brunette tosses her head to clear it, shaking out her hands. "If they're in there, they know we're here. It's now or never." She looks to Emma, whose fingertips are already sparking with light magic. "Ready?"

"Ready," the Savior replies.

Regina waves both hands and the double doors fly open. The Charming family darts inside, a flash of light immediately following Emma's entry as she cries, "Get the hell away from my son!"

Hades draws his sword and follows Regina as she darts into the room. His mind instantly starts categorizing everything as quickly as he can process it.

Zelena is in the right corner near the window, trapped behind dark grey bars that run from floor to ceiling. Her face is layered in a mixture of surprise and vengeance as she leaps from a studded black leather club chair, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise unharmed. In front of her is the long dining table, now overflowing with a myriad of vials and jars, all cobbled together amidst snarls of glass piping. It can only be described as chemist's wet dream. There are piles of papers stacked high in each of the chairs closest to the wall, and Henry's storybook is resting on the corner of the table nearest to the door. Hades can see the full-page graphic of Zelena's time portal, with muted figures of Emma and Hook dangling at its edge, the image depicting the moment right before they fell through.

Regina's marble desk is barren except for a large, old-fashioned brass scale stationed in the center. Twin plates dangle from finely linked chains, both equally balanced and equally empty. Standing proudly behind it is Hyde, and Hades is pleased to see a pinkish-grey scar running from his left brow down to his cheek. The mousy man Jekyll is wringing his hands anxiously at Hyde's right, his light eyes watery and unfocused behind his wire-rimmed glasses. Beyond him, in the far corner near the fireplace, is the Evil Queen, regally clad in a shimmering black gown, her dark eyes glittering as she calls forth a red fireball into her gloved right hand.

The fireplace is lit, an odd blue-grey fire burning within it. In front of the fireplace, opposite the queen and strapped to a second leather club chair, is a struggling Henry. He is also a tad rumpled, particularly his hair.

The Queen hurls her fireball towards Snow White but the Savior's light magic flashes and absorbs it as Emma steps forward to protect her mother. Regina leaves Hades' side and rushes to Henry, evaporating his bindings with a flick of her wrist. Hades is at Zelena's cage an instant later, sword poised to strike through the iron bars.

"Don't!" she cries. "It's enchanted."

Regina turns to Hades, desperation in her gaze. She has her arms around Henry, but their plan to save Zelena has hit an unquestionable roadblock.

"Let my sister go," Regina growls at her doppelgänger.

Charming is standing sideways in front of the desk, the picture of a modern-day hero, his gun pointed directly at the space between Hyde's dead eyes. "Feel free to move," he taunts. "I've been itching to try this for months."

Snow is now beside Emma, her bow drawn towards the Queen, the tip of her arrow glistening with a sickly orange light. "Same here. You know you can't win. Let them go and we'll let you live."

Hyde's chuckle is raw and deep as it rumbles out of his chest. "Such foolishness. We have nothing to fear from you. In fact, you've arrived just in time to see my grand plan come to fruition." He turns to the Queen. "At your leisure, milady."

The Queen throws her hand upward, the intensity of her power evident as her spell ripples over them, coating the entire room in a murky, immobilizing indigo. Hades feels his muscles jolt against the sealing magical bond as it snaps into place. The others are in the same predicament, Henry and Zelena included. Only Hyde, the Queen and the bewildered Dr. Jekyll remain unfrozen.

"Fight it, Regina," Hades hollers to her through the dark haze surrounding him. "Your magic is the same as hers."

The Queen laughs, cold and hollow. "By all means try, but we both know where your power came from." She parades over to Regina, and tugs on Henry's arm despite his entrapment. "He's mine, you know. My son."

Emma shouts, "He is _my_ son! If you hurt him I'll…"

"Do nothing, Miss Swan. Unless your fledgling powers are able to break you and your annoying family free. But don't fret," she purrs. "I'm not going to hurt him… much. We just need some of his blood." A sharp knife appears in her hand and Henry bellows in pain as she slices it deep down his forearm. An instant later she waves her glittering glove over the wound and it heals.

Henry glares at her. "You were never my mother. My mother would never use me."

"Keep thinking that," the Queen says, patting his head. "It'll help you sleep at night." Carrying the dripping blade over to the scale, she tilts it over the left plate, letting Henry's blood dribble downward until it coats the bottom completely. "There," she tells Hyde. "That's the first ingredient." Hades notes the sensual smile on her face and her posture of deference towards the tall, dark man. His suspicions are confirmed when Hyde murmurs, "Thank you, my enchantress."

He's certain he wears a duplicate expression to the heroes' horrified grimaces of disgust. The Savior cries out, "Are you kidding me?" Regina's cheeks flush when Zelena adds, "Imagine four hours of it. Non-stop 'my darling', 'my dearest'. It's been positively dreadful." Her tone shifts from snarly to serious. "Regina, they want my heart."

"That's right," the Queen says toothily as she stomps towards Zelena's cage, heels clicking against the tile. She waves her hand and the bars forming Zelena's prison evaporate. "I am truly sorry about this, my dear sister, but our spell calls for an immortal heart, and Rumple wasn't quite ready to part with his. That leaves you, so…" The Queen halts in front of the frozen Zelena, the latter's eyes flickering with fear.

Hades' intellect shifts into overdrive. Hyde and the Queen are playing with some serious magic if the spell they found requires an immortal heart. But… Zelena is mortal. The open pages of the storybook are just beyond his line of sight. Are they thinking she isn't, because she survived Rumplestiltskin's attack?

"My heart still has a protection spell on it," the redhead sneers, defiant. "A powerful one."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure it does. But the spell doesn't say it has to be a living heart, now does it?" The Queen's fireball flares to life. "I'm not sure how many of these it'll take to do you in, but since he and I need this spell in order to survive, I'm more than willing to find out."

Hades chuckles low in his throat, drawing her attention as well as the attention of all the others in the room. "You're both wasting your time," he states. "She's not immortal."

The Queen's head tilts towards him. "And just how do you know that?"

"Your theory is wrong," he says, finding he can turn his head slightly in either direction. The Queen's spell must be weakening. Maybe he can buy the heroes some time. "I saw the book on the table. You're both terrible with research, you know that?" This elicits a snarl from the Queen, which is exactly what Hades had in mind. "Rumple didn't kill her. Her soul was in the pendant she wore. It protected her. The magic was complex – I wouldn't expect the two of you to have the brainpower to comprehend it all. His dagger did two things - it transformed her body and it freed her soul from the pendant. Once the two were reunited, she was able to return to her true form." He shifts his gaze another millimeter towards Zelena. "It was a one-time thing, you know. You won't be able to do that again."

The Queen clomps over to him. "You're a new addition to this party. Who the hell are you?"

"He's no one, my love," Hyde intones. "That's Godric's second. A knight from the lost realm."

The Queen's eyes burrow deep into his, and Hades flinches at the lack of a soul behind Regina's brown depths. "No, there's more to him than that."

Hyde swipes a forefinger along the scar on his left brow. "He's clever, that's all. He is the resident librarian and guardian to the boy."

The Queen glances at Zelena, who is doing a poor impression of casual nonchalance. "You're rather quiet all of a sudden. Do you agree with his theory?"

"I already told you I wasn't immortal. About a thousand bloody times."

"Yes, but you didn't explain why. No one has ever been able to explain what happened with you… until now." The Queen tilts her head in the exact angle of the infamous RCA dog before flicking her wrist to the ceiling. Hades' feet fumble beneath him as he is released from the immobilization spell. He shares a quick glance with Zelena, her anxiety and confusion prevalent. His eyes dart quickly to his sword, and her lips curve up in a slow grin.

"Why free him?" Hyde asks as Hades casually flexes his fingers, securing his grip. "He is nothing. An outcast. Useless."

The dark head straightens. "No… I don't think he is."

Just as Hades raises his sword to strike her down, the Queen plunges her fingers into his ribcage and with a searing slash, rips his heart free. Hades coughs and sputters, his sword clattering loudly onto the tile as his hands instinctively fly to his chest. Seconds later he hears the shocked gasps of everyone around him.

His heart is glowing, pulsing with the same blue and white light the Fate's declared was his new thread of life.

"Well now," the Queen murmurs, "isn't this interesting." She squeezes it and Hades coughs as his breath catches in his throat. It's like nothing he's ever felt - a crushing vice clamping down on his soul.

"Leave him alone!" Henry cries.

Zelena has a different approach, as she has succeeded in overpowering the Queen's spell. Her green fireball bursts into life in her palm. "Your stamina with magic is pathetic," Zelena taunts. "And a simple freezing spell, too. So very sad…" The flames in her hand soar higher, indicative of Zelena's wrath. "Now, I recommend you return that to him," she snarls. "We both know you aren't strong enough to face me."

"I'm more than capable of taking you down," the Queen says, dead eyes sparking with defiance. "I already did it once today. The real question is - are you willing to risk damaging this in the process?" She squeezes Hades' heart again, and he groans at the onslaught, desperate to fight back but unable to do so.

Zelena halts, eyes narrowed. Hades hopes she can't see the fear rising within him. His mind is struggling to fend off the Queen's control; her subtle and alien commands of compliance and submission are seeping through his thoughts and clouding his will in a deep, cloying fog.

The Queen spins on her heel and faces the rest of the heroes, holding his heart aloft. "As you can see, your new friend has a rather unique heart. I don't think any of you know what he is. I'm not certain either, but I'd be willing to bet what I hold in my hand is the heart of an immortal." She turns to Hyde. "Isn't that convenient?"

Hyde bolts from behind the table and runs to her side, reaching for it. "Please. Give it to me."

The Queen yanks it away from him. "I beg your pardon?"

"My dearest, I fear…"

"You fear what… I'll break it?" She bangs on it with the balled fist of her other hand, and Hades winces at each blow. "Crush it before we can use it?" She squeezes it and Hades moans. "It's the heart of an immortal. I'm fairly certain it can stand up to whatever I dish out."

Hyde's opaque eyes simmer with suppressed rage as he points to Hades. "That man is not immortal. I wounded him – severely." He faces the Queen, voice firm but pleading. "You recall the details of the spell. The rarity of what we seek. It clearly states an immortal heart that death spun awry. An immortal that died."

The Queen's features curl into a sneer. "There _is_ another immortal that died." Hades grunts in pain as she rakes a razor-sharp fingernail along the side of his arm. She blinks as she examines her hand, the nail dripping with blood.

Her face softens, and for an instant, she looks exactly like Regina did on that day. "Is it really you?"

Hades doesn't answer. He can't answer. He looks across to the heroes, and they all wear the same expression of horror and disbelief. Henry is twisting against his mom, muttering softly to her. Regina is still frozen, but Hades can see the flickers of red arching between her fingertips. He turns to Zelena, and the Queen whips her head to her as well.

"You would know. Is it him?"

"I have no idea," she replies casually.

The Queen digs her nails into his heart and Hades screams, dropping to his knees. Dammit! He can't even defend himself. All he feels is her will overpowering his, forcing him into mute obedience.

Zelena's gaze turns murderous, and the Queen chuckles. "Fine, we'll get it straight from the horse's mouth." She brings his heart close to her lips and murmurs over it. He can hear her voice resonating in his mind. "Tell me who you really are."

"I am Sir Zacharias, former Knight Templar. I work as the town librarian…" he replies, throwing the full weight of his will against hers.

She feels it and digs her nails deeper. "Tell me," she growls.

Hades chokes, his words breathy and labored. "Rhye…my name is Rhye…"

She squeezes hard and something cracks deep in his soul as he collapses in agony onto the floor. Hyde places a firm hand on her shoulder, his meaty fingers digging deep into her pale flesh. "Give the heart to me. Now."

The Queen seems oblivious to the pain as she jerks free of his grip, the red welts proof of how tightly one demon held the other. "No!" she rages. "I will have my answer!" She clasps Hades' heart in both hands and twists. "Tell me! Now!"

He cannot fight it any longer. The word leaves his mouth unbidden. "Hades."

"I knew it!" the Queen yowls, her frenzied roar merging with the discordant chorus of shock from the heroes. No fool, Hyde yanks Hades' heart from her grip before she can crush it. And then all hell breaks loose.

The red fireball hits the Queen square in the back, and the green one from Zelena knocks her to the floor. Zelena rushes to stand in front of him as Regina charges towards them, free of the freezing spell.

"Is it true?" she cries. "You let that monster back into your life, into our lives? The life of my son?"

"I didn't know Regina. Not until recently. He was in your lives way before he was in mine."

The other heroes are also free, but they remain still. Hades can almost sense their disbelief and disgust as he struggles to right himself from the cold floor. He's not alone down here; the Evil Queen is also lying prone in the center of the room, stunned by the dual blasts. Her ornate dress is bundled around her, the singed and crushed crinoline creating unflattering peaks and valleys beneath the shimmering black fabric.

The Savior's words are ice as she and her mother calmly approach the fallen Queen. "He tricked us all. I can't believe we fell for it."

"Mom…please listen." Henry pleads to Regina, running from across the room to stand beside Zelena. To defend him. "He's changed. He's different."

Regina's whirls to her son, the sting of betrayal piercing each word. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true and you know it." Henry kneels and loops Hades' arm over his shoulder, helping Hades to his feet. "He almost died saving me."

Hades feels a tad lightheaded, but is unsure why. His entire soul feels numb, and with a start he realizes this is the same way he felt when his heart was stopped. Only this time around, it seems the lack of emotion is much more pronounced. There is no rage, no vengeance. There is only emptiness.

Henry props him up against one of the dining chairs, the teen's green eyes peeking up at him from under his arm. "It'll be all right," he murmurs, placing the sword back in Hades' hand before returning to stand next to Zelena. Hades fumbles as he sheaths it back into its scabbard. Movements to his left draw his attention back to the Queen. She is struggling to stand, hands and knees planted awkwardly around her on the slick tile floor. Snow White plants her feet and taps the jeweled headpiece atop the dark woman's head with her arrow. "I wouldn't get up if I were you."

Emma's fingers flick outward as her light magic swirls and surrounds the dark woman. There is a flash and the Queen is now on her knees, hands pinned behind her back in thick silver shackles. Her ankles wear the same adornments, and Hades breathes a sigh of relief. One threat has been nullified… for now.

Hades' focus turns to Hyde – the remaining demon. He sees David standing five feet from the marble desk, trapped in indecision. His eyes are darting repeatedly from Hyde to Hades, the gun dangling from his hand. _Dammit Charming, I'm not the threat – Hyde is._

The consummate opportunist, Hyde has moved forward with his plan and now has the complacent Dr. Jekyll at his side, the smaller man cradling a grey-tinged hollow shell of a heart in both hands. Hades' own heart rests on the left plate, coated in Henry's blood. The weight of it has unbalanced the scales, and a ripple of trepidation flows through him as Jekyll places the shell of the heart on the corresponding empty plate. The scale doesn't move.

"Now, my ally," Hyde says calmly to Jekyll. "Enact the spell."

"As you wish," the smaller man mutters. He takes Hyde's left hand and positions it over the sharp spike of the top spire in the center of the scale. "This may hurt a bit," he mumbles as he drives the pale hand down, impaling it. Hyde roars as the black ichor of his blood drips down the center beam and flows outwards along the side arms of the scale.

Jekyll nods, oblivious to his mutant self's discomfort, and retrieves a thin glass bottle from his vest pocket. Uncorking it, he pours a deep, iridescent liquid over Hyde's hand. The scale pulses with a deep violet light and Hyde's eyes glaze over as the spell takes effect. Hades has seen that glow before. That vial contains squid ink.

Two seconds later, Hades feels a rending deep within him, an aching suction that immediately saps his strength. He leans heavily against the chair, a sense of dread rippling through him as he watches the blue-white glow surrounding his heart climb up the delicate chains. It travels along the bloodied top rail and then down the other side, pooling into the smoky, hollow heart.

Charming also watches the spell being cast. With one final glance to Hades, he walks over to his wife, placing his hand on her shoulder. Hades cannot hear what he says, but Snow's head turns and her doe eyes meet his. There are raw embers of hatred there, and Hades looks away.

He shouldn't be surprised, but he is. Zelena and Henry have shown where their loyalties lie, and the other heroes have done the same. He was right to think that it would be war between them. He wonders now how he ever thought their dynamic could be different. They hate him. Regardless of all the good he's accomplished since he arrived in Storybrooke – they will never forgive him for the evil he's done. The rejection is crushing, despite his dulled emotions, and the depth of his loss drops him to his knees. His days of masquerading as Rhye the Knight are over. They all know the truth now.

Evidence confirming the heroes' inability to accept him is all around him. Regina is still raging at Zelena, but now Emma is beside her, her sharp voice adding to the accusatory din. Henry is clearly pleading with both of them, but the older adults are drowning him out. Zelena's voice is in the mix as well, her tone wavering between defensive and contrite.

"You hid this from me," Regina cries, her words choked with emotion. "You hid this from _us._ Henry, I can't believe you would do this."

"We wanted to tell you," Zelena says, her hand reaching for the teen's in support. "We didn't know how."

"Moms, please listen. I swear to you, he's changed. He even knows he's changed. He was rather unhappy about it… but he knows he's good now."

"Kid," Emma sighs, "he has you under some kind of spell. Gods like him can't change."

"He doesn't have any magic," Zelena barks in retort. "Do you really think he'd let her tear his heart out if he did?" She points a gloved finger at the trussed-up Queen, who is muttering under her breath.

Charming pokes the charred glittering gown with his gun. "Don't try anything. I'm still looking for a reason to use this."

Emma's angry roar nearly drowns out Charming's threat. "I don't know what the hell he'll do! He can't be trusted!"

"You trusted him before," Henry argues. "You both trusted him with my life."

"That was different," Regina snaps.

"No, it wasn't," Zelena counters. "Regina, the only difference is your point of view. You are judging him for who he was, rather than who he is now."

Regina stabs her finger in accusation. "You both stand here defending him but neither of you know for certain. I can see it in your eyes. This whole thing could be another lie – some game he's playing with us. He could be in league with Hyde."

"Um… I actually doubt that Regina," Emma says hesitantly, pointing to the glowing scales on the marble desk. "Look."

Hades watches this all play out in front of him, lacking the strength to move, unwilling to speak. He is kneeling on the floor, leaning against the side of a dining chair as slivers of his life force are siphoned away. The hollow heart is now one-third full; the liquid-like contents a sparkling gold. _Holy Hell._ Hyde's heart is turning into the heart of a god. He'll be immortal and invincible. A true demon.

The soul-crushing reality slams into Hades, and he knows how this story will end. Of course the Fates would be cruel. They always are. They probably find it hysterical.

The Evil Queen confirms it seconds later. "It's about time you all started paying attention," she sneers from the center of the room, still tightly bound by Emma's magic. "All of your arguing is moot. Nothing can stop that spell once it's started. The squid ink sealed that deal. Hades is a goner." She scoots forward and her cold eyes meet his. "Serves you right, you bastard."

Zelena is on her knees at his side an instant later, wrapping a gloved hand around his. "Is it true?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me. Get the heart." His voice is faint to his ears, strained. "Don't let Hyde have that heart."

Charming and Snow White finally decide to join the party. "We took care of the Queen," Snow says softly, "but we forgot about Hyde."

"I didn't," Charming states. "I just didn't see any point in stopping him."

"David… how could you..." Snow peers down at Hades. "That spell is killing him. Do you really want him to die? He was our friend."

Hades smiles weakly. "Thank you, Snow." He looks towards Charming, but the blonde man shifts his gaze to the floor.

Regina steps forward, blocking Hades' view of the Charmings as she glares down at him, deep brown eyes finally willing to meet his own. Her anguish and rage is palpable… hatred boiling over into the tears hovering along her lashes. She hisses his name. "Hades."

"Hello Regina," he replies softly. "I did want to tell you. I don't expect you to understand, or forgive, but I do regret what I did. Robin… everything that's happened to you… I caused that." He takes a ragged breath. "I'm sorry." Her lips part in surprise before he looks away, returning his head to the cool wooden leg of the chair. He doesn't want to deal with the aftermath of his guilt, his shame. He just doesn't have it in him.

Moments pass before a warm hand touches his arm. His eyes flutter open, and Regina is kneeling in front of him beside Zelena. "I will never forgive you," she tells him, her voice ragged, "but I do believe you've changed."

Hades manages a wry grin. "Blame your family. Particularly your son."

Zelena reaches for her sister's hand. "We have to save him. Regina, please… I can't lose him again."

"It's out of your control, greenie," the Queen scoffs. Hades glances up at the now evenly-balanced scale. Hyde is still impaled, frozen, his face a contorted mosaic of agony and ecstasy. Dr. Jekyll is off to the right, mouth open, mesmerized by the blue-white energy flowing from one side of the scale to the other. The hollow heart is half full, its golden glow casting a warm light over the entire desk. Hades' own heart has deflated and dimmed, now shriveled to half its size. "Looks like you are out of time anyway. He only has a few minutes left."

Zelena's whole face lights up. "Time. Regina, that's the answer."

"Zelena, no." Regina states, anxiety punctuating the negative.

"You know I can do this."

"This isn't flowers we're talking about here. You'll put us all at risk."

"No, I'm using it on me," Zelena replies, tugging off her gloves. "And not to stop. To go."

Regina's complexion blanches to white. "You can't. The consequences… you don't know what will happen."

The other heroes are gaping at the two sisters in obvious confusion. Hades' vision is starting to cloud, so if Zelena plans on doing something, she'd better do it soon.

"I'm not going to discuss it. I need the wand and my things." Zelena stands and plants her heel to teleport, but Regina rises and seizes her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I have the wand," she says, pulling it from inside her tailored suit jacket. "But…"

Zelena yanks the wand out of Regina's hand. "I'll take that, thank you!" She whirls and scans the glowing scales and the table behind Hades. "Ink. They had ink." Frantic, she blurts, "Where's the blasted ink?"

Dr. Jekyll pipes up from across the room, his eyes as unfocused as ever. "Well hello! I have some squid ink," he replies calmly, "if that's what you're looking for." His trembling hand offers up the vial from his vest pocket. "See? Here it is."

Zelena flicks the wand and the ink flies to her. She hands it to Henry. "Hold this for me, please. Now for the clock." Her blue eyes scour the walls. "Regina, where is your clock?"

"I don't have a clock."

"What do you mean, 'you don't have a clock'? This is an office. All offices have clocks."

Regina's lips curl. "Not mine."

"How the hell do you tell the time?"

"Well for twenty-six years I didn't need to tell the time, now did I?"

"Bloody hell sis, I need a damned clock!"

The ever-helpful Jekyll chimes in. "I have a pocket watch… would that suffice?" He dangles a large golden watch from a chain that trails back into the same vest pocket that contained the ink. Zelena flicks the wand and Jekyll's hips bump into the marble counter of the desk as the watch and the chain are ripped from his vest and fly across the room to her waiting hand. She flips it open and holds it in her left palm, circling the wand until the thin hands within it start to whirl and spin. She looks up at Dr. Jekyll. "Thank you. Once we're done today, I promise I'll help you get your heart back." She glares at the Queen. "I don't know where she has it, but we'll find it."

"That'd be nice," Jekyll replies airily.

Zelena holds out her hand to Henry. "Ink, please."

Regina and the heroes watch Zelena in fascination as she cradles the wand under her am and takes the ink from Henry, removing the stopper with her thumb. She pours the last drops of the dark iridescent liquid onto the watch, its spinning hands sucking it in, whirling faster and faster until suddenly they synchronize and stop at twelve o'clock. The watch face pulses with a deep inner light as each new second passes.

"Zelena," Regina warns as her sister tosses the vial to the floor, the glass miraculously skittering across the tile without shattering. "Don't do this."

"There is no other way. I won't lose him again." Zelena holds the wand firmly in her right hand and although Hades' vision is fading, he clearly sees the tip disappear as she stabs it directly into the center of the pocket watch.

And then… she's gone. She's now a foot to his right, long legs extended in full stride, her hair cascading out in crimson waves behind her, as if a breeze was blowing towards her. Her silhouette is fluid, shimmering along the edges with the same inner light of the watch. She is angelic, her skin a glowing alabaster against the muted darkness of her dress. The instant he sees her she disappears, shifting another two feet ahead, her body facing the desk, hair rippling out like flames in an unnatural wind.

Hades is amazed. He doesn't know how she figured it out, but like Regina said earlier, Zelena always has a few tricks up her ruffled sleeves. This is what she's been working on. This explains everything he saw at her house. Time spells are her specialty, after all. Still, seeing her manipulate the space-time continuum right in front of his eyes is absolutely astounding.

He's not alone. Everyone else is staring at her as well, duplicate expressions of astonishment plastered across their faces.

Mere seconds have passed but now she is blocking his view of Hyde. Ribbons of white are streaking through the tarnished copper of her hair, each widening and spreading, replacing and dimming the gorgeous red with grey.

Regina sees them too and moans softly. "Zelena…"

The price. Magic always comes with a price. Zelena is paying it, with her life.

"No…" he coughs. "Regina… stop her."

She kneels beside him, her hand hovering until it eventually grasps his. "I can't. This is her choice." Her voice lowers as she stares at her sister. "Her sacrifice."

No. "I never wanted her to…"

"I know." Her fingers tightens around his. "I didn't want Robin to, either."

Hyde's scream startles them both, but it is cut short milliseconds later. Zelena has disconnected him from the scale and used the curtains behind the desk to bind him in a mock straightjacket that extends to just above his knees. The white sheers are looped over him, effectively pinning him to the window. She even used his ruby ascot as a gag. His face is contorted in unholy rage as he struggles and twists in his bindings, an inky stain bleeding through the black and white fabric from the wound on his hand.

The shimmer of Zelena's outline shifts from side to side in front of the scale, the wand disappearing and reappearing in strobe-light flashes as she tries to break the spell. Her hair is nearly white and Hades knows the longer she's bypassing the normal flow of time, the more time she'll lose.

Suddenly, there is a murky flash of black that coats Zelena in darkness. When it clears, she is on her knees three feet away from the desk, gasping for air.

Regina runs to help her. "Zelena!"

"I'm all right," she snarls, her voice thick. She rises and turns, and the last remnants of Hades' emotions shatter into heartbreak. She's aged at least fifteen years, and although she'll always be beautiful, her eyes carry a weight he's never seen in a mortal before. That look alone is enough to tear his soul apart. Her hair is now plated in silver – only a few copper strands remain.

"Zelena," he says when she hurries to his side, his tattered heart clutched in her left hand, the wand still glowing slightly in her right. "You shouldn't have done it."

"I had to," she tells him.

He reaches for her hair as she kneels before him. "No, the price was too great."

Zelena touches the silver strands, tears welling within icy blue. "They make hair dyes. I'll be fine." She holds out his heart to him. It is faded and drained, but still pulsing with the dim blue and white glow. "I couldn't reverse it. But then I realized there might be another way…"

Henry's voice is steeped in worry when Regina returns to his side. "Mom, what's going to happen to him?"

Regina shakes her head, still staring at her sister. "I don't know."

Hades scans the room. All eyes are on Zelena, clearly stunned by what they see. Even the Queen's brows are buried into her scalp.

Zelena doesn't seem to notice the attention as she circles the wand in front of her. The black lacquered box from her mantle appears on the floor between them in a swirl of green smoke. Hades sees the tremor race through her as her newly wrinkled fingers clench tightly around the wand. She's tiring. This is too much for her. He places his hand atop hers, but she dismisses his concern, quickly sliding it away. Biting her bottom lip, she waves the wand again. The decaying flower he gave her in the Underworld immediately materializes directly on top of the box.

With a satisfied huff, she places the wand beside her on the tile floor. She flexes her fingers, as if they were numb, before picking up the flower between her thumb and forefinger. "I never thought… " Her lips tighten unhappily as she slowly twirls the stem. "Well, you'll just have to get me another." A whimper escapes her lips when she crushes it in her fist, the dark green dust trickling down over the black container. The golden band glows red and then disappears completely.

Zelena removes the lid, nodding at what she sees within. "Regina," she says over her shoulder, "now would be an excellent time for you and the others to take the Queen and Hyde to the station." She glances at Hades. "What I'm about to do might get a little intense."

Snow's screech surpasses high C. "You don't call what you just did intense?"

"Apparently not," Emma says, peering over Zelena's shoulder into the lacquered container. "Which is all the more reason why we should leave." The Savior turns to her son. "C'mon Henry, this is something the two of them need to do alone."

Henry doesn't move from his self-appointed station on the other side of Hades' chair. "I can't leave him."

"I've got the Queen," Charming replies from across the room, clasping his hands firmly over the scowling woman's shoulders.

The Evil Queen heaves and twists free of his grasp. "Get your grimy peasant hands off me." She shrugs her shoulders, causing the chains of her shackles to clang. "It's not like I can break out of these. Thanks for that, Miss Swan."

Emma snorts softly and extends her fingers. Glittering white bands of magic swirl around the Queen, doubling the size of her restraints. "My pleasure," she taunts as the dark woman glares daggers at her.

Snow is standing in front of the warped scales, brows furrowed. "Um… Zelena? You made Hyde part of the décor."

"Oops!" Zelena quips. "Right." She waves her hand and the white sheers release their prisoner. The pseudo-straightjacketed Hyde topples heavily to the floor, yelping with outrage. "Not sorry!" she hollers. "Do mind that heart," she advises Snow. "It's a bit charbroiled but still quite powerful. I don't recommend returning it to him."

Snow stares at Zelena like she's crazy, but picks up the blackened shell of Hyde's heart, still half-filled with gold. "It's warm," she whispers in quiet surprise. Hyde groans loudly from the floor and Snow grumbles, "Oh, be quiet." She nearly drops the heart when the moans suddenly cease. "Get up," she orders and the tall dark man flounders before he finally finds his balance and complies. Dead eyes glare at Snow from across the desk, Hyde's disdain evident on his scarred face. A glimmer of sheer wickedness flickers across Snow's features. "I can see why you liked this, Regina."

"Don't get used to it, Mom," Emma chides.

"Oh I won't. It's just for today." She grins down at Zelena and Hades as she saunters past them. "Thank you for capturing him, Zelena. Now, Mr. Hyde," Snow commands, "come with me." Hyde toddles over to her side, clearly unwilling but unable to resist. Hades knows exactly how he feels, and if he wasn't so weak, he'd spout something clever at him.

Instead he just watches as the Charmings shuffle the nullified demons out of the office. Emma is hovering in the doorway, pleading with Henry. "Kid, please come with us. You heard Zelena. What she's attempting is risky."

Regina echoes the sentiment. "Henry, this is serious magic. Let Zelena handle it. You can visit with him when she's done."

Henry's tone is defiant. "I am not leaving him."

Hades twists his neck to face the teen. "Kid, go. I'll be okay. I promise."

As expected, Henry's watery eyes see right through him. "You don't know that."

"Henry," Zelena says firmly, "I am going to do what I can. The best thing you can do for him now is to go with your mother. Please."

Henry's shoulders droop as Regina leads him away. "He'll be fine," she says soothingly. "Zelena will help him."

The teen's eyes meet his one last time at the doorway, and Hades wishes he could reassure him. But he can't, and they both know it.

Emma throws her arm over Henry's shoulder, comforting him as she and Regina guide him into the hallway. The Savior closes both doors quietly behind her, leaving Hades and Zelena alone - huddled together on the floor in front of the dining table.

"I hate this room," he tells her, voice raspy and weak. "It's like an art museum collided with a zebra's estate sale."

Zelena tries to laugh, but it comes out more like a sob. "I know, right? I can't believe I ever wanted this." She traces the side of lacquered box lightly with a finger. "Hades… what's in here is…"

"Ashes." His ashes. He suspected it before, but the Savior's wide-eyed expression gave it away.

"Just... don't ask how."

"I won't."

"Good. Because you don't want to know." She peers down at shriveled mess in her palm, the tattered remains that are struggling to keep him alive. His heart is dying; he can feel it weakening with every beat it tries to take. "This… oh Hades, it just won't do."

"I know."

Zelena's aged face is laced with worry, the white hair still a jarring shock to the permanent picture of her etched in Hades' mind. He's having a hard time comprehending it. She sacrificed herself for him. She didn't even hesitate. And now she is literally holding his life in her hands, trying to save him. Again.

He's never loved her more.

"It'll be okay," he whispers. "I trust you."

She smiles softly at him, her eyes weary. "In theory this is nothing more than a healing spell." She swirls the wand and Hades watches the grey ash spiral out of the black canister. "This might sting a bit," she says as she floats the ashes over his dying heart. Her eyes narrow and the heart glows white, rising from her hand to hover in the air between them. The ashes form into rings circling around it, like the electron shells of an atom. Hades can feel the heat and he winces at the intensity.

Zelena's eyes are on her work as she holds out her left hand, the green fire of her healing magic reaching out and coating his heart. It's cool and soothing, and he relaxes when his breathing grows easier. This is good. It's working.

The relaxation is short-lived as suddenly his chest feels tight. Zelena is merging the ashes into his heart, sending them in ring by ring, filling it and restoring it to a normal size. This should be helping, but the pressure on his chest is increasing with each passing second.

"Zelena…" he rasps.

She glances at him and her calm, focused expression fades. Scowling, she returns her attention to his heart, moving it closer to his chest. This only increases the tightness in his throat and he reaches for her, knowing that he'll only have a few more minutes before he blacks out from lack of oxygen.

"No," she tells him, panic prevalent. "It's working. It's healing."

He shakes his head, grey bands streaking his narrowing field of vision. _It's okay,_ he wants to tell her. She did everything she could.

He blinks and sees the heart in her hands, fully formed and red, but the blue-white that should be present is almost nonexistent. She healed a mortal heart, and while he's sure she did it perfectly, his heart was not mortal. His was different, and the ashes from his prior body do not have enough power to sustain him.

He gasps in pain and surprise when she shoves his heart back into his chest. Instantly he can feel it straining, pumping with all its might, desperately trying to keep him alive. But it isn't enough and soon it will race into tachycardia before it fails completely.

Her hand hasn't left his ribcage, and he can feel her magic pouring into him, trying to slow his rapid pulse.

He lifts his eyes to hers, fierce determination flaring in those seas of blue. He shakes his head slowly and she sobs, her head tilting towards the floor. Her brows furrow for a moment and then she removes her hand from his chest, sending his heart skittering into overdrive without her magic to slow it down. His world dims as he watches her gesture and wave over the black container once again. He can see only her hands as she draws out something thin and grey. She centers it between her palms and it flickers with an inner light. A blue and white light.

It is a piece of the Crystal. A tiny fragment, a sliver really. He sees only its glow as she feeds it power and ignites it into life. How she has the strength left to do this is beyond him. One thing he's learned today, he clearly underestimated her power.

The next thing he feels is the Crystal piercing his heart. Its energy and her healing warmth surge through his body, every nerve ending starting to tingle and burn. The tension on his chest instantly releases and he gulps in air again and again. He feels his pulse pounding through his body, a white-hot current flowing through his veins with electrifying intensity.

His vision clears only to crackle and blur seconds later, overshadowed by the hissing blue-white flames of the Crystal. He's seen and felt this before – it's the same power overload that happened when he died the first time.

He hears her cry, a cry of anguish and horror. He reaches for her, just as he did then, and he can see the blue-white flames coating his hand. They start to fade, and within them he can see his fingers stretching, narrowing. The realization hits him like a freight train.

_He is changing. Those are_ his _fingers._

Hope and joy flares within him, sending more power coursing through him and igniting the flames further. His fingers start to burn again, and fear floods him. Is it too much? Is the power of the Crystal still too great for him to contain?

"Zelena!" he cries, still sensing her healing magic. His ears marvel. _That was his voice._

"Hades!" He can see her hovering over him, distraught, and then suddenly she is kissing him and the light magic of True Love envelops him once again, surging through him and exploding out all around them. The burning ceases, the pain subsides, and he isn't quite sure if he's alive or dead.

If he is dead… well, that was one helluva way to go.

Moments pass, and he's still kissing her. In fact, he's fairly certain he has his hand on her ass. Gods, she has a nice ass. He squeezes it and she yelps in his mouth, peeling her lips off his. Bright blue eyes are staring down at him, and she's grinning from ear to ear.

"It worked," she says happily, and then she's kissing him again, her body warm and soft as she leans against his.

_His body._ Hades jolts upright, disrupting their kiss and causing Zelena to fumble in his lap. He laughs and helps settle her next to him. Her clothes are rumpled, her silver hair is fluffed, and she looks like she walked through the wrong side of Hell. But the darkness that loomed in her eyes is gone. They are bright, alight with pure joy.

He raises his hands in front of him. He still can't believe it. Those are definitely his fingers, although he is in dire need of a manicure. He runs them through his hair, delighted to again feel smooth softness and not those thick, wiry curls. The leather jacket and jeans Regina created for him are now baggy and sagging around him. He wiggles his toes, finding them tight against the black motorcycle boots.

"Zelena," he says in wonderment. "I'm… me."

She kisses him again. "Yes. Yes, you are."

He gathers her face in his palms. "I love you," he tells her. He caresses her hair, wishing so much that it was red. His jaw drops as it changes underneath his palm.

"What?"

"I… I have magic." He threads a lock of hair through his fingers and shows her as he turns the silvery white back into burnished copper.

They both jump as the doors of the office crash open with a loud bang. A strong male voice states, "And that, without a doubt, is completely unacceptable."

Hades leaps to his feet with newfound energy and finds himself in face to face with Godric, the knight's blue eyes burning with an icy inner fire.

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" Zelena barks, struggling to stand. Hades bends and wraps his arms around her, helping her to her feet, protective instincts flaring.

Godric's gaze turns stormy, and Hades steps in front of her. She's done enough today. "Get behind me, Zelena."

She snorts and stubbornly moves to stand beside him. "I'm not helpless."

"No," Godric sneers, "but you are mortal. And weakened. Aged too, I see. You would do best to heed his warning. You are responsible for restoring his power, and that is something I cannot allow."

The hazy, nagging uncertainties that have been floating in Hades' mind finally sharpen into clarity. Of course. Those eyes. The arrogance. That casual nonchalance. How could he have been so blind? He even called him brother. Repeatedly.

"Zelena, get behind me. Now."

Her eyes widen, recognizing his tone for the seriousness it carries.

The burly man flicks his wrist and Zelena disappears from Hades' side in a sizzle of golden-white fire. She stumbles as she lands next to Godric, and Hades' scowl deepens.

"Let her go, _brother._ "

"Ah, so you finally figured it out. It's about time. You know, I tried so hard to do right by you. I gave you a chance to start over. I made sure you had everything you needed at that mansion." He pulls Zelena close to him, and she fights and fails to free herself from his grasp. "I was even willing to let you have her… eventually. But no… you had to go and reject it. You partnered up with that boy and abandoned it all. He's equally responsible for this, you know. He turned you away from the life I planned for you, and I blame him for the half-god heart his blood helped create. He'll have to pay too. They both will."

Hades instinctively reaches for his sword, but his hand stops short when he realizes he can use magic now. He calls forth his power, but it is much weaker than he remembered. Still, the shimmering fireball is impressive, given that only hours ago he couldn't create one at all. "Leave them out of this. Our feud existed long before they did."

Zelena's eyes flash in terror. "Zeus."

Godric waves his hand and his broad body is enveloped in gold-and-white flames. When they fade, the shorter, thinner form of the King of Gods stands before him, his eternally young and cocky face leering down at Zelena. He raises cold, bitter eyes to Hades. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Hades rages as the superior strength of his brother's power smothers his own and drags him into the depths of teleportation. He blinks and finds himself shrouded in shadows, standing alone in the center of a vast, dark plain.


	17. septendecim

He is alone, surrounded by a sprawling landscape of monochromatic grey. The air around him is dead - thick, murky and stale. Hades huffs as it enters his lungs, cloying and stinging. Instinctively he knows Zeus is toying with him; trying to convince him he's in the Void again. Well, his brother totally screwed the pooch on this one. The bitter tang confirms it; Hades is wrapped in some type of cloaking spell. The pertinent question is – what lies beyond it? Or rather, where? The gritty floor offers no clues; it merely crunches beneath his feet as he circles the area carefully, getting his bearings.

The movement brings pain, and with it, awareness. Hades needs to stop walking a mile in Rhye's boots and get some of his own. He pictures himself clothed in a rich black Armani suit and suitable Italian leather shoes, and with a trill of victory in his heart, he swirls his hand upward. The draw of power is again more than he expected, but when his magic subsides, the oversized biker outfit is gone and he is finally dressed appropriately. He straightens his lapels. It's about damned time.

His scabbard still dangles at his hip. He flicks it and the red and gold metal turns a deep black, etched in silver. There. Much better.

A stiff, foul wind blows past him; knocking him off balance. It is followed by a low resonance of laughter, the sound lingering, echoing in the distance.

Hades howls his brother's name in outrage, and the laughter repeats, louder and tinged with cruelty.

"What's the matter, brother?" Zeus' voice booms across the plain. "Lose something?"

Zelena's scream pierces the air, and Hades' rage explodes within him. He can feel the anger fueling him, sending ripples of power throughout his body. He calls it forth and swipes his hands before him, removing the spell that shielded his environment.

The reveal catches his breath in his throat. He is on Mount Olympus, in the Great Hall… and nothing has changed. Centuries have passed and it is still the same gleaming marble tribute to the opulence of gods it always was. The curved dome roof twinkles with the images of the heavens above, held aloft by impossibly tall pillars of Calacatta marble. Between the pillars stand gleaming windows, each with a breathtaking view of the valley surrounding the mountain. The floor beneath him glitters with the dust of diamonds, necessary for traction against the pale Marmo onyx floor. His father liked it that way, stating that gods were meant to tread on the finest things the world had to offer. Hades' heart flutters erratically as the memories return. It's like he never left.

His head tilts up towards the rows of white stadium seating surrounding half of the circular hall. He is not alone. Intangible silhouettes are hovering in the shadows, silent and still. He cannot tell which god is which, but he can feel their eyes on him. It's unsettling.

"Way to spoil the surprise, Hades," his brother mutters behind him. ""And I went through so much trouble to bring everyone here. The planning, synchronizing calendars… you have no idea."

Hades spins around, defenses flaring. Zeus is reclining in the jeweled golden throne of the King of Gods, robed legs tossed casually over one gleaming side. The last time Hades saw that throne, his father doomed him to a life in the Underworld. Seeing his brother slouched within it sends new waves of fury and jealousy crashing through him.

"You were always such a buzzkill," Zeus says, studying his fingernails. "Oh well, I guess we can start the party now."

Zelena is curiously absent from the room. "Where is she?" Hades growls. "Where is Zelena?"

Zeus plops his sandals down onto the pedestal at the foot of the throne. "Who? Her?" He snaps his fingers and a blast of hot, damp air hits Hades from behind. He turns and finds himself staring into the depths of the Underworld. Zelena is curled on her knees, leaning against the golden bars of an ornate gilded cage. It dangles over the fiery pit of Final Judgment, just beyond the edge of the stone landing.

He rushes towards the window-like portal but flames rise up at its edge, blocking his path. "Zelena!"

Her eyes flutter open, and Hades' stomach drops. The haunted look he saw after she ended her time spell has returned with a vengeance. She smiles and mouths his name before a fit of coughing overtakes her.

He whirls to his brother, enraged. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? Nothing. She did that to herself. I just made it so that when she dies, she doesn't have to wait for her Judgment." Zeus tilts his head, attention focused on the portal. "Do you think she's repented enough to make it to the Fields? I'm not quite sure… really, all she's done is save you, and that's no great win for anyone."

Hatred surges within him - until he realizes that's what Zeus wants. Hades needs to stop behaving like a mortal, and start thinking like a god. Gods aren't driven by emotions and they don't form attachments. They run on power and care only about their own selfish whims. If he is going to get Zelena out of there, he needs to play along with Zeus' game until he can figure out what the hell his brother really wants.

"This is a little dark for you, isn't it?" Hades chides. "Aren't you supposed to be the 'good' one? Now you're going to end her life over… what? Me? Should I be flattered? Please, do let me know – all those years locked in the Underworld really dulled my social skills."

Zeus' eyes narrow. "She has to pay for what she's done."

Hades scowls slightly, shaking his head from side to side. "Perhaps. But she sacrificed herself to save the man she loved. Repeatedly. If the price of that act is her knowing eternal peace in the Fields, well… I can live with that. It's not like I can't go there." Hades' nose crinkles as he quips, "In case you forgot, I am the God of Death."

"The Elysian Fields are barred to you."

Hades wanders casually towards the portal. "Well… they were barred to me, when my heart was stopped and I spent eons daydreaming about roasting yours over a spit. But, like I told you in Storybrooke, I'm different now."

"Are you certain?" Zeus lifts his chin analytically. "All I see is a weakened version of the same bitter, cowardly god."

Hades flinches but refuses to let it affect him. "You're grasping at straws and you know it. What do you really want? We both know it isn't to watch a mortal slowly waste away in a birdcage."

"Your power is returned to you. I cannot allow that."

"Why not? Afraid I'll overthrow you some day?" The light flicks on in Hades' mind, and his heart races with anticipation. That's it. Zeus is afraid he can take over Olympus – which can only mean that somehow, Hades has that ability.

It must be the Crystal. Somehow the Crystal pulsing within him can give him more power than Zeus. The realization sends a spike of energy through him, and Hades knows he's right.

"Your evil does not belong in this world. Nor any world."

Hades grins toothily. "Oh, dear brother. You have once again let the cat out of the bag. I _am_ destined to rule Olympus, and I will do so with her at my side."

Zeus barks out a laugh. "You're delusional. That little sliver of power keeping your heart in check can't possibly surpass mine. Besides, I do think you've forgotten something. Your True Love isn't the only one responsible for your return." He gestures over Hades' right shoulder, and a fresh blast of dank air courses over him.

It is another window into the Underworld, but this time, it reveals a birds-eye view of the River of Souls. An irate Henry is pacing nervously inside a twin to Zelena's golden cage, the bottom hovering only a few yards from the iridescent viridian water. The doomed souls within it are circling below, their skeletal hands stretching upwards.

Oh holy hell. "Henry!" Hades hollers. "Don't move. Stand in the center and _don't move_."

The teen looks up in surprise. "Hades! Wow! Is it really you?"

"Yeah kid, it's me. Try not to move, okay?"

Henry takes a step backward, his voice hesitant. "You didn't do this to me, did you? I was with my moms one second and then 'poof', I was here."

"No kid – Gods, I would never… " Hades' temper flares as he shifts to Zeus. "What kind of game is this? You'd never directly harm an innocent."

Zeus snaps his fingers and Henry yelps as his prison drops two feet closer to the water. "Oh? Wanna bet?"

"Henry! Don't let them touch you! Dammit, Zeus - what do you want? Whatever it is - you can have it. Just let them go."

"I want payment. Plain and simple. Since you're family, I'll give you a discount. You get to keep one of them. Your choice."

Hades studies the two portals. Henry's eyes are wide with fear as the bony claws of the undead are raking the bottom of his cage, their nails scraping the soft metal. Zelena is curled in the corner of her cage, her breathing shallow and faint, eyes clamped shut from either fear or pain.

Hades knows the minute he makes a move towards one, Zeus is going to destroy the other. He can't risk saving either of them, and neither will last much longer.

He faces his brother. "Take me."

Zeus scoffs. "You're joking."

"I'm not. I'll prove it." Hades calls forth his power and summons the Fates. They appear at the base of the stadium in their true form, clustered together around a clear, glowing orb.

"Oh!" Clothos cries happily, morphing from haggish to heavenly in a split second as she claps her hands together. "Look Attie! It's Hades!"

Atropos and Lachesis follow suit in their transformations, the former tucking the orb into her robes. Lachesis leers toothily, sending him a bawdy wink. "Looking good, handsome."

Atropos says nothing, and for the first time since Zelena restored him, Hades senses that something might be wrong. He raises a brow in question, but she avoids his gaze.

Hades isn't about to let a moody Fate deter him. They'll do ask he asks, because he is the God of Death.

"Just give the word, brother," he tells Zeus, "and I'll have them cut my thread of life."

Zeus throws back his head and laughs as Clotho replies, "Um…"

"We cannot do that," Atropos says firmly. "You are no longer the God of Death, and no god holds the power to control Fate."

Hades' heart sinks when Atropos' eyes meet his. There is sadness there, and now he understands why. He glances at the two portals. Henry is shaking his cage, trying to dislodge a wraith's hand hooked over the edge. The movement is calling more attention to himself and causing more undead souls to swim towards him. Zelena is now prone on her cage's metal floor, white hair spilling around her. Hades is out of time.

He unsheathes his sword. "Well, if you ladies won't kill me, then I guess I'll have to do it the hard way." He knows it's sheer suicide to challenge his brother, but he's done playing Zeus' games. It's time to force the issue. With a roar he ignites his power, channeling it through the sword, igniting the blade in blue fire as he charges his brother. Zeus' shocked expression lasts one millisecond before he evaporates in a crackle of gold-white flames. Hades' sword clangs against the golden throne, the pure tone reverberating throughout the hall.

"Come on out Zeus," Hades sneers, circling behind the throne. "You know you've wanted to kill me for eons. Well, here's your chance." He stands on the far side of the throne, and leans against it. "Let's be quick about it though. I'd like to hit the Fields before dinnertime. I hear it's taco night."

There is no response and Hades traces a finger over the jeweled armrest. He dreamed of one day sitting in this, ruling over Olympus. But now, seeing it up close, he's not entirely sure why. It seems garish and honestly, rather uncomfortable. His eyes scan the detailed carvings along the side, and he's surprised to see a rectangular section at the bottom depicting the Olympian Crystal.

He taps the image lightly with the toe of his shoe. "I'll bet you wish this still existed, don't you brother?" He jumps as something bumps into the bottom of his leg. He looks down and his jaw drops in amazement. The bottom rectangle of the throne is a drawer, one that opened at his touch. Within it, on a soft bed of red silk, lies a duplicate of the Olympian Crystal. The sliver of the old Crystal twinges painfully in his chest, and Hades is stunned as the one at his feet starts to glow and pulse in perfect synchronicity with his heartbeat.

He can't help himself. He sheaths his sword quickly and picks it up. The cool, deep power flows through him like an ocean wind, igniting the flames on his head. _Oh yeah. That's more like it._

It's a whole new ballgame now. Hades points the Crystal at Zelena, and she appears on the floor before the throne. He directs it again at Henry, and the boy is transported next to her, grunting as he lands.

"Hang in there, kid," Hades tells him, swiping the Crystal across the room to close both portals.

Henry gapes at him. "Is that the Olympian Crystal?"

"I'll explain later. We have to help Zelena."

The teen finally notices his aunt and hovers behind her as Hades kneels on the scratchy floor. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing good. But don't worry - she'll be fine in a minute." He glides the Crystal over her body slowly, white magic cascading down as he sends healing energy into her. The image in his mind is in sharp focus, and he thrills as Zelena's aged appearance reverses and her white hair returns to crimson once again.

Hades' heart soars, and the Crystal shines to an almost blinding light. This is what he wants. To have the power to heal her, to help her – to give her everything she could ever wish for. Her gaze meets his, and Hades smiles as he watches the last remnants of darkness fade from her soul.

"Hades?"

He traces her face with his fingertips. "Zelena… thank the Gods."

Her eyes widen at the sight of the glowing Crystal and she scrambles backward, fear prevalent. Henry yelps, awkwardly sidestepping to get out of her way. "Where did you get that?"

"It's okay. I healed you with it. See?" He flicks his wrist and a silver mirror appears. He offers it to her, and her fingers fly to her cheeks when she sees her reflection.

"Oh, Hades…"

He winks at her, grinning slyly as he helps her to her feet. "You can thank me later. Right now, I'm taking you and Henry back to Storybrooke."

A slow clapping echoes through the hall, originating from the shadows high up in the stands. "Bravo!" Zeus proclaims. "Such heroism. Well done." His voice drops to a harsh whisper. "But we both know you can't always be at their sides. Eventually, I will take what I am owed."

Hades growls in frustration. This is the problem with gods. They are so damned difficult to get rid of.

"The game has changed," Hades says, holding the Crystal aloft. Its power flows through him easily now, responding instantaneously to his will. "You sure you still want to play? The odds are not in your favor."

Zeus' low chortle fills the room. "Brother, the game hasn't even started."

There is a flash of gold-white light beside him and both Zelena and Henry disappear within it. They reappear atop a high platform that is sliding out from the seating on the far side of the Hall. Zelena and Henry cling to one another for balance as it glides to a stop. Below them an inky black portal appears. Hades' gut quails with the memory – it's been a long time since he's seen the depths of Tartarus.

His brother reappears a few feet beside the dark vortex, and makes a point of peering down into it. "I figure this is fitting. You sent our father there, so I'll send your loved ones there. That'll make us about even, don't you think?" He gestures upwards and the platform starts to click, inching its way back into the stadium wall. "Oh wait, mortals don't do so well in Tartarus, though… do they?"

Hades rolls his eyes. "What is this? Amateur hour?"

He points the Crystal at the portal, sealing it shut. He then raises it and pulls Zelena and Henry to his side in a burst of blue and white flames. Both stumble when they appear, as the multiple teleportations within such a short period of time are starting to take their toll.

They can't be used as pawns in this game. It's time for Hades to take the offensive. He circles the Crystal in front of him and creates a thick protection spell around Henry and Zelena, effectively sealing them within a dome. He'd like to see Zeus try to break through that. He then draws on the Crystal's power, consuming it, bending it to his whim. If it is a battle of the gods that Zeus wants, it is a battle of the gods he will get.

Hades drops his head and stretches his arms outwards, letting the power flow through him, strengthening him - coating him in the darkness of death that is his to control. His flames surround him, evaporating the Armani and replacing it with a thick dark suit sewn from the souls of the damned. It glimmers with an unholy light as it spreads down his arms and legs, expertly tailored, lines crisp and precise. The trailing cape that accompanies it slides down his back to the floor, barely grazing it. The Italian leather of his shoes is replaced with demon hide, the thick soles formed from the darkest ash of the depths of Hell itself.

It's been a long time since he's worn these clothes, and he's forgotten how their power amplifies his own. All that's missing now is his bident, and in a burst of creativity he draws his sword from its scabbard. It glints darkly as Hades hovers it before him. He releases the Crystal - aligning the two within the depths of the flames, merging them into one. The blade absorbs the Crystal and deepens to black, growing and stretching, the point forking in two as it extends upward. The silver hilt disappears into obsidian as it elongates, forming the solid base of the bident. The entire staff flashes in finality and Hades takes it in hand. The hellish energy flowing through it is like nothing he's ever felt. He hammers it against the white onyx floor and a ring of blue-white fire radiates out around him. Reveling in his return to his true god-like state, Hades lifts his head, now permanently alight with blue flames, and stares outward towards the coliseum.

His senses are heightened; he can see the gods in the shadows. Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus and Dionysus, the goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, even Hera – they are all watching him. He cannot read their tight expressions, nor comprehend their mutterings – but he does not care to do so. They were always haughty and arrogant, and their opinion matters naught to him now.

The Fates, however, are studying him intently. A muted white glow is coming from each of their robes – whether it's an after-effect of his magic or something to protect them, Hades is unsure. He dismisses them – his fate is his own.

Whom he does not see is Zeus, and that chafes his ire. It is time to end this. The energy of the Crystal is thriving within him, a never-ending feedback loop that keeps increasing his power exponentially. He is giddy with it, and itching to use it on the one person that made his life hell for centuries.

A loud gasp from behind him draws his attention. Zelena and Henry are crowded near the far side of the domed protection spell, gaping at him. The front half is cracked and blackened, and Hades dimly realizes his power did that. He flicks a finger and repairs it, a ripple coursing over the top as it solidifies. There. Now he can battle Zeus and not worry about damaging Zelena and Henry.

The teen's voice is muffled through the spell. "Hades?"

He turns, slightly irritated. "Yes?"

Henry's eyes widen in fright as he steps backwards. Hades frowns. Mortals are such weak-willed things. "Did you want something?"

"I… uh…"

Zelena moves and stands next to the boy. She murmurs softly, but Hades can hear her words: "Get behind me."

"Well that's uncalled for. I'm not going to hurt him."

Zelena's back stiffens as she drills her eyes into his. He stares through her, annoyed that she'd think he'd hurt the boy, and her defiant look recedes, the icy blue melting into watery submission. She shifts her gaze to the floor and Hades grins, pleased that she acknowledged her mistake.

He taps his bident on the floor, creating another circle of chilling fire. "Zeus," he calls, "time to come out and play."

"Hades," his brother replies solemnly, the cocky sarcasm curiously absent. "You have gone too far." Zeus is standing before his throne in robes of pure gold, a subtle glow pulsing through the shimmering fabric. The fluttering cape flowing from his shoulders is of the purest white - rippling with the waves of power cascading off him. He wields a jagged spear that arcs with lighting in his hand. The platinum wreath of leaves, the symbol of the King of Gods, rests lightly atop his head, his sandy hair covering it along the sides.

"Oh no, dear brother. It is you that went too far. It was you that stopped my heart and dumped me in the Underworld, a half-dead shell. It was your ridiculous counter-spell that left me trapped there for centuries. Let's not forget your latest claim, re-engineering my entire existence to fit your whims. And when my fate didn't suit your fancy, you brought me and those I love here to Olympus to play in your twisted games." Hades stalks slowly towards the throne, and Zeus steps down off the platform to meet him, eyes blazing. "I must say," Hades grins, "it is going to give me great pleasure to finally finish you."

Hades lowers the bident and sends his power forth. Zeus blocks it deftly with his own weapon and the collision of the two forces sends sparks flying all around them. Hades ducks to avoid them and takes aim at Zeus again, hatred and vengeance amplifying his power.

Zeus parries the blast and it hits one of the massive picture windows, fracturing it into tiny mosaics before it disintegrates into dust. "Ooh," Hades cries. "That was pretty. I wonder if it'll be that pretty when it hits you." He sends another surge towards his brother and Zeus deflects it neatly, the energy whizzing off to the side to rip a hole through a section of the coliseum seating.

Hades hears the gasps and mutterings of the other gods, distressed by the proximity of the blast. "Quiet in the peanut gallery!" he hollers. "If you can't take the heat, stay the hell out of the kitchen."

An idea flits through his brain, and he teleports into the stadium, disappearing into the shadows. "I have another game for us to play, brother. Let's call it my version of Assassin's Creed."

Zeus scans the stadium, searching for him. Hades winks out into invisibility and chuckles low in his throat. His laughter echoes, just as his brother's did, and that spurs him on even more. He points and fires, just missing Zeus by three feet to the right.

"Damn," he scoffs loudly. "The sights must be off on this thing." He teleports to the other side of the stadium and launches another blast, his brother sidestepping to avoid it as it nearly hits him from behind. "Ah… that's better." Hades continues his game, his throaty chuckle reverberating throughout the Hall as he attacks his brother again and again.

"Hades, you cannot defeat me," Zeus booms, voice amplified to drown out the laugher. "Don't make me destroy you."

Hades teleports to the throne, still invisible, and settles himself within it. He reappears, twirling the bident before taking aim. Zeus whirls around and leaps to the side, barely avoiding the jagged blast as it crashes into the far wall. A section of his glorious white cape is burning, and Hades laughs as Zeus spins around to extinguish it. "It's too late for that, brother – already been destroyed." He waves the bident towards Zelena. "I have the little redhead over there to thank for that…" His words trail off as his eyes meet hers.

Zelena is standing in the center of the protective dome glaring daggers at him, tears streaming down her face. Henry is beside her, his face etched in horror and disgust. Hades flicks his wrist and teleports inside the dome to stand before them, both jumping in fright when he arrives.

"What is wrong with the two of you? Can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"

Zelena's blue eyes darken as she stands in front of Henry. Again. "Are you?"

"Of course I am! If I don't destroy him, he'll haunt us forever!"

"Just like you needed to destroy the heroes when we returned to Storybrooke, right?"

"Exactly!"

Zelena's lips part, fresh tears pooling on her lashes. Hades doesn't have time for another one of her emotional tirades. Why can't she understand? Zeus is a god. He can find them anywhere. He has done nothing but torment Hades for centuries. He needs to be destroyed, and finally Hades has the ability to do so. Zelena should be delighted, not distressed. With Zeus gone, Hades can give them everything they'd ever want.

Henry steps out from behind his aunt. "You mean destroy my family," he says, voice wavering. "The people you call 'heroes', the people you wanted to destroy, are my family."

Hades doesn't have the patience for a trip down memory lane. Besides, he can see Zeus out of the corner of his eye, circling the dome. "Yes Henry, I'm well aware they're your family. I didn't destroy them, remember?"

"You killed Robin."

Hades' brows furrow. "That was his fault. He got in the way."

"He was protecting my mother! You were going to kill her!"

"Fine, fine. Yes, I was going to kill her. My bad." He points the bident at Zelena. "Thanks to her, I didn't. Are we done now?"

The teen's eyes darken to a cold jade. "What's happened to you?" He turns to Zelena. "Why is he like this?"

Zelena doesn't answer. She just shakes her head, eyes downcast. Standing directly behind her, slightly distorted through the protection spell, is Zeus. Hades waves his hand and the image clears, revealing the white-hot eyes of his brother as they bore into him. Zeus is stalwart and regal, the perfect image of the King of Gods defending his kingdom.

Well, Hades can fix that. His vision narrows as he tilts the bident forward, aiming it towards Zeus. Zelena instantly yanks Henry to her side as she darts sideways, but the teen squirms within her grasp, twisting free. "No! He won't hurt me. Something's wrong with him, can't you see?"

Her blue eyes are sapphire, her voice laden with grief. "This is who he is now."

"No, this isn't him."

"Henry, he's a god."

Henry's words swell with emotion. "Yes, but he's a hero, too!" His voice cracks. "He is my friend."

Hades isn't paying much attention to the boy's melodrama. Zeus is his quarry, and he has his eyes on the prize. The bident is humming in his hand, poised to strike. His fingers twitch restlessly. _Your move, brother._

Hades is so focused on Zeus that he barely hears Zelena's reply.

"Not anymore."

The words are slow to sink in, but when they do, Hades' patience snaps. He breaks his stalemate with his brother and charges towards the two of them. He's had enough of their debates on his character. "There is nothing wrong with me!" he yells down at them, pounding the bident against the floor. Zelena cringes as she pulls the boy closer. "What in Hell is wrong with you? I am protecting you from _him_!"

He glares at Zeus, aiming the bident directly at him. Zeus meets his gaze and raises one brow in question before darting his eyes down to Zelena and Henry. When they return, the depths of cold blue are shimmering with a dark inner light.

Hades glances down, expecting the worst - but nothing has changed. Zelena is still cradling Henry, tears are still drying on her cheeks, and they are still cowering in fear at his feet.

_No._ He steps back, slowly, lowering the bident until the twin prongs point to the floor, away from them, away from Zeus. His brother nods and touches a finger the protection spell, evaporating it with ease. The jarring truth finally crashes into Hades like thunder.

"It was a test," he murmurs, his rage tempering into waves of regret. He should have known. The signs were there. Zeus was testing him – testing his claims of redemption and change. It was a test that Hades just failed. Zeus hasn't been hovering outside the dome to attack Zelena and Henry; he was there in case he needed to protect them. From him.

His brother approaches slowly, eyes on Zelena and Henry. "To some degree, yes."

_No. I am not the villain. I am not that man any longer._ Zelena lifts her head, and Hades sees the fright and anguish - something he completely missed before. "Zelena… I… I'm sorry." He knows it's not enough, and she confirms it when she rips her gaze from his with a sob.

Henry shifts to comfort her, taking her into his shoulder. His look of hatred from that morning in the library apartment has returned with a vengeance. "Stay away from us," he growls; his tone an eerie echo of his mother's.

"Henry… I didn't…"

"Yes, you did. You told me once that life is about choices." He nods towards the bident in Hades' hand. "You chose power. And revenge. You didn't even think about it." His head drops. "I was wrong about you."

"No, Henry. I've changed. You've changed me."

"You are the same." He makes a point of scanning him from head to toe before focusing on the bident again. "You are a monster."

Hades' eyes shift to the bident, blinking in horror at the clawed hand clamped around it. There is a sickly grey tinge to his skin and his fingernails are now sharp and savage. He drops the weapon, grasping his wrist with his other taloned paw as he steps backward.

"I'm not. This isn't… who I am…"

It's the Crystal. Its power did this to him. It happened before on that day in Regina's office, and it is happening again now. Somehow the Crystal's power blinds him, dulls his emotions. With a gasp he realizes he is not controlling it - it is controlling him. A shudder of revulsion burns through him as he pictures the tiny sliver embedded deep in his heart. It is a poison – hell, his whole body has turned toxic from it.

Insight shines through the haze of hate, of evil. He knows what he has to do.

Hades shifts his head towards Atropos in question, and her eyes sparkle with the affirmative. Dread fills him as he finally comprehends his destiny. There is no other option. The Fates said he had to determine what was him, and what was not. The Crystal is not a part of him. It merely turns him into a demon – one who kills without thought, one who cannot see or feel anything but power and vindictiveness.

Hades looks over at Henry. "You're right, kid. Life is about choices. Thank you for reminding me."

He reaches for the bident, feeling its power return as he lifts it. It is coarse, raw and unfeeling. Just like he was. Wordlessly he heads towards the Fates.

"Hades," Zeus murmurs, following him. "I am sorry."

"Me too. See them home safely, will you?"

"I will."

"And… watch over them. Make sure they are okay."

"As you wish."

Hades calls forth the cold power and hovers the bident in front of him. It takes more effort than he expected, but he separates the Crystal from the sword. Gods, he's going to miss that sword. He lets it fall gently to the ground as he grasps the gleaming handle of the Crystal. This isn't going to be pretty.

His brother places a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps there is another way."

Hades shakes his head. "No. It's time I paid for my sins." He gestures to Atropos. "Make it quick," he tells her. The brunette nods and motions to Lachesis. She spreads her arms wide and Hades' thread of life rises from her side and starts to hover and swirl in the air above her.

All three Fates' eyes open wide as saucers, each glowing with an inner white light. Their hair starts to circle upwards around them - not in elegant waves, but frightful spikes that jettison outward in all directions. All three are chanting under their breath and Hades knows it won't be long before they reach the trailing blue-and-white thread that is his life now.

There are murmurs and whispers from the stadium around him, and Hades remembers the other gods. He chuckles lowly in his throat. They are in for quite a show.

Hades waves the Crystal in front of him, removing his wardrobe of death and replacing it with the Armani he loves. He rolls his shoulders and forces the clinging grip of corruption from his skin, returning his complexion to pink and his nails to normal. He squints and they are instantly trimmed and buffed. There. That's who he is.

Hades hands the Crystal back to his brother. "It was never mine to wield. I am sorry I thought it was." Zeus nods and in a flash of gold-and-white it is gone, its disappearance jolting the sliver deep in his heart.

Zelena and Henry have approached, whether at Zeus' request or of their own free will is unknown. Hades faces them. "I never meant to hurt either of you. Please - try to remember me this way. Not as… what you saw."

Zelena's eyes are red-rimmed but pale. Confused. He holds his fist against his chest, waiting for a sign from the Fates. Comprehension dawns as her hands cover her lips.

"Hades, don't."

"I can't have it in me, Zelena. You saw what happened."

"With the whole Crystal!" She points to his chest. "That's different. It's just a sliver. Tiny."

"It's the same. In time, it'll affect me the same way." His voice cracks with remorse. "I won't put you, or anyone else, in danger again."

Henry's brows are furrowed as he desperately tries to follow. "He's got a piece of the Crystal _in him?_ "

"Yes," Zelena replies softly. "In his heart. It's what's keeping him alive."

"What?" The teen's head darts from Hades to the Fates and back. Green eyes bore into his as comprehension dawns. "Removing it is going to kill you, isn't it?"

"If I'm lucky," Hades says, sorrow ruining his snarky reply. He looks away, unable to face the boy any longer. He knew it, that day in the apartment. He was never meant to be a part of Henry's destiny. But oh, how he wishes he were.

"You're willing to die," Henry states, "for us."

Hades' body jerks forward painfully before he gets a chance to reply. Dammit, this is going to hurt. The chanting from the Fates is reverberating in his mind, incomprehensible words that he knows are finalizing his life. He looks behind him and the three women are now hovering above the onyx floor, gowns alight with that muted glow, hair ramrod straight and encircling each of their pale faces.

The brunette's head swivels, milky eyes piercing, and Hades nods. It's time.

He speaks to Zelena first, her eyes bright with tears. "I love you. Despite all that's happened between us, I never stopped loving you. I... you deserve happiness. Please - don't give up on finding your happy ending." Her lips tremble and Hades looks away, biting back his own emotions when he hears her whimper into her palms. He faces Henry. "You made me your friend, and I can never repay you for that. I never had a friend before. But this is my fate, and it's high time I accepted it."

He turns his back to them, unwilling to let them see his fear, his shame. His fist is shaking when he taps against his chest, but he uses ever ounce of power he has to pry the sliver of the Crystal out of his heart. He releases it and it hovers in front of him, dripping, before falling to the floor. Hades follows it seconds later, buckled over and gasping in pain.

He lifts his head to the Fates, his vision dimming rapidly, his heart racing under wet, clammy palms as the wound bleeds through his beautiful suit. The blue-and-white thread is flickering dimly, its end dangling down between Lachesis and Atropos. He is curled on his side, eyes glued to his thread of life as its glow sputters and fades to grey. Blades of scissors appear, and Hades feels his heart clench as the golden edges slice through the fine string. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to force himself to believe that his soul won't cease to exist. But belief is hard to come by when you finally realize who and what you are.

His last thought is of Zelena, her cry of anguish filling him with one last stabbing pang of regret as he slips into the inky dark of nothingness.


	18. duodeviginti

Initially, there is nothing. But as his consciousness returns, he feels warmth enveloping him, drowning him in comfort and peace. Tangible senses are slow to recover, yet eventually they do, one by one. Scent is first. It seems death smells like a tropical paradise. There is the tang of salt water mixed with the perfume of hot sand and hibiscus. Sound follows; the faint cries of seabirds intertwine with the rustle of palm leaves and the soft splash of the ocean tide. Touch is third. In addition to the warmth bathing his body, there is the feel of soft cotton on his chest, and stiffer material around his waist. His back is pressed against a hard, slatted surface - which seems unusual. Taste is next; Hades traces his tongue over his upper lip, removing the salty sweat beading along the edge of his unshaven skin. Sight is last, as he fears what he will see. He cracks one eye open and then the other, squinting against the brightness. He is sprawled out along a white recliner in the center of a square thatched gazebo. Sheer curtains line only two sides, allowing the afternoon sun to coat him fully. A seagull hovers in the distance before splashing into the crystalline blue waters before him.

This must be the Elysian Fields. Heaven. _Thank the Gods!_ Joy flows through him as he sighs in relief, letting his new reality sink in. He did not disappear from existence like the Fates proclaimed. His soul survived. Hades peers down at his chest, noting the faded Hawaiian shirt, the pattern garish and clashing against a pair of outdated cargo shorts and orange-and-blue Teva sandals. Apparently the Fields lack a sense of fashion.

He twirls his wrist and is delighted when blue fire readily surrounds him and quickly changes his attire from tacky to tasteful. Grateful to whatever higher deity granted him his powers in the afterlife, he leans back against the curved slats and with a snap of his fingers, adds an expensive pair of Ray-Ban's to his ensemble.

Moments pass, and the heat of the sun starts to sting his legs. Restless, he rises and scans the shoreline. There isn't a sign of human life anywhere. It's beautiful, but isolated, and Hades' heart drops. What if this is not the Fields but his own version of Hell? To live in paradise, but never see another soul, living or dead, for all eternity? Hades may be an introvert, but the idea of forced isolation makes his blood run cold. He'll never see Zelena again. Or Henry. Or anyone.

"Hello?" he calls, walking to the edge of the gazebo. "Anyone here?"

The faint rustling of the wind through the palm fronds is his only reply. With apprehension in his gut, he calls forth his power in attempts to teleport away, but the strong, proud voice of his brother breaks through the crackling blue fire and traps him in place.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Hades turns towards the grove. Zeus is parading out of the shadows, each hand sporting a large, slushy cocktail – complete with paper umbrella and pineapple wedge.

It's official. He's in Hell.

His brother snaps his fingers and Hades' feet are released. "Piña Colada? They're pretty good. Not as good as the ones we had that time in ancient Greece, but they'll do."

Hades numbly takes the offered drink and stares at his older brother, who is in the process of settling himself into a newly created clone of Hades' beach recliner. He wears a similar 90's outfit of clashing Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants, but his Tevas are gold and white.

"Why are you here?" Hades asks.

"I like it here. It's peaceful. Sit. Take a load off, little bro. You've had a big day."

"I'll say. I'm in Hell."

Zeus snorts, inhaling a bit of the Piña Colada he was slurping. With a choked gasp he sputters, "This isn't Hell. This is the Bahamas." He sips at the hot pink straw and swallows loudly. "Somewhere in Black Point, I think."

Hades brows narrow to a fine point. "That isn't funny. I'm dead."

Zeus leans back in his lounge chair, eyes closed. "Nope. You're not."

This is a trick. Another way for Zeus to toy with his soul.

"I'm done with your games. You won, okay? I admit it. Father was right. You're the proper ruler of Olympus."

Zeus raises one eyelid. "Impressive. But it still doesn't change anything. You're not dead." He closes it again and wiggles his shoulders against the chair, presumably to make himself comfortable. "Gods can't die."

Hades lowers his sunglasses and peers down at his brother. It can't be true. The last thing he heard was Zelena's cry as Atropos cut his thread of life. He felt the snap in his soul when the string was severed. He is absolutely, unequivocally dead.

"C'mon Hades," Zeus says, patting the empty recliner next to him. "Relax. Enjoy your drink. The movie's about to start." With a wave of his tanned hand, a huge flat screen monitor appears at the front of the gazebo, blocking the view of the ocean. "It's a good one." A golden remote appears in Zeus' left hand and he points it at the screen. An image of Hades appears, frozen in the exact moment where Zelena impaled him with the Crystal in the middle of Regina's office.

Yup. This is Hell. Without a doubt.

"We can fast-forward through the scary parts if they bother you." With a grin he pushes the remote and the screen is overlaid with black-and-white static, similar to the first VCRs. When Zeus lifts his thumb, Hades is standing before the Fates, naked as a jaybird.

"Whoops! No need to see that. Might scare the locals." He fast-forwards again to when Hades first ran into Godric and the knights as Sir Rhye. "Come! Sit."

Hades sighs. He might as well get this over with. He removes his sunglasses and settles into his recliner, tucking the drink under his chair. The world seems to dim around them as Zeus pushes 'play'. It's surreal to see his mortal body wandering around on the screen; so clunky, so unrefined. The scenes progress slowly, with Hades and the others listening to Hyde's speech and then Hades speaking with Renault about preparing a bath.

Zeus yawns. "This is boring. Let's get to the good parts." He fast-forwards through Hades' first bath in the claw foot tub and stops at Hades starting to tell _The Odyssey_ in the tavern. "You were a riot that night. We all thought so. We had no idea you were so damned entertaining. Sometime after you're settled we'll all have to go out drinking again."

Hades flips his head to the right. "Who's 'we'?"

Zeus turns to face him, brows raised. "You didn't think I was going to go through all that by myself, did you? I'm surprised you couldn't pick them out – they almost gave themselves away."

Hades watches his drunken mortal body dance about the screen. He looks…happy. The other knights are smiling at every quip he makes. The mousy barmaid is clinging to the blonde knight Nathanial, the former clearly engrossed with her man rather than Hades' story. Godric and Trefast are side by side, each grinning ear-to-ear. Alphonse is slurping at his mug, cheeks pink and eyes blurred, and that fifth knight is fidgeting with his fingernails, looking incredibly bored.

He blinks and suddenly it's shockingly clear. The waitress is Aphrodite. Her Scandinavian lover Nathanial is Ares. Alphonse is Dionysus. Trefast has to be Apollo – he and Zeus were always thick as thieves. But the fifth…

"I see them. Who is the one with the thick accent? I never did get his name."

Zeus chuckles. "It's not a 'he'."

Hades studies the screen. "Artemis."

"She thought it would be fun to be male, and of course, she didn't want to miss out on anything her brother was doing. But between you and me - she was a total downer the entire time."

"Renault?"

"You tell me."

"Charon?" Hades whirls abruptly, voice rising. "You pulled Charon from ferry duty to do... what? Act as your butler? Who took his place? Who brought the souls into the Underworld?"

Zeus waves idly. "You and your precious souls! Relax! I sent Thanatos. He had a blast. Wore a train conductor hat under the cloak the entire time."

"Caden," Hades murmurs. "Dear Gods… Hermes?"

His brother's grin is pristinely white. "He was so happy, Hades. You have no idea. He has always admired you and to play such an important role – he couldn't sit still for days. Flew back and forth over Asia ten times just to burn off his energy."

The screen is now showing a very drunken Sir Zacharias prattling on about the Death Star and Darth Vader. Hades cringes. "I don't remember this part."

"You were wasted. It was glorious. The super serious Hades, super smashed out of his mind."

Rhye is now holding up both hands to the sky, and the crowd around him is cheering and applauding. There are more people in the tavern than Hades remembers. A great deal more.

_Dear Gods._ He groans in embarrassment as he realizes what he's seeing. "Did you drag everyone from Olympus to watch me humiliate myself?"

"Not all of them, no. But brother, it was a sight to see. You were _fun_."

Hades squints at the goofily grinning Rhye, the other gods-in-disguise patting him on his shoulders. "I don't remember any of it." A memory floats to the surface and Hades snags the remote from Zeus' hand. He pushes the double arrows until he sees a dark-haired woman helping his drunken mortal carcass up the stairs. She's laughing softly as he joyously sings the Imperial March to her, off-key. He pauses the screen.

"Who is she?"

Zeus smirks. "Watch and learn."

The woman is regal, elegant and stunning in a flowing cotton dress appropriate for the time period. Hades knows he's never seen her before; he would have remembered her. She speaks quietly as she guides him into Rhye's room above the tavern. His mortal body is swaying from side to side on the feather bed as she helps him out of his armor and puts it away. He's complacent, lifting both arms when she tugs on the chain mail shirt. Once that is folded back into the armoire, she returns to him, and attempts to tuck him into bed. He clearly mistook this for interest, as Sir Rhye drunkenly yanks the pale undershirt off his body and reaches for her.

The brunette grimaces on the screen. "Not for all the nectar in Olympus," her deep voice purrs, and Hades identifies her instantly.

"Athena."

The scene plays out. Sir Rhye fumbles towards her, but in his inebriated state, he winds up rolling off the foot of the bed onto the storage chest. Given the curve of the lid, he immediately crashes to the ground, banging his head. His linen pants rip down the side as they catch on the edge of the brass decorative trim. He lays there, bare ass in the air, brow planted against the floor.

Athena rolls her eyes. "How the mighty have fallen." She bends and does her best to return his mortal body to its feet, but it's an effort. "Enough of this nonsense," she mutters and snaps her fingers. Amber light surrounds Rhye, lifting him off the floor and placing him onto the bed. She waves her hand and his torn undergarments disappear. Her eyes crinkle as she grins, using her power to pull the pale quilt over him. "Maybe I spoke to soon," she croons to herself. "Oh well. Too late now. Good luck to you, my friend. See you on the other side." She crosses her arms and disappears in a flash of ochre and sparkling feathers that fade into nothingness a few seconds later.

Hades buries his face in his palms, shaking his head. "I can never look her in the eye again. Ever."

Zeus chuckles. "Come now. It isn't that bad. She clearly liked what she saw."

"How many know?"

"Just the three of us. This is a private screening." Zeus turns to him. "She lost a bet. She didn't think you'd make it past twelve hours out in the woods alone. Proved her wrong though, didn't you?" His brother studies the screen, a bemused expression on his face. "You proved a lot of us wrong."

"Zeus, I'm dead now. What does it matter what I proved or didn't prove? For all I know, having you here and making me watch this is some type of cruel and unusual punishment."

Zeus sighs. "You're not dead, but obviously it's going to take a little more than me telling you that to get it through your thick skull. Give me the remote." Hades hands it over and Zeus fast-forwards for quite some time. He finally stops, and Hades is on the screen again, in his own body, cloaked in darkness and blue flames. The obsidian bident is glowing in his hand, newly formed from the Crystal and his sword. "Here. See for yourself."

Hades can't take his eyes off the image on the screen. The dark cape is silken and rippling from the power he's generating. His entire body is radiating black energy that fades to bluish white as it crackles into subtle flames at his feet. He cannot see his face, but he can see Zelena's, and the sheer terror in her eyes is heart-wrenching. He hears her gasp from within the dome, as does his doppelganger on the screen.

His demon-self turns, and Hades' jaw drops at what he sees. His skin is mottled, the pale grey quickly spreading up his neck and down his arms. But that's not the worst part. His once clear eyes have morphed entirely to black – not a shred of white or his calm blue irises remain. The evil and hatred flickering within them is a deep red, almost impossible to see. But it is there, and it is horrifying.

"Holy flames of Hell," Hades mutters.

"That's about what you were, brother. The personification of Hell."

Within the monitor, Zeus cloaks himself in his golden armor, his power bathing him in a white-gold light that shimmers with streaks of lightning. The two brothers stand before one another, and the scene grows silent as they once again stare each other down.

"You should have killed me," Hades whispers.

Zeus presses the pause button. "I told you, gods can't die. But if you continued to challenge me, I would have imprisoned you for all eternity." He leans back against his chair and stares up at thatched roof, the sunlight peeking through in spots. "I would have hated it. You had come so far." His brother sighs heavily. "I know you won't believe this, but I do regret that you suffered for so long. But you gave me no choice – and I was angry. The moment you killed Father, you forced me to prove I was strong enough to lead. I couldn't show weakness. I had to banish you. And after I did, I couldn't rescind it. Not without losing the respect of the others."

Hades sits up. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You were worried. About becoming a ruler."

Zeus twists himself upright. "Of course I was! You've seen them. They require a seriously heavy hand. If I don't intimidate them into behaving themselves, they'll send the mortal world into chaos."

Hades blinks. "I… I never thought of it that way."

"Of course not. You see the best in people. You always have."

Hades barks out a laugh. "Now I know I'm in Hell."

Zeus shakes his head. "You still don't get it. Hades, what were you _supposed_ to do in the Underworld? I'll give you a hint – it wasn't trapping the souls there and denying them access to their eternity."

"I didn't trap _all_ of them. Only the interesting ones."

"Brother, please... work with me here."

Hades grins wryly. "All right. I was supposed to guide them. Help them with their unfinished business or whatever you want to call it."

"Right," Zeus nods. "And we both know you never did that."

"Hell, no." That would have been lunacy. "Where are you going with this?"

His brother growls softly in his throat. "Gods, you are so thick-headed sometimes. Remember Henry?"

"Of course I do."

"And what's your opinion of him?"

"He's a good kid."

"That's it?"

"He's destined for greatness. You know that – you saw him. He's already the Author and carries the Heart of the Truest Believer. He's got a pedigree of power a mile long. Did you know he made a bunch of New Yorkers believe in him enough to refuel a piece of the Crystal?" Hades smiles at his memories of the boy. "I so wanted to be there when his power manifested concretely. I swear it's there – it's just under the radar. I don't know what's going to tip it off, but…"

"Hades…"

"…I know it's going to be big. Saving the whole town or something. Maybe one day he'll be able to cross realms. That wouldn't surprise me you know. Merlin could do it."

"Hades!"

"What?"

"He's just a boy. He doesn't have any magic of his own."

"You don't know that. Trust me, I know what I saw and… oh."

Zeus raises a brow. "And what exactly was your role in his life?"

Insight burns bright in Hades' mind, nearly blinding him. "I was his mentor. His protector."

"His guide."

_Oh holy hell._ Hades shakes his head, covering one eye with his hand. "Boy, when I screw up, I don't go small, do I?"

"Well, if you hadn't kill Father three hours after he appointed you Lord of the Underworld, perhaps he could have explained it to you."

"You really are pissed about that, aren't you? Do you miss him that much? He was kind of a pompous ass."

"I'm pissed that you forced me to choose!"

Hades studies his irate brother, brows furrowed in confusion. "Choose what?"

Zeus waves his arm dramatically, raw emotion in his words. "Between you and them! Dammit, Hades – _you were my brother!_ "

Hades blinks. "Yikes. If I have to go through this every day… wow. Hell is cruel."

Zeus' eyes widen in outrage. "That's it! I'm done with your idiotic denial. Come find me on Olympus when you get tired of behaving like a delusional asshat."

"But I am dead. I felt the scissors cut my thread. Not something I recommend, by the way. Highly unpleasant."

His brother grabs the remote and fast-forwards until the screen shows Hades crumpled on the floor. "Here. Watch and learn, you damned moron." Hades hears the Fates' chanting as he watches Zeus stomps off into the palm trees. Zelena's cry of anguish draws his attention back to the monitor, and he sees her hovering over his body, tears streaming as she holds his lifeless hand.

Onscreen, Zeus places a hand on her shoulder, "You need to let him go."

Zelena snarls back. "I know! Just… give me a minute."

His brother gestures to the Fates, who are still locked in their psychedelic state. Hades sees his thread of life turning grey, the darkness spreading beyond the blue-and-white thread and into the gold. "You misunderstand. If you truly want to save him, let his hand go."

She releases it and Hades' body disintegrates, drifting into dust and leaving the golden outline of his soul. The soul of a god.

Zelena's gasp is thunderous, but his brother cuts her off.

"Please," Zeus says, "we must hurry. If the darkness reaches the beginning of his thread of life, it will claim his soul. He will turn into a wraith, or worse." His brother shakes his head. "Honestly, I'm not sure what will happen."

Henry's voice is clear through the monitor. "He's not dead?"

"Gods cannot die. But they can change form. What he needs now is something to re-establish his soul into its true form. Something worth living for." Zeus crouches to his knees and gently rolls Hades' glowing frame onto its back. "He needs you. Both of you."

Zelena hurries and kneels opposite Zeus on the glittering floor. "Anything."

Henry is still standing, clearly wary. "I don't have magic. What can I do?"

On the screen, Zeus glances at the thread. Hades does as well, noting is it at least one-third grey. His brother's words echo his own thoughts. "We're running out of time. Son, the choice is yours. Decide soon – he won't last much longer."

The teen scowls. "Will he be evil again?"

"He is a god," Zeus says calmly. His brother looks down at Hades' glimmering form, and he smiles softly. "A confused one, but a god nonetheless. I believe he needs you, and you my dear," he says, nodding to Zelena, "to help keep him on the right path. You bring out the best in him, the true spirit of his soul." His brother sighs. "What I did to him centuries ago damaged him. Hopefully this will finally heal those wounds." Blue eyes burn as they peer up at Henry. "I cannot do it alone. Will you help?"

Henry's eyes flash in reply. "I will. What do you need?"

"I need you to believe in him."

One dark brow lifts. "That's it?"

"Believe in who you think he is, and it will remind him of who he wants to be."

"Oh! I can do that. Sounds simple."

Zeus smiles. "Not quite, but you'll see. I need you to kneel by his head and place your hands on either side of his temples. And no matter what happens, don't stop believing and don't let go."

"Okay."

Zeus then turns to Zelena, who already has her hands on Hades' chest. His voice is soft. "You instinctively know. He is lucky to have you. True Love has never existed for a god, you know. He is the first." Zelena's cheeks flush as his brother continues, "We are all rather jealous, to be honest."

"Oh."

"Someday you will understand its significance. But for now, cover Henry's left hand with your right. You are both connected to him, and the connection between the three of us should be enough to remind his soul and restore his body."

Hades watches in amazement as Zelena places her hand over Henry's. "This is a synergy spell. Whatever you're doing will link us to him, and each other, won't it?"

Zeus does the same, letting Henry's cover his and finally covering Zelena's with his own. "To some degree. Honestly, I'm not certain how it will affect either of you. I'll try my best to minimize any pain you might experience, but you must not let go, or we will lose him forever."

Zelena nods. Hades knows exactly what she's thinking, and he loves her for it. He directs his attention to Henry, and is surprised by the seriousness in the boy's expression.

"We will not lose him," Henry states calmly, eyes flashing with that inner light Hades swears is magic. The teen peers down at the glowing soul, the outline of Hades' legs now shaded with grey. "This will work."

"It will, as long as you believe in him.

"I do believe in him. He is my friend."

Zeus nods and turns to Zelena. Hades watches the two share a knowing look – whatever his brother is planning is not nearly as simple as Zeus just implied. They both look down at their hands clasped over Hades' heart. "Keep your power in check. What you offer him is far greater than magic."

"Understood."

Hades is glued to the screen, as the grey haze is spreading into his torso. There are clouds swirling within his soul, darkening, like a storm brewing on the horizon. Was that really him?

His brother's tone exudes confidence. "Ready?" The boy nods and Zelena lifts her chin in reply. They both appear serious, but Hades can see the worry in his brother's eyes as he tilts his head to the side. His expression is clear: _It's now or never._ The trademark gold and white flames come to life in his hands, creating a fiery white light that travels into both Zelena and Henry. A deep red, the color of blood, starts to shimmer and glow beneath the skin of Zelena's fingers. It spreads outwards, running up her hands and arms to disappear into her chest. The same is happening with Henry, although his light is a stunning yellow-gold. His brother's is the traditional lighter gold of a god, and it too is traveling up his body towards his heart.

All three stiffen as their energies merge and synchronize in their chests, creating a tri-toned stream of power that links them all. Hades gapes at the monitor as a myriad of color starts to spread out from where their hands touch his soul. It is coating him in something so vibrant it is nearly impossible to comprehend. It is like a rainbow splintered, each color shifting and changing from one shade to the next. The monitor is blurred, the resolution trying and failing to display the detail.

What it does display is the tight tension on his brother's face, and both Zelena and Henry are wincing in pain. The multicolored energy hits the grey, and all three flinch as the darkness gradually retreats, overcome by their stronger power. Hades focuses on the Fates, mouths gaping but eerily silent. They are frozen; the fate of Hades' soul hanging in the balance above them. A bright spark is traveling down the thread, erasing the brittle darkness and replacing it with the solid gold it once was.

Henry now has multiple beads of sweat trickling down his brow and Zelena's face is white, her jaw clenched. Zeus' head is tucked into his chest and Hades knows he is calling forth every ounce of power he has. Within seconds the spread of color accelerates and there is a blinding flash that whites the entire monitor for a good three seconds.

When the picture reappears, Hades' body is naked on the floor. Zelena, Henry and Zeus have been tossed backward, each lying good two feet away in the opposite direction to where they were facing. Both Zelena and Henry are unconscious, and Hades starts to worry. What if restoring him actually damaged them? He couldn't bear it.

The Fates are drifting downward, their hair lowering to cascade down their backs. The opaque white in their eyes is clearing, and when their delicate feet touch the floor, they have returned to normal. Hades' threat of life is still swirling about them, the entire strand coated in glimmering gold. It spools tightly upon itself before slamming back into Lachesis' pocket, knocking her backwards into the high wall of the stadium.

"Ha!" Clothos laughs. "Bet that hurt."

Lachesis rights herself before snarling at her sister. "At least I'm strong enough to handle it."

"Says you. Attie, who is stronger, me or Lackey?"

Atropos rolls her eyes and focuses her attention on Zeus as he stumbles to his feet. She bows her head. "It is whole again, my King."

"In it's entirety?"

"Yes."

Zeus nods to her, one arm across his chest. "Thank you, Ladies of Fate."

Clothos grins at Hades' prone form on the floor. "I knew that little thread Zeus gave us would be fun, but not this much fun! That was _epic._ "

Lachesis smacks the blonde's head. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

Atropos sighs. "With your permission, my King, I would take my sisters home."

"Granted. And, thanks for everything… Attie."

The brunette blushes. "Anytime."

Hades is stunned. Zeus gave the Fates his thread? And… Atropos? Really?

"She's different than the other two," his brother murmurs behind him, "especially when you get her alone." Hades' head whirls and Zeus is leaning against the back rail of the gazebo, his eyes bright. He flicks a finger and pauses the scene on the monitor. "I am actually quite fond of her – as long as she isn't predicting the next natural disaster or global war."

Hades stands, the words tight in his chest. "You did it all. For me. From the beginning."

"From the moment the Crystal destroyed you, yes."

Hades wants to ask why, but in his heart, he already knows the answer. They are brothers, and that's what brothers do for each other.

"I can never repay you," Hades mutters. "I didn't deserve it."

Zeus' hand is warm against his shoulder. "I stopped your heart. The least I could do was help start it back up again."

The realization sinks in. "I'm… alive."

Zeus laughs. "Yes! Finally you accept it. You are a god. A whole one now."

Hades flicks his wrist and the nearest palm tree evaporates into smoke. "My power?"

"Is yours."

His heart soars. He can do anything. Go anywhere. He pictures Hawaii and in the blink of an eye, he's standing in the surf on a beach in Maui. He bows his head and he's in his throne room in the Underworld, startling the afterlife out of that poor bozo Arthur. "Don't fret, little man. I'm just visiting." He flicks his wrist and is in Zelena's chambers in Oz. They are empty, a fine coating of dust marking the time since she was here.

_Zelena…_

Hades returns to the gazebo, his brother chortling at his antics. "Done realm-hopping yet? You'd better take it easy or you'll burn your hair off." He points and Hades waves his hand over the top of his head, noting the flames.

"Whoops." He calms himself and they extinguish. "Zeus… Zelena and Henry – are they okay?"

His brother drops his head. "I didn't want to tell you this, but…"

Hades' heart plummets. "No!"

"… they're both perfectly fine. They're back in Storybrooke."

Instant anger surges through him and he rushes at the grinning Zeus, shoving him off the edge of the gazebo. "That wasn't funny."

Zeus' eyes twinkle. "You sure? I thought it was."

"So, this is how it is going to be now, huh?"

"I've missed you brother. We had such good times."

A thought dimly rises in Hades' mind. "Hey – what happened to Poseidon?"

Zeus' features darken. "He didn't want to get involved."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He and I never got along that well."

"He is our brother, too. He should have been first in line behind me to help you." Zeus' eyes flash, tiny currents of electricity indicative of his rage. "He's a jerk, that's all." Hades leaps back as his brother calls forth a huge bolt of lightning and hurls it into the ocean, the blast sending water at least forty feet into the air. "You hear me, Poseidon? You're a damned lazy asshole and a horrible excuse for a brother!" He turns to Hades. "I have a theory that his dick got moldy from all that time he spends in the ocean. I'll bet it shriveled up into nothing." He extends his pinky finger and curls it. "I mean really – have you see any new mermaids in the past hundred or so years?"

The ground shakes beneath their feet as the skies darken and the sea starts to churn.

"I think he heard you," Hades quips.

Zeus blinks. "Guess so." A wave crashes about a foot away from the front of the gazebo, and the wind whips against the thatched roof, ripping off a huge chunk of straw. "I think it's time we head home, don't you?" His brother's grin is wide. "I'll bet you a night with Zelena I can beat you back to Olympus."

_Oh hell no._ Hades calls forth his power. "Over my dead body."


	19. undeviginti

Hades is silent, his mind reeling with thoughts that are rapidly swirling into an exhausting blur of chaos. The valley below Mount Olympus is spread out before him - a picture postcard of late summer in Greece; the bright sun highlighting the white and red contrasts of the tiny buildings within the swaths of green. It is a testament to the power of the Olympians that they've lived atop this mountain, undisturbed, for centuries. The mortals below are gleefully acting out their mundane lives, oblivious to their eternal skyward neighbors.

"You've been staring out that window for fifteen minutes," Zeus chides. "I know it's been a while since you were here, but really, the Grecians are not that interesting."

"No, they're not."

The ancient oak chair scrapes against the floor of Zeus' apartment as he rises from the dining table. "I can tell you're worried. You didn't even have dessert. You used to love baklava. What is it?"

"I'm not worried," Hades replies.

"Bullshit. Your shoulders hunch up when you're tense. They did when you were young and they still do now."

"Zeus," Hades asks quietly, "what am I supposed to do?"

His brother laughs. "Whatever you want!"

"Yes, but you rule Olympus. Poseidon rules the sea. I used to rule the Underworld but now… I don't."

"Nothing is stopping you from returning. King Arthur actually has his hands full down there – he could use a little help." Zeus grins. "Or you could just kick his ass out and move back in."

Hades sighs. He doesn't want to live in the Underworld, but maybe he should. Maybe it is his duty as a god. That's one of the thoughts spiraling through his mind. But another is shining brighter, and he knows his brother isn't going to be happy about it. He sighs again, heavier, louder. He has to do it. It's going to gnaw at his gut until he does. "I'm thinking… well, I'm thinking there are some things I did… that were wrong. Things I need to fix."

"Well, you can do that now. Look, I get that it's a lot – you went from being locked in the Underworld for centuries to instant freedom, only to be destroyed and trapped in a mortal body for months. And then you were, well… reborn in a matter of hours. That's a pretty big metamorphosis for any god."

"I suppose."

"You suppose? No one has been through what you have. You are unique in ways that even I can't understand. Why don't you take some time to figure it all out? Go hang with your mortal friends again for a while. Cruise around with Zelena and spar with Henry. Have fun for once, little brother."

"I… not yet." Hades finally turns from his vigil at the opulent window. "I want to speak with Father."

His brother's complexion pales. "You want to do… what?"

"If gods can't be killed, then he's still alive, right? He's in Tartarus, where I sent him."

"He is," Zeus replies, words clipped and formal.

"I could free him."

"You could. You are the only one who can." His brother's back is stiff and Hades instantly sees the same confident authority that Godric carried. That air of divine leadership. His mortal self should have picked up on it sooner – it's a dead giveaway.

"Zeus, I don't want to create a war between the Titans and the Gods. We don't even know if he wants to rule Olympus any more. Do you know what he's doing down there?"

Zeus' voice is a mere whisper. "No. I don't."

"You never went to see him? To talk to him?"

"No."

"Has anyone?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Gods, Hades, why would they? He was an arrogant, self-righteous pain in the ass."

Hades chuckles. "Says the apple that didn't fall far from the tree."

"Very funny."

"I think I should go see him." Hades straightens the lapels of his Armani suit. "In fact I'm certain of it. I promise I won't release him if he's on some psychotic quest for vengeance or plotting to overthrow you from the throne."

"I guess."

Hades snorts softly. "Huh. Your shoulders hunch up too. Besides… how bad could it be?" He calls forth his power and lets his flames envelop him. _Tartarus…here I come._

He hears his brother's voice right before he teleports away. "That's exactly what you said the day before Father's ceremony – and look where that got us!"

ooooooooooooooooooo

The instant he arrives, the heat from the smoldering rock starts to melt his loafers. Hades flicks his finger and his shoes of demon hide return. He leaves the remainder of his current attire in place – souls of the damned do not make for good armor. Instead, he calls forth his power to modify his suit to adapt to the sweltering climate, the magic of the dark realm burning and icy at the same time. It's unpleasant, and Hades wonders what in the world he was smoking when he thought this was a good idea.

There are tortured souls scattered about him, each locked in a smoky sphere half-buried in the steaming bedrock. They are living and re-living their own personal Hell for all eternity. Hades shudders. Thank the Gods that fate was not his.

He wanders through the hilly terrain, carefully passing sharp boulders and outcroppings, the eerie light from the blood-red sky so bleak it makes the Underworld look cheerful. Somewhere in the bowels of this realm is his father, but damned if Hades knows where. If he's in one of the solitary HellSpheres, well – this might take a while. A long while.

A low growl from a small cave up ahead stops him in his tracks. Hades' right hand whips across his side, fingers grasping at air. No sword. He smiles at his instinctive movement and magics himself another. It doesn't replace the dragon blade, but it'll do. With a nod of his head he courses his power into it, sharpening the gleaming steel. Whatever unholy demon is hiding in there will not survive.

The growl increases in volume, and from the shadows, two eyes appear, a deep glowing red. A second set appears to the left, and third to the right. They remain there, waiting.

Hades can't believe it. "Cerberus, is that you boy?"

The growls change to whines and yips as the large demon dog comes leaping out from the cave and charges towards him.

"Wait! Whoa!"

It's too late. Cerberus has his massive paws on his shoulders seconds later and flattens him against the burning bedrock, sending his newly created sword flying into a pool of lava. Hades flicks his right hand and reinforces his protection spell, saving his ass from getting scorched any further. Snuffly muzzles and tongues that reek of carrion are scraping his face raw in sheer joy.

"Cerberus! Off!"

The beast complies, sitting back on its haunches, all three heads tilted, three pink tongues lolling out between razor-sharp teeth.

Hades struggles to his feet. "I'm happy to see you too, but be careful, okay? I'm not fireproof like you are." He runs his hand over the charred parts of his body, healing and repairing. Crazy, silly mutt.

The center head 'wuffs' at him when he's finished.

"You always were the bratty one," Hades mutters. "Just because I can heal myself doesn't mean I want to get barbequed in the first place."

The head on the left curls a lip towards the center. The middle head replies with a growl. "No," Hades commands, stopping the bizarre dog fight before it starts. "Knock it off."

The two cease their battle and all three face Hades, waiting.

"Good boy."

Cerberus approaches slowly, ears folded back. Hades meets his pet halfway and rubs each head vigorously. "You're a good dog. I missed you too." Wet noses press against him, nearly knocking him over again. "Yeah, it's okay. I'm here now. I can take you home."

Home. Where is home? He can't bring a three-headed HellHound to Storybrooke. He created Cerberus to be his pet and de-facto torture device while he ruled the Underworld. But he can't bring him back there either; there's no way King Arthur could handle him. Hades sighs, and the far right head licks his cheek gently. He scratches behind one of the short, floppy ears. "We'll figure something out."

Cerberus follows behind him as Hades continues to navigate his way through the dark, spiky terrain. The dog is sniffing at every new rock and soul sphere they encounter, and Hades almost hits himself for being so stupid.

"Hey boy, would you like to help me?"

Three heads look up from the latest interesting scent - the decaying and then re-healing body of a wraith, trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. Hades' eyes widen. You don't see that every day. "Leave that," he commands and the hound obediently lopes over.

"I need to find my father. He's like me. Can you help me, boy? Can you Go Find Kronos?"

Hades made Cerberus to be biddable but intelligent. In theory, the dog understands what he's asking. In reality, all three heads snort at him, spraying him with dog snot, and return to snuffling the ground.

Hades groans. Damned stubborn mongrel. He conjures up a large bone to hover before him, dripping with bloody sinew. It was one of the beast's favorite goodies in the Underworld. "Want a treat?" he asks the dog.

Cerberus leaps to his side the instant the trio of noses catch the scent. Drool-spattered jowls reach for the bone, but Hades evaporates it, the click of teeth against empty air making him grin. "Not so fast, my friend. You want the bone? Go Find."

Six eyes blink in tandem before scenting the air. With a soft huff, the beast trots off, retracing their steps. Hades trails behind as his pet leads him back to the cave. He is about to correct the dog when the dark haunches disappear behind the outcropping of the cave opening. Hades follows him for quite some time, meandering through the winding terrain. He is about to stop and take a rest when they round a corner. Before them is the entryway to a huge cavern, ornate symbols and icons of the Titans carved into the gleaming obsidian stone surrounding it. The doorway must stand at least twenty feet high, and Hades approaches it slowly, his hand resting on the furry shoulder of his companion.

The middle head of Cerberus barks loudly into the darkness, his cry echoing for a good thirty seconds. The ground shakes beneath their feet as grinding metal and crunching stone drown out all other noise. A deep grey cloud of dust billows out from the bowels of the cavern and Hades squints as it courses over him and his pet. When the air clears, there is a faint white glow up ahead of him in the shape of a standard-sized door.

Hades rolls his shoulders, straightening his spine and summoning his courage. "I guess that's our cue," he tells the dog. "Ready to meet my dad?" The far right head leans against his shoulder, as if to comfort him. He always did like that one best.

When they pass through the doorway, Hades blinks in surprise. The air around him is mild, only slightly humid. A blue sky with cottony puffs of clouds hovers above him, and beyond him lies a landscape of rolling hills swathed in green, all neatly manicured and expertly landscaped. Cerberus breaks from his side and starts to run, the demon claws ripping up chunks of green sod.

"Hey!" a voice booms nearby. "Bad Dog! Don't rip up the fairway!"

The HellHound, of course, completely ignores this and frolics across the golf course to disappear in a copse of young oak trees.

Hades swallows his nerves and twists his wrist, replacing his wardrobe with one more suitable for his surroundings. Golf was never his thing; he's a little out of his element. He walks across the clipped grass towards the small pennant peeking over the nearest hill. Once he crests it, he sees two demons, a small one holding an impossibly large golf bag, the other, larger one standing idly off to the side, leaning against his club and looking incredibly bored.

Towering between them is Kronos, clad in plaid golf shorts, a paisley button-up shirt and a full-brimmed straw hat with a fishing lure embedded into the pale blue band. Greyish-white tufts of hair are sticking out from beneath the rim, pale against tanned skin, the ears a tad too large for normal. Massive hands grip a giant 9-iron, the broad shoulders and square hips swiveling the club back and forth in preparation to launch the tiny ball onto the green.

"Hello father," Hades states simply.

"Just a minute," Kronos replies, distracted. "I need to make this shot or lava-for-brains over here is going to kick my ass on this hole." He arches his back and swings, and the ball soars through the air and lands with a single bounce about ten feet from the pin.

The larger demon growls. "Lucky shot."

"It's not luck, my friend. It's skill." Kronos turns. "Now how might I help you…?" The confident smirk on his father's face falls, morphing into a mix between nostalgia and shock.

"Hades… Son…"

Hades' grin is lopsided, revealing his nervousness. "Hi… I know it's been centuries, but I… well… oof!" Kronos rushes to his side and embraces him in a massive, crushing hug.

"Son! I knew you'd get here eventually – the Fates foretold it. And look at you! Not a scratch anywhere." Hades scowls as his father spins him around with his paw. "You'd never know anything happened. Well done, my boy."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That whole heart thing, and then the mess with your thread and godhood? Damn! I'll bet you're glad that's over with, huh?"

Hades brows are pinched above his nose "How do you know about that?"

"You haven't seen it? Oh son, it's epic. The best movie I've seen in ages. Ages!"

Hades growls under his breath. Zeus told him that was private! Damn him!

"What is it?" his father asks. He steps backwards unexpectedly, eyes wary. "You're not still angry with me, are you?"

Pain twinges in Hades' gut - a strong sense of guilt combined with something indescribable that makes him a little weak in the knees.

"No, no – look. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Hades glances at the curious demons devouring their every word. "Somewhere private?"

Kronos snaps his fingers and Hades is transported to a vast space resembling an 18th century sitting room, the ambiance dark, yet cozy. His father settles himself into a massive leather chair behind an ornate wooden desk. "Welcome to my parlor," he rumbles with a sweeping gesture. "Do make yourself at home."

Hades continues to stand. "I came here…" This is harder than he thought. He sighs heavily and tries again. "I came here to apologize. For what I did."

His father's expression twists in confusion. "What did you do?" His tone is panicked. "You didn't do something to Tartarus, did you?"

Hades shakes his head. "No! I haven't done anything _now_. I'm talking about back then. When… I sent you here."

"Oh!" Kronos leans back in his chair. "Is that all? Honestly, my boy, you did me a favor."

"What?"

His father chuckles deep in his throat. "You don't remember, do you?"

Hades scowls, shaking his head, and the chuckling grows louder.

"What was the whole reason for the ceremony that day?"

"To appoint the new ruler of Olympus," Hades replies curtly.

"And to retire the old one." He pokes his broad chest with his thumb. "Me."

"But… you weren't meant to retire for decades. You were supposed to transition the authority slowly. Mentor Zeus and all that."

His father's teeth are white against his copper skin. "Yeah, but you, my boy," he points, "saved me from all that. Thank the Gods."

"Somehow I doubt you planned on Tartarus as your retirement home."

"You've got me there, but as you can see, I've made the best of the situation." He snaps his fingers again and they are transported to a dining hall the likes of which Hades has never seen. The tables are so long they disappear into the horizon. Each is covered with food of every ethnicity and palette – a never-ending buffet. Kronos walks to the nearest one and rips the leg off a roast turkey. A new leg magically appears in its place. Munching loudly, he continues, "You didn't think you took my power away, did you?"

Honestly, Hades never thought about it. He was too angry and hurt to see beyond his rage. "So… you're happy I sent you here?"

"Thrilled! Retirement is great. Okay, so perhaps for the first century or so I was a little upset, but then I realized I was looking at it all wrong. And that's when all this came to life." He slurps a section of meat off the bone. "And the best part is… none of the other gods bother me. No more nagging. No more babysitting. Your poor brother has that job now, and I do not envy him. Not one bit."

"He isn't all that thrilled about it, either."

"Yes, I heard his little heartfelt conversation to you. Don't let him guilt you too badly – he never would have learned to be a great leader if I coddled him into it. Trial by fire sometimes is the only way."

"How did you see all this? Zeus said… that my story was private. Did he share it with you?"

"Oh no, I didn't get it from him. I got it from the Fates. We've kept in touch over the millennia – although they don't visit often. I honestly hadn't seen them in decades until they popped up right in my bathing chamber one morning and said your destiny had been altered and your soul was in jeopardy." He grins slightly. "I was in the tub, and I think I startled them when I leapt out of it and demanded answers." He winks broadly. "They couldn't stop staring."

Hades rubs his eyes with his fingers. He did not need a mental image of his naked father and the Fates, but now it's branded across his psyche.

Kronos' amusement rattles in his chest. "I made them promise to keep me informed of whatever happened with you. They disagreed, claimed they were far too busy to travel back and forth to Tartarus with every little twist and turn of your fate. We settled on them returning once it was over, and sharing the whole story, which is what they did." He snaps his fingers yet again, and a duplicate to the screen Zeus created appears before him. "I watched it from the beginning. From when your brother stopped your heart. You totally failed as the Lord of the Underworld, but son, you were absolutely fantastic in your quest to restart your heart. You dedicated centuries to it and you did so with such aplomb! I can't wait to see what you focus your attentions on next." His father rests his large, and rather greasy hand on Hades' shoulder. "Maybe you and that redhead can start working on a family, hmm? I wouldn't mind a demi-god grandchild or two to keep me company."

Hades steps back, flicking his shirt clean as he speaks. "I'm not sure what my plans are, nor if they include Zelena." That's entirely untrue – anything he does will include Zelena. But he's not telling his father that, because the idea of having a child with Zelena has sent his heart into orbit. He could do that. Sire a son or daughter – with her. The thought never entered his mind and now it is all he can think about. His own child. Their child.

"Well, don't wait too long. Those humans age pretty rapidly. Or are you going to make her immortal?"

"I can't. The ambrosia is gone. Destroyed."

"Oh – that's right. Well, that's a shame. She's impressive. And a True Love too. I always knew you were different from the others."

Hades is done talking about Zelena, and about himself. It's awkward to have his once-arrogant father act so cavalier. Perhaps being locked away in Tartarus has softened him a bit, and Hades isn't sure he likes it. "Father, I did come here to apologize. What I did to you was wrong."

Kronos waves a meaty hand. "Water under the bridge, my son."

"Do you want me to release you? So that you are again free to cross realms?"

His father's features freeze. A red fire flashes to life in his eyes, and Hades is reminded of who his father really is. The casual, dorky giant with bad fashion sense is a Titan – one of the most powerful of his time. "Freedom…" he murmurs, the growl deep in his throat. A darkness seems to emanate from him, and Hades can sense the evil, the need to destroy tainted with rage and hate. It seems his own failings might not have been all that unique after all.

The straw hat rustles against Kronos' hair as he shakes his head. "No." The darkness fades, suppressed by the sheer force of his father's will. "No," he repeats. "Do not free me. I will stay here, where I am happy. Where I am safe."

Hades fills in the rest. _And the realms are safe from you._ "As you wish."

"Do come and visit me again soon, though. We can play a round of nine-hole if you'd like. Or we could break into the hundred year old single malt whiskey. I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"I might take you up on that drink," Hades replies softly.

"Any time, son. Any time."

"I'll be back for Cerberus soon – can you keep an eye on him? He shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Your HellHound? Sure. I've been trying to catch him for months - he's a fine animal."

"Try elk bones. He loves them."

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Hades arrives in the Underworld, the streets of his hellish Storybrooke are not as he remembers. The rate of decay has increased two-fold, and there is an unspoken tension in the air. It seems his brother's comment about King Arthur having a rough time down here holds some water. Hades makes his way to the library and takes the plummeting elevator to his old throne room.

The sound of splashing meets his ears before he crosses the threshold. He quickens his pace and comes to a screeching halt at the edge of the circular podium. The River of Souls is churning, its tortured inhabitants writhing like salmon during their yearly spawn. A very dirty and distressed Arthur is beating away skeletal claws that are attempting to climb onto the dais.

Hades raises his hands, blue fire sparking. "That is enough!"

The River of Souls continues to churn, but the frightened Arthur jumps back, scrambling out of his way. The lack of obedience of the doomed souls tweaks Hades' ire. He repeats his command, sending the full weight of his power into the river, scorching the bodies and driving them back into the depths. A line of blue fire radiates along the river's current, forcing the unholy creatures back into submission.

The former knight peers up at Hades; eyes wary, tone weary. "I suspected it would only be a matter of time before you returned." He straightens himself. "I have not been able to rule in your stead."

"I see that."

The dark brows furrow. "So. Will you end me now? Or is it to be torture?"

Hades laughs. "Neither. I'm here to help you."

Arthur blinks, swiping at his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, you're King Arthur, right? In all the versions of your stories, you had a magician by your side."

"But, Merlin is gone. He was never there to assist me, either. I was forced to do it on my own."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Arthur's voice rises. "I was successful. I ran Camelot as well as could be expected."

"You ran Camelot horrendously and you know it. But I ran the Underworld horrendously too." Hades snorts softly. "It seems that's another thing we have in common."

"What does this have to do with the help you offered?" The battered knight glances down at the River of Souls again, clearly worried they might attempt to attack him again.

Hades walks towards his old throne. "Well, the way I see it," he says, running a finger lightly across the top, "you need a magician."

"But Merlin is…"

"Yes!" Hades snaps. "I know what Merlin is. I'm not saying Merlin is your magician. I'm saying I am."

Arthur takes a step back. "You?"

"Why not? I have… things that I need to attend to in the Overworld. You have a destiny that was denied to you. I can relate, and hence, I'm willing to help you keep things running smoothly down here," Hades says, pointing to the floor, "while I'm doing what I need to do up there." His finger curls upward.

"You… would help me."

"This was my Underworld. I'd like to see it cared for properly."

"Okay… how?"

"Well, for starters," Hades replies, twirling his hand, "you are missing your Excalibur." A sharply pointed two pronged bident appears in his grasp. He offers it to Arthur. "Here. This will help you keep the restless souls in line."

The ex-ruler of Camelot blinks, confused.

Hades' suppresses his eye roll. _It's just like mentoring Henry_ , he tells himself. "Try pointing it at the River."

Arthur takes the bident and hesitantly aims it at the River of Souls. An arc of power spews forth from each point, sending another ripple of blue flames into the current. Dark eyes widen, and a wide grin forms on the man's face.

"It is a weapon."

"A powerful one. It should help you keep the riff-raff at bay. But there is more. Walk with me and I'll show you."

Hades spends the next hour integrating King Arthur into the role of Lord of the Underworld. He shows him his old living quarters, and magics the room to resemble a space better suited for the knight. The dining areas, his liquor cabinet, and the various other rooms where he stored his treasures are all transitioned to Arthur. Except for the library. That is something Hades wants aboveground with him. And if he needs to teleport from here to Storybrooke thousands of times to get each and every beloved book, he'll do so. It isn't like he doesn't have the time.

Hades waves his right hand over his left palm, and a solid brass key appears. "This is the master key to the rooms in my domain," he states, handing it over. "I recommend you keep it close. Use it to allow or deny access to whomever you like. Which reminds me... there is a contingency of servants here to assist you. However, if you want to form your own version of Camelot down here instead with different souls, feel free to do so. None will oppose you with that bident. Many of them have seen it before. It has the power to send them somewhere they really don't want to go."

"I don't know what to say," King Arthur murmurs, his jaw slack as they return to the Hades' throne room. "I never imagined… I mean, you… you killed me." Light eyes shift to his. "You are the last person I would have expected to provide me assistance."

Hades grimaces slightly. "I apologize for that. You were a pawn in a grander plan than even I realized. I figure the least I can do is help you achieve your destiny."

The knight's shoulders straighten, and Hades can see the innate leadership that lurks beneath the disheveled surface. "I will accept your offer. In fact, I agree that it is a debt owed to me."

Hades' brows arch slightly before narrowing. "Don't push it, Artie. I'm not your servant."

Surprisingly, Arthur's confidence doesn't falter. "I didn't say you were." His lips twist into a grin. "I will offer you the respect you are due, as long as you offer it in return."

He holds out his hand and Hades grasps it firmly. "Agreed. Your success is important to me. I won't let you fail."

"Excellent. It appears we have the same goal." The dark head tilts. "I may need to call on you during the next few days. How will I be able to reach you if I need you?"

Hades didn't think of that. He scans the dais and with a flash of creativity, and a flair for the dramatic, he brings his old bronze statue of an eagle to life. The majestic bird takes flight, circling once, twice before landing on the newly created falconry glove covering Hades' left hand and wrist. "Congratulations King, you are now the proud owner of a realm-traveling messenger eagle."

The man's eyes widen in disbelief. "A bird? I was thinking something a little more modern."

"Verizon's cell towers don't quite make it down this far, my friend. It's called a dead zone for a reason." Hades lifts his hand and the bird's talons shift to maintain balance. "Besides, you need a pet. Only the finest Lords of the Underworld have pets. This one is easy to care for too. It's bronze." He snaps his fingers and the glove and eagle materialize on King Arthur's wrist.

The knight does a good job of maintaining his composure as he studies the bird. He reaches out a finger and strokes the gleaming metallic head. "So, I just draft a message and send it to you when I need you?"

"That's it."

"Well then," King Arthur nods, releasing the bird with an outward gesture and watching it fly over to the pedestal where it originally perched. "I expect you will hear from me when I require your magical abilities again." He raises his gaze to Hades. "I thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Hades turns to leave but then stops short when he straightens his cufflink. He studies King Arthur, internally cringing at the man's tarnished armor and scuffed boots.

"Hey… what size clothing do you wear?"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After promising to provide Arthur with a new-to-him wardrobe, courtesy of Sir Zacharias and the heroes, Hades returns to Mount Olympus to speak with his brother. There is one last stop he needs to make, and he wants his brother's opinion on how to best handle the situation.

He appears in the Great Hall, but the vast space is empty. With a shrug he leaves and navigates his way through the main corridors, attempting to remember the various turns he needs to make to find Zeus' primary quarters.

The home of the Olympians seems strangely quiet, until he rounds a corner and finds a small gathering of gods in the process of repairing a section of an oversized oval alcove, clearly meant as a recreational area.

"Hades!" a voice calls out. It is Hephaestus, who is in the process of re-mounting yet another too-large flatscreen TV on the curved wall. "Your woman was looking for you."

Zelena? Mortals can't cross into Olympus. It's impossible.

"She's something else," murmurs another god. Hades quickly identifies him as Thanatos. That deep growl is unique to him and his brothers. "Better you than me; that's all I have to say."

Demeter, the goddess of the harvest, swats at him. "You're just mad she interrupted The Big Bang Theory."

"It was a good episode!"

Hades grimaces. He thought he wanted to rule this? "Which way to Zeus' quarters?" he asks formally.

"Down that hallway, make a right, first door on the left," Demeter chirps happily. She turns to Thanatos. "I'm good with the directions-thing lately, aren't I?"

Hades only hears the low rumble of Thanatos' mumbling reply as he strides down the hall. He pauses at the aforementioned door, noting it is slightly ajar. He knocks firmly and peeks his head inside. "Zeus?"

"Hades!" his brother calls from within. "I knew you'd show up eventually."

What's he talking about? He's has only been gone a day.

"I spoke with Father," he says firmly. "Do you want to hear about it?"

"I do. I'm in my office. I've got a few things I need to discuss with you, too."

Slightly confused, Hades walks through the narrow entryway into Zeus' main living quarters. He turns right and heads down a wide hallway to his brother's office, created to resemble an executive suite in downtown Manhattan, including a gorgeous view of Central Park. He swivels the jet black modern office chair and plops heavily into it, the events of the past day rapidly catching up with him.

"Tired?" his brother asks from behind his sleek desk.

"Quite. After I visited with Father, I went to the Underworld and got things settled with King Arthur. I fairly certain I'll be back there tomorrow to help the poor sot out again. Arthur isn't all bad, though. He'll get the hang of it eventually."

"So... you're not going to rule the Underworld."

"No."

"Well, that's a relief. Your woman probably would have disemboweled you if you did. She's gotten pretty steamed up under that pretty fur collar of hers – be prepared for damage control when you return to Storybrooke."

"What? Why? I've only been gone a day."

His brother scoffs slightly. "You've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"Time works differently in Tartarus." Hades' confused expression brings a smile to Zeus' face. "You _have_ forgotten."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"For every hour that passes there, a week passes here. You've been gone for almost two months."

Oh holy hell. He did forget. He didn't even think. Shit. Is Zelena okay? Why was she here? Did something happen in Storybrooke?

"Relax," his brother chides, reading him easily. "Storybrooke is fine. Olympus, on the other hand, got a little singed. She really is quite powerful, for a mortal."

"Zeus, mortals can't enter Olympus."

"Yours can. We're not quite sure how she did it, but she was hell-bent on finding you and wasn't afraid to show it." Hades' stomach plummets. How could Zelena be so foolish? Any of the gods could have killed her in an instant.

His brother's mind-reading abilities are definitely on point today. "Don't worry. They didn't, and won't lift a finger against her. They fear your wrath. They all saw what happened and honestly, they're a little frightened by it. No one wants a one-way trip to Tartarus, or wherever else you might have the power to send them."

Hade's mind is reeling. "Is she still here?"

"I sent her home. I told her where you were, what you were doing, and why. That seemed to calm her down a bit."

"Oh. So she's okay?"

"Yes, and I recommend you hightail it back to Storybrooke sooner rather than later before she tries to come find you again."

Hades cringes. "I can't go back just yet. I have one more place I need to go. One more wrong I need to right."

Zeus scowls, brow raised. "Oh? And what is that? Freeing Father?"

"No. He is happy down there. I offered, and he declined."

"You're joking."

"No, actually I'm not. It turns out he's not all that upset I sent him there – he wanted to retire. He's turned a third of Tartarus into his own private version of Vegas, minus the slot machines. He's having fun and is thrilled he doesn't have to babysit Olympus any longer."

"Is that so." The venom in his brother's voice is palpable, and Hades realizes he shared a little too much information.

"You can go speak with him. I could probably conjure you up a map."

"Once you're settled, please do. I think I should pay a visit to our dear old dad."

Uh oh. Well, the problems between Zeus and his father are their own. Hades is staying out of it. He rises from his chair. "I need to get going, but I could use your wisdom. I need the ability to find a mortal in the Fields, repeatedly. Without wandering around for days on end looking for them. I know it's a locator spell, but there's nothing tangible in a soul to track. Any ideas?"

His brother's expression relaxes as he ponders the question. "The only thing I can think of is to use something in their environment. Something unique to that area."

"All right," Hades says, not entirely pleased. "I'll see what I can do."

"Don't dally in the Fields too long, either. Time is different there too."

"I'm not planning on it. My life is waiting for me, and I think it's high time I started living it."

"Oh! Speaking of life, you need to go see Apollo."

"Why?"

Zeus grimaces. "I'd rather he tell you. Try not to be too upset. It all worked out in the end."

Hades bids his brother good day and heads to Apollo's quarters, two doors down. He knocks softly and the firm but ethereal voice of the sun god beckons him in.

"It's Hades," he says, somewhat awkwardly. He and Apollo were not that close.

"Yes, please do come in. Zeus just messaged me and said today was the day."

Hades stares at Apollo in confusion, the latter's white-gold hair glittering in the sunlight beaming through the curved glass ceiling. Pale, airy robes coat the powerful man, layered in such a way to outline his musculature. Apollo has impressive pecs, biceps and is probably sporting an eight-pack under that bizarre toga of his. Physically, he could snap Hades like a twig. Yet his icy eyes are emitting fear, or at least concern.

"Apollo, what's going on?"

The larger god bows low. "I offer you my sincerest apologies, my friend. My carelessness led to some unforeseen consequences that even I could not predict. My powers showed me a vision, and I believed it required my intervention to enact. I did so without approval from Zeus, and it led to much peril. Peril which I also did not foresee, although I was looking…"

Hades cuts him off. Apollo can ramble on for hours like this if allowed to do so. "Cut to the chase. What are you talking about?"

Apollo pulls a small, folded paper from within his robes. "This is for you. Well, for your lady love, really. It is a copy of the original… and is why I owe you an apology."

Hades unfolds the paper and reads:

_Knowledge and wisdom, gifted freely… from ink that binds with ties strong as blood_

_Love and faith, pledged eternally… from an immortal heart that death spun awry_

_Strength and loyalty, defined by birthright… from deepest enemies to allies in fight_

_All these combined, in balance and harmony… to thee shall grant, indestructible life_

He reads it again. "This is an immortality spell."

"Yes. I created it."

Hades is impressed. "You did?"

"Yes. One night, while in the mansion in that Storybrooke, I had a vision of Zelena here on Olympus. She was parading through the halls with a sense of familiarity. I had assumed, at the time, this meant she was destined to become immortal. The instant it ended, a draft of the incantation on that paper came into my mind. I discussed it the next day with your brother, who insisted I leave it be. To let fate play out without divine intervention." His lips tighten. "But I couldn't let it go, so I wrote it down on one of the notepads in my room. I kept it hidden for days, until I saw how well you were doing with Henry and his family. It was then I decided it was best to heed Zeus' advice. So later that night, I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the waning fire in the sitting room on the first floor."

Apollo's eyes drop. "It was my fault. I should have made certain the spell was completely destroyed."

Hades is still confused, but a prickle along the back of his neck, along with the memory of what Hyde said to the Queen, is starting to fill in the blanks.

"How did they find it?" he asks, as the implications start to snowball in his mind.

"Not they. Hyde. He came to speak with Zeus, err… Sir Godric late that same night. My power cannot see what transpired, as he has no soul, but I can only assume it caught his eye and he fished it out of the ashes when Zeus wasn't looking."

Hades peers down at the small piece of paper again, the handwriting ornate and delicate. With a burst of insight, he folds it in half, and the haze of confusion disappears, revealing a startling reality.

"Half of it," Hades grumbles. "The version Hyde had was only half the spell."

"The instant Hyde realized what it was, I saw the future shift and change dramatically. Yours, Henry's, Zelena's, the entire town's. But at the time, I didn't connect the two as related. The truth is, if I had not drafted that spell onto paper, and been so careless, your fate and the fate of the people you care for might have been a lot less… acrimonious."

Hades' temper is indeed flaring. The incident at the library, his injuries, the theft of the book as well as Henry and Zelena's kidnapping – all of it was caused by this spell, and Apollo's carelessness.

The sun god's complexion pales. "I realize you might be upset. Your brother was as well, once he learned of the truth. You see, we did not know this was the driving cause until much later, when Hyde returned with the soulless version of Regina. They had this in their possession, and showed it to Zeus. Godric."

Hades can see what happened clearly. This explained the sudden disappearance of all the other gods, and Godric's strange behavior. Zeus must have realized the implications, and sent everyone packing. Because he knew the fate he'd designed for Hades had changed, and in a rather bad way. The outcome was now out of Zeus' control.

"You put them all at risk," Hades growls, tempering his rage. "Great risk."

"I am aware. I do apologize."

"You have no idea how lucky you are that they weren't hurt. Or killed."

"The same applies to you as well. Your brother's wrath is terrifying to behold. I am indeed fortunate that my heart was not stopped and my power still remains. Or worse. He is capable of a great many things." Apollo pauses. "As are you."

Hades is seething inside, unable to shake the memories, particularly the entire series of events in Regina's office. _But_ , his conscience screams in his mind, _Henry and Zelena are okay. So are you. This fate gave you everything you ever asked for, and then some. You even have a way to make Zelena immortal now._

He sighs heavily. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I... I will accept your apology."

Apollo is stunned, the relief prevalent on his features. "You will?"

"Yeah, I will."

The formal posture and tone drops as Apollo flops down onto one of his cushioned wicker chairs. "Finally! I've been so damned worried." He looks up at Hades. "You really have changed. I never would have foreseen it. The other gods and I are absolutely amazed at all that's happened to you." His voice lowers. "We'll pass on our own versions, though. What you went through was horrid. Even pretending to be a mortal was horrid. To actually be one…" Apollo shudders. "Stuff of nightmares."

Hades suppresses his frustration. Yeah, ruling Olympus can be Zeus' burden to carry. These gods are nuts. "I must be going," he states formally.

"Do keep the spell," Apollo says cheerily. "It will definitely make her immortal. Unsure if you should use it before or after the baby though."

Wait … what? The anxious, happy fluttering returns to his chest. _So it happens then. I will have a child._

"That part is hazy," he continues, "even for me. Might not be for a while, if at all. The future is always difficult to see. You could go ask Atropos, but only Zeus seems to be able to get the future out of her."

_That's not all he gets out of her_ , Hades thinks silently. Apollo must not know of Zeus' dalliance with her, and he doesn't see a reason to enlighten him. Besides, his heart is still locked into overdrive about the news of the baby. The urge to teleport straight to Zelena is strong, but he promised himself he would set things right, and that's what he's going to do. "Good day to you, Apollo."

"See ya, my friend. Next time your in town, we definitely need to hang. First round will be on your brother, but the second is absolutely on me."

Hades doesn't reply as he walks out Apollo's door into the hallway. Bowing his head, he stretches out his arms and calls forth his power, drawing a great deal of it in. His next stop is the Elysian Fields, and he may or may not still be barred from them.

To his delight, he appears in a meadow filled with wildflowers, their scent permeating the air around him. The sun is warm on his skin, and a faint breeze cools the fine sweat an instant after it appears, coating him in a never-ending sensation of relief. It really is nice in the Fields.

He heads to the top of a small hill and scans the horizon. He was right. This place is enormous. With two swipes of his hands, he generates a transparent map in front of him. Tiny colored dots flicker across the giant landscape, each a soul enjoying the peace and delights of the afterlife. Hades' brows furrow as he tries to hone in on the single soul he's looking for. A greenish-brown dot expands, located along the edge of a thicket of pine trees. Instantly Hades teleports to that spot, and his arrival startles his target off the raised stump he was sitting on.

A small hunting knife and a bundle of sticks tumble to the grass as the man backpedals towards the woods, obviously terrified. "You… no… it can't be."

Guilt floods Hades, but he swallows it down. He's going to make things right, even if it means chasing the damned mortal all around the fields to get him to listen. Besides, Regina needs him.

He takes a deep breath. This isn't going to be pleasant. "Hello Robin."


	20. viginti

Hades hovers in the hallway, the hint of bacon fat and warm bread from the diner's kitchen is so familiar, yet eerily different. He brushes his hand against his upper leg, swiping away bits of lint that don't actually exist. The smooth feel of Armani isn't helping his state of mind either, and he wonders if he should wear something less formal when he speaks with them. Because beyond the corner he's been hiding behind, in their typical pair of booths, are the heroes.

Henry is slouched along the outside edge of one booth, phone in hand, disengaged from the adult conversation around him. He looks taller, and leaner, and the petulant scowl on his face makes Hades smile. His mayoral mother is beside him, tucked against the wall, lips pursed slightly at the Savior and her beloved pirate, who, based on his animated gestures, is trying to convince Regina to do something. She's not buying it, and the look of befuddlement on Emma's face when she quickly turns toward Hook conveys the same message. Snow and Charming are in the booth behind Henry, the former focused on tending to her son and the latter taking a nauseatingly huge bite out of a dripping steak sandwich. His eyes are on Killian, intrigued by whatever the pirate is saying.

It's a scene Hades has seen many times. Hell, Regina is in his spot. But for the past five minutes, Hades has been unable to put one Italian leather shoe in front of the other and approach them. The unfamiliar young couple in the booth nearest to him has glanced his way twice now, and he knows he just needs get out there and get it over with. They can't hurt him. They might want to, but they can't.

Smoothing out his suit one last time, he steps forward. The instant he turns the corner, there is a loud clattering of pans from the kitchen, followed by a sharp curse from Granny. The noise attracts the attention of the majority of diner patrons, including Henry. The teen's head lifts and instead of turning towards the kitchen, he looks straight towards the back of the diner and those dark green eyes flash with recognition.

Henry's brows furrow slightly. "Hades?"

The instant his name leaves the boy's lips, the remaining heroes whirl and face him. Hades can't even begin to process their expressions, so he straightens himself and walks towards them. "Hello, Henry. Everyone."

Henry hops to his feet, slapping his phone onto the table and meeting him a few feet from the booth. _He is taller_ , Hades notes; the boy's nose is almost level with his own. The look in his eyes, however, is a tad disconcerting. It's like he's trying to see into his soul.

The shaggy head tilts. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah kid, it's me."

Henry's widening grin bolsters Hades' confidence. At least one person is happy to see him. Henry moves closer, but his mother's voice stops him short.

"We didn't think you'd be returning to Storybrooke," Regina states, her dark eyes hooded.

"I had some things I needed to attend to. They took much longer than I anticipated."

"Well," Henry says happily. "We're glad you're back. Right?"

The heroes reply with silence, and the mounting tension in the air grows thick.

Henry shoots a worried glance towards Hades, who shakes his head slightly. He expected this. It hurts, but it was expected.

"I won't keep you," he tells the heroes. "I just wanted to thank all of you for taking me in and making me feel welcome in your lives when I was a mortal… when I was Rhye. I know there are things I've done that cannot be forgotten. I am not here to ask your forgiveness. However, now that my power is returned to me, there are ways I can at least attempt to make amends."

He reaches into his suit and pulls out the small silver box he crafted for Regina. She blinks in surprise when he approaches the booth and offers it to her. "Regina… this is for you. We should probably talk somewhere in private before you open it."

Her eyes narrow as Snow White's words reverberate in the now silent diner. "I don't think that's the best idea, Regina."

Her husband echoes the sentiment. "I agree. We don't know what he wants."

Hades sighs. He knew this would be difficult. "It's about Robin," he tells her softly.

The brunette's voice wavers. "Robin?"

The dead thief's name causes the remaining patrons to quickly return to their meals, perhaps in attempt to provide their mayor with some semblance of privacy. The soft clink of metal on china soon blends in with rumbles of conversation. Only the heroes are silent, waiting for him to explain.

"I went to see him in the Fields. The Elysian Fields. What you'd call Heaven."

"But you said he was gone. Like he never existed." Regina's voice cracks with emotion, and guilt floods him. "That he'd never move on."

"Yeah, well… I might have exaggerated that a bit."

Regina studies the gilded box. "What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to discuss this here, in front of everyone?" Hades is trying to be respectful of her feelings. Robin asked that he break the news to her gently.

"Wait," Hook chimes in. "If Robin isn't dead, why isn't he here? Why didn't you bring him back, if you're a right powerful god and all now?"

Hades ignores him. This is about Regina.

She opens the box, lifting the golden chain with the small pendant until it sways gently in her hand. The tiny circular coin is reflecting the muted light of the diner, rotating slowly along the two fine points that secure it to its larger golden harness.

"It's a teleportation key," he tells her questioning gaze. "To transport you into the Fields. I made it with one of Charon's coins." He points at the sliver of wood still resting on the white velvet cushion. "With that bit of wood and the necklace, you can go and visit Robin whenever you wish. You hold it in your hand, spin the coin, and you will be teleported straight to him."

Regina's eyes widen as the realization sinks in. Her next words are a whisper. "He… he didn't want to come back?"

"Oh he absolutely did, but once a mortal's soul is anchored into the Fields, it is impossible to break that connection. Technically he is a part of the energy that makes the Fields exist. Not even my brother's power can disengage him from it. I am sorry, but this was the best I could do."

Regina picks up the tiny piece of the large tree stump Robin carved for her, her eyes damp. " _I'm going to make this rotten stump last,_ " Robin had said. " _So she can visit a thousand times or more._ "

Hades repeats the warning he gave Robin. "You cannot spend your life in the Fields, Regina. You are a living soul, and you need to follow your fate to its end, whatever it may be. The physics of that realm strictly prohibit access to the living, but with that necklace… well, I'm bending the rules a bit. The power infused in Charon's coin will only allow you to stay for a limited period of time before the Elysium magic bounces you out. You should return to the exact place you were when you left. I can't say how long you'll have, but I am confident it is more than a few minutes."

As he expected, Regina's cheeks are streaked with tears. He sighs. He knows it isn't the same as what Zeus did for Hook, but seeing Robin again might finally bring her a semblance of peace. Robin certainly thought it would. Hades wonders how long Regina will wait before she tells him about Hyde's potion and the Evil Queen.

The eyes of the other heroes are boring into him, but Hades keeps his attention on Regina. "Each time you visit Robin, he will need to give you another sliver of wood, or something that represents his location. The Fields are vast, it will be impossible to find him without that marker." He shifts his head slightly. "Well, not entirely. If you forget, let me know and I'll go and get another location token for you."

Regina's hands are steady as she slips the fine chain over her head. She slides herself out of the booth and stands, spine stiffened. "Thank you," she murmurs.

He nods respectfully. "You're welcome."

She turns to Henry, who has been leaning against the table behind Hades, his eyes glued to his mother. Her fingers trace his hair when she says, "Thank you too, son."

"Mom…" he whispers, clearly unsure of what to say. Hades is at a loss, too.

"You knew. You've been right about him all along, and not one of us trusted you." Amber eyes meet his. "Nor you."

Hades' tone is clipped. "I didn't give you many reasons to do so."

"That's not entirely true," Emma mutters, scanning him from head to toe. "But you'll have to give us some time to get used to… well, the real you."

"I'm still getting used to it myself. I'm… not the god I was before. I'm not sure if I'm the Rhye you all knew, either."

"Are you going to stay?" Henry asks, his tone solemn. "In Storybrooke, I mean."

Hades looks at Regina, who is fingering the golden coin within the pendant. "I'd like to." He then launches into his sales pitch, the one he rehearsed in front of the tiny mirror in the small apartment of the library before he walked over here. "I'd like to remain as the librarian, at least until Belle returns. After that, I'm open to discussion as to where my skills might be utilized best for the town." He waves a hand casually. "It's not like you heroes lack for disasters. And I am a god."

The brunette peers up at him, and the glimmer of happiness in her eyes releases some of the tension in Hades' gut. "You can stay. As librarian. For now."

Hades crosses his arm over his waist and bows slightly. "Your servant, Madame Mayor."

Emma barks out a laugh. "Now that I remember! So that's the real you, huh?"

"To a certain degree. There is no reason for one not to behave like a gentleman, Lady Emma."

Her grin is infectious, and her green eyes sparkle with mirth. "Gentleman indeed. All right then. I guess we'll see how it goes – having the God of Death around might not be so bad."

"You don't need to call me that, though. Just Hades will do." She crinkles her nose in amusement when he winks at her.

Hook's good hand reaches behind Emma possessively. "So, I take it you'll be settling in with Zelena then?"

Hades scowls. Leave it to the pirate to hit him below the belt. "I haven't spoken with Zelena yet."

"She was pretty mad when you didn't return," Henry says seriously. "Like, really mad."

Regina's voice is softer. "At first, she thought Zeus did something to you – trapped you in another realm again. She was obsessed with it. But then a couple weeks ago she changed her tune. Now she thinks you've forgotten about her for some reason. I warned you about how she is."

"I'm going straight to the farmhouse after I leave here."

"Don't toy with her."

"You know I won't. You know how I feel."

"You're right. I do. Take the bike. You'll need it." She gives him a once-over. "Hmm… Maybe not. The suit does work for you…"

"So your power is fully restored?" Charming interrupts. The wariness in his tone is distressing. Hades wishes he knew how to prove to the man that he wasn't his enemy.

"Yes, it is."

Snow lifts Neal's carrier off the bench of the booth and places her son on the table. She slides herself across the vinyl seat and before Hades can blink, she's standing before him, reaching towards his shoulder. "I, for one," she chirps, "think having a god around might be pretty darn useful. We could use someone like him in this town." She pats him rather firmly. "Besides, he's Rhye, and Rhye was my friend. He liked my cooking." Her head tilts. "You did like my cooking, right?"

Hades smiles. "My dear Lady Snow," her purrs, "your cooking was superb enough to serve to the Olympian gods themselves."

Her short hair lifts and she whips her head around. "See? I told you he didn't mind me giving him all that food. He liked it."

"I never said he didn't like it," her husband replies. "I said you never gave him an opportunity to eat anything else."

"Why would he need to eat anything else when he had me to feed him?"

The Savior rolls her eyes. "Enough, Mom."

Snow releases his shoulder with another hard pat and returns to her booth. "I knew he liked it," she coos at Neal. "That's right… he likes my cooking just like you do, doesn't he? Doesn't he?"

Oh dear gods. This is his life now.

The ever-diplomatic Killian speaks up, dissolving the awkwardness. "Well, I for one think it's about time for us all to get on with our evening. I believe Regina has somewhere she needs to be. Shall we, Emma?" He makes a sweeping gesture with his hooked hand, and bows slightly.

The Savior laughs. "Don't quit your day job." She shoves him lightly and rises from the booth. Hook follows her, brows narrowed. Hades feels like preening until he hears Emma murmur softly in the pirate's ear as he exits, "Don't sweat it. Most women prefer bad boys. I know I do."

The pirate's eyes are triumphant and somewhat steely as they meet his in passing. "We'll be seeing you, mate."

"Henry, you're with us tonight," Emma says, placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

Henry glances at Hades, despondent.

The Savoir continues, "I'm sure you want to catch up with… uhh… Hades, but you can see him once the library is open again. You can tell him about all you've done since he's been away."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, kid."

"Okay." He swipes his phone off the counter, and instantly is tapping away at it again. "See you."

"See you."

The teen takes a few steps towards the door before halting. He turns abruptly and hurries back to Hades, crushing him into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

Hades hugs him back, his heart singing. "Likewise. I missed you, kid. And thank you… for everything."

Henry releases him. "You're welcome." Those green eyes flash again, and then he's gone, walking out the front door of the diner with his mom and Hook. Dammit, Zeus has got to be wrong about him. That boy has power, and he has it in spades.

The Charmings are packing up Neal and his numerous baby items, despite the child's fussing. Regina eyes them critically before turning to Hades. "You know she loves you. Zelena."

"Yes, I know."

Her head jerks towards the door. "He loves you too."

"They saved me, Regina. I'd be something horrible now if it wasn't for them. Something evil." He shakes his head. "Truly evil. The debt I owe them cannot be repaid."

"Henry told me about what happened. Zelena… couldn't. She's scared. She's known nothing but rejection."

Hades' words are strained. "You don't think I know that?"

"No, I suppose you do. I just don't think you realize how deeply her emotions run. You may love her, but… you are a god again. She's not, and she never was."

"We're True Love," he says defensively.

"You _were_ True Love. When you were the Lord of the Underworld, and she was the Wicked Witch of the West. Now she's a mother, and a lot less wicked. Well, a little less wicked. And you're not the Lord of the Underworld." Her brows furrow. "Or are you?"

"No, King Arthur has that job now. He needed a little assistance, so now I'm his Merlin. Oh! If you see a bronze eagle flying around Storybrooke, please don't destroy it. He's just looking for me. He's Arthur's carrier pigeon."

Regina laughs softly. "Sometimes I can't believe the world we live in, and I grew up with magic. I'll make sure David and the others know."

"Thanks."

"Love is an extraordinary force," she says quietly. "One of the strongest I've encountered. If what you had with her remains True, the combination of your power will make you both nearly invincible. That's something that will be difficult to ignore."

Her words sting, but Hades is resolute. The gods even verified it. Zelena is his True Love. "We're not going to take over the town, Regina. Neither of us wants that. For the record, she never wanted it."

"Just understand it might take the rest of us a little while to trust you."

"I do. I'll try to explain it to her as well."

The two of them stand in the middle of the dinner for a few moments, the silence growing slightly awkward. Hades breaks it. "He's waiting for you."

"I… I can't believe I'm going to see him again."

"I am sorry. That I couldn't bring him back."

"It… no, it's not okay. But…" She lifts the pendant. "This helps."

"Come by the library tomorrow. I want to make sure everything works the way it should. The magic I used, well – nothing like this has been done before."

Her face falls. "Is it safe?"

"It should be. Look, if I don't see you by noon tomorrow, I'll come find you. The worst that can happen is that you're stuck in the Fields longer than expected. It's paradise there – I'm sure you won't mind."

Regina's grin widens. "No, probably not." She dangles the pendant in front of her, the sliver of wood visible through her fingers wrapped around the chain. She flicks the tiny coin with her other hand and it starts to spin rapidly, emitting a light green glow. It's the energy of Elysium, but Regina probably doesn't know that. She shoots him a quick glance before disappearing in a flash of the grass-green light.

Hades spreads his arms to call forth his power and leave the diner, but Snow's voice stops him. "You did right by her," she says in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "She won't forget it."

"I hope not."

Snow hefts Neal's carrier, shifting its weight to make it easier to carry. "David and Killian are going to need some time," she murmurs, her voice lowered so her husband cannot hear.

"I noticed."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Just don't take too long. I prefer to keep my family together, and I don't want them divided because of you." The hint of venom is faint, but it is there all the same.

"Neither do I."

"Do what you can. And please, for all that is good in the world, go and marry Zelena. She's been spitting nails for weeks and making everyone's lives miserable."

Hades laughs. "I'll do what I can."

"Good enough. Good luck to you, then."

"Good evening to you, Lady Snow." He bows grandly before her, calling forth his power so that he disappears in a large, showy ball of blue-white flames. One hurdle down, one to go.

oooooooooooooooo

The anxiety Hades felt while hovering in Granny's diner is nothing compared to what he feels now. He debated which flowers to use, and landed on roses. When all else fails, bring out the red roses. Two dozen were actually awkward to hold, so he vanished six of them away. And now he's standing three feet from Zelena's porch, staring up at the rickety screen door and the scratched wooden one behind it. The sun is low in the sky, casting the house in the long shadows of twilight. Yet instead of looking sinister, it looks frail. In need of protection. And a coat of paint.

So many thoughts are swirling through his mind. Should he propose, like Snow suggested? Is now the right time? Regina's words found fertile soil in his fears – what if they aren't True Love? What if they are too different? Shouldn't they take the time to figure that out? He keeps replaying their past in his mind, over and over. He hasn't done right by her, not once. The memories rewind. Not ever.

His shoulders lift and fall as he sighs heavily. Well, that's about to change. Standing around like an indecisive coward doesn't solve the problem. He sighs again and mounts the stairs. His fist bangs against the wooden frame, loudly rattling the entire door. He hears Robyn's cry, and the corresponding 'shh' from Zelena. She opens the door with the baby on her hip, hair tousled and her pale green shirt stained in two places. Those gorgeous pale blue eyes meet his and she nearly drops her daughter.

"Hades."

"Hello, Zelena." Robyn takes one look at him and buries her head in her mother's neck, suddenly shy. She doesn't recognize him, and his heart pangs. "Hi, little one." He wiggles his fingers at her in a wave.

Zelena groans. "It figures. I've had the day from Hell and I look like death warmed over. So, of course, its King decides to show up on my doorstep."

This is not the warm welcome Hades expected. "Zelena…" She sighs, and the light bulb clicks in his mind. She's exhausted. The bags under her eyes show it, as does the paleness of her skin. Caring for Robyn single-handed is probably a full-time job in itself, and yet somehow she found the time to figure out a way into Olympus and terrorize a third of the gods to look for him. Only to find he was off galavanting around Tartarus. It's a wonder she didn't slam the door in his face.

Insight burns bright, and he knows what to do. He's watched Charming play out this scenario with Snow and Neal hundreds of times.

"Can I help?" he asks. Her daughter squirms in her arms, fussing. "I can watch her for a bit, if you'd like. Here…" He offers Zelena the flowers, and Robyn instantly attempts to grab them. Hades flicks his thumb and they hover above her, out of reach and spinning slowly. The tiny girl is fascinated by this and quiets, mesmerized by the roses.

"Clever," Zelena states, peering down at her daughter. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Zelena, I would have been here sooner if I could have. I'd like to explain. Let me help you get things settled and then perhaps we can talk."

Her lower lip trembles. "Okay."

He wants to tell her she doesn't have to be alone any longer. That he's here for her. But her resolve is paper thin, and there are practical matters to attend to. He reaches for Robyn, still gaping up at the flowers. Zelena reluctantly hands her to him, and he marvels at her weight. "She's heavier."

"Tell me about it." She turns and walks towards the kitchen, her slippered feet scuffing the dusty floor. Hades follows her, enticing the flowers to hover just beyond Robyn's reach. "They're pretty, aren't they?" he murmurs to her. "I think your momma would like them if she wasn't so tired. But I'm going to help with that."

Robyn gurgles at him and reaches again for the roses.

"Watch this, sweetie," he tells her. He shifts her weight in his arms and frees his hand enough to use his index finger to extract one rose. He snaps it against his thumb and it turns puffy and plush. A stuffed rose. He coaxes it near her and Robyn pulls it from the air with a happy cry. She snuggles it, and Hades snuggles her. "I can do all kinds of neat tricks now. You just wait – we're going to have tons of fun."

He zaps the remaining roses into a crystalline vase on a small table in the hallway. Pleased, he crosses the threshold into the kitchen, only to screech to a halt three steps in. The once-tidy kitchen now has dishes piled high in the sink, on the counter, and on that awful metal table of hers. Some are clean. Others are not. Paper bags from the local grocery store are lined along the far wall, and Zelena is standing in the middle of it all with her back to him, shoulders slumped.

"Forgive the mess," she grumbles. "Like I said, rough day."

More like a rough month. "Zelena, why haven't you used magic to clean this up?"

"Because I don't want to rely on it all the time. It comes with a price, you know. Always."

Hades snorts. "Not for me, it doesn't."

Her head spins around, blue eyes flashing. "Since when?"

"Since forever? Gods _are_ magic. Well, sort of. And per my dear brother, I'm a rather unique one." He hands the quietly cooing infant back to her mother. Bowing low, he uses his formal, knightly speech patterns from Rhye and says, "With your permission, milady, I would like to assist you in the tidying of this kitchen."

Zelena laughs softly, shifting her daughter's weight in her arms. "All right then. Have a go at it."

Hades straightens himself and rubs his palms together. The power hums and he focuses his attention on the dishes first. Feeling ambitious, he decides to take a page out of Walt's book, and he recreates the assembly line dishwashing magic from Fantasia. Then he flicks the cabinets open, and with a flash of blue-white light, they start to organize themselves. The canisters of formula in the paper bags on the floor begin to hover in the air, glowing slightly, waiting for their assigned place.

Robyn squeals heartily at the dishes and pantry items moving around on their own. Zelena is less amused, but her lips do turn up in a grin. "Show off," she murmurs.

Hades shrugs. "Robyn likes it. She liked my flowers, too."

Zelena fingers the plush rose in her daughter's hands. "I noticed."

"So, shall we move on to the next room?"

Her brows furrow. "What is this… you show up on my doorstep after three months just to be my maid?"

Hades temper flares. This woman! "No, I showed up on your doorstep because I am in love with you, and if there's something within my power that I can do to help you… well, I'm going to do it. Now are you going to let me help you, or are we going to stand here and waste time arguing about it?"

Her lips part slightly, but she doesn't reply.

He steps towards her, invading her space and Robyn's, the latter still watching the animated dishes from over her mother's shoulder. He traces the back of his hand down her cheek. "I know you're tired. I know you were worried, and it's my fault again – I should have told you I was going to Tartarus, which has a completely different time scale than here. I wasn't thinking straight. But I am now, and that's why I'm here."

"Zeus mentioned it." She pauses. "You saw your father?"

"Yes. I can explain it all, but first, let's turn your rotten day into a rosy one, okay?"

She smiles. It's watery, but it is a smile just the same. "Okay."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Four hours later, Robyn is sitting next to him on a large blanket in the middle of the now-cleaned living room. He is stacking blocks, and she is knocking them over again and again like a tiny Godzilla. Her mother is curled up in the wingback chair in the corner, fast asleep, her slippered feet propped up on a small ottoman.

Hades glances at her and then the overflowing table in the corner. There's more material piled on that table than any one person can absorb in a lifetime. He's going to have to take a look at it after he puts Robyn to bed. He peers down at the little girl that is quickly stealing his heart.

"You getting tired of demolishing Japan yet, little one?" She squeaks and swats at a pile. "Well, I am. And given that it has been dark outside for a while, I think it might be past your bedtime."

He hefts her up and she pushes her head against his neck, snuggling into him. His breath catches a bit in his throat. He's never known anything like this – taking care of a child. A flutter of uncertainty prickles his spine. He turns his head towards Zelena, but she's still fast asleep.

"I can do this," he murmurs. "I am a god. Gods can do anything."

Twenty minutes later, Hades returns to the living room, feeling like he survived the Trojan War. Whoever invented disposable diapers needs to be drawn and quartered, and then hauled before a firing squad and shot. Even his magic couldn't quite manage to put the diaper on properly. He had to hold the squirming baby down with one hand and direct the diaper to open and fold with the other. But at least she was now clean and sleeping contently in her crib in her cute little sheep pajamas. He got the pajama part right, or at least he hopes he did.

Zelena is still asleep in the chair. Her deep, even breathing sends a soothing feeling of peace through him. Maybe now she knows she can finally relax. She deserves some rest, and clearly needs it.

He wanders over to the table in the corner, quietly snooping through her books and papers. A lot of them are about Zeus and Greek mythology in general, and he wonders what their true purpose was. They showed up after he told her he was still alive, and somehow, these books helped her find a way into Olympus. He lifts the nearest one and starts flipping through it, stopping when he comes to the chapter on him. Chuckling, he leans against the table and begins to read.

He's muttering to himself about the ridiculousness of the supposedly-factual book when Zelena's voice breaks him out of his reverie. "Rather nosey, aren't you?" she murmurs. Seconds later she bolts upright. "Where's Robyn?"

"Relax. She's fine. I put her to bed about twenty minutes ago. Well, maybe longer. Those diapers – they're impossible."

"You have no idea." She hefts herself to her feet. "I'm going to check on her."

"Of course." He watches her pad away in her rumpled clothes. Poor woman probably needs to do laundry too.

When she returns, she's no longer a domesticated mess. Whether magic was involved, or not, he can't tell. But her hair is pulled back neatly in a ponytail, and she's bundled herself in mint green pajamas and a white fluffy rob. "You did a good job with her," she says with a hint of surprise in her voice.

He grins. "I have my moments."

She returns it. "Yes, you do."

"Feeling better?"

She sits on one side of the loveseat. "A little." She looks up at him, her expression serious. "What happened... afterward? Zeus said you knew what happened… what we did."

"I do, and I am indebted to you all. Zelena, the three of you saved me from a fate far worse than any I could have imagined."

"Your brother didn't go into details, but I saw the darkness. I could feel it. It was terrifying." She cringes and he joins her on the loveseat, placing one hand over hers.

"Zelena, I can't apologize enough for the things I've done, the hurt I've caused you. Our past… it isn't what it should be. But I do love you, and I want to be a part of your life. That's why I'm here."

"I know. I want that too."

"It doesn't need to be today. A lot has happened, and now that I have my powers restored, I can make our lives, and the heroes lives, well… easier. Maybe after things calm down, you and I can spend some time together."

"So... Tartarus is Hell, isn't it?"

Hades notes the topic change, but answers her anyway. "It is. That's why I was gone so long. Time moves slower there. I was there for maybe eight hours, tops. Here, it was eight weeks."

"Oh! Well, I wish I knew that."

"I know. I should have come here first and told you and Henry. But I was on Olympus, and I could only think of the wrong I'd done. My father. The Underworld. Robin."

"So what did you do? With your father."

"I offered him his freedom. He declined. He's actually quite happy in Tartarus. Made himself his own private paradise, kind of like Las Vegas. I found Cerberus down there too. He was a good dog. He'll keep my father on his toes."

"And Robin? Was he in Tartarus too?"

"No, he's in the Elysian Fields. You know, Heaven."

"Where my mother went."

"Yes."

"Zeus brought the pirate back from the dead." She glances towards Robyn's bedroom. "Is Robin Hood back now too?"

"No, but I gave Regina a pendant that'll allow her to visit him. He can't leave; the magic of the Fields prohibits it. But I don't think he would leave, even if he could. He and I spoke for quite a while – I figured I owed him an apology, and an explanation. He said he wasn't all that upset. He'd claimed he'd cheated death a number of times, even before he was in Storybrooke. His said his time was overdue, and he chose to die with honor, protecting Regina. He was afraid if he returned, Death would come find him again. I tried to tell him that the Fates didn't work that way, but he wouldn't listen. He refused to put your sister through that kind of pain again."

"He was a decent man. I lived with him for a while, and I saw what Regina sees in him. That was until he tried to keep my daughter from me." She turns to face him. "Does it bother you? That I was with him? That Robyn is his?"

"No, it doesn't. That was your past. I don't particularly like that he and you were intimate, but I think any man would feel that way about a woman he cared about."

"Everyone thought I did it on purpose. Robyn. But I didn't. It honestly was an accident. I wanted him to love me as Marion, because it would tear Regina apart, but I didn't expect it to go that far. It happened one night after Roland fell asleep. I remember the rain. It was pouring rain. He just was there, and kind, and I really was rather lonely. It got out of hand. I couldn't say no, I was supposed to be Marion. And there was no magic for protection."

"Well, they use other things in that realm, but no, I wouldn't think that he would have thought he needed them." Hades looks towards Robyn's room. "Things happen for a reason, Zelena. She's not an accident."

"I know. I wouldn't trade her for anything. Even when she's fussy." She leans back against the sofa. "Or exhausting. So, what's with the Underworld? Last I heard that dingbat King Arthur was ruling it."

"He is. Don't laugh, but I'm helping him."

She does laugh. "Oops. Sorry. Why?"

"He's in over his head. Ruling the Underworld requires magic, powerful magic. So… I'm going to step in whenever he needs some."

"Like Merlin. You… are Merlin to the actual King Arthur."

Hades' grin is wide. "I know. I think it's pretty cool."

"You think _you're_ pretty cool."

He straightens the lapels of his suit, which are rumpled from all his interactions with Robyn. "I define cool. Cool didn't exist until I came along."

She shoves his shoulder. "Egotist."

He rebounds and bumps his shoulder against hers. "Gods don't have egos. Egos are beneath us."

She pushes him again, harder. "You gods are pathetic. All talk, no action."

Ha! How little she knows. "And you've decided this based on your field trip to Olympus, I presume?"

She grins that wide, wicked grin of hers. "I have. They were quite surprised when I showed up."

"No mortal has ever set foot on Olympian soil. It's impossible. Which begs the question, how did you do it?"

She brushes back the loose strands of hair touching her cheek. "It wasn't easy."

"Zelena, it's impossible. Olympus is protected with an insanely powerful spell."

"With a big, giant hole in it!"

Hades blinks. "What?"

"Where Olympus touches the sky, the spell is weak. I assume this is so that the gods can enter the heavens whenever they want… something like that."

"But Zelena, that doesn't explain how you got through."

She laughs. "Hades… who am I?"

"Um… you're Zelena?"

"Zelena… the…"

"Wicked Witch of the West?" The light dawns. "You flew?"

She nods, giggling.

He can't hide his amusement, and his amazement. "You flew your broom over Mount Olympus?"

"It wasn't hard. I had the wand. I teleported to the base of the mountain, beefed up my broom, and that was that." She brushes her hands together, as if they were dusty. "However, the broom didn't quite survive the trip through the spell. I got a little banged up, too. But the wand fixed that quick enough. I planned to use it to return, although your brother was kind enough to send me home. Did he tell you about our little chat?"

Hades rewinds his memory. "No."

She chuckles low in her throat. "I'm not surprised."

"Zelena, you know that any of those gods could have killed you in an instant, right? My brother in particular?"

"Perhaps. I wondered why they let me scorch the place like I did. I was a little… upset. I thought Zeus might have played a trick on us all. Brought you back, only to banish you and curse you again."

"No," Hades says quietly, "I don't think he'd do that again. It's my fault he did it in the first place."

"How was it your fault?"

"I killed our father. I forced him into the role of King of Gods. He had to prove he would do what was needed for Olympus, for the greater good so to speak."

"Oh."

Hades sighs. "I know. I should have come to Storybrooke first and explained everything." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I really am bad at this. Relationships. Selflessness."

"I don't think you're _that_ bad at it."

"Zelena, you are being overly kind. I am terrible at this."

"All right, you are. But I am too. So, do you want to hear about your brother?"

"I do. What happened?"

"Before or after I bounced him off the ceiling for grabbing my ass?"

"You… what?"

"He had it coming. He knew who I was. You don't know what he said to me on that dance floor, and for the sake of your relationship with him, I'm not going to repeat it."

Hades ire flickers, but quickly subsides. Zelena can obviously handle herself. "You're still lucky he didn't obliterate you."

"And risk facing off with you again? Doubtful. He's got major guilt issues about you." She stands and heads toward the table overflowing with books. "Anyway, I did get this back from him. I know how much you liked it." She reached around the side of the far bookshelf and retrieves something long, wrapped in the muslin fabric of the gods and tied with a golden cord.

She returns to the sofa and puts it in his lap. It can only be his sword, the one David gave him. "I'd prefer you not unravel it, just in case Robyn gets grabby by accident. In fact, if you can magic it away, that'd make me feel loads better."

"Zelena…" He doesn't know what to say. He did like this sword, a great deal, and he did plan on returning to Olympus to retrieve it. He waves it away, back to his apartment. This is what Regina meant when she said Zelena's emotions run deep. It's not just her emotions, it's her motivation. The piles of papers, her exhaustion, it's her gift to those she loves. She gives her all, and then some.

He remembers her silhouette profile when she cast the time spell. Her hair streaked to white. He reaches out and runs his fingers down the burnished copper. "You've done so much for me, I can't even begin catch up."

She captures his hand in hers. "It's not a contest. You've done a lot for me too."

"Only to repair the sacrifices you've made."

"It's the least I could do… after all, I did destroy you."

He laughs wryly. "I suppose there was that."

"I don't think you're ready to kiss and make up yet, though."

He smiles slowly. "You don't?"

"Nope," she quips.

Before she can react, Hades takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He can feel her surprise, until she yields and gives in to the chemistry they share, the power that makes his heart skip a beat each and every time he touches her. Her fingers are in his hair, and suddenly the atmosphere around them is charged, intense.

He tries to fight it, afraid they'll go too far to fast, but the pull is undeniable. She's adept at removing his clothes, although his magic removes the majority, and soon they're little between them but a silken pair of green panties and his boxers. He runs his fingers down her side, teasing that smooth skin, and she gasps his name in his ear. His pulse is pounding in his brain and when the heat from her palm touches him, he nearly goes insane.

He wants her. He loves her. But she's mortal, and caught up in the moment. He doesn't want her to regret this later.

He leans back, his mind lost in that sea of blue. "Zelena… we don't… not if you…"

The sea darkens to molten steel. "You think too much." Her fingers trace his hairline, and he yields, pressing his lips to hers. Instantly there's a surge of magic around him. He wonders if it is True Love's Kiss yet again, but the jolt of teleportation confirms otherwise.

She's brought him to her bed, and she's laid out before him, a goddess in the dim light.

"Impressive," he murmurs. "In more ways than one."

She pulls him down to her. "I've waited entirely too long for this."

Hades can't help it – he laughs. She has no idea. "Zelena, I've waited a lifetime for you."

"Well, now our wait is over, isn't it?"

He brushes a strand of fiery copper away from her temple. "Yes. Yes, it is."

~~Epilogue~~

The wind whips through Hades' hair as he speeds towards the farmhouse on his black-and-red Harley Davidson Road King. The infamous August finally returned to Storybrooke a few months ago, and was surprisingly not upset that Hades had borrowed his bike during his time as Rhye the Knight. " _It needed to be run. I'm glad you took 'er out for me a few times._ " It was he who recommended the Road King, and Hades couldn't be more pleased with it.

August intrigued him from their first meeting, but subsequent ones had not occurred. Belle claimed the man was spending a lot of time in the library as well, and Hades was intrigued. He never did find out what Regina's secret mission for the adult Pinocchio actually was.

Hades did miss observing the in's and out's of the town from behind the library's front desk, but now that Belle was off maternity leave, she had resumed her post with newborn son in tow. She and Hades found common ground easily when she learned of his desire to move his own library from the Underworld into an additional wing off the existing library. They discussed plans to do this often, but Belle wanted to make sure the layout was perfect before she let him use his power.

Things had definitely fallen into a semblance of normal… well, for Storybrooke. Hyde was now trapped in The Dark One's Pandora's Box, and the Evil Queen was frozen in one of Zelena's time spells. No one was sure what to do with her, and it was up to Regina to decide her fate. The subsequent calm was unusual at first, but over time it became routine. It was as if evil knew not to mess with the quiet town now that Hades was a permanent resident.

Additionally, his new assignment as a history teacher within the high school was a match made in Heaven for him. The teens of the town were fascinated by him as much as he was inspired by them. It also let him keep an eye on Henry, a task which was becoming increasingly important. The green flash in the boy's eyes was morphing into a dim glow, and Hades wanted to be nearby in case that glow decided to spark into flame – particularly over a dispute regarding Violet's many suitors. The young girl was becoming strikingly pretty as she aged, and she drew a great deal of attention from the hormonal teenaged boys. Henry himself was attracting his own harem of fan-girls, but he had eyes only for Violet. It was sweet, their teen romance, but Hades wondered, and worried, when it would end.

He shrugs in his thick leather jacket and pulls the throttle back to accelerate into the turn. Maybe they were True Love, too. You never can tell. He pats the lump in his jacket affectionately. It is going to take the strength of True Love to get Zelena to agree to his latest idea. But with Robyn now fully mobile, and getting into more trouble that Hades thought possible, another set of eyes to watch over her wouldn't hurt.

He skids up the driveway dramatically, playing with the bike and delighting in the feeling of recklessness. A sharp voice calls out to him from the porch. "Must you do that every time you ride that contraption?"

"But Zelena, you love this bike. You said so last weekend when we were up on the hill."

"I do not love it when it creates ruts in the driveway. Robyn's tricycle bounces over them, and when she pedals fast, it tips over."

Hades flicks his fingers and the crushed stone returns to its normal flat and smooth layer. "There. Better?"

Zelena waves her hand and the driveway turns to asphalt. "No. Doesn't it look so much better like that? Safer?"

Hades duplicates her gesture and returns it back to grey gravel. "No, it is safer this way. Asphalt gets hot. It can burn her skin."

She laughs. "Okay. We can argue about it again tomorrow."

"We always do." The bundle in his jacket wiggles, and he presses his hand on it firmly. "I brought us something that might solve our Robyn observation problems."

The pale eyes light up with happiness as he hurries up the porch stairs. She kisses him lightly before blurting, "You did? What is it? Because I'm worried she's learning how to teleport. I swear I put her in her crib earlier today but when I turned my back for one second, she wound up on the changing table across the room."

"She's not learning how to teleport, Zelena. She's climbing from the crib onto the dresser and then onto the changing table. I've seen her try it numerous times."

Zelena's eyes widen and she grins. "Clever little thing, isn't she?"

"According to Regina, that climbing ability runs in the family. Robin said so."

"Good to know. Or perhaps not so good. We should probably go visit him soon – it's been over a month. So… where's this wondrous solution of yours?"

Hades grins and unzips his jacket. The single dark head pokes out and sniffs the air, whining softly. "It's okay," he mutters, rubbing behind an extra-soft puppy ear. "You're okay. This is where you're going to live now."

Zelena's voice is tight. "What. Is. That?"

"It's a puppy."

"Hades… that is not a puppy."

"Sure it is."

"Its eyes are red! They're glowing! No… you didn't. We talked about this. No Hellhounds."

"You said I couldn't bring Cerberus here. And I agreed. A full-grown, three-headed Hellhound does not belong anywhere near Robyn. But…" He lifts the tiny animal out from his jacket. "A baby Hellhound that grows up with her would be a fantastic protector."

His wife raises her eyebrow in that quintessential distrustful look of hers that reminds him of the day he knew she was the one.

He smiles his most charming smile and holds out his hand to her, cuddling the puppy tight against his chest with the other. "Please. Trust me."

"That doesn't work with me Hades, and you know it."

Actually, it did, and they both knew it. Hades continues, rather pleased with his ingenuity about the whole thing. "This is a perfect solution. It kills three birds with one stone. One - I couldn't leave my father without his jogging buddy. Two - Arthur still needs something to help him keep things under control. Three – We need another set of eyes for Robyn. Solution: One Hellhound head, complete with a new and improved Hellhound body, goes to the Underworld to help Arthur. That bratty center head and the old body stay with my father, because he loves that monster for some reason, and this head, which has always been my favorite, gets come home with me."

The little furry bundle stretched up and licked his chin. "Oh, and I might have made her a bit more intelligent than she was before. She understood that." He looks down at the adorable fluffball curled in the crook of his shoulder. "Well, I think she did."

"Hades. We cannot have a Hellhound in this house."

He ignores her and puts the puppy down onto the hardwood floors. The tiny black nose sniffs and sniffs, the stocky body winding its way towards the kitchen. A loud cry from Robyn's room startles the pup, and it flattens itself to the floor. There's a thump, then a trio of bumps and then the telltale sound of socked feet running through the hallway.

"Robyn!" Zelena calls. "No running in the house!"

The flopping pace of socked feet slows, ever-so-slightly. It stops when Robyn turns the corner and spots the baby Hellhound in front of her.

The two study each other, and the wiser hound wiggles to its feet. It 'wuffs' softly at the little girl, and she covers her mouth to stifle her squeal of delight. They'd worked with her for weeks on using an 'inside voice' and their patience was finally starting to pay off.

Her frizzy red head twists upward, blue eyes wide. "Puppy? Mine?"

Hades looks at Zelena. "You want to tell her?"

His wife rolls her eyes dramatically before replying with a sigh, "Yes, sweet pea. But she's for all of us."

Robyn's squeal can't be contained. She rushes towards the puppy and scoops it up into her arms. It yelps and Robyn instantly replies, "Oh! I'ze sorry!" and releases her grip to hold it less tightly. "Dat better?" The little dog yips and Robyn states, "Good. My name is Robyn. What's yours?"

The puppy replies with growls and Hades and Zelena share a look. Robyn has already shown magical talent on more than one occasion, but this is new. And a little alarming.

"Made it intelligent, did you?" Zelena murmurs in his ear.

"I thought so. My mind was on ensuring it would watch over her."

"I see," she says smugly. It's an old argument. He isn't specific with his magic, and sometimes it brings about interesting results. Like the original Road King, which wound up trimmed in 24 karat gold.

"You can name her whatever you like, little one." Hades tells Robyn, taking Zelena's hand in his, squeezing it to let her know that she was right - he should have been more specific. She squeezes back gently, forgiving him, her eyes reflecting her emotions over the sheer adorableness in front of them.

The dark red eyes of the puppy burn straight into him and it growls a tiny, squeaky growl.

"She already has a name, Daddy Hades," the toddler scolds, shaking her head. "I dunno why dey don't listen," she tells the puppy in her arms. It whimpers and she puts it down on the floor. "Dere you go. You want to come with me to da kitchen? Mommy made cookies today."

"Robyn, sweetie… you know those are for later." Zelena walks over to her daughter, who has chosen to ignore her mother and head for the kitchen anyway, the tiny Hellhound following her like a shadow.

Hades removes his coat and his boots and joins his family in the kitchen. The 1950's décor remains but he at least was able to conjure a more suitable table. Robyn is in her booster seat, with a sippy cup in front of her, the puppy cradled in her lap. It looks up at him and snorts, and Robyn laughs.

"She called you a funny name!"

Hades eyes the little animal and then his casual attire. I'll bet she did.

"I think it's more important that we know her name, don't you?"

"I know her name," Robyn says firmly.

"Yes but you haven't told us what it is," Zelena says in her Patient Mother voice. "Wouldn't it be better if we all knew?"

"It's hard to say," the toddler replies, hesitant.

"Is it Cerberus?" Hades asks.

Red curls shake from side to side. "Dat doesn't sound right." The puppy growls its tiny growl again. "Okay. She says her name is Koos-toes, and she's gonna protect me from da bad people."

"Oh?" Zelena's voice is eerily calm. "What bad people?"

"The ones I haf to fight when I'm a grown-up."

Hades and Zelena share a sigh of relief at the lack of an immediate threat, but then their eyes meet. "'Custos' means 'guardian' in Latin," he tells her.

The tiny puppy sniffs the air and then yips in the toddler's arms. "I see," Robyn purrs, a direct echo of her mother's tone from five minutes earlier. "She says it's not jus' me." More growls. "She says she'll protect my brudder, too. You did'n tell me I was gonna have a brudder! I don't want one!" She starts to cry and Zelena calmly lifts her daughter into her arms while Hades takes the overly chatty Hellhound puppy in his. "Look what you did," he mutters at the hound, who flattens her ears. "She's not even three yet. Don't scare her with the future."

Robyn has her head tucked under Zelena's neck, her thumb firmly in her mouth. Zelena squeezes her tightly before murmuring, "Well, I suppose next spring is the future, but really, it's not that far away."

Hades head whips up. "You're…? We're….?"

"We are. I found out yesterday and wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. But it seems the cat… well, baby Hellhound… is out of the bag." She shoots a dark look at the puppy. "Way to spoil the surprise."

The tiny ears flatten further, and Hades pats the soft head. "It's okay. It's not your fault." He puts the puppy on the kitchen floor and walks towards his wife, his heart pounding faster with each passing step. She can read the look in his eyes, and she pries the clinging Robyn from her neck. "Why don't you show Custos around the house? You'll need to show her all the toys she shouldn't chew on."

The toddler snuffles. "Okay, Mommy. But no brudders, alwight?"

"I promise you, no brothers are arriving at this house today. One demon puppy is more than enough."

When she finally disappears into the other room, Hades takes his wife in his arms and kisses her. He's never felt such joy in his entire immortal life. "Zelena," he murmurs into her hair, his hands instinctively grazing over her abdomen. "You have made me the happiest man in all the realms."

"We're going to have a baby," she chirps, giddy with the excitement. "You and me. Our baby."

"A son."

"According to your psychic puppy, yes. But we'll let the ultrasound confirm it in a few weeks."

"I'm going to be a father…. I'm going to be a father!" Panic floods him. "Zelena, I can't be a father. Gods are terrible fathers – it's written throughout history. Look at Zeus! And Apollo! Look at my own father! They're terrible!"

"Relax. You're going to be a wonderful father."

"How do you know?"

Robyn and the puppy come barreling through the kitchen, thundering by the two of them only to disappear off into the hallway. "Robyn!" Hades barks. "No running in the house!"

Zelena kisses him lightly on the cheek. "Because you already are."

Gods, he loves this woman. "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you."

"You deserve every single bit of me that you get. Now c'mon, Daddy Hades, let's figure out what we're having for dinner."

Robyn's voice hollers from the hallway. "Custos says she wants somet'ing called 'elk' for dinner. Mommy – I want elk for dinner too!"

Hades rolls his eyes before grinning wide and pulling Zelena close, reveling in that sweet scent that is uniquely hers. Yup, Zeus can have all of that mystical power and glory of Olympus. This is the only kingdom he'll ever need.

_...~ THE END ~..._


End file.
